The Magic and Science of Good and Evil!
by KCruzer
Summary: The official sequel to "The Z-Rays Shine Again!" The Girls meet Dexter and have to help him save the Utonium labs while dealing with MORE NEW MONSTERS and the biggest challange ever... falling in love! Chapter ?:Happy (Belated) Halloween! BlossDex MiyaTaka MitcherCup KenRiko DeeDark and OCOC Please review!
1. The Science of Love!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PPGZ or Dexter's Laboratory, If I did Cartoon Network wouldn't SUCK!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Specials"**

"_Specifics of more then one"_

**_The Magic and Science of Good and Evil!_**

_**Chapter 1: **The Science of Love!_

_Part one!_

The city of New Townsville and what a beautiful spring Saturday morning, Birds singing, children playing and most of all love was in the air. Anybody and everybody could feel the effects of the beautiful spring day… all except for one very lonely girl. This young beautiful red head sat all alone in The Utonium Labs where she just sat and thought to herself…

* * *

><p>Earlier that day<p>

"Great job girls!" Blossom said as she looked at Mojo flying off from his latest defeat "(SIGH) Lets go back to the lab so we can help the professor clean up."

"Sorry Blossom, Cody and I have plans!" Bubbles said as she flew off "Catch you later."

"Yeah me too, Mitch promised me some uh… some fighting tips." Buttercup spoke as she did the same "See you!"

"Umm… sorry Ms. Blossom I promised Jack that I'd tutor him." Bunny explained flying off as well "Bye."

Blossom and Bloom were left alone, but for some reason Blossom was not in a good mood

"I can come Blossom" Bloom said

"Cheep cheep!" Bullet chirped

"Thanks sis." Blossom said and the sister flew back to the lab

Later the sisters changed beck to their normal forms and walked in where Kasey proceeded to run to Ken where the two best friends proceeded to enjoy each others company, unknowingly putting blossom in a more sour mood.

* * *

><p>Present time<p>

'Bubbles has Cody, Buttercup has Mitch, Bunny has Jack and even Kasey has Ken, so… who do I have?' Blossom thought to herself 'As many times as I try, no one will ever give me a second glance… Why?… Am I that unlucky? Am I that stupid?… Am I… am I that… ugly. I'm just… me… does nobody like that? Even the ones my friends introduce me to. My friends have somebody, it's not fai… no I should be happy for them… but… I'm… I'm so… I'm just so… jealous, I can't hate them they're the best friends I've ever had… but… I'm so jealous of them… why me?'

As Blossom sulked to herself The Professor suddenly got a phone call

***Riiiiiing… Riiiiing…Riiiiing***

"Hello, Utonium Labs!" The professor answered "Oh hey, you just got here? Great! Sorry but only one of my helpers are here today, that's not a problem right?… Okay so she'll meet you at the park in one hour… okay, I'll see you later… Bye."

The professor hung up the phone and walked over to the sulking Blossom

"Blossom?" The Professor asked

"Yeah…?" Blossom spoke all gloomy

"I need you to meet someone and bring him here for me."

"Yeah… who?"

"He's a friend of mine I met at The Science of Tomorrow Institute, he's actually a young prodigy about your age."

"Great, I have to pick up a super nerd."

"I don't know what your problem is but he's a good kid, you might like him. All you have to do is escort him from the park when you meet him in about an hour, trust me you'll know him when you see him."

"Fine, I'll go."

And with that Blossom stormed out the lab, leaving the professor displeased at her attitude

"What's with her?"

* * *

><p>Later at the park<p>

Blossom grabbed a quick snack and sat down still in this sour mood hoping to see the professor's friend soon when suddenly a ball came by her foot and a young girl came to get it, Blossom looked at the child and saw her running back to her friend who happened to be a boy

'They say there's someone for everyone.' Blossom thought to herself 'Maybe I'm one of those exceptions, (sigh)'

"Well, what do we have here?" A rat like boy said

"Looks like some punk who doesn't know this is our spot." A large round boy explained as Blossom stood up and glared at them

"Lets teach her a lesson boys." The muscular leader ordered as the rat boy grabbed Blossom from behind

"HEY, let go of me!" Blossom yelled as she struggled "NO!"

"Lets do it." The muscular leader said as they came closer to Blossom

'If I transform I can beat them to a pulp' Blossom thought to herself 'But then I'll reveal my secret, what do I do?' "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Hey ugly!" A voice with a Russian accent called making the Muscular boy and the fat boy look and suddenly get hit in their faces with rocks "I can't believe you fell for that. Ha and they wonder why I don't believe in the theory of evolution."

'Huh, who's he?' Blossom asked herself as she looked at the handsome young man, he was slightly taller then her with well groomed red hair and blue tinted black framed big U-shaped glasses, he had pale skin but for some reason he wore a white lab coat, purple gloves and zipper boots over his blue denim jeans 'Wow, he's cute… and about to get pummeled.'

"Why you!" The muscular boy charged at the young man who threw the rock, but every punch he threw kept missing and missing as he kept dodging every attack "Stand still and fight like a man!"

"Let's not and say we did!" The glasses wearing boy stated as he jumped to the side revealing the stairs behind him and with a quick trip and a pat on the back "Have a nice trip see, you next fall." the muscular boy fell down the stairs knocking him unconscious.

"Boss! That's it!" The fat boy said as he charged the red haired boy who moved out the way falling down the same stairs as he landed on top of his boss

"Now for you rat boy!" He said as he adjusted his glasses and walked towards the rat and his hostage

"Stay back!" the rat ordered "You can't hurt me as long as I have a hostage."

"Don't worry, I don't have to lay a hand or _foot _on you. I already _stomped_ out the competition. So now you will know the agony of _defeat_, get it."

'What is he talking about… wait… I get it!' Blossom thought as she raised her foot and suddenly…

***STOMP***

Crushed the boys foot causing him to let her go "AND FOR GOOD MEASURE!"

***BONG***

Blossom with all her might gave him a quick kick to the… you know what, causing the boy to roll in pain

"Nice!" The red haired boy congratulated "Though, was the last part necessary?"

"Well it made me feel better." Blossom smiled as she explained then noticed something behind the Boy "LOOK OUT!"

The boy saw the muscular boy appear and blocked the incoming back hand that knocked his glasses off his face, the large boy came at him again with another punch. But the red head dodged it and with one quick punch to the chin…

***BAM***

The muscular boy was knocked out with swirls in his eyes

'Wow, with only one punch.' Blossom thought then picked up his glasses from the ground and walked over to him "That was amazing! By the way here's your glasses."

"Thanks, I know how to fight but I prefer not to resort to violence." The boy explained as he looked at Blossom with out his glasses so she could see his beautiful blue eyes, once they were on he looked at Blossom who now had a shocked look on her face "Are you okay?"

"Um… you have a smudge on your glasses" Blossom explained

"Really? Okay." The boy spoke as he took the glasses off to wipe them with his shirt

'HE'S SO HANDSOME!' Blossom's brain exploded by looking at his face

"Huh? Are you sure you're okay?" The boy asked as he put his glasses back on his face

"Yeah, I-I'm fine really!" Blossom said then noticed the bullies trying to get up "Uh-oh we've got to get out of here!"

"I agree, come with me!" The boy began Pulling Blossom to safety, they reached the stairs when suddenly

"AHH!" Blossom slipped and almost fell but the boy managed to catch her "Thank you" and once they got to the bottom they hid behind a bush

"We're safe here…" The boy explained then thought for a minute "Hmm… I have an idea, stay still."

The boy removed his backpack and pulled out what looked like two robotic eyeballs which floated into the and looked deeply at the two

"W-what is that?" Blossom panicked as the eyes released a light which scanned their bodies

"Don't panic, just watch." The boy explained as suddenly the eyes formed wireframes and then clothes, hair, skin and facial features

"WHAT THE?" Blossom Panicked as she looked at… herself "IT'S US!"

"Don't worry, they're just holograms." The boy explained "You see those bullies, just get rid of them."

"Yes sir!" The holograms said then appeared in front of the dizzy bullies "Nah nah, your mama's so fat people thought she was a beached whale when she went to the beach."

"That's it you're dead!" One bully said as they chased the holograms out of the park leaving Blossom and the Boy to laugh at their antics

"That was amazing!" Blossom cheered "Who are you and how did you do that?"

"Believe it or not, I'm actually a scientist!" The boy explained "Let's sit down and rest."

The two sit down as the boy left his backpack on the bench unaware it was still open and a curious Blossom couldn't help but look

"What's this?" Blossom said as she saw something that caught her interest "OMG It's the Major Glory and Galactic Man Team up comic… HARD COVER! I've been looking for this everywhere, I heard it was great!

"It is!" The boy explained "They have to defeat Dr. Diablos who has unleashed an army form the underworld, and the ghost took over all their friends."

"How did they win against Krunk, Val Hallen, and DataMan?

"Well they… Hey wait… you like comics?"

"UH… I… yeah… I do… actually I'm really into super heroes."

"Wow, you're probably the first girl I've met that don't think super heroes are stupid."

"Why would any one think that? Super Heroes are a good source of influence, morality and imagination."

"I completely agree with you… heh even though I'm a teenager I still wish I was a superhero sometimes, that way I could help a lot more people."

"Me too!"

"…"

"…"

Before the two realized it they were having a conversation with each other, a person of opposite gender

"Uh… Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I really have to be going." The boy explained as he got up "I have to meet with someone. See you."

"Hey wait!" Blossom called "That person wouldn't happen to be Professor Utonium, would it?"

"Well yes, but how did you know?"

"Well you said you were a scientist right and the professor told you he would send someone to escort you right?"

"Oh, so I guess you're my escort."

"That's right, he told me I would know you when I saw you. But I wasn't expecting those eyeball things."

"Those were my holo-scanners, they're great for quick escapes and they can never be caught."

"Cool, what else you got in that pack?"

"I'll show you later, promise."

"Okay!" 'So this is the boy I'm suppose to meet huh? He seem nice… cute… kind… cute… smart… and… cute, and when I saw him without those glasses WOW!'

"Hmm, is something wrong?… oh I get it, when you came to meet me you were expecting a prince charming but instead you got me."

'THAT'S THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT I WAS THINKING?' "Um… heh not exactly, we should be goin… OW!"

"Are you okay?"

"Ow, my ankle hurts."

"Oh man it's swollen, it must have happened when you tripped down the stairs… Can you walk?"

"OW… I don't think so, it hurts."

"Hmm, lets go to the parking lot, I can get ride out there."

"I don't think I can walk that far."

"No problem… Piggy back?"

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, I know where it is and it's not too far."

"Um… okay, I hope I'm not too heavy."

Blossom took off her shoes and the boy put them in his back pack and Blossom climbed on his back as he put the pack on his front. Once he started walking they continued their conversation

"See you're not heavy at all." The boy explained making Blossom blush and smile "Hey, wait a minute!"

"What?" Blossom asked "Is something wrong?"

"Ha ha ha The whole time we were talking we never introduced ourselves!"

"Oh you're right that is funny, so what is your name?"

"My name is Dexter, I am a Boy-Genius!

"Oookay, my name in Blossom."

"Blossom huh?… HA HA HA!"

"What's so Funny?"

"Nothing it suits you, a pretty name for a pretty girl that's all."

"H-HUH…I… uh… Y-you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course, who wouldn't?"

"Well… a lot of boys don't think so…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, no one ever gives me a second glance and… they all say I'm too annoying."

"Maybe you try to hard, just be yourself just like you are now."

"Maybe you're right… Thank you Dexter!"

"Heh heh no problem, we're here!"

Dexter sat Blossom down on another bench and took off his back pack started pushing buttons on his watch where a holo-screen appeared

"So now what?" Blossom asked

"Watch this!" Dexter said as he pushed one more button and suddenly a beam of light appeared and out came… a moped "Tah-dah!"

"A MOPED?… Are you a wizard?"

"No, I'm a scientist!" Dexter explained as he handed Blossom a spare helmet and put his own on, suddenly the Holo-scanners came back to Dexter "Welcome back, I take it that you lost the dummies."

'Who is this Dexter, really?'

"Coming?"

Dexter started the engine as he helped Blossom on making her grab from his back, the two took off ending the day at the park and beginning a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab<p>

"Hello Professor, sorry we're late." Bubbles called as she, Buttercup and Bunny entered

"Where have you girls been?" The Professor scolded "I needed you all here to help me with something, but I was only able to send Blossom."

"Sorry Prof." Buttercup explained "We were busy, where is Blossom any way?"

"She went to pick up a friend of mine, believe it or not he's a young Prodigy about your age."

"In other words a super nerd."

"Buttercup be nice." Bunny spoke up

"So what's he look like, is he like 300 pounds with puffy cheeks and pimples or is he tall and skinny with buck teeth."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a stop light<p>

"AH CHOO!" Dexter Sneezed

"Bless you!" Blossom said

* * *

><p>In the lab<p>

"(sigh) Buttercup, seriously." Bubbles spoke up and then thought for a second "But you know Blossom has been in a bad mood lately."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Buttercup continued "I wonder why."

"I think I know why." Bunny began "I think she's jealous of us."

"_Jealous?" _Bubbles and Buttercup asked _"Why?"_

"Well think about it, Ms. Blossom tries harder then any of us for a boy and yet… well… I hang out with jack, Bubbles goes out with Cody, Buttercup hangs with Mitch and even Kasey plays with Ken, yet Ms. Blossom has no body."

"Hey, if there is someone for Blossom she'll find him." Buttercup said as she stormed off

"But Buttercup, we have been avoiding Blossom lately." Bubbles replied "She is our best friend, we should help her feel better."

"Thanks Bubbles." Bunny cheered up "I just hope we can find someone amazing for Ms. Blossom."

Outside the lab Dexter helped Blossom off the ride where he teleported the moped back to where it came from, once done Dexter helped Blossom back on his back as they entered the building

"So, where's the lab?" Dexter asked

"Right here, I can walk from here." Blossom said as she was gently put down to open the doors "Hey guys, I'm back."

"Welcome back Ms. Blossom!" Bunny greeted as she walked up to her friend then looked at her foot "Ms. Blossom, your ankle!"

"I'm fine, it's just a little sprain… OW!" Blossom said as Bunny helped her sit down "Thanks Bunny."

"I'll get some ice." Bubbles said as she whet into the kitchen

"Um Hi…" Dexter said as he came in "Is this your friend?"

"Well yes?" Bunny answered "Can I help you?"

"You just concentrate on her, I'm here to see Professor Utonium."

"Look pal…" Buttercup interrupted "We're busy."

"Okay, I'll get out of the way I just…"

"Our friend is hurt, so why don't you play costume somewhere else."

"Buttercup, be nice!" Blossom yelled "He helped me a lot today and I wouldn't have gotten here on my own if it wasn't for him."

"So what… who is he?"

"DEXTER!" The professor called as he came in to greet his friend "Glad you could make it."

"Hey Utonium!" Dexter said as he shook his hand "How is everything?"

"Hey Dex!" Ken called as he came in "What's up?"

"Yo Ken! Wow, kid you shot up like a rocket since the last time I saw you!"

"Hi Dexter!" Poochi spoke as he jumped in his arms

"Poochi, you can talk?"

"It's a long story."

"I got the ice!" Bubbles said as she put the bucket of ice and water down so blossom could put her foot in "So, who is your friend Professor?"

"Sis, are you okay?" Kasey asked as she came in and held Bullet who pretended to be just a normal doll

"I'm fine Kasey." Blossom said as she rubbed her head "Go ahead Professor."

"Okay!" The Professor began "First off this is my friend Dexter, I met him at The Science of Tomorrow Institute. He is the Prodigy I told you all about."

"Hello there!" Dexter greeted

"Dexter, these are my assistants. This is Bubbles!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Bubbles replied

"Like wise I'm sure!"

"This is Buttercup." The professor continued

"Hey yeah whatever…"

"Buttercup?" Dexter said trying to hold back his laughter "Nice name for a scrappy boy like yourself."

"BOY? I'M A GIRL, GENIUS!"

"Really?… You could have fooled me… DUDE!"

"Why you!"

"Buttercup, back off!" Blossom yelled "Besides you're the one who started it!"

"Lets continue." The professor kept going "This is Bunny!"

"Thank you so much for helping Ms. Blossom!" Bunny spoke up

"It was no problem." Dexter Explained "I'm just glad she has friends who can help her too."

"And of course you've met Blossom." The Professor finished

"Yes… Yes I have." Dexter and Blossom looked at each other and simply blushed with a smile "uh… heh heh…"

"And the little one here is my little sister Kasey." Blossom continued "She may be small and cute but trust me, she trouble."

"HEY!" Kasey yelled

"Oh come on Kasey I'm Just kidding, come on cheer up!"

"Ha ha ha Blossom Stop Ha ha ha."

Dexter watched as the two sisters laughed, he gave a small smile and laughed too

"You two are lucky." Dexter spoke making the sisters look at him "I have an older sister and we never get along."

"Okay, now that you know us." Buttercup began "Tell us who you are?"

"Believe it or not Dexter here is a well renowned scientist in the field of robotics and technology!" The Professor Explained "AND… He's the founder of his own robotics and technology company DEX LABS!"

"_He owns a company?" _The girls all shouted

"I heard of Dex Labs!" Bunny spoke up "It's famous for it's specialty in non-lethal law enforcement weapons, computers and future home appliances. The only problem is that so many of them are so advanced and amazing they're expensive. I also heard that the founder was young, but I wasn't expecting… him!"

"So, this hot shot is the founder of his own robotics company?" Buttercup smugly asked "Prove it."

"Okay, I will!" Dexter proudly spoke as he with the push of a Button on his watch a transparent blue screen appeared before his face, Dexter pushed some buttons on the screen and in the same fashion as his moped a robotic figure appeared. It was a blue robotic female like body with a faced shaped screen where a woman's face appeared "Girls, this is Computress! My robotic assistant built with my Quadraplex T-3000 Computer in as it's processor."

"Good Afternoon Everybody!" Computress spoke as she bowed "I am Computress, if you need information on anything my data can collect I will answer freely."

"_WOW!" _The girls all gasped with surprise

"You see…" Dexter Began "It teleported by the molecular level, by using the electrons as magnets it starts by separating all the atoms and streaming them through the air ways at 180,000,000 miles per second (That's the speed of light) they comes to my current location and on the same molecular level reform the atoms in the same way they were first. It's easier with inorganic materials to go long distances but for organic materials it's a completely different principle because organic atoms become unstable. Organisms can teleport but they were not made for long distances… Understand?"

"_UH…" _The girls all responded

"You have no idea what I just said right?"

"_Nope… Sorry…"_

"(Sigh) Figures… don't worry about it."

"Dexter is amazing, isn't he?" Ken spoke up "In fact our machines, robots and even DyNaMo pale in comparison to what he has up his sleeves, he also has a time machine, dimensional teleporters, giant robots and even…"

"OKAY OKAY that's enough about me!" Dexter said as he pushed the professor, Ken and Poochi out of the room out of the room hiding his embarrassment "Lets get back to the uh thing you needed my help with okay… coming dear?"

"Yes Dexter." Computress replied then turned back to the girl before leaving "It was a pleasure meeting all of you, I hope to see you all later."

The group left leaving the girls amazed yet stunned at the display of this teenage boy, but what the others didn't realized was that Blossom was the most surprised

'Dexter is amazing, but there something about him…' Blossom thought keeping to herself 'He's cute, a genius, fun and he can do all these amazing things… but…'

"Dexter is something huh?" Bubbles asked

'You said it Bubbles!'

"Yeah whatever." Buttercup scoffed "He's sill a super nerd."

'You haven't even given him a fair chance Buttercup.'

"He's a great inventor and he owns his own company." Bunny stated "What's really amazing is that he's our age."

'If only these guys saw what I saw… his eyes, those gorgeous but lonely eyes.'

"Hey guys, I just thought of something." Kasey spoke up

'Oh no!'

"If he's so popular and has his own company…"

'don't say it!'

"Does that mean… he's…"

'Don't!'

"… He's rich too?"

***KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Steam blew out of Blossom's head as if her brain exploded at the thought of everything Dexter was, causing her to fall back on the chair

"Ms. Blossom!" Bunny called looking a Blossom "Are you okay? Speak to me!"

"Dexter…ha ha ha " Blossom muttered as she dazed "He's cute… and… Smart… and… rich… ha ha ha!"

The girls were left dumbfounded as they were unsure of what to make of their dazed friend…

Hours later after Blossom regained consciousness the girls spent the rest of the day together but Dexter kept to himself tinkering with every machine in the Professor's lab, which left Blossom a little uneasy.

"See you later guys!" Bunny spoke as it was time to leave

"Catch you later!" Buttercup spoke

"Bye!" Bubbles cheered

"Hold on guys, you can all go ahead" Blossom said as she packed "I'll catch up, okay?"

"_Okay!" _the other girls said as they all walked home

Blossom walked to Dexter as he worked on a strange machine

"Um… Dexter!" Blossom called making Dexter put his wrench down and look at her

"Yes Blossom?" Dexter spoke to her

"Well… you really haven't said anything to me or my friends since you came in."

"Well, why would any one want to talk to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you all seem to get along, I didn't want to ruin that."

"But…"

"Don't worry about it… despite all that stuff everybody said, I'm really just nobody to you guys. I'm… just another nerd to everybody."

"Dexter… forget it… I'm leaving!"

"Okay… hey wait… here, I know you want to read it."

"Huh… isn't this the same comic as before?"

"Yeah, I already read it like twenty times and I'd figured you would like it."

"But… Dexter… I…"

"Don't worry about it."

"It's not that… Dexter, how can you say you're nobody?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well… remember when you helped me in the park?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't have to help me you know."

"If I didn't help you, who would?"

"…Nobody would… because… you are one of the kindest boys I've ever met."

"B-but Blossom… thank you."

"You're smart, you're funny, you're not at all a bad person and… well… I don't know you but…I'm sorry." Blossom said as she hid her face as she ran off "Thank you."

"Blossom wait I…" Dexter said but Blossom and her friends were long gone, Dexter couldn't believe what just happened

Meanwhile at Mojo's Hide Out

Ow my aching… everything!" Mojo said as Mojo Jr. wrapped more bandages on him

"Dad, you have to take it easy when trying to take over the world." Mojo Jr. explained

Mojo Jr. grabbed the news paper and read it to his father

"Dad, listen to this!" Jr. called as he read the front page "The young owner of the world famous robotics and technology company, Dex Labs, is here in New Townsville."

"I've heard of Dex Labs." Mojo spoke "If we had this kids skills, the world would be ours!"

"Hey, I know! Why don't we kidnap him and force him to make robots for us?"

"That's not a bad idea son, but how will he make him do what we tell him."

"We could uh…"

"We have to get past the PowerPuff Girls first, but that's no problem especially once I finish my new Exo Robo-Jojo 2000!"

"It's your most powerful and beautiful robot yet, why don't you use it?"

"I can't bare the thought of using it before it's perfect, now lets just get some rest. Tomorrow I'm going with the others at the spot, Okay?"

"But dad!.. Okay…" 'I know my plan will work and if dad won't use you, I will.'

The two ape-men went to bed and got ready for tomorrow

* * *

><p><em>Part: 2<em>

The next day outside the lab

The girls all walked to the lab all wondering why Blossom was so silent

"Ms. Blossom, are you okay?" Bunny asked

"Oh, I'm fine Bunny." Blossom answered

"Did that jerk say something to you?" Buttercup spoke

"He's not a jerk Buttercup! He's very nice and he…"

"Blossom?" Kasey asked

"Girls, he… he's just lonely, but he's very nice and seems friendly."

"Well, I do agree with you Blossom." Bubbles replies "But…"

"But, when I was with him he talked so lowly about himself."

The girls all stood silent as they reached the lab and entered to see Computress in the kitchen corner of the lab

"Good morning girls!" Computress greeted "Would you like something for breakfast?"

"_Okay!" _The girls all said

"So where's dork-ster?" Buttercup asked

"DEXTER… Is asleep on the couch over there!" Computress explained and Buttercup walked over to the couch to see the snoring Dexter

"Ha ha Hey Guys ha ha Check it out ha ha ha!" Buttercup laughed as she looked at Dexter as he drooled in his sleep with a blanket covering his waist and legs and all he had on was a black t-shirt and on the table on the side were his glasses "Heh heh heh."

"Buttercup, we're going to the lab coming?" Blossom called as the girls went to the lab as Computress prepared Breakfast

"Coming!" Buttercup called as she walked into the lab and closed the door behind her

"Alright Butter… Is that… why did you take Dexter's glasses?"

"Just having some fun."

"Really, what do you have against him?"

"He's a nerd!"

"So is Bunny, does that mean she's not your friend?"

"No I… look… we got off on the wrong foot yesterday okay, but you have to give me one good reason to be nice to him."

"Okay, yesterday at the park…" Blossom explained about the Bullies and Dexter's kindness "… and that's why I want you to know him."

"Fine, fine I'll try." Buttercup spoke then heard a noise through the door "Hey, hey listen."

"What the… OW… where are my… OOW!" Dexter spoke as he crashed on random objects "My glasses… OW dang it!"

***BAM* BOP* *BONK* *BREAK* *BOOM***

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!" Buttercup laughed

"What's going on guys?" Bunny asked

"Buttercup stole Dexter's glasses" Blossom angrily explained "And now he can't see."

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles scolded "Give those back, you know better!"

"That's not nice Buttercup!" Kasey joined in

"Cheep cheep!" Bullet chirped

"Okay okay fine, I'll go and…" Buttercup began when Dexter suddenly opened the door

"Hey, girls have you seen my glasses?" Dexter asked leaving the girls stunned beyond belief as they looked at his face

"Um… you… uh… I…here…" Buttercup stuttered as she handed back his glassed

"Oh man, thanks!" Dexter said as he grabbed them from Buttercup and put them on then looked at Buttercup "Huh… what's wrong?"

"You uh… have a smudge on the lens."

"I do? Okay!" Dexter said as he wiped his glasses revealing his face again

'NO FREAKING WAY!' Buttercup thought out loud

"Huh is something wrong?" Dexter asked as he looked at the stunned girls in confusion, suddenly he realized he was only wearing his black t-shirt AND his baby blue boxers "WHOA uh… heh heh heh… I'll uh… I'll get some pants on… uh sorry!"

Faster then lightning Dexter ran out slamming the door hiding his embarrassment

"Wait!" Buttercup began "WAS HE THE…?"

"Same guy you were picking on?" Blossom finished for her "Yup!"

"Hey girls!" A voice called surprising the girls

"Hi Ken!" Kasey greeted then looked at his waist "What's with the belt?"

"It's cool Dexter gave it to me watch!" Ken explained and then disappeared then reappeared in different locations all over the lab then finally reappeared in front of the girls again where they applauded "It's a teleportation belt!"

"COOL!" Buttercup said in amazement "Let me try!"

"No fair, I want it!" Kasey yelled

"Can I go next please?" Bunny asked

"No me, no me!" Bubbles called

As the girls argued Dexter walked back into the lab fully dressed, he smiled as he looked at the girls, but then he turned to Blossom and turned away with a blush but still managed to talk to her

"Hey." Dexter spoke

"Hey." Blossom followed

"Uh listen about yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Oh okay."

"Listen, do you want uh… see the town?"

"Well, I'm really kind of busy."

"Just take a break, you were working all day yesterday."

"But I…"

"Trust me, fresh air never hurt anyone."

"… okay…"

"Great! We'll leave at noon!"

Blossom smiled making Dexter blush, later The group all enjoyed breakfast and Blossom was the first to finish then she walked over to Computress

"Umm Computress?" Blossom called

"Yes Ms. Blossom?" Computress responded

"Can you… tell me more about Dexter… Does he have any friends?"

"… The truth is… he used to have but… people change."

"Really?"

"Usually people around him want nothing to do with him, simply for the fact of his ever growing intelligence and soon his friends felt intimidated."

"What?… but…"

"I… am Dexter's only true friend and… I worry for him. He looks outside all the time at all the children his own age. He will never admit it, but he is jealous."

"Oh I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"OH… no reason."

"When you are around him, both of your body temperatures rises and your heart rates increase."

"HUH I…IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"There is no need to worry, I just hope you and Dexter have fun."

"…Okay Computress… Thank you."

"Any time Ms. Blossom."

Blossom walked back to her friends and talked to them about the plan. As they all sat by the table drinking their drinks

"So, I decided to get to know him better." Blossom explained

"Whatever you think is okay." Buttercup spoke up

"Dexter does seem nice." Bubbles explains "Maybe a tour around the city would help."

"Just be careful Ms. Blossom okay." Bunny complied

"I hope you two enjoy your date." Kasey blurted out

BIG SPIT TAKE!

"IT'S NOT A DATE KASEY!" Blossom yelled with embarrassment

"Suuure it's not!" Kasey spoke slyly

"Why you little…"

As the sisters argued the others simply laughed at them and wished Blossom the best. As time went by Blossom met Dexter by the front door

"So um… Are you ready?" Dexter sheepishly asked "Lead the way."

"Okay." Blossom responded "Why are you still wearing your lab coat?"

"Oh, I'm just… uh…"

"I know, tie the sleeves around your waist. It's not cold today."

"Uh, okay" Dexter did as Blossom said revealing his black shirt "I never thought of this, NICE!"

"See? That's much better… it would be perfect with out the gloves and boots though, forget it LETS GO!"

And so the two walked off into the city… quietly… repeat after me… AWKWARD!

"So tell me… really…" Dexter began "Why do you want to spend time with a nerd?"

"Why not?" Blossom started "People consider Bunny a nerd and sometimes even me."

"Really? Okay!"

"Dexter… about yesterday, why would you say that about yourself."

"Well… why not… no one really wants to hang out with a smart guy."

"That's not true!"

"Come on, there's always the smart loner in a class that no one want to go near him simply because he's smart."

"Dexter that's enough, I wanted to hang out with you because I want to know who you are. Besides, I know what it feels like."

"What do you mean Blossom? I'd figure any guy would go for a girl like you."

"You'd be wrong… Besides the others at the lab, I have no friends."

"Oh, I had no idea… okay so shoot, what do you want to know."

"That's better… okay do you go to school?"

"I graduated from collage when I was thirteen, that was my second time."

"Really from college? What happened the first time?"

"I went in when I was ten, and OH MAN… party, party, party every night, it drove me nuts. Sometimes I think people pay to go to college just to come out even dumber."

"Tell me about it hee hee… family, you said you had an older sister right?"

"Correct, her name is DeeDee, she's a ballerina and we don't get along."

"How come?"

"Even before I opened my business I had a hidden lab in my room, and I tell her all the time "DEEDEE, Get out of my La-BOR-atory!" and she still comes in and Man, telling her not to break something is like telling the sun not to shine! True story, I had found a cure for a rare and deadly cancer then she comes in and ruined everything, the data, the formula, the papers, everything! And she laughs about it!"

"Is she really that mean?"

"No she's just stupid, that's why she's held back in school. But she's the favorite among our parents, all because she's the neighborhood champ and because she's the most popular girl in school. I'm the smartest kid in the world and… that doesn't mean anything to them."

"Hee hee!"

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing just the way you said Laboratory. Don't worry, you say To-MEI-to I say To-MAH-To. But besides that I'm sure your parents love you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So what's it like owning a business?"

"Tiring really. I always wanted to make the world a better place with my inventions, but no body take me seriously cause… I am just a fifteen year old hid. Also I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not as rich as I should be, because nobody will give me the correct equipment I need without the right price. That's all it is, Money money money. It's really stressful!"

"And that's why you need to relax and have some fun. Not with machines but with other people, some great scientist get inspiration from other people."

"Sure why not, so any plans."

"Well, no good movies are out now."

"I know, Major Glory the Movie is coming tomorrow! How about I take you and all your friends to see it, my treat!"

"Really, that's sweet but… Bubbles and Bunny are really not in to those kinds of movies, Buttercup thinks it going to suck unless someone convinces her and The Professor and Ken usually work."

"What about Kasey, your little sister?"

"She doesn't want to go unless mom and dad go."

"And you don't want to see it without at least one of your friends, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry about it, I won't see it until the DVD release either."

"You don't have too."

"I want to…"

"Your sweet, you know that Dexter"

"Um… really?… ah ha ha… Thanks!"

"Okay then, ON WITH THE TOUR!"

The two teens went on their way unknowingly being followed

"So that's Dexter huh?" The shadowy figure sneered "Perfect heh heh heh."

Dexter and Blossom spent all their time in the city, talking, shopping, enjoying each others company and most of all laughing. Later in an arcade they began enjoying their time together as much as they could…

"KO! PLAYER TWO WINS!" the fighting game machine explained

"HA, in your face Dexter!" Blossom gloated

"Man, stupid things rigged." Dexter glowered "Lets play the racing game next, I'll make you eat so much dust that you'll throw up!"

"Bring it on!"

The two happily raced to the machines but stopped to see a crowd booing the same bullies from yesterday as they got off the new music machine.

"MAN, YOU AIN'T NOTHING!" The Machine spoke "F+, Now get out of here!"

"What's that?" Dexter asked

"That's the newest type of music game!" Blossom explained "It's called the Free Styer, you either pick a beat sing for your own song with a mike and the keyboard or play one of the in loaded songs and it judges you!"

"Oh cool!"

"Yeah, but I don't really like rap music."

"I love it, but I can't stand that gangsta crap. I don't want to hear about the streets you messed up, about revenge on the girls that did you wrong, violence, crimes, drugs, sex, or about how you think you're better than everyone, I want to listen… to MUSIC!"

"So, you think you're better then me sucka!" The muscular boy asked

"You?" Dexter spoke "Definitely!"

"Prove it, Play the game."

"No thanks, come on Blossom we're leaving."

"Ha, look at the chicken run!"

"Better a live chicken then a dead duck!"

"Yeah that's right run, and take your ugly girlfriend with you."

Dexter was about to reach the door then stopped and turned to the punk and walked back towards him.

"Say what you want about me, but leave her out of this." Dexter growled "Lets play."

"Ha, I'd love to see you lose!" The bully teased

"You got an F+, at least I can't do any worse then you."

Dexter climbed on the game stage and set everything up for free style mode

"Ah ha, that's the beat I want!" Dexter cheered as he got the mike and keyboard ready

"Dexter." Blossom said with worry

"Ha, watch this!" The bully stated "BOO!"

Suddenly the music began and the audience was stunned at how calm Dexter was as he played with the beat and Keyboard

_I got a secret (secret) Formula,_

_It's just a little bit of "I" and a little bit of "O"!_

_I got a secret,_

_So keep it on the low,_

_Never tell you, make sure nobody knows! _

_Because,_

_In my lab I got HITS_

_In my lab I got RHYMES,_

_In my lab I got FUNK,_

_In my lab…_

_Conspirators, try to finds the secrets to the lab,_

_But information won't leak, cause I keep it in the lab!_

_Top security, so thieves can't have,_

_No way to obtain, no way to have!_

_You can't grab on to what's not possible,_

_Why risk your life going through these obstacles?_

_Don't even try to get it! (Don't even try to get it!)_

_A lot of people attempt it, But they got to get it!_

_And what they got they didn't,_

_Yo, the secret's hidden,_

_That's just the way the songs written BRO!_

_I got a secret (secret) Formula,_

_It's got a little bit of "I" and a little bit of "O"!_

_I got a secret (secret) Formula,_

_It's a little bit of "I" and a little bit of SOUL!_

_I got a secret (secret) Formula,_

_It's just a little bit of "I" and a little bit of "O"!_

_I got a secret,_

_So keep it on the low,_

_Never tell you, make sure nobody knows, _

_Cause_

_I know something that I can't tell,_

_I know something I can cause…_

_In my lab I got BEATS,_

_In my lab I got HEAT,_

_In my lab I got RHYMES,_

_In my lab I got FUNK,_

_In my lab I got SKILLS,_

_In my lab I got RHYTHM,_

_In my lab I got _

_FUNK IN MY LAB! (YEAH)_

_You can smell it way before you step in the lab,_

_Making Dex go Deft when I poke it in my lab!_

_HUH? WHAT?_

_(Break It, Break It)_

_Talk about._

_HUH? WHAT?_

_WHAT YOU SAY?_

_I got a secret (secret) Formula,_

_It's got a little bit of "I" and a little bit of "O"!_

_I got a secret (secret) Formula,_

_It's a little bit of "I" and a little bit of SOUL!_

_I got a secret (secret) Formula,_

_It's just a little bit of "I" and a little bit of "O"!_

_I got a secret,_

_So keep it on the low,_

_Never tell you, make sure nobody knows! (Knows, knows, knows)_

The crowd stood silent… but then suddenly like a huge explosion

"_**WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!"**_ The crowd cheered as loud as they could making Dexter Blush

"Oh, Man!" The game began "You is da BOMB! S+ Ma Man! And as a prize a free CD with your single, for bragging right WOO!"

Dexter walked with his CD off the stage making the crowd run to him but he managed to avoid them and walked to the bully and his posse all with shocked looks on their faces

"Your turn… SUCKA!" Dexter teased then extended his hand to Blossom "Ready to leave?"

"UH Sure!" Blossom was Happy, stunned but happy and as they left Blossom stuck her tongue out a the still shocked bullies

"Hey girl!" A random girl called "Your boyfriend is awesome!"

Blossom's face turned red as they exited and walked to the park for some well deserved rest, Dexter was having fun but Blossom stood silent

"Hey Blossom?" Dexter asked "You're awfully quiet… I get it, I'm sorry. I let my pride get the best of me… again… and I had to stand up for you…"

"It's not that…" Blossom spoke up "So… you make music too?"

"Well I… my parents forced me to play piano and I grew to like the turn table and the keyboard, so to release my stress I make up some beats sometimes… I'm really not that good."

"Dexter, you were great! There's nothing wrong with doing something other then science!"

"Really? Thanks! So do you have any talents?"

"I… can… sing."

"I'd like to hear that voice of yours, we can make beautiful music together."

"Cut it out silly ha ha!"

"Oh, come on ha ha!"

"So, how is your day of freedom?"

"It feels… really good! This city is amazing, I wish I could see everything!"

"Everything?"

"Yeah, so… have ever met the PowerPuff Girls? I hear they are Amazing!"

"They are trust me… and one might be a lot closer then you think."

"Blossom, thank you. For making me feel like I matter to other people."

"You too Dexter and… I… uh…"

"What?"

Without knowing it Dexter's gloved hand was on top of Blossom's gentle hand and with out realizing it they gazed into each others eyes slowly coming closer and closer together as if they were magnets full of a new strange sensation… suddenly

***BOOM!***

"Ah ha, I found you!" Mojo Jr. yelled from inside his fathers brand new Exo Robo-Jojo 2000 "You're mine Dexter!"

"Who or what the heck is that?" Dexter asked

"It's Mojo Jr.!" Blossom called when suddenly one of the hands grabbed her "AAAHH!"

"BLOSSOM!… Let her go!"

"Sure, on one condition." Mojo Jr. sneered "You come with us and do everything my father and I command!"

"NO, Dexter don't!" Blossom begged

"Don't worry Blossom, I'll be fine." Dexter explained as the robot grabbed him threw him in the chest where a prison was, suddenly Blossom was thrown in with him "Hey wait, we had a deal!"

"I know I said I'd let her go." Mojo Jr. explained "I never said when! She's insurance! Ha ha ha ha ha! _I got a secret (secret) Formula, It's just a_… Dang it, that song's still stuck in my head!"

Mojo Jr. laughed as the robot took off with his prisoners. All seemed to be going well for the little villain when de decided to land by the docks.

"You two stay put!" He teased the prisoners "I'm going to get some dinner for us."

Mojo jr. Transformed into his human form and went to the store, meanwhile the two tried their best to stay calm

"Dang it, this thing is well built!" Dexter spoke in frustration as he kept typing on his Holo-screen from his watch "I can't hack his systems… Blossom I'm sorry, I guess nothing good comes from being with me."

"It's not your fault Dexter, we'll find a way out." Blossom explained as she looked around "I guess there's no choice… Dexter, I'm going to get us out of here!"

"How?"

"Remember when I said they might be closer then you think?"

"HUH?"

"Hee hee…**Hyper Blossom!"**

Blossom transformed and bended the bars opened for them to escape. Once wide enough Blossom picked Dexter up and flew out away from the robot, but not too far away

"BLOSSOM!" Dexter yelled in shock "YOU'RE A POWERPUFF GIRL?"

"Yeah, Sorry I didn't tell you." Blossom explained "Please don't tell any one."

"…Don't worry, I promise. Besides we all have our secrets."

"Thanks hee hee!"

"Um… can you… put me down now?"

"Oh sorry, hee hee!"

Blossom complied and put Dexter down on his feet

"Why are we still at the docks?" Dexter asked

"So, I can teach Mojo Jr. a lesson."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Mojo Jr. appeared in a very sour mood "YOU BENT MY BARS YOU LITTLE… where's the other girl?"

"She's safe!" Blossom answered as she flew to attack "And now you have to deal with me… **SHOOTING YO-YO!"**

Blossom attacked but Mojo Jr. dodged and swatted Blossom away only to have her land back on her feet

"I won't let you scratch the paint!" Mojo Jr. yelled

"The paint's the last thing you need to worry about!" Buttercup called making every one look into the air "Attack!"

"**Bursting Bubbles!"**

"**Sonic Swing!"**

"**Kendama Cannon"**

"**Bullet Ball: Volley Spike!"**

The girls all attacked only to have Jr. dodge franticly and land in the water

***SPLASH***

"Are you alright?" Bunny asked

"Yeah!" Dexter answered

"How did you find us?" Blossom then asked

"Poochi sensed black Z-Rays!" Bloom answered "We saw the camera when he kidnapped you and when you transformed he were able to find you!"

"Thanks guys!"

"WAIT!" Dexter asked "YOU MEAN ALL THE GIRLS IN THE LAB WERE POWERPUFFS?"

"Uh… yup!"

"Wow, what a day!" Dexter said as he stood in front to get a good look at all the girls "Unbelievable!"

Suddenly Mojo Jr. and the robot appeared behind Dexter forcing him to turn around

"At least water doesn't effect it!" Mojo Jr. sighed "Now prepare yourself!"

"Hold on a minute!" Dexter ordered halting the action "I'm confused about something!"

"What do you mean you're confused?" Mojo Jr. opened the top glass and stood up proudly "You're suppose to be a genius!"

"Why are you so worried about a scratch?"

"Well, this is my dad's new Exo Robo-Jojo 2000 and I can't let anything happen to it!"

"Oookay."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well it's just that, scratch or no scratch won't your dad kill you anyway for taking his shiny new robot for a joy ride without his permission?"

"Uh…HUH?"

The group stood silently as Mojo Jr. stood stunned realizing his mistake

"AHOU!" a lone crow called flying in the background "AHOU… AHOUKA!"

"OH MAN!" Mojo Jr. panicked "I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!"

"Seriously?" Dexter asked stunned

"Oh brother." Blossom sighed

"Uh oh!" Bubbles blurted out

"What an Idiot." Buttercup moaned

"I hate to be in your shoes." Bunny stated

"You're going to get in trouble!" Bloom sang

"Chee hee hee hee!" Bullet laughed

"M-maybe dad wont find out." Mojo Jr. hopped

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Mojo's hide out<p>

"Junior, I'm home!" Mojo Jojo called "Junior?… … JUNIOOOR!

* * *

><p>Back at the docks<p>

"Why do I suddenly feel like I just dug my own grave?" Mojo Jr. Shivered

"Well you can figure that out yourself." Dexter said as he and the girls began leaving "We'll just be going now. See you!"

"NOW WAIT JUST A COTTON PICKING MINUTE!" Mojo Jr. Yelled

"What the… WOAH!" Dexter shouted as he dodged the robot's hand

"If I take you as my prisoner dad will forgive me!" Mojo Jr. explained

"Guess I have no choice." Dexter began as he activated his holo-screen from his watch "I'll use this… and take care of you myself."

"But Dexter?" Blossom worriedly called

"Don't worry Blossom, I'll be fine." Dexter explained as a small silver backpack appeared attached to his back "There we go!"

"YOU'RE MINE!" Mojo Jr. shouted as he made the robot throw a punch at Dexter, when suddenly… "WHAT?"

"No way!" Blossom spoke in shock

Everyone stood in shock as the robot's arms were blocked… by robot arms coming out of Dexter's pack. Suddenly Dexter's robotic arms began crushing Mojo Jr's robotic hands causing him to back away. Suddenly Dexter was lifted up in to the air by robotic legs, now the stage was set.

"You think you're the first to think I'm nothing but a weakling because I'm a nerd." Dexter sternly spoke on his machine "Normally, I can fight guys twice my size with out anything or any problem. But where I really shine is up here, I can build just about anything my mind can think of and I always think of the possibilities of a better future. This is my D.B. Exo Battle Suit, a special combat unit I built for myself for just such an emergency. Normally, I'm just an outcast because no one would accept me, so I stay in my lab day in and day out all because of my curse. But today was special… a cute girl decides to show me a good time, something nobody would ever think of because I'm nothing but a nerd and for the first time in a long time… I was happy because of someone else. I may be smarter then most of the people I know but it didn't matter because she saw me as a human being… and I liked it… And then you come out of nowhere to use my gift for evil? Ruining my day of fun, a day I almost never have?… Now I the founder of Dex Labs, I the world renowned expert in robotics and technology, I the young prodigy of The Science of Tomorrow Institute… I… Dexter: Boy Genius… am officially PISSED! HAAAAA!"

"Oh yeah!" Mojo Jr. taunted "That stupid thing only has arms and legs and no armor, you can't win with such a puny thing!"

"It may not be as ridiculously bulky as that monkey suit of yours, but at least it gives me speed!"

The jets activated on the robots legs and charged at Mojo Jr. and The Exo Robo-Jojo 2000. Jr. Threw a punch at the suit but Dexter jumped over and from mid air fired it's laser machine gun. Jr. could only block then Dexter charged and with the other hand punched the robot making it fly a good distance away.

***BAM!* *CHRASH!* **

Having no choice Mojo Jr. got up and stared down Dexter who just smiled

"OW! THE SUIT! WHY YOU! How can that Puny thing punch me so hard?" Jr. Growled

"You are so stuuupid!" Dexter teased "Don't you know the principles of velocity? Put power and no speed and my punch and it can easily be dodged or it'll be too weak to do anything, but adding power and speed and the punch will do a little damage. However my punch alone wouldn't do much so if I wanted to hit you hard enough I need more power right… WRONG! I needed more speed to replace the power, so when I charged you the speed gave me the power I needed. GET IT!"

"WOW!" Bloom blurted out

"You can say that again!" Blossom explained

"WOW!"

"It was a figure of speech Bloom."

"I know but… WOW!"

"Give up Monkey Boy!" Dexter teased

"NEVER!" Jr. said as he struggled to get the robot up and charge Dexter

"Have it your way… activate **FLASH BULB**!" Dexter yelled as a huge flash a light came out the palm of the robot's hand

"AHH! MY EYES!" Jr. Screamed as he stopped the robot and covered his eyes

"My turn!" Dexter commented as the suit's rockets launched him several meters in the air right above the robot where the suit's gun changed into a different gun that began to glow more and more as if it was charging "Ready?… here it comes! **E.M.P. Burst Cannon… FIRE!"**

***FLAAAAAAAAAASH!**

The gun fired a large beam of energy right on top of Mojo Jr. and the robot

"Huh? What the? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mojo Jr. screamed like a little girl as he was zapped by the giant laser causing the robot to explode

***BIIIIIG BOOOOOOOOOOM!***

"WHY MEEEEEEEEEE?" Jr. cried as he flew off into the distance ending his day of terror

"Like father, like son I guess." Buttercup stated

"Yup, and you can bet that both of them will be back." Bunny explained

"Sorry about that." Dexter spoke as he landed, changed the robot back to a pack and teleported it back to wherever it came from "Like I told Blossom, I rarely do violence."

"Maybe you should do a little less." Bubbles explained making Dexter turn around

"Huh? WHOA!" Dexter yelled as he saw most of the docks they were standing on gone and the water below fell into a ditch under the water like a unplugged drain, he then turned to the girls and stuck out his tongue as he gave a silly look "Ha ha Guess I over did it ha ha!"

***Ka-Flop!***

The girls all fell over then got up to look at Dexter who offered to extend his hand to help Blossom back up

"Sorry about today." Dexter apologized

"Don't be, in a way we still had fun." Blossom explained "For now lets go home."

"Yeah…"

Everybody left and the crisis was adverted, well not all of it…

* * *

><p>Later back at Mojo's Hide Out<p>

"Junior…" Mojo spoke trying to keep his anger in check "What happened to my baby?"

"Well… uh… you see umm…" Jr. Stuttered nervously

"Don't tell me the PowerPuff girls destroyed it."

"Okay the PowerPuff girls didn't destroy the robot… that Dex kid did."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, I wont underestimate him next time!"

"Oh really?"

"Um dad?"

"UNTIL YOU DEFEAT HIM, YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO EAT OR ADD ANY BANANAS TO YOUR FOOD FOR A YEAR!"

**"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

><p>The next day at the lab<p>

"Okay guys!" Bubbles called "We'll see you later!"

The girls were about to leave for school when suddenly Blossom walked over to Dexter who was still working on yet another machine

"Dexter?" Blossom began as she bent down to him "Do you want to hang out again?"

"… Well… I don't know…" Dexter answered

"Why not?"

"Well after yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault, besides the point of life is to take risk."

"…Alright… I'll think about it."

"(sigh) alright, I'll see you I guess…"

Blossom left and Dexter turned back to his machine, but Computress was worried

"Dexter?" Computress began "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, why?" Dexter growled "Now I need to mix something, hand me the Blossom burner… er I mean the Bunsen Burner… dang it. Okay, I just have to work with this air cute next… I mean air Shute. You know what, Computress just turn the red hair… I mean nob… Man!"

"You can't get her out of your head can you Dexter?"

"I know… and what's worse is that I just brushed her off like some unevolved parasite… Computress, yesterday she made me feel… good!"

"Dexter… I believe it was the great horror author Steven King who once wrote "All work and no play make Jack a Dull boy."… Tell me Dexter do you want to be a dull boy to that girl or would you be willing to make her as happy as she made you?"

Dexter thought for a minute then turned a sheet of metal where he saw his reflection then he took off his glasses but was unable to see himself, he then to Computress with a smile as he stood up and gave his answer

"Computress!" Dexter said "I'm going shopping… do you have any recommendations?"

* * *

><p>Later when the school day finished<p>

The girls were all leaving the grounds ready for a new day at the lab when suddenly…

"Hey girls look!" Kasey pointed forward

A strange boy with glasses appeared with a opened blue button down shirt, a black tucked in undershirt, a pair of light blue denim jeans with a brown belt and a pair of black, white and red sneakers, but his most familiar aspect was his well groomed red hair

"Hey girls!" the boy said "Um… hi Blossom."

"_DEXTER?" _All the girls shouted in shock

"Yep… I just thought… I'd try something different."

As the girls couldn't believe their eyes, Blossom walked forward and couldn't believe her eyes the most. Suddenly she noticed other girls all whispering to each other

"Who's he?" One girl said "He's kind of cute."

"I know!" another girl said "But why is he talking to that loser Blossom?"

"Hey Dexter, do me a favor." Blossom snickered and asked "Can you take off your glasses and face those girls behind you?"

"Um… okay." Dexter complied and did as he was told

"_**WHOOOOOAAA!"**_

"_**AAAHHH!"**_

"_**OOOOOHHH!"**_

_***KER-FLOP***_

All the girls then fainted and Dexter turned back to Blossom with his glasses back on

"Uh… what's with them?" Dexter asked

"I have no idea ha ha!" Blossom answered as she laughed "So what else is new?"

"Not much… but here… do you want to go, it starts at four thirty."

"Tickets to see Major Glory the Movie? But I…"

"You said you didn't want to see it without one of your friend right?"

"Well yeah…"

"Can I be one of your friends?"

"DEXTER… oh course… but I uh…"

"Don't worry Ms. Blossom!" Bunny explained

"Go for it!" Bubbles cheered on

"Yeah sis!" Kasey called out

"But uh…" Blossom continued stuttering

"Well, what are you waiting for… GO!" Buttercup shouted as she pushed Blossom in to Dexter where Blossom's hands touched Dexter chest and Dexter's lips touched her forehead "Uh… oops…"

Time has seemed to have stopped for the two teens as they tried to separate from each other. Blossom's head was down as she began shaking and Dexter nervously backed away

"Blossom, I'm so sorry!" Dexter panicked "I uh… I just…"

"… fu…"

"I uh…"

"…fu fu fu… heh heh heh…

"Uh… Blossom?

"Heh heh heh… AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LETS GO!"

Blossom grabbed Dexter and dragged him as she happily skipped on her way out with him

"H-hey wait!" Dexter called as he was being pulled along "The movie doesn't start for another forty-seven minutes."

"Who cares?" Blossom cheerfully answered "As long I'm with someone who wants to be my friend, I'm happy!" 'I think I'll take my time, he's sweet, he's kind, he's smart, he's cute and he want to be my friend… maybe he's the one… Dexter… I like you.'

"Okay, what ever you want." 'She's happy… I actually made someone happy… I actually made… a girl happy! She's sweet, she's kind, she's… just so amazing… and she's my friend… maybe she's the one… Blossom… I like you.'

The two disappeared and the others looked on happy for their friend, knowing that she wasn't going to be unhappy.

"Hold on, who was that?" Princess came out of nowhere and asked

"He's… someone amazing for Ms. Blossom! Hee hee!" Bunny answered as her and the others went on their way leaving Princess confused

Blossom and Dexter were happy together as they went on their way to enjoy their time… all their time together. Happy, with fun and most importantly together.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile high in the sky<p>

Unable to be seen to the human eye a strange red ship flew over the city and inside was as intimidating as the outside

"Sir, we have located Dexter!" A robot confirmed "Shall we engage?"

"No, not yet. Just show him to me." A mysterious teen boy spoke from his command throne on the ship as he saw Dexter and Blossom on the screen "Yeees, yeees so Dexter do you think you can escape from me by changing clothes, I don't think so… hmm… I see, quite a catch you got there. No matter, if she interferes I will dispose of her too, THEN your secrets, your Neurotomic Protocore and the world will be mine!"

"AH HA HA, AH HA HA HA HA… AH HA HA, AH HA HA HA HA!"

Who is this mysterious being? Why is he after Dexter? And will the PowerPuff Girls Z be able to stop him? Find out Next Time!

_To be continued!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>If you're reading this for the first time I suggest reading the first story entitled "The Z-Rays Shine Again!" to keep up to speed, if you already read it then you probably skipped ahead to where we are now. Any way the Epilog of the old story is the first chapter of this one, COOL? Any who, I'll do my best for my readers, but I can't guarantee this story will be as good as the last one…

**Next Chapter: **We meet the mysterious voice and learn more about Dexter, Can Blossom save him before it's too late?


	2. Let There be Mandarkness!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Specials"**

"_Specifics of more then one"_

**_The Magic and Science of Good and Evil!_**

**Chapter 2:** Let there be Mandarkness!

_Part one_

The city of New Townsville, but enough about that… let's check up on Dexter

"Huh, what?" Dexter said as he woke up and looked around his room "How did I get here? Wasn't I in Professor Utoniums Laboratory?"

Suddenly there was a knock as his door

***Knock* *knock* *knock***

"Come in!" said Dexter

Suddenly a familiar long red haired pink eyed girl with a French maid outfit came in

"Good morning Master!" The maid happily pronounced

"BLOSSOM?" Dexter yelled in shock "What are you doing here and… why are you dressed like that?"

"Well because I wanted to give my master breakfast in bed." Blossom explained as she climbed on his bed slowly drawing closer and closer to Dexter "And well… because I… wanted to spend time with my master… and I…"

"Huh… uh… Blossom… I… uh… I…"

Suddenly Dexter's closet opened up and flying out came a young princess with brownish blonde hair and hair rings with bows on the sides of her head

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The Princess roared "You aren't forgetting that you're my fiancé are you?"

"KASEY?"

Suddenly the boards on Dexter's floor broke apart revealing another girl with green eyes and purple hair wearing a black swimsuit with red horns on her head

"Wait a minute!" The devil girl called "You already agreed that your soul belongs to me!"

"BUTTERCUP?"

Then through his window an angel with Blonde pig tails and blue eyes appeared

"No, you can't!" The angel said "I promised to protect him with my life!"

"BUBBLES?"

Then out of nowhere a mermaid with a brown pony tail and glasses over her purple eyes appeared

"But I belong to master!" The mermaid explained "I shall grant his wishes!"

"BUNNY?" Dexter screamed then calmed down as he laughed and blushed as he got out of bed still in his underwear and calmed the girls down "I apologize ladies. Why don't I just make all five of you my wives, everybody okay with this happy plan right?

"Yeah!" Blossom cheered "Sounds good to me!"

"Fine, I guess." Kasey sulked

"Dexter, you naughty boy." Buttercup happily explained "You're always so selfish."

"Hey Dexter!" Bunny spoke as she stood next to the bed "Why don't we lie down together?"

"I'm sleeping next to Dexter!" Bubbles cheered

"NO FAIR!" Blossom cried

"I already chose that spot!" Kasey yelled

"Then I'll take this side." Buttercup explained

"Hey, but that's my spot!" Blossom cried again

"Oh my!" Dexter smiled and laughed as he blushed rubbing the back of his head "Oh what to do, what to do."

"It must be tough being popular with the ladies." A tall teen boy with a black bowl cut and a strange pair of glasses showed up making Dexter look at him and the bag he shoved in his face "Hey, how are you doing today? I'm with the Better Business Bureau! I'm here on behalf of some unhappy customers who'd like to return this bag of FARTS!"

"EEEW!" The girls all panicked and Dexter jumped in front wearing a trench coat and hat

"Run my lovely maidens, I'll meet you at the chapel on the outskirts of town." Dexter said as he stood firm "Thank you for all the time the five of us have shared, I'll never forget what we had… good bye my loves."

"RELAX, I'm not interested in those sexually promiscuous ladies, I'm here for something else." The boy explained then Dexter found himself inside a sack with his head sticking out "I FINALLY FOUND YOU, MY SWEET SCHNOOKUMS!"

"ME?"

"The golden pavilion in my heart is in flames and it's burning furiously out of control!"

"No stop it, stop it… YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!"

Dexter began glowing as a yellow light and strong winds came around him making his hair rise up into the air as it turned into what look looked golden fire freeing him from his prison, SUDDENLY…

* * *

><p>Back at the Utonium Labs<p>

"QUICK, GIVE ME YOUR POWER SO I CAN CREATE A SPIRT BOMB!" Dexter screamed then put his glasses on to look around realizing he was back on the couch in the Professor's lab "… Uh…. Man, ah ha ha… glad no one was around to see that!"

"See what Dexter?" Ken asked as he looked from the back of the couch

"Ken! When did you?"

"I was here the whole time, I heard you mumbling in your sleep."

"Oh, uh… heh heh heh… sorry." 'CURSE YOU RAGING HORMONES!'

"It's okay…Huh… hey, what's that?"

"huh… what's… AAAHHH!"

"Huh… Dexter… uh why are you covering it up?"

"KEN, don't you ever mention this to anyone got it!"

"Huh?"

"Trust me, you'll understand when you're older… MUCH older."

"Uh… okay…" 'He's scary!'

"(Sigh) Good, now lets get dressed."

Dexter led Ken out of the room so they could meet the girls and the Professor later

* * *

><p>Later that day in the main room<p>

"(YAWN) Man, I'm tired." Dexter spoke as he rubbed his eyes while fixing his machine "Guess I woke up earlier then I thought, the maximum amount of required sleep was not met."

"Are you okay Dexter?" Blossom came with some breakfast she cooked for everybody

"I am now!" Dexter happily turned to the beautiful red head "So, is cooking one of your super powers too?"

"You're such a goof you know that?" Blossom teased as she laughed "So you didn't much sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I uh… had a weird dream."

"Really, what kind of dream?"

"Bet cha it was something perverted." Buttercup teased as she came up to Dexter turning his face red

"PERVERTED, you've got to be kidding me!" Dexter Screamed then regained his composure "Ahem, just so you know I was having a terrible nightmare in which a horrible looking angry ogress with purple hair and green eyes was determined to marry me and I had to beat her off with a stick just to protect myself."

"Man, are you an idiot or what?" Buttercup replied… three… two… one… "WAIT A MINUTE! ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT ME?"

"About time you figured it out."

"WHY YOU!" Buttercup charged but was halted from behind by Blossom "When I get my hands on you I'm going to turn you inside out!"

Suddenly the groups attention all went to the Professor who was talking to an old yet very stern man with a white beard on his screen

"But Professor Protozoan!" The Professor pleaded "I gave you all that you wanted."

"Why are you always so evasive Utonium?" Protozoan glowered at him "The Science of Tomorrow Institute is watching you very closely and I hope that the allegations made against you are not true, you may be brilliant but you are still just a grunt who has yet to make progress or money on what I order."

"But sir, I already told you money isn't the answer and I've already did all you commanded."

"Even so, I don't want just results I want good results. What's the point of benefiting mankind if we can't benefit ourselves?"

"With all due respect sir." Dexter interrupted as he came up front to the screen "Isn't there a saying we all learn as children? "You can't take it with you." besides we benefit ourselves BY benefiting mankind isn't that the motto of the S.O.T.I.?"

"Well if it isn't Dexter, the insubordinate little punk who thinks he's better then everyone, you're on my list too."

"Maybe sir, but no matter what I refuse to go against my grandfathers wishes and my principles and I'd hope you would have at least a little audacity to respect that."

"…This conversation is over, I'll see you at the next meeting." The old man turned off the screen leaving Utonium sad but Dexter angry

"Who was that?" Bubbles asked

"That was Professor Protozoan, head scientist of the S.O.T.I." The professor explained

"Basically he's our boss." Dexter finished

"So does he have a problem with you two?" Bunny asked

"Well you see, Professor Utonium is a brilliant man but his research and technology is to help people not for profit. But without "The root of all evil" they refuse to see the point."

"That's not all, is it?" Blossom asked

"No, the professor is also accused of human experimentation which is highly offensive and is good enough reason to shut down Utonium labs and take away all his work."

"NO WAY!" Buttercup screamed "The Professor never experimented on humans, where's the proof?"

"There's five." Dexter said as he pointed to each of the girls "One… Two… Three… Four… Five…"

"_WHAT?"_ all five girls yelled in shock

"No one is going to believe that some magical white lights came out of sky by accident and chose five young girls to give superpowers… not to mention all the human monsters and Bunny's condition."

"I…I had no idea." Blossom said then turned to Dexter "But what about you Dexter."

"I can make any thing I can think of, but there are things I'll always refuse to make."

"What do you mean?"

"They want me to make weapons…"

"But you make tools for law enforcement don't you?"

"Yeah, non lethal… but you don't understand… Grr."

"Huh?"

"They want weapons… of mass destruction."

"_WHAT?"_

"And sell it to the highest bidder. IT'S JUST A GAME TO THEM! If I do make them one some one will make a more powerful one, then someone will make another and they make another one and we keep going and going until we make one big enough to… ARGH I swear if the big guy upstairs doesn't end the human race we'll do it to ourselves, then how's all that money they wanted going to help us? I SWEAR I…"

"DEXTER PLEASE!" Blossom pleaded as she put her hands on his "Calm down… It's alright we'll figure something out."

"I…I'm sorry."

"Man, I had no idea." Buttercup sulked "Is there a way to change their minds?"

"Not unless it makes them richer. They say Greed is one of the most deadly sins."

"But you two and Ken are super brains!" Kasey cheered on "There has to be something you can do, right?"

"And that's why I'm here Kasey!"

"_HUH?"_

"I've been researching the white Z-Rays for some time now and I may have found something we all can use from it!" The Professor explained "You see the white Z-Rays can be concentrated and used for people."

"You want to give people super powers?" Bubbles asked

"Not exactly… Girls can you named all of your powers?"

"Um… lets see…" Blossom began "We have super strength, super speed, we're nearly invulnerable to almost anything, flight, weapons and we can see other peoples auras if they have one."

"Don't forget our individual powers Blossom!" Bubbles continued "You have ice breath, Buttercup has Laser Eyes and I have my Sonic Scream."

"Yeah, that's everything!" Buttercup finished "Bunny and Kasey don't have individual powers… at least not yet, they're still rookies."

"You girls are missing one." Ken stated as the girls looked at him "HEALING!"

"_Huh?" _all the girls asked in shock

"Think about it, after all the battles and fights you get in to none of you ever keep any cuts, scratches or bruises. You girls go through things that would kill almost anybody everyday and yet none of you have a single scratch of you. YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY SCARS!"

"Hey, you may have a point there Ken." Buttercup began and lifted one of her pants legs above her knee "Before I became a PowerPuff Girl, I use to have a scar from my knee down to my ankle. Then after I became a PowerPuff it disappeared, which was strange because my mom and dad told me I had to see a special doctor to get rid of scars. Are you telling us that we can heal just about any injury?"

"Not just injuries, but sicknesses too!" Dexter proudly explained "Think about it, there are many sicknesses and diseases that don't have or ever will have cures."

"So you're saying that Chemical X, Chemical Z, and the White Z-Rays can perform miracles?" Bunny asked

"Exactly! For example Bunny, when ever you transform you don't need your glasses. That's because when you transform your eyes are healed."

"I never thought of that."

"But wait there's more!" The Professor continued "With the white Z-rays we may be able to cure those who have been infected with the Black Z-Rays curing them from their monster forms, that includes you Bunny!"

"_I don't believe it!"_ all the girls spoke in shock

"In the words of a certain overrated ninja…" Dexter spoke "BELIEVE IT!"

"Can you really do it?" Blossom asked

"Of course, after all there are not one, not two, but three geniuses!" The Professor proudly proclaimed

"And if we put our minds together we can do ANYTHING!" Dexter screamed with an explosion in the background (Metaphor)

"And the S.O.T.I will never mock us and we will be at the top now and forever!" Ken called out as he joined the others in maniacal laughter

"_**AH HA HA HA HA HA!" **_

The girls all stood back and laughed nervously at the frantic men

"You'll get used to it…" Poochi explained

"Don't worry about them, they have work to do." Computress spoke up "You should be heading to school!"

The girls all looked at the time to confirm that the robot was right

"Oh, you're right!" Blossom said as she and the other girls all got their stuff and ran towards the door "See you later Dexy!"

"Okay, Blossom!" Dexter smiled as he waved back "Be careful!"

The girls all left and the men went back to work, suddenly The Professor looked at Dexter

"Something wrong Professor?" Dexter asked

"No nothing just…" The Professor began "Thinking about how you've changed since we first met you."

"Really?"

* * *

><p>The Science of Tomorrow Institute… Five years ago<p>

"There you have it folks…" An old man in the middle of a room full of people as they stared "Free Energy!"

The audience clapped as the old man left the room, once outside he was stopped by a young Professor Utonium with his wife and his four year old son

"That was very impressive Sir!" Professor applauded

"Thank you young Man!" The old man said "Oh my! What a handsome young boy!"

"Thank you!" Mrs. Utonium said as her son hid behind her leg "Say hello Ken."

"H…. Hewwo…" The young boy said

"So, you're the Utoniums eh?" The Old Man spoke "I know your father, how is he?"

"He… passed away… in a lab accident, six months ago." Professor Utonium explained

"Oh, how sad… He was a brilliant man."

"Yes, I own Utonium Labs now."

" Well good for you, I know it's in good hands!"

"Thank you sir."

The adults continued when suddenly they hear a commotion outside and went to the window to check only to see a strange yet amazing machine and a crowd of scientist around it

"I don't believe it!" The Professor yelled "Is that a E.M.P. wave accelerator?"

"Who built it?" His wife asked

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" The old man laughed "Why… Dexter built it of course."

"Who's Dexter?"

"My grandson! He's as brilliant as I am now, let go see him."

The group all went outside to see the machine and it's builder and to the Utonium's surprise it was a small red haired glasses wearing ten year old boy.

"Hey there Dexter!" The old man spoke

"Huh… oh… Hi Grandpa…" Dexter rudely spoke as he continued working on his machine

"Now Dexter, I told you to try to be nice."

"I am and as usual it doesn't work."

"(sigh) Fine, I want you to meet the Utoniums."

"Yeah, yeah hi."

The adults stood silent when suddenly they noticed Ken about to touch Dexter's Machine

"Ken!" Ms. Utonium called

"HEY HEY Don't touch, this is not a toy!" Dexter Yelled "Stupid kids shouldn't touch dangerous stuff like this, NOW BEAT IT!"

"I…I…" Ken began to grow teary "(Hic) … WWAAAAAHHH!"

"Oh come on stop, stop! Argh!" Dexter grew frustrated then turned to his watch and with the push of a button made a remote appear "Hey kid, look!"

Ken stopped crying as he looked on with amazement as a small UFO with lights flew around him

"Here you can play with it?" Dexter handed the remote of the device to the now happy Ken "I'm uh…. Sorry I yelled I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Okay…" Ken said "I'm sowwy too."

"Don't worry about it… so what's your name?"

"Ken Kitazawa Utonium!"

"My name is Dexter and I'm ten, how old are you Ken?"

"I'm four, I'm going to be five next month."

"Cool." Dexter then turned to the adults "I'm sorry for my behavior."

"It's all right." Professor Utonium explained "I can tell you're not used to being around people."

"Hey look, it's that Dexter kid." One scientist said in the background "Sheesh what a punk."

"I know right." another scientist said "Just because his grandfather runs the place, he thinks he can waltz on in here."

"Last I check, My inventions work." Dexter talks back at the two "What have you done that's so great?"

The two scientist stormed off and growled as Dexter turned back to the machine

"I don't blame them for being jealous." Mrs. Utonium spoke

"Huh?" Dexter paused and looked back at the group

"Most of these scientist work hard and had to learn a lot to become what they are today." the Professor explained "But you just got your gift like nothing."

"That may be true but if they want to beat me and prove their worth, they'd DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, cussing at me won't do a thing except make them look stupid."

"I guess that's true."

"Now all I need is a 7/8th size wrench."

"This one Dexter?" Ken asked holding the wrench

"Thanks Ken, how did you know this was the wrench."

"Ken's our little helper!" Mrs. Utonium explained "Right Ken?"

"Really… do you want to help me Ken?"

"UH HUH!" Ken said as he put the toy down

"Excellent! So your birthday is in a month right? What would you like?"

Ken looked around and smiled as he saw a couple walking a dog

"Ken, I already told you." Ken's mom spoke "When you're older you can have a dog."

Ken sulked his head and Dexter put a had on his shoulder

"I'll get you something nice." Dex explained

"So what are you working on Dex?" His Grandfather asked

"I'm developing an Electro-Magnetic Pulse weapon."

"What's an Electro-Magnetic Pulse?" Ken asked

"An electromagnetic pulse (sometimes abbreviated **EMP**) is a burst of electromagnetic radiation. The abrupt pulse of electromagnetic radiation usually results from certain types of high energy explosions, especially a nuclear explosion, or from a suddenly fluctuating magnetic field. The resulting rapidly changing electric fields and magnetic fields may couple with electrical/electronic systems to produce damaging current and voltage surges."

"Huh?"

"A burst of energy that shuts things off."

"OH!"

"I'm using machine to make a pulse to see if I can concentrate it to make a new type of weapon to stop dangerous machines."

"What do you mean?" Prof. Utonium started

"Well, it is a form of energy and anything concentrated can be harmful especially a form of energy and if I can get it into a condensed laser it could work. That's my hypothesis!"

"Can that really work daddy?"

"It's possible." The professor answered "For example when you're hit with water from a water gun it tickles, a hose might hurt you and a fire hose can blow you away, but if enough pressure is there even water can blast through a rock."

"Exactly!" Dexter finished

"See Dexter?" His grandfather spoke up "Having friends isn't so bad!"

Dexter smiled and a beautiful friendship began

One Month Later at the Utonium's lab

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEN!" Ken's parents called out as friends and family cheered

Suddenly Dexter and his grandfather entered with a gift wrapped box and placed it in front of the Birthday boy

"Happy Fifth Birthday Ken!" Dexter spoke up

"Thank you Dexter!" Ken yelled with glee as he grabbed the box "What is it?"

"Open it up and push the button on top!"

Ken complied as he unwrapped the gift and push the button on top. Ken stood back as the lid on top lifted revealing…

"A DOGGY!" Ken shouted

"A robot dog!" His dad corrected

"Woof woof!" Said the small yellow and red machine

"It's my Pet optimum operating canine helping item!" Dexter explained

"_HUH?" _The whole crowd spoke

"uh… heh heh… The P.O.O.C.H.I… Poochi… okay!"

"Poochi? Cool!" Ken said as he lifted the robot

"It's playful, obedient, protective and best of all, leaves no surprises!"

Ken didn't listen as he played with the dog like a real one, tugging on towel Poochi was playing with

"But mostly, it's playful!" Dexter's grandfather finished as the whole group laughed and smiled at Ken and his present

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Mrs. Utonium spoke to her husband

"Well… you see… yeah!" The Professor explained "We both know Ken is too young to take care of a real pet so Dexter and I both worked on Poochi as a companion for him."

"Oh… hee hee… good!" Mrs. Utonium kissed her husband then turned to her son "So, now you have your own little helper Ken!"

"YEAH!" Ken shouted

"Ruff ruff!" Poochi barked

The two continued to play with Dexter and the adults talked out of the way

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" the Prof. asked

"It's about my Company." The old man started "My grandson and I will change it to Dex Labs, I won't live forever and I know my grandson regardless of his age will run the company like I would never regret."

"He is a very capable boy."

"When something happens I want you to help him when he needs it!"

"Anything for a friend of my father."

"I may be old, but I'm your friend too."

The two shook hands and the day went on without a hitch

* * *

><p>Utonium Labs… present time<p>

"I guess…you're right." Dexter blushed "Do you think my grandpa would be proud of me?"

"He was and he will always be." The professor explained making Dexter smile

* * *

><p><em>Part 2<em>

The girls science class final period

The girls were mixing harmless chemical, when suddenly they noticed Princess in a bit of a slump.

"What's the matter Princess? Blossom asked

"Oh nothing…" Princess answered "We had a visitor at the Manor this morning. Believe it or not he's just a kid that owns a robotics company."

"HUH?… (Is she talking about Dexter?)… So this kid did he have glasses and red hair?"

"No, he had glasses and black hair in a bowl cut, he was really tall and skinny and he was totally creepy. He was talking with my parents about a merger or partnership or something. But when it was over…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

"So you're Princess Morbucks, correct?" The young man asked

"Yes I am." Princess answered with Sapphire in her arms "So what?"

"Oh nothing, I understand that you and your sister will run the Morbucks Business someday."

"That's right… and I will do everything in my power to prove that I can take it further."

"Good for you, well I better be going."

"Okay, nice meeting you." 'What a Creep!'

"Oh by the way… I'd be careful if I were you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if your other self is ever exposed, you could lose everything you're working so hard for… Oh well good bye."

The young man left the building leaving Princess stunned and confused, it was as if she knew what he was taking about but at the same time she didn't

"My… other self…" Princess said to herself "Do you know what he means Sapphire?"

"Meow." Sapphire spoke leaving Princess more concerned

* * *

><p>Present time in the Science class<p>

"And that's what happened." Princess explained " I don't know why but I can't get it out of my head ooh."

'Her other self?' Blossom thought as she continued mixing chemicals 'Does he know about her monster form? Nah, it couldn't be… could it?'

"Forget it, so tell me about you." Princess cheered up "About that boy we all saw the other day."

"Huh, you mean Dexter?"

"Yeah, so is he officially your boyfriend yet?"

***POOF!***

"WHAT?" Blossom yelled as she accidentally mixed the wrong chemicals making a cloud of smoke "NO NO HE'S UH JUST UH UH A FRIEND THAT'S ALL!"

"Come on Blossom we all saw him with out his glasses and we all know how _you_ are with boys. Don't tell me you haven't made a move yet."

'She's right, I like Dexter but I want him to like me and… he… he wants to be my friend and… I don't want to I ruin that.'

"Hello Earth to Blossom!"

"Oh, sorry… it's just I'm trying not to rush it."

"I see… That's good, just don't take too long."

"What do you mean?"

"If you wait too long, someone might pull the rug under you and take him a way from you."

"Oh really now, humph!"

***Ding Dong, Dong Ding***

"All right class!" The male science teacher called "See you all tomorrow!"

The girls all packed their things and began walking out of the class room

"Oh Princess!" Blossom called out "Thanks!"

The girls all left to get back to the lab, but as Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny talked Blossom was falling behind lost in thought, when suddenly she was interrupted by a tall and very skinny young man with a black hair in a bowl cut, and glasses

"Excuse me…" The young man spoke to Blossom "Are you one of Professor Utonium's assistants?"

"Yes, I am." Blossom answered "Can I help you?"

"Yes, my friend Dexter is visiting him, I need you to give him a message for me."

"Okay." Blossom said as she took the note

"Thank you, Ms. Blossom. I must be going now, good bye."

"Okay, see you later." The two went their separate ways, suddenly Blossom stopped and realized something amiss 'Wait a minute… how did he know my name? Not only that, I thought Dexter didn't have any friends… wait… a tall and skinny young man with glasses and black hair in a bowl cut… nah it couldn't be.'

"MS. BLOSSOM!" Bunny called "Hurry up, we're heading for the lab."

"COMING!" Blossom called back as she rushed to her friends

* * *

><p>Later at the lab<p>

"(SIGH) I think it's time for a break." Dexter said as he put his wrench down and sat of the floor, suddenly his eyes were covered by familiar hands

"Guess who!" a voice sang teasing Dexter

"Um… Selena Gomez?"

"SELENA GOMEZ?"

"Ha Ha Just kidding Blossom."

"Real funny Dexter…"

"So how was your day?"

"Okay, I was talking to Princess Morbucks and she told me something interesting."

"Morbucks, as in the family that owns the Morbucks company?"

"Yeah, she's my classmate in some of my classes."

"Is she cute?"

"Well she… HEY!"

"Sorry ha ha ha just joking, so what happened?"

"Humph… well she told me that some guy who owns a robotics company came to merge with theirs."

"Wasn't me."

"I know, he was another boy with glasses but with black hair in a bowl cut."

"W-what?"

"I met him after school and he said he was your friend, do you know him?"

"I know him, but he's no friend of mine."

"He asked me to give you this note."

Dexter took the note and read it making his eyes shrink, he then crumbled the paper then turned to Blossom with a fake smile.

"What is it Dexter?" Blossom asked with worry

"It's nothing." Dexter said "He just want me to meet him somewhere."

"DEXTER… I told you there no need for secrets, I want you to trust us… I want you to trust me."

"I do Blossom, believe me I do!"

"Then tell me, who is he and why did you freeze?"

"He's… His name is Mandark the owner of Mandark Industries, we have a bit of a history together."

"Mandark?"

" Blossom, I promise I'll be fine! Okay?"

"O… Okay, Dexter."

Dexter smiled as he left he room and the building, leaving Blossom to worry as she knew she should go but couldn't

"You're going to follow him any way aren't you?" Computress Spoke up making Blossom look at the female robot

"I want to but…" Blossom answered

"Blossom listen… Dexter is happy to know that there are people like you out there in the world and he appreciates that he met someone like you. You make him feel… needed."

"Computress!"

"And I'm sure you feel the same way."

"Yeah, thanks Computress!… I'm going to tell the other girls to help."

Blossom and Computress went into the rooms where the other girls were and they made plans

* * *

><p>Later at the park<p>

Dexter sat on a bench near the fountain waiting patiently to meet with Mandark. But unknown to Dexter, Blossom managed to follow him and not be noticed as she talked too her compact

"I found him." Blossom spoke to her compact

"Okay, be careful Blossom." Buttercup said on screen

"I will and tell Kasey it'll be okay."

Blossom closed her compact then suddenly the boy she met earlier, Mandark, appeared making Dexter rise from his seat

"I'm here!" Dexter explained "And I came alone."

"Good, good!" Mandark spoke "You know why I'm here?"

"No, I don't."

"I've been watching… and listening."

"Humph."

"Those white Z-rays sound interesting, do you know what I would do with them."

"Use them for yourself of course."

"Precisely, I would not only be a genius but unstoppable as well. Not only that I could give the Z-rays to the highest bidder."

"Money and Power? That's all you think about?"

"Of course Dexter, you know your silly dreams of a better world will never come true."

"My dreams are not silly and they will come true, I have hope for this failing human race."

"Get it through your thick head, the only thing the human race is good for is destroying itself. Even if you do make the world a better place, there will be people who will stop at nothing to cause pain and suffering again for a reason… or maybe… no reason at all."

"What reason is that… SUSAN?"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN… But there will be reasons, just not good, just or reasonable."

"Mandark listen, this rivalry of ours has gone on long enough. Why can't you see that the worlds problems can not be solved by an iron fist? It's true that good and evil must always coexist but if there's away to prove it wrong I'm going to find it, that's why I love science, it's about understanding and solving and it's always changing and improving and I believe science can make the world a better place if we learn to cooperate and use it to it's fullest. Especially when we use it right."

"… Phhhhht… HA HA HA you just don't get it Dexter, Not only will I not join you but I also don't see your dream ever coming to reality considering the ever decreasing intelligence of the human race."

"(Sigh) I knew you wouldn't understand, so tell me what is it you really want."

"I want… TO RULE THE WORLD! That way the world will truly be a better place and those who try anything will be punished… severely. Best of all everyone will know who is the true superior being on this planet

AH HA HA, AH HA HA HA HA…AH HA HA, AH HA HA HA HA!"

Meanwhile in the bushes Blossom was listening

'And I thought Mojo Jojo was crazy.' Blossom thought to herself 'This guy is just plain NUTS.'

"By the way Dexter." Mandark continued "Once I take over I'll make sure you're never alone, I'll have people suffer next to you."

"I'm not alone Mandark." Dexter explained

"Dexter, you know as well as I do that no one will accept you. You're too smart for your own good and no matter what you can't hide it."

"…"

"Or are you thinking about that red head I saw you with, Blossom was it? Very good catch, she's very pretty I will admit… so tell me what's she using you for?"

"Grrr… Blossom's not like that…"

"Oh come on Dexter, you're suppose to be smart. You know that people who are too smart are destined to be alone, you're a curse and to everyone around you, you are only to be used not loved."

"…"

"Face it your own family doesn't acknowledge you, so why should some stranger let alone a girl?"

"You're right… maybe I am destined to be alone… but then again, I have the Utoniums as friends and Blossom accepts me for who I am, NOT what I can do… anybody can have friends Mandark… even you."

"I don't need friends, all they do is get in the way and when they're done with you they throw you out like trash, it's only a matter of when."

"Are you done? I know what you're after and I don't have it."

"That's okay, cause you're going to get it for me."

"Over my dead body!"

"Don't you mean over _her_ dead body."

"AHH Put me down!" Blossom screamed as she was picked up by one of Mandarks robots

"BLOSSOM!" Dexter screamed at her then turned to Mandark "Your note said no robots and I came alone, I didn't even know she was here."

"I believe you Dexter." Mandark explained with a smirk "I just don't trust you, ROBOT TAKE OFF HER BELT and prepare to teleport back to the ship."

Another robot grabbed Dexter as the other robots complied and the whole group all disappeared

* * *

><p>Later back at the big air ship high in the sky<p>

Dexter and Blossom were thrown behind bars as Mandark laughed and taunted them. They grabbed the bars and tried to reach for Mandark now with his vampire like cape and his robot guards as he held Dexter's watch and Blossom's belt.

"Mandark!" Dexter growled "YOU DIRTY LITTLE SON OF A…"

"Now now Dexter." Mandark interrupted "Not in front of a lady."

"Why are you doing this?" Blossom asked

"Simple my dear." Mandark answered "In order to gain more power you have to get rid of something more powerful, namely you."

"What do you mean?"

"Months ago Dexter made plans to stay with the Utoniums, once this information was heard I came to New Townsville and decided to do some research on what makes this town so special. And I found it, The Utonium Labs, the monsters and most of all… you and the other PowerPuff Girls!"

"Huh, what are you talking about? I'm just an ordinary school girl, I'm not a Powerpuff."

"Don't play dumb, I know all about you, your friends Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny as well as that precious sister of yours…. Kasey was it or was it Bloom."

"What?"

"I have been studying you very carefully for months now, so you'd better watch yourself or else.

"Or else what?"

"It'd be a shame if something happens when big sister can't protect Kasey. You know maybe someone can come in to her room or attack her while she's at school, what would you do then big sis?"

"Grrr… if you so much as lay a finger on my Kasey… I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD, YOU LITTLE…"

"Blossom calm down!" Dexter said as he grabbed Blossom's sides to calm her down "So you know everything about them Mandark?"

"Of course." Mandark smugly answered "If I wanted to I could destroy them when they're at their weakest, but where's the fun in that?"

"FUN? You call destroying and causing suffering… FUN?"

"Precisely, I'd rather humiliate them first and once they're out of the picture the monsters will be next. First maybe that cute Annie girl also known as Sadusa then maybe Princess Morbucks, hmmm can you imagine what would happen if their friends and families found out."

"What do you mean?"

"No one would trust them and everything they worked for will either be taken away or lost, their only choice will be to run and once they're caught they have no choice but to become test subjects for the process of human evolution."

"YOU CAN'T!" Blossom screamed "It's not their fault they're monsters."

"So what, when the time comes you'll be tested too. After all you and your friends are the reason why the Utoniums are accused of Human Experimentation, then again none of you are human anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can fly, survive in space, go at super sonic speed, heal any injury, materialize weapons out of thin air, you're stronger then a hundred men, you're practically indestructible, each of you have individual powers and worse of all… you're all getting stronger. Humph, but I digress… this belt of yours will prove useful as soon as I unlock all it's secrets, after that… I'll unlock all your secrets."

"(GASP)"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER?" Dexter screamed as Blossom hid behind him

"Aw isn't that cute." Mandark teased "I might change my mind if Dexter gives up his Nurotomic Protocore."

"…Never…"

"Oh well, enjoy your time in your cell." Mandark began walking away "Oh and Dexter it's too bad that cutie doesn't know you like I do, oh well for now I bid you ado."

"Mandark?" Blossom called making Him stop and look "Even though I can do things nobody else can… I'M STILL MORE HUMAN THEN YOU'LL EVER BE!"

"How cute. But we'll see soon won't we? Bye."

Mandark left the two alone behind bars with a robot guard who had it's back turned to them

**BZZZZZAP!**

Suddenly Dexter had a hidden taser and zapped the robot making it fall over and shut down

"He may have my watch." Dexter explained as he picked the lock and opened the bars "But I always carry a little something just in case."

Dexter looked out the bars to see if the coast was clear then like a gentleman escorted Blossom as she went first. Dexter then spotted the camera and with a mini-computer he had in his pocket, pulled out a wire and began hacking to hide their escape

"Now to cover our tracks!" Dexter explained as he continued

"Um… Dexter?" Blossom began

"Yes Blossom?"

"What did Mandark mean when he said that I don't know you like he does?"

"Well…" Dexter stopped then suddenly continued "He means how much we have in common."

"Don't let him get to you like that."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to hide all your secrets, we're your friends and I can tell you're a good person."

"B-Blossom I…"

"You want to change the world right, well I believe you can do it and we all can be happy."

"Blossom! Thank you! ***Beep* **All right, we can walk around and not be caught."

"Way to go Dex! Now let teach Mandark a lesson."

"Yeah!"

"By the way Dex… What's a Nurotomic Protocore?"

"Well… I'll explain later, right now we have to get out of here."

"Um… okay."

Blossom led the way as Dexter stared at her from behind

'Blossom is truly amazing.' Dexter thought to himself 'I can tell she's very sincere… maybe… maybe she's too good for me… dah whatever she's my friend and I will protect her!'

Dexter caught up to Blossom and led the way to Mandark's control room. Once they found the room and entered on the higher deck where Mandark had them trapped with robots on his sides and by the door they came in aiming their weapons and behind Mandark's back were wires attached to Blossom's compact as it was scanned by the computer

"Nice try Dexter." Mandark teased "Now what are you going to do?"

"I guess I have no choice." Dexter said as he revealed a holo-scanner in his hand.

"Dexter is that?" Blossom asked

"Yeah, but before I use it I just want to say one thing." Dexter said as he turned to Blossom bowed and clapped his hands above his head "I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCED!"

"Huh?"

"GO HOLO-SCANNER" Dexter Called out as he threw the robotic eye bell which then suddenly stopped in front of Mandark "Emergency protocol code: Delta!"

"Ha that won't stop me!" Mandark teased then the eye formed the head of a girl with Blonde pig tails and bright blue eyes "Huh, is that?"

"HI DEXTER" The hologram of the girls head spoke "Ooh I see you got the new camera, so why don't you take a picture of my whole body?"

"IT'S DEEDEE!" Mandark froze as the hologram slowly formed the rest of Dee dee's body as it spoke

"Well Dexter…"

"what the?"

"What do you think of it?"

"OH…"

"Do you like my new…"

"MY"

"BIKINI!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOD!"

***3... 2... 1... Blast off!***

Mandark screamed as he took off like a rocket into the ceiling and with a loud ***BONG* **hit it head first and then ***CRASH* **landed onto the floor of the lower deck of the control room

"Oh DeeDee!" Mandark spoke in a daze with hearts in his eyes "My love!"

"Master!" Robots on the upper deck called to him but to no avail "Are you alright sir?"

"You two need to worry about yourselves!" Dexter called out as he pulled out a wrench bashed one robot's head off, zapped the other robot with it's laser and grabbed Blossom's compact and threw it back to her "Care to do the Honors?"

"Don't mind if I do." Blossom explained as she but her belt back on **"Hyper Blossom!"**

"Can you keep them off me while I work?"

"No problem."

Dexter began working his magic on Mandark's computer as Blossom took out all of Mandark's robots causing explosions all over the ship

"Oohh what?" Mandark said as he got up hearing the alarms "What's going on?"

"Sir the PowerPuff girl is destroying the ship." One robot explained

"WHAT? STOP HER YOU FOOLS!"

"We can't, she's too powerful."

"Grr… wait, where's Dexter?"

"Up here Susan!" Dexter called from the control panel "and I have a surprise for you."

Dexter pushed a button and more alarms went off

"Warning, Warning!" A computer voice called "Teleportation sequence activated… co-ordinates set for Latitude 90 degrees North and Longitude 165 degrees West, Altitude 10,000 feet below sea level."

"What the…?" Mandark thought then realized what Dexter had done "YOU SET THE CO-ORDINATES TO THE BOTTOM OF THE PACIFIC OCEAN?"

"Well yeah." Dexter teased "And unless you want to get crushed by the pressure after the teleportation mangles your molecular structure, I suggest making haste"

"Grr Robots prepare my escape pod!"

"Yes sir." The robots complied

"This isn't over Dexter, I SHALL RETURN!"

"And I'll be waiting." Dexter teased again 'Now to find a way out.'

"DEXTER!" Blossom called as she reentered the room "What's going on?"

"The ships about to disappear with us in it."

"No problem, hang on."

"Hey wait!"

Blossom grabbed Dexter and lifted him like a damsel, she then blew her ice breath to the ceiling and broke through to freedom where from a safe distance they saw the ship change different colors and in a giant…

***FLASH***

The ship disappeared leaving nothing but them and Mandark in a small pod as it slowly flew away.

"Should we stop him?" Blossom asked

"No leave him, he can't hurt us now." Dexter explained then blushed at the way Blossom was carrying him "Um… do you think you can carry me a different way?"

"Why hee hee I like carrying you like this!"

"I know, it's just that if Buttercup sees me like this I'll never hear the end of it."

"Guess you're right Tee Hee!"

Blossom put Dexter on her back and the two flew back to the lab

* * *

><p>Later on shore by New Townsvile<p>

"DARGH! Curse to Dexter!" Mandark ranted outside of his crashed pod "I'll get you yet!… Someday, you and those PowerPuff girls will pay."

"It seem we both have common enemies." A voice called making Mandark look

"Who's there?… (Gasp) It's you… Mojo Jojo!"

"That's right, and I know all about you Susan Astronominov or should I call you the Monarch of Darkness."

"Mandark will do… what do you want?"

"You have the ability to gain access to technology I can only dream of."

"Oh I get it… well you do have quite a knack for building robots for battle, I'm impress."

"Thank you."

"So what do you really want?"

"Like you I want the world, but we have the same obstacles in the way."

"You mean Dexter and the PowerPuff Girls, I get it."

"So… do we have a deal?"

"I believe we do."

The two shook each others hands as they gave themselves evil grins and through the night all that could be heard was their sinister laughter

* * *

><p>Later back at the lab<p>

The group all sat around the table as they listened to Blossom and Dexter's adventure on Mandark's ship

"I'm glad you and Dexter are okay sis." said Kasey

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped

"Don't worry you two." Blossom patted them on the heads

"Sound like you had quite the adventure Ms. Blossom." Bunny explained

"But the important thing is you're both safe." Bubbles cheered

"I can't believe we missed all the action." Buttercup complained

"Unfortunately Mandark will be back." Dexter explained as he grabbed his can of soda

"That reminds me Dexter." Blossom squinted and glared at Dexter "That hologram of the girl, who was it?"

"HUH WELL UH YOU SEE UH…" Dexter shook nervously "I told you I had a sister right?"

"Yeah."

"That was her and well Mandark kind of has a thing for her a heh heh heh."

"I see.. (sigh) okay."

"Phew… listen I said I was sorry, I just kept that hologram of my sister for just in case."

"In a Bikini?"

"uh… a heh heh heh…"

"Dexter don't worry about it… but next time you want a hologram of a girl in a bikini… you could just ask me."

"WHAT?"

***SPRAY***

Dexter opened his shaken can of soda, soaking him head to toe. The group all stared and then the whole room busted out in laughter, even Dexter laughed. They were safe and they were happy and nothing could ruin it… however tomorrow was another day!

_To be continued!_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: <strong>Phew, first off I'm sorry if anyone found this chapter boring, but I wanted to focus on Dexter. The perverted dream at the beginning… COME ON… a teenage boy hanging around not one not two but FOUR very pretty teenage girls (and a loli) it's bound to happen sooner or later, I got the idea from the anime Ninja nonsense (2x2 Shinobuden) LOL... Wow, this is turning into a Harem Anime. Second I hope you like how I made the first meeting of Dexter and the Utoniums as well as a little story origin of Poochi. More to come!

**News: **I can't describe it, but I'll try... Butch Hartman, Craig McCracken and Laura Faust are all working on two New series for Cartoon Network. Check on a search engine or look at Topix(Dot)com for **Powerpuff girls X** and **Dexter's Lab force! **But there still no News on PPGZ's American release or any redub $#!*. However 2012 is looking pretty promising for CN. Have you heard of DC Nation? It's no Toonami but I love it, though I'm still not sure about "Beware the Batman"

**Next chapter: **Two stories in one, first something wicked this way comes and it drives Dexter and the Girls up the walls. And second Mojo and Mandarks plan goes into action, but once the girls and Dexter appear nothing can go wrong… Right?

TTFN… Taa tah for now!


	3. Big Sister,Bigger heart,Biggest Headache

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but the fic itself is mine!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Specials"**

"_Specifics or more than one"_

_**The Magic and Science of Good and Evil!**_

**Chapter 3: **_Part 1: _Big sister, Bigger heart, Biggest headache!

The City of New Townsville and it's almost nighttime, so here we are at The Utonium World Labs where Dexter was working on his latest invention.

"AT LAST!" Dexter yelled with glee "MY GREATEST CREATION IS COMPLETED!"

"Hey Dex, could you keep it down?" Buttercup called on the couch "I'm trying to watch my DVD."

"Really, what cha watching?… Oh… that…"

"Come on it's one of the best shows on the Adult Swim."

"You mean there's actually a good show on Adult Swim that's not an anime?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, a show that doesn't have a sex, stereotypical or racist joke every two minutes and it doesn't insult a persons intelligence."

"Man, you have no taste."

"Girl you're the one with no taste, before adult swim was awesome starting with 2 hours of comedies at 10 and 2 hours of action or anime at 12 every night. Now it's all comedy (if you can even call them that) all the time and Anime's on Saturday nights when people are out like a light. And the highest rated shows on CN were Animes just a little above their Cartoon Cartoons."

"Yeah, but I never watched Adult Swim before. I remember running home, doing my home work, playing out side, then when it was done there it was waiting for me.."

"Yeah, I know what you mean…oh Toonami, how we all miss you."

"Yeah with Tom and Sara."

"The music and lessons."

"And all those awesome action shows."

"Not to mention the game reviews."

"Man that was a great time to be a kid."

"I know right, why someone would purposely slowly ruin something so epic is beyond even me."

"I know, Miguzi was cool but nowhere near as cool as Toonami."

"Yeah… Hey, do you remember Cartoon Cartoon Fridays?"

"Do I? What was your favorite show?"

"Do you even have to ask?… Megas XLR, hands down."

"Awesome, mine was Samurai Jack."

"You'd think that by looking at Cartoons like that they'd try to top it."

"But no… now Cartoon Network is all Canadian, I have nothing against the people, Flash animation, or stupid Live action… all cheap!"

"Live Action on Cartoon Network, what were they thinking?… Hey, wait a minute…"

"What?"

"Are we having a moment?"

"Actually… yeah… we are."

"…"

"…"

"This conversation never happened."

"Agreed."

The two went back to what they were doing when suddenly Bubbles called them

"SNACK TIME!" Bubbles called making Dexter and Buttercup stop what they were doing

"So Dexter, what's this thing do?" Blossom asked

"I'm glad you asked my dear." Dexter explained as he lead all the girls to the machine which looked like a giant ray gun pointing at a cage with a mouse in it "It's my **Molecular Light Separator."**

"Cool." Kasey cheered "So what does it do?"

"I'm getting to that! Ehem…now look in this cage, as you can see this mouse has been infected by Black Z-rays that the professor kept."

"Is it done?" Professor Utonium asked as he came in with his son Ken

"Yes it is Professor! Now as I was saying, look at this cage and you will see that this lab mouse has been infected by Black Z-Rays."

"Oh how cute!" Bubbles Cooed

"Who are you calling cute?" The mouse screeched "Let me out of here or I'll turn your hair into Swiss cheese!"

"Now as I was saying…" Dexter spoke up "Look at this screen here."

The group all looked at the graph of the mouse with the Z-Rays in it's body

"As you can see the scope can see all the Z-rays and it's residue in it's body." Dexter explained

"Residue?" Bunny asked

"Yes much like how the first Z-rays left the bodies of you and the monsters, it's residue stayed behind so you and the monsters kept your powers. Now watch carefully"

The girls complied but just to be safe they covered Bubbles and Kasey's eyes

***ZAP***

Once the zapping was over the girls looked at the cage to see the mouse turned back to normal

"So what's the big deal?" Buttercup complained "The professor's gizmo changes monsters back all the time."

"Ah but look at the screen!" Dexter ordered and the girls complied

"_The Z-rays are gone!" _The girls all shouted

"That's right, which means our little friend here… is completely cured!"

"_NO WAY!"_

"Way, AND… if she want me to, I can cure a certain someone tomorrow."

"Huh… you mean M-Me?" Bunny spoke in shock

"That's right, I will warn you if or should I say when this works it may sting a bit."

"I'LL DO IT!"

"… Could you at least think about your answer first?"

"Dexter, I may have gotten used to the fact that I can turn into a monster but that doesn't mean I don't worry about it. Hearing that news makes me feel like I had a great weight lifted off of my shoulders… I'm (sniff) I'm (sniff) I'm just so happy!…(Sniff)… OH DEXTER I COULD KISS YOU!"

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!" Blossom yelled

"Oh uh… sorry M-Ms. Blossom… I uh… got a little carried away."

"_AH HA HA HA HA HA!" _The whole group roared in laughter upon Bunny's response.

"This is amazing news!" Ken cheered

"Way to go Dexter!" Poochi cheered "Congratulations Bunny!"

"Bet you can't wait Bunny!" Buttercup explained

"That's wonderful Bunny!" Bubbles cheered

"How do you feel?" Blossom asked

"I'm so (Sniff) I'm so Happy!" Bunny began to cry tears of joy "Happy to know I have friends like all of you."

"Well that's great Bunny!" Dexter smiled "I think it's about time to head home. Don't worry I just have to make a few minor adjustments and it'll be all set for tomorrow."

"Thanks Dexter!" Bunny said holding back her tears of joy "You don't know what this means to me."

"Hey Dexter, what's this?" Kasey asked then began reading "Warning: Emergency self destruct button, do not push… Okay, not touching that!"

"That's stupid, why would you have a button like that?" Buttercup asked

"For emergencies of course." Dexter explained "You never know when it will fall into the wrong hands."

"Yeah, only an idiot would push a button like that for no good reason." Kasey teases

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped on her shoulder

"You have no idea…" Dexter groaned

"_HUH?" _All the girls asked

"Oh uh nothing heh heh heh."

"Okay, bye Ken, bye Professor, bye Poochi, bye Dexter!" Kasey called as she grabbed her bag

"Chee chee!" Bullet cheered

"_Okay, bye Kasey!" _All they guys said

"Good bye… and thank you so much, Dexter!" Bunny took a bow

"No problem Bunny" Dexter explained

"You're the best Dexter." Bubbles congratulated by also bowing in front of Dexter then turned to the other guys "See you guys!"

"Thanks Bubbles, bye!"

"You the man Dex!" Buttercup spoke as she gave a playful punch to Dexter's arm "See ya!"

"OW, okay see you Buttercup!"

"Hey Dexter, can I talk to you?" Blossom asked as she and Dexter went out of sight "Dexter, I just want to thank you."

"Um thanks Blossom…"

"I mean it, your just so sweet. You are here to help the Utoniums but you still make time to help us!"

"I have to… you're my friends… and I'm glad I got to know you all… especially you Blossom."

Blossom and Dexter smiled and hugged each other, it was a moment they wish never ended, unfortunately they had to let go and leave each other for the day

"Bye Dexy!" Blossom teased

"Bye beautiful." Dexter whispered to himself as Blossom rushed out, he then turned to the Utoniums and smiled "Let's call it a day too."

"Dexter, I'm glad you came to help." The Professor explained "We owe you big time!"

"No problem! MAN I FEEL GOOD, Nothing could go wrong tomorrow!"

The boys laughed and celebrated as they rested up and called for dinner

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside by the bridge<p>

"I'm going to be cured!" Bunny spoke with glee "I'm going to be cured!"

"Alright Bunny, we heard you." Buttercup spoke "For the hundredth time."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so relieved! You don't know what's it's like knowing that there's something inside you that could hurt everyone you love."

"I know what you mean, I still remember when I turned into a monster after I made that deal to help Cody." Bubbles explained remembering what happened *Read "The Z-Rays Shine Again" Chapter 9*

"We'll be there to support you Bunny!" Kasey cheered "Right Bullet?"

"CHEEP!" Bullet responded

"Thank you, all of you!" Bunny began to cry

"Then it's settled!" Blossom called out "We all meet here tomorrow in the afternoon and once Bunny is cured, we should throw a party!"

"_YEAH!" _the girls all cheered and laughed as they went their separate ways with their heads held high knowing nothing could go wrong tomorrow...or so they thought

* * *

><p>The Next day by Bunny's Tenement<p>

"Man, cartoons are no where near as good as they were when I was a kid." Barry complained as he watched TV "It's like they think all kids today are morons. when they do something stupid it's because the parents don't do or say anything, then they want to blame it on the cartoon when something does happens."

"Bye Barry!" Bunny called as she was leaving

"Wow, you're in a hurry! Okay, see you later!"

Bunny was so happy she could dance a jig, suddenly…

"I can't wait to get to the lab, huh…" Bunny cheered then noticed Mr. Fresco yelling at a tall teen girl

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Mr. Fresco yelled "I've been working on this painting for months and you go and ruin it?"

"I said I was sorry." The tall blonde explained "But it was all dark and ugly anyway."

"Why you little!"

"Um excuse me." Bunny spoke up interrupting the two "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, you see I just came to New Townsville and now I'm a bit lost." The teen girl spoke, she looked like she was in high school, tall, pretty, skinny but not badly developed, she had big baby blue eyes and blonde hair pulled back into two puffy pig tails on the sides of her head. She wore a big hat, had a jacket over her long pink dress and long white stocking covered by her pink sneakers "You see I was on my way to the Uto… plutonium… no the aluminum… no the…"

"Utonium labs?"

"Yes that it!"

"Are you a friend of Professor Utonium?"

"Not exactly, but that is where I'm going."

"Well I was on my way there just now I can take you."

"You can? OH THANK YOU THANK YOU WOO HOO YAY!"

***CRASH* *WEEOOO WEEOOO WEEEOOO***

In the tall girls excitement she accidentally threw her suit case into the windshield of a car

"Uh… oops…" The teen girl gave a derpy look

"See, she's nothing but trouble!" Mr. Fresco yelled " Look at what she did to Mr. Lee's car!"

"I sure it was an accident." Bunny said as she hurried to get out of dodge "Can we please go before you cause more trouble?"

"Uh… okay." Said the tall teen as they left the scene

* * *

><p>Later at the lab<p>

"Professor, we're here!" Blossom said as she and Kasey with Bullet in her arms walked in

"Oh hi Blossom!" Ken called "Hi Kasey!"

"Hi Ken! Kasey called

"Where's Dexter?" Blossom asked

"Right here." Ken answered making the girls look at him sleeping on the couch next to Ken "He's was up all night making a few last minute adjustments."

"We'll wake him later when the others are here."

"Okay."

"Hello!" Bubbles called as she entered

"Yo what's up!" Buttercup followed

"Shh!" Kasey shushed "Dexter was up all night."

"Oh I see." Buttercup spoke then began to tease Blossom "Aw isn't he just the cutest thing? Don't you just want to kiss him?"

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom yelled in embarrassment

"_SHHHHH!" _Everybody in the room hushed her

"Sorry… hey where's Bunny? I thought she'd be the first one here."

"Sorry, I'm late!" Bunny stated as she rushed into the lab out of breath "And I brought someone who wanted to come in."

"HI!" The tall blonde teen girl yelled

"Is she a friend of yours Ken?" Bunny asked

"No." Ken answered "I've never met her before."

"Hmm…" Blossom pondered

"What's wrong sis?" Kasey asked

"I don't know, but I feel like I've seen her before."

"I'll ask her!"

"Kasey wait!"

"Excuse me miss, can we help you?"

The tall teen simply looked at Kasey as her eyes suddenly grew wide

"O…M…G… YOU ARE THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVER!" The young woman spoke as she squeezed the life out of Kasey and Bullet "I will call you Georgette and I will hug you and pet you and squeeze you and love you and…"

"Can't… Breath…" Kasey squealed

"EXCUSE ME!" Blossom called as she freed a now dizzy Kasey and Bullet "But her name is Kasey and she's my little sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry" The teen spoke

"Can we help you?"

"Actually I'm here to find…"

"ZZZZZ" Dexter snored interrupting the girls

"There he is!" The tall teen called out as she rushed over to the couch

"Excuse me, but Dexter was up all night." Bubbles spoke up "Please let him rest?"

"Oh please, if a man can't be there when you need them then he's no good at all."

"Huh?" Blossom spoke up "What are you talking about?"

"Trust me, just watch… HIIIII DEEEXTEEER!"

"WHAA!" Dexter screamed as he fell head first on the floor onto the floor then he got up and put on his glasses (Lucky for him he remembered his pajama pants this time) "Huh? Wha? Bubbles is tha…? DEEDEE!

"_DeeDee?" _The girls all asked at once

"Hi Dex!" DeeDee Spoke up "I missed you!"

"I wish I could say the same…" Dexter angrily stated

"So… introduce me!"

"Fine…Girls, I'd like you me DeeDee!"

"Hello!"

"My older sister…"

"_OLDER SISTER?"_ The girls all yelled in shock

"DeeDee, You already met Kasey." Dexter Explained

"I know." Deedee squealed "She's so cute!"

"Blossom, she's scary." Kasey said as she hid behind her sister's legs

"This one is called Bunny." Dexter Continued

"Great now there's two nerds in the room…" Deedee rudely explained

"Well sorry for me being me." Bunny spoke up "I like the way I am."

"In other words, you're a loser… so who's next?"

"(Moan) This is Buttercup…" Dexter continued

"Buttercup?… pfft HA HA HA HA HA!"

"What's wrong with her name?"

"… Her?… ha ha ha you're kidding right?"

"No, because I am a girl." Buttercup explained with frustration

"Yeah right ha ha ha!"

"Why you!"

"Buttercup calm down." Dexter spoke up "You'll get used to it… eventually… next up is Bubbles."

"Uh… pleased to meet you…" Bubbles nervously smiled

"Hello… so… uh… let's skip her, next."

'I don't know if I'm lucky or just sad.'

"And finally this is Blossom." Dexter finished as he blushed

"Hello." Blossom put on a fake smile

"Oh oh let me guess!" Deedee spoke "You're the smart yet boring, self centered bossy one right?"

"Excuse me?" Blossom yelled then walked over to Dexter as Deedee walked away "That's your sister?"

"Yeah." Dexter explained

"She's just so… so…"

"Stupid, annoying and rude?"

"I was going to say obnoxious, but those work too."

"Yeah, I guess (Yawn) well since I'm up, do you want to do this?"

"Okay… Bunny, Dexter says we can do it any time ready."

"Really?" Bunny spoke up "Okay, so what do we do first?"

"First have to get to the machine and…" Dexter Began then looked at Deedee as she stared at the machine with the button with the Warning

"OOOOOH!" Deedee cooed as she lifted her finger to the Warning: Emergency Self Destruct Button "What does this button do?"

"_DEEDEE!" _Dexter and Blossom Called as they raced to the machine _"NOOOOO!"_

***push and KA-BOOM***

Deedee and Blossom stood mere inches from each other covered in soot from where Dexter's machine used to be

"Cool!" Deedee spoke

"Why the heck did you do that?" Blossom yelled

"I wanted to see what the button would do, and that was fun!"

"Fun? FUN? You blew up the machine Dexter worked hard on so he can cure my sick friend."

"Oh… Oh well, Dexter will just have to make another one ha ha!"

"How any one can put up with you I'll never know… hey where is Dexter?"

"MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" Dexter yelled in a panic "MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! MY HAIR IS…"

***SPLASH AND SPRAY***

Bubbles managed to get a bucket of water and Buttercup the fire extinguisher and put out Dexter's fire

"Thank you, I needed that." Dexter explained woozily

"Are you okay Dexter?" Blossom asked

"I'm fine, Computress has a hair restoring formula."

"That's good… Uh… Bunny?"

Everyone turned to Bunny as she stood looking at the remains of the machine which would've ended her monstrous transformations. She had a crushed look on her face as she stood there white as snow

"Uh maybe you should sit down Bunny." Bubbles explained as she help her hapless friend sit down

"Hey you!" Buttercup screamed at Deedee "What part of "Do Not Push" didn't you understand?"

"I just wanted to see what it does." Deedee stupidly explained "I thought something cool would've happened."

"There was a sign "Do Not Push" Can't you read?"

"Of course I can… But I still wanted to see."

"… Are you sure you're related to Dexter…"

"Of course I am and I'm two years older than him."

"_You're seventeen?"_ All the girls (Except a still senseless Bunny) yelled in shock

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"_Never mind."_

"Hi girls what's…" The Professor came in with Computress and Poochi "Jumping jahosefat, what happened in here?"

"Oh hi, my name is Deedee and I'm Dexter's sister!" Deedee happily explained "And you must be Professor… uh… Uranium?"

"Utonium Deedee." Dexter explained as he walked over to Computress showing off what was left of his charred hair "Computress, be a dear and help me with this."

"As you wish Dexter." Computress complied and walked with him out of the room

"Oh cool a cute little robot dog!" Deedee cooed as she crawled over to Poochi

"Thanks" Poochi said as Deedee started messing with him

"Ooh Look at that and this and that thing and this thing and ***POP***… oops."

"AAHH! Poochi!" Ken screamed seeing Poochi's head off and grabbed him out of Deedee's hands "Okay, I think you've done enough damage."

"hmm… okay… so you two and Dexter met at the Sushi bar right?"

"You mean the soti!" The professor explained "The S.O.T.I… the Science of Tomorrow Institute."

"Oh okay!"

"Uh miss… why are you here?"

"Dexter called me to stay!"

"_HUH?" _the entire group (except Bunny, who was still in shock) Gasped

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Dexter explained as he entered the room with a head full of long hair

"Yes, you did!" Deedee protested as she pulled out a letter and ticket out of her bag "See, I got you're letter right here along with the one way ticket you mailed me."

"Let me see that… "Dear Deedee, I…" THIS ISN'T EVEN MY HANDWRITING!"

"Oh… well… how was I suppose to know?"

"YOU… I… UH… ARGH… FORGET IT! Look I'll give you the money and you can go home!"

"But I just got here!"

Dexter began to pull Deedee out of the room where the group all sighed, when suddenly

"Hello is anyone there?" The Mayor spoke on the screen where the others came and saw him

"Yes, Mr. Mayor!" Blossom spoke up

"It's terrible, there was suppose to be a Monster Truck Pull today but the Gang Green Gang stole the trucks and are trashing everything in the city."

"THOSE DIRT BAGS!" Buttercup was on Fire (Figuratively speaking) "LET TEACH THEM A LESSON THEY'LL NEVER FORGET."

"Let me guess." Blossom spoke up "You're a big monster truck fan."

"YOU DARN RIGHT I AM, LET'S ROLL GIRLS!"

And so began another day in the life of the PowerPuff girls Z

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"_**PowerPuff girls Z!"**_

"Alright girls!" Blossom stated "Let's end the Gang Green's game."

"Let teach them a lesson!" Bubbles followed

"And save those monster trucks!" Buttercup screamed

"Uh girls…" Bloom spoke up making the girls pay attention to her "I think we're forgetting something."

Bloom pointed to Bunny who sat on the couch white with disbelief

"Uh Bunny?" Blossom kneed down to her "How about we take our frustration out on the Gang Green Gang? Will that make you feel better?"

"…O…Kay… Ms… Blossom…" Bunny stated in a zombie like state **"Starry Bunny!"**

Meanwhile outside Dexter was trying to convince his sister to leave

"Oh come on Dexter!" Deedee whined "Why can't I stay?"

"First off you have school!" Dexter explained "Second I have work to do and third YOU WILL JUST GET IN MY WAY AGAIN besides I'm trying to help the Utoniums by… are you even listening to me?"

"LOOK!" Deedee spoke as she pointed to the familiar rainbow "It's the PowerPuff Girls! EEEEE! Wait for me!"

"Deedee wait!" Dexter called but it was too late Deedee was out of sight following the Girls to the scene of the disturbance "Man, she as impossible as ever… Oh well let me just check what she has in these bags anyway… what the… that's my…"

* * *

><p>Later in New Townsville<p>

"WOO HOO!" Ace called out as he and the Gang wrecked everything around them "Ha ha I knew stealing these Monster Trucks was a great idea, nothing can stop us!"

"Want to bet Ace?" Blossom called out

"OH NO!"

"_The Lovely Fighting Science Legend, __**PowerPuff Girls Z!" **_four of the girls chanted

"…yay…" a gloomy Bunny lowly called out

"What's with the conspicuously inconspicuous attitude?" Ace asked

"She's been having a bad day." Blossom explained "Now return those Monster trucks of else you're the ones whose going to be trashed!"

"Yeah right! Boys run them over!" Ace ordered and the others complied as the girls flew out of the way, except Bunny

"BUNNY LOOK OUT!" Blossom called out

"Huh… oh… (Sigh)… kendama cannon…" Bunny unenthusiastically called her attack firing the ball, knocking Ace's truck upside down "… (Sigh)…"

Ace managed to climb out of the truck where he watched as the other trucks were being utterly pwnd by the PowerPuff Girls

"OH WOW!" Deedee called as she stared in awe at the girls powers while out of breath

"Whoa, what a hottie!" Ace thought to himself then looked at the rest of his gang, Billy's truck was lifted and trapped on top of a building by Bloom and Bullet, Little Arturo and Snake were trapped in Bubbles and Gubber was tied up by Blossom's Yo-yo, then they put the group in a pile where Buttercup hammered them away "Guess I have no choice."

"I guess that's a wrap." Blossom spoke as the team came together "All right Ace, Give u…"

"Don't Move!" Ace spoke as he held Deedee in place "Or the hottie gets it."

'Oh no, Deedee.' Blossom thought to herself then turned to the others "Don't worry miss, we'll save you."

"Aw… do we have to?" Buttercup complained

"Cool, a hostage situation!" Deedee cheered

"Uh… incase you haven't noticed…" Ace began "You're the hostage."

"You sure, I mean you're just holding me."

"What?"

"If you had a weapon pointed at me then I'd be nervous."

"YOU SHOULD BE NERVOUS, I'M ACE THE LEADER OF THE GANG GREEN GANG! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?"

"You're the leader of a group of green boys that are only tough when they band together and they're too dumb to want a future."

"HUH?"

"Man, are you dumb. You do realize that what ever you do to me, they'll do to you tenfold either way right?"

"I uh… well…" Ace realizing she was telling the truth dropped Deedee and ran away screaming like a little girl "AAHHH!"

"Phew, that was close." Deedee sighed then turned to the girls with a smile "So what's next?"

The girls all stood dumbfounded staring at the stupidly smiling teen, words escaped them but Blossom knew fully well that as long as she was here…

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

><p><em>Part 2<em>

Meanwhile at Mojo's new hideout

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed." Mandark spoke about Mojo's robots "You've got some real talent."

"Why thank you!" Mojo was pleased "A single robot can out maneuver the police and even the army, but none of them could stand up to first three now five little girls."

"I understand, I had the pleasure to meet the red one. She decimated my entire robot army by herself."

"Humph… so this plan of your will it work?"

"Of course it will… I'm positive."

"Hmm… A vast source of energy that will give our robots infinite power… sounds to good to be true."

"I know, but it is… Excuse me while I check something."

"Okay… fine…"

As Mandark walked away Momo Jr. confronted his father

"Dad?" Jr. asked "Are you sure it's a good idea to trust him?"

"Of course not!" Mojo explained "Once the girls are out of the way and we have all of his technology… we get rid of him, understand?"

"Oh, good idea!"

"Besides I'm not sharing the world with some stupid brat. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Meanwhile Mandark talked to one of his robots he just built

"Sir?" The robot asked "Are you sure it's a good idea to trust him?"

"Of course not!" Mandark explained "Once Dexter is out of the way and we have all of his technology… we get rid of him, understand?"

"Oh, good idea!"

"Besides I'm not sharing the world with some Stupid monkey. Ah ha ha- ah ha ha ha ha!"

As the evil geniuses continued their plan, the girls and Dexter were having their own problems

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Utonium's lab<p>

"Deedee?" Dexter asked with a black box on the table trying to hold his anger "What is this?"

"Umm… a box." Deedee answered

"I know it's a box, but what's inside the box?"

"Umm… I don't know!

***KA-FLOP***

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW YOU PACKED IT IN YOUR CASE?"

Dexter then proceeded to open the box revealing what looked like a glowing green atom with white electrons circling around it. The group could only stare in awe at the masterpiece in Dexter's hand

"WOW!" Blossom who was still transformed asked "What is that Dexter?"

"This is my **Nurotomic Protocore**!"

"What's a nuratronic photocore?" Bloom asked

"The Nurotomic Protocore is an orb made of pure positive energy, it powers most of the equipment and it can radiate a harmless low positive frequency that effects energy… It was suppose to stay in my lab, but SOMEONE had to bring it!"

"You mad?" Deedee trolled

"No, I'm not mad… I'M FREAKIN' LIVID!"

"All right, alright calm down." Bubbles politely commented "Can I see it Dexter?"

"Sure Bubbles, Just be careful."

Dexter handed over the giant atom to Bubbles as she gazed in awe at it

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Bubbles said as she began glowing "Huh, I-I feel weird… WHOA!"

***BANG***

Bubbles suddenly blasted through the roof of the lab and flew away so fast that the others couldn't even keep up with their eyes

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" Buttercup asked

"I… have… no… idea." Dexter answered then looked back up "Whoa, check it out!"

The girls looked into the sky and saw streak after streak of blue lights across the sky, suddenly Bubbles landed back in the lab where she stood with a look of disbelief

***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***

Sonic Booms exploded through the sky as the group covered their ears, once the noise stop Bubbles handed the core back to Dexter

"WOW!" Bubbles cheered "Did you see how fast I was? I must have circled the Earth at least a hundred times!"

"Really?" Buttercup asked

"NO WAY!" Dexter called out

"I feel so much stronger!" Bubbles continued "And Smarter too!"

"Smarter?… Yeah right, what's the square root of 36,481?

"191!"

"Uh…" Dexter stood stunned as he pulled out a calculator to do the math "… She's right…she didn't even have to think about it… and she's right."

"MY TURN!" Buttercup yelled as she snatched the core from Bubbles stopping her glow and filling herself with power as she flew out the hole Bubbles made "WOO HOO!"

As the group all stood stunned, the building began to shake. They all went to a corner where they thought it was safe, but as suddenly as it began it ended

"What was that?" Blossom asked when suddenly Buttercup reappeared "An earthquake?

"You guys feel that?" Buttercup smugly asked "That was me, I lifted the whole lab… WITH ONE HAND!"

"Can I try, please?" Bunny asked as Buttercup handed the core to her, suddenly the core began dispersing lightning zapping anything in the room hurting Bunny's hands causing her to drop it "OW! W-what happened?"

"Well, if I had to guess…" Dexter Began "Since the Nurotomic Protocore is made of Positive energy that disperse of energy was a reaction of the Negative energy of the Black Z-rays inside of you."

"Hey Dexter!" Deedee spoke "Why don't you make a machine that will fix her?"

"I did, but apparently SOMEONE blew it up."

"Really! Who? It must have been someone really mean or really stupid."

"Never mind."

"Don't worry Bunny." Blossom said as she walked over to the core to pick it up "I'm sure we'll find a way to help you."

As Blossom picked up the core even more and stronger lightning burst out of it utterly obliterating anything it struck, in shock Blossom dropped it as she stared in disbelief at what just transpired

"No way." Blossom muttered

"Don't worry." Dexter said as he put the core back into the box "It could have been just backlash from Bunny."

"Um okay." 'What was that?'

"Can I try!" Bloom asked

"_**ABSOLUTELY NOT!" **_Everyone in the room said making Bloom pout

"Not fair."

"Cheep." Bullet copied

"Maybe you should all go home and get some rest." Dexter Explained "Hopefully tomorrow will be better."

"_Okay!" _The heroes all said

"What about me?" Deedee asked

"I'll call a hotel." Dexter answered

"AWW!"

"Maybe just for one night she can stay here?" The professor whispered in Dexter's ear

"Oh, alright." Dexter conceded "For one night."

"YAY!"

* * *

><p>In mid flight<p>

The girls all split up back to their home, but as Blossom and Bloom flew together Bloom noticed her sister was not in a particularly good mood

"What's wrong sis?" Bloom asked

"Oh, it's nothing." Blossom answered "I just can't stop thinking about what happened when I grabbed the orb."

"But didn't Dexter say it was just a backlash or something, because of Bunny's black Z-rays?"

"I know, it's just… it was so weird… it acted like… I was a monster or something."

"You're not a monster!"

"I.."

"You're Hyper Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Kasey… I…"

"You're the best monster buster, best strategist for monster busting and most of all… the best big sister in the world!"

"Ha ha Thanks Bloom, I really appreciate it."

"Hee hee No problem sis!"

"Now let's get home!"

The two sisters flew home ready for bed and the next day

* * *

><p>The next day at the lab<p>

Blossom, Bunny and Kasey were walking across the bridge walking towards the lab where they met a surprisingly slow Bubbles and Buttercup

"Hey girls!" Blossom called making the two turn around showing their sick looking faces "Sheesh, what happened to you two?"

"I don't know." Bubbles sickly explained

"Maybe you should have stayed home."

"Maybe you're right, but we're already here." Buttercup explained as they entered

"Professor we're here!" Kasey called out as they came in

"HI CUTIE!" Deedee called to Kasey who hid behind Blossom

"Hello Deedee…" Blossom gloomy answered "Where's your brother?"

"Oh, he's banging his head on the pole on the roof."

"Why would he do that?"

"Yes, why would I do that?" Dexter came in to explain "Tell them what you told me Deedee."

"About what?" Deedee asked

"ABOUT HOW YOU LOST MY NUROTOMIC PROTOCORE!"

"_YOU DID WHAT?" _all the girls screamed

"Well a strange guy with a long cloak and a weird metal turban thing came into the lab and told me he was a friend of Dexter then asked to borrow the glowy thingy." Deedee began with a smile "So I lend it to him."

"IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, DON'T YOU SEE ANY THING WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE!" Dexter yelled again

"Dexter, it's the 21st century, common sense is dead. If you were cooler and more popular you'd know that." She explained with a smug look

"… Excuse me while I continue giving myself a concussion." Dexter walked away

"Dexter wait!" Blossom said as she followed him to the roof

As the two disappeared Deedee turned to the sour faces of the others

"This guy you gave the core too…" Bunny began "You said he had a long cloak and something that looked like a metal turban right?"

"Yeah so?" Deedee answered

"Did he have a hairy, green monkey like face?"

"That's right, do you know him?"

"_Mojo Jojo." _the heroes explained

"Who? Never mind." Deedee said as she walked away "Well see ya."

"Oh my head." Bubbles whined

"Why are only we like this?" Buttercup complained

"Because you touch the core." The professor explained as he Ken and a fixed Poochi walked into the room "We did some research and found that the core may boost your powers but it will leave you drained afterwards."

"Oh!" The girls all said

"The boost is great but still nothing compared to when you join your powers." Ken continued

"But it'll still take a lot out of you." Poochi finished

"No wonder why Bubbles and I are so exhausted." Buttercup spoke

"Let's just hope Mojo doesn't attack so soon." Bunny explained "Other wise we'll be down two power puffs to fight him."

"But I thought the core thingy only reacted good for white Z-rays." Kasey pointed out

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped

"That's true." The Professor explained "But it's better safe then sorry."

"_Okay." _The girls all sighed

"Say… where's Deedee?" Poochi asked

"I think she went…" Bubbles began then realized her answer "… uh oh."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the roof<p>

Blossom caught up to Dexter who was not in the most graceful of positions

***Clang* *Clang* *Clang***

"Alright that's enough." Blossom called grabbing Dexter from the pole so they can sit down "I know you're upset but beating yourself up won't help anything… and look you have a bump, aw!"

"I know that…" Dexter sighed "It's just that when ever Deedee around things never go right. (Sigh) Ever since I was little whenever I invent something it feels like a great accomplishment, but no matter what Deedee comes along breaks it then dances away laughing even as I sit down and cry, she'll just point and laugh."

"Couldn't you just tell your parents?"

"My parents wouldn't do anything, whenever they find my lab in my room they'd tell me to shut it all down and quit science. Luckily I had a memory eraser just in case."

"Couldn't you use it on Deedee?"

"It only works on someone with a brain."

"HA HA HA! I guess that makes sense. So… why would your parents want you to quit science?"

"My dad wishes I was a sports star, he would always force me into sports and time and time again I fail. Even after I became the owner of Dex-Labs he still doesn't acknowledge me, He'd rather I throw a ball to make people cheer then cure cancer. My mom on the other hand doesn't care."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Nothing, don't worry Dexter. You're a nice guy, you're smart, fun and if you want to you can be a good friend. Not only that you may not have super powers but with all that I've seen you done things that can truly change the world for the better… And most of all… you have friends that will stay by your side."

"Y-you mean that?"

"Of course, that's a promise. Besides not everyone can say their best friends are super heroes."

"Ha ha ha… Maybe we both can change the world."

"Yeah… um… Dexter, I…"

"Um… Blossom?"

Dexter and Blossom stared at each others eyes, suddenly they were subconsciously moving closer and closer to each other… when suddenly

"HIIIII!" Deedee yelled ruining the moment "Ooo what are you two doing?"

"We are talking Deedee." Dexter explained

"What are you two, friends or something?"

"As a matter of fact." Blossom answered "We are and we were doing better before you came."

"… Whatever, so tell me what do you have on him?"

"Huh… What do you mean?"

"Come on this is Dexter were talking about. HE'S A NERD, you don't make friends with nerds you trick them to do your homework or something else."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Trust me, I'm the most popular girl in my school. Everybody wants my attention even all the nerds, I only need them to do my homework."

"Grr… They're still human beings."

"Oh I get it, you're one of the unlucky ones, you got so desperate you suckered Dexter to being your friend."

"Dexter, unlike you, is nice and smart and I chose to be his friend because I wanted to know him and he wants to know me plus we enjoy each others company."

"Like that's going to last, why are you part of this group? I can tell that that the tomboy and definitely the blonde with the pigtails are popular. But you and the other ponytail girl, I just can't see it."

"Deedee… will you please…"

"Not only that but why would you have such an adorable little sister, I mean if you have to hang out with someone like Dexter you must really be a loser."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP, MAN YOU ARE SO FREAKING ANNOYING! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE POPULAR, YOU'RE RUDE, MEAN, SELFISH, OBNOXIOUS AND YOU NEVER THINK OF ANYONE BUT YOURSELF. LET ME SAY IT IN A WAY EVEN SOMEONE AS BRAINLESS AS YOU CAN UNDERSTAND…WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOR, GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK, NOBODY LIKES YOU!"

"…"

Dexter and Deedee were taken back by Blossom's outburst. Dexter never saw this side of Blossom, but what Dexter noticed was about to change everything

'Blossom, wow I…huh?' Dexter thought to himself when he noticed something amiss 'Her eyes… their suppose to be pink… why are they red… and glowing.'

"Fine whatever." Deedee smugly replied as she walked away "I'll leave you two losers alone. I'll be packing so I can leave in the morning."

Blossom caught her breath as she turned to the worried Dexter and calmed down as her eyes became pink again

"Dexter I… I" Blossom franticly spoke "I'm sorry, I never snapped at anyone like that before."

"Don't worry about it." Dexter explained with a smile "Deedee has that effect on everybody."

"I guess… but lets think of something else."

"Like what?"

"Well… a tall figure with a cloak and a metal turban, the only person I know that fits that description is Mojo Jojo."

"Okay we figures that out, now the real question is… How did he know about my Nurotomic Protocore? And how did he know it was here"

"Someone must have told him about it."

"But the only people before all of you that knew about it was Me, Deedee and…

"…"

"_**MANDARK!" **_They both pointed out to each other then Dexter took the letter Deedee had and took a closer look

"Man, why didn't I see this before?" Dexter asked himself "This is Mandark's handwriting, I was so mad I didn't notice before."

"Mandark said he knew about you coming to New Townsville." Blossom explained "So he must have used her to get the core away from you."

"And then after we beat him last time, he must have teamed up with Mojo Jojo and told him about the core and stole it!"

"So now that we know what happened, we just have to find them… But… we don't know where Mojo is, it's not like he has a lab on top of a volcano in the middle of town where everyone can see it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll pop up eventually."

Suddenly Blossom and Dexter noticed smoke from the city, soon more smoke came popping up. Suddenly the other girls ran to them on the roof."

"Blossom!" Kasey called "Do you see that?"

"I do." Blossom answered

"Poochi confirmed it's Mojo Jojo!" Bubbles stated

"I see, we should be careful he may have the core too."

"Ah core schmore." Buttercup teased "He can't use it remember, but let get some answers anyway."

"Right… Wish us luck Dex."

"Yeah, good luck." Dexter stated as he stood back to watch the girls work

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"_**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

The girls took off to the scene leaving Dexter to stare in awe, suddenly Computress came through the door with news… Bad News

"Dexter!" Computress complied "Scanners indicate that the Nurotomic Protocore is in the vicinity of where the villain designated Mojo Jojo is located."

"Thank you Computress." Dexter commented "But Blossom and I hypothesized that the theft was Mojo's doing."

"That's not all Dexter, look!"

Dexter looked at a hologram screen that the female robot held out, the results made his eyes shrink in horror

"Computress!" Dexter called out "Are repairs finished?"

"Of course Dexter!" Computess answered "It's ready whenever you are!"

"Then let us ROCK!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Town<p>

Mojo was causing a panic… without his robot? Suddenly the girls appeared at the scene

"_Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!" _The girls all called _"The Lovely Fighting Science Legend, __**Powerpuff Girls Z!"**_

"Alright Mojo!" Blossom called out "What are you trying to pull?"

"Oh nothing." Mojo explained "Just waiting on a friend… NOW!"

Suddenly Mojo Jr. in a new Robo-Jojo appeared behind the girls and bathe them in a red light which caught them all unaware

"_AAHHH!" _The girls screamed as they fell unconscious

"Nighty night girls." Mojo teased "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

><p>Later out side of town<p>

"Uh… wha…" Blossom said as she regained consciousness, she noticed she and the others were suck on a stone wall with metal cuffs on their arms, legs and waists and unable to move "What the?"

"Oh you're awake, good." Mojo said as he walked up to her "It seems our new weapons worked."

"What new weapons?"

"This one." Mojo Jr. explained as he showed off the weapon that released the light, suddenly it opened to reveal…

"The Nurotomic Protocore!" Bunny yelled "But why is it red?"

"Very simple my dear." Mandark appeared "As you know the Nurotomic Protocore is made up of positive energy, but I have the technology to reverse it. The core made you all stronger but now that it has been reversed, so has it's effect on you."

"And now with this New EST (Energy Spreading Tower) we will spread the negative energy all over the city and power-up all my fellow monsters." Mojo over confidently spoke as he put the core in "Then my new Buddy and I will take over, today…"

"We know, we know…" Blossom and Bunny both interupted "today the city tomorrow the world."

"How cliché." Blossom teased

"(Mumble and Grumble) Ruin my fun will you." Mojo glowered as he walked away

"Don't move girls Heh heh heh." Mandark teased as he walked away

"Hey Bunny!" Blossom called "Bubbles, Buttercup, Bloom and Bullet are out cold and we can't move what do we do?"

"I don't know." Bunny answered

"Hey, how come we're awake?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm okay because of my Black Z-Rays that's why the ray didn't effect me as much… but why are you okay?

"…Good question…" 'Dexter… where are you?'

Suddenly a giant Robo-Jojo with a human like body but with red crab claws for hand and two red cannons on it's shoulders

"First thing's first I think we should finish you off." Mojo called on the speakers from inside the robot "AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the sky<p>

Dexter was in his pilot suit in the cockpit when suddenly a beacon went off

"Looks like I found them." Dexter explained as he turned the switch to see the robot Mojo and Mandark were piloting

"First thing's first I think we should finish you off." Mojo called on the speakers from inside the robot "AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." Mandak explained "Dexter may appear."

"Oh yeah, but what's that wimpy little know nothing going to do?"

"Mojo… you just sealed your fate… Just who the heck do you think I am!"

* * *

><p>Back on the ground<p>

"It's all over for you girls!" Mojo said as the robot lifted it's foot about to crush them when suddenly…

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK I AM KIIIIICK!" A giant white robot with glasses for eyes Purple arms and black feet appeared and crashed it's foot in to Mojo's machine, then it landed and wound up for another attack "HANDS OFF MY BELOVED LITTLE FRIENDS PUUUUUNCH!"

The Robo-Jojo went flying as the white robot managed to free the girls. Blossom and Bunny managed to wake the others as they all stared in awe at the amazing machine that appeared and saved them

"Are you girls alright?" a voice called on the speaker surprising the girls

"_DEXTER?"_

"That's right, what do you think of this baby? I had it in shop for repairs… this is my **Giant Dexo-Robo 2000!"**

"Wow!" Bubbles said awe inspired

"Awesome!" Buttercup cheered

"Amazing!" Bunny cooed

"COOL!" Bloom called out

"CHEEP!" Bullet chirped

"Yeah… hey wait a minute." Bloom realized "I thought you never made weapons of mass destruction."

"Uh well you see uh…" Dexter stuttered "Well you don't expect a boy genius like me not to stretch the rules a bit do you?"

"Hee hee Okay Dexter." Blossom teased making Dexter Blush "We'll get the core out the tower, you kick their butts!"

"Consider them kicked!"

"Oh yeah!" Mojo yelled

"Lets do it." Mojo Jr followed

"You're ours Dexter!" Mandark screamed as the robot rose to fight

"Oh yeah, GO MISSLE PUNCH!" Dexter called as the robot fired it's hands bashing the Robot over and over again making the pilots dizzy "And now to finish you!"

The giant Dexo-robo's head rose revealing four rockets, which in termed fired and blew up the Robo-Jojo and sending the pilots flying

"I knew we shouldn't have cut back on the armor!" Mojo complained

"Well it was your idea to use lead instead of iron on the underside." Mandark pointed out

"You know for a couple of geniuses, this was pretty stupid." Jr. sighed

"_Oh shut up!"_ Mojo and Mandark yelled

Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again… Hee hee I've always wanted to say that… meanwhile back on the ground Dexter climbed out of the shoe of the robot where he promptly blushed as Blossom gave him a big hug for saving them

"That was awesome Dexter!" Blossom cheered then looked at Dexter's Black and white pilot suit with the red D "Nice suit."

"Heh he thanks!" Dexter Blushed

"Way to go Dex!" Buttercup playfully punched his arm

"YAY DEXTER!" Bloom called as she climbed his back

"CHEE! Bullet followed

"I'm glad you're all okay!" Dexter spoke "Computress told me about the core being turned to negative, so I got the Giant Dexo-Robo 2000 and came as quickly as I could."

"You really saved us Dexter." Blossom blushed "Thank you."

"But Dexter we can't get the core out the tower." Bubbles explained

"All we see is a Button that says eject." Bunny complied

"Don't worry I'll get it out." Dexter calmly ensured "And it's a good thing you didn't press that button, it would have sealed the core in a case and send it into the city where no one can find it."

"Oooh, What does this button do?" … Uh oh

"I did not just here that." Dexter said as he looked to see Deedee by the machine and the eject button "DeeDee NOOOOO!"

And with that the core was sealed away and fired into the sky leaving Dexter stunned

"D… DO YOU EVER STOP?" Blossom yelled "How did you get here?"

"Well I was packing and saw you out the window." Deedee happily explained "I took Ken's bike, saw the fighting and came here."

"I've never been so happy to know someone is leaving tomorrow." Bubbles sulked

"This REALLY sucks." Buttercup glowered

"Just another day in New Townsville." Bunny stated

Bloom and Bullet simply sighed

"Is something wrong?" Deedee asked as the group all sighed and groaned

"Forget it Deedee." Dexter explained

"Hmm… Okay… but… Ooo what does this button do?

***push*** Self destruct sequence activated… have a nice day

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_To be continued!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_ Don't worry they'll be fine, except Deedee she's out of the fic… for now. Any who I hope you liked it. The nuro-thingy will be back, just not soon and did any one catch the reference Deedee made to Blossom, she described the original Blossom. Want to know a fact about me? In PPG Blossom was my least favorite girl she was bossy, vain and to me the most boring character in the show but Momoko (what a difference) she may be ditzy and unlucky but she was still smart, clever but still peppy and the most interesting character and had good character development to me that's why she's my favorite. I think that's why so many people hate PPGZ, it's too different from PPG. Truth be told I stopped watching PPG (Which was good for it's time, but it has not aged well) because it got really boring and repetitive after the 2nd of 3rd season while PPGZ (Which is highly underrated) got better in the later seasons. Some times I think people need to stop comparing the original to the reimagining or remake and see it as it's own show, because there are too many originalist who don't judge fairly or don't give it a chance. I'M TALKING TO YOU TOO TRANSFORMER FANS! Remember this is my Opinion! Now if Cartoon Network could get there act together and give the US and UK a proper redub and maybe more shows for girls… Need I remind you of the PONIES.

Okay rant over!

BTW I've been thinking if Bunny, Barry Dexter, and Deedee were in the show in Japanese who would play their voices… feel free to laugh…

Bunny- Nana Mizuki

Barry- Masaya Onosaka

Dexter- Rica Matsumoto

Deedee- Kotono Mitsushi

_**Next chapter: **_Dexter is not having a good day and he ends up in a fight with Blossom… but will this fight lead to… Dexter's first Kiss! Warning next chapter will be weird!


	4. Break Up Ballistics!

**Disclaimer: **What part of Fan Fiction do you not understand? SOPA and ACTA idiots!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Specials"**

"_Specifics or more then one talking"_

**Chapter 4:** Break Up Ballistics!

_Part 1_

The City of New Townsville and it was a bright and sunny mourning as the girls all walked in to see Deedee leave.

"Hellooo Girls!" Dexter sang with glee as he greeted the girls

"Uh Dexter…" Blossom worriedly asked "Are you okay?"

"Maybe he's finally lost his mind." Buttercup stated

"Well his sister is leaving." Bubbles explained "Maybe he's happy to see her off."

"Why are you so happy Dexter?" Bunny asked "Is I because of Deedee?"

"No no no you silly girls." Dexter happily explained "I'm happy because, I FINALLY FOUND MY LASER GUN!"

"GRAB HIM." Blossom ordered and the girls complied as they pried away the blaster from Dexter's hand while holding him in place "Dexter, you are not going to go around and shoot Deedee."

"Just one shot, please?"

"NO"

"Aww… um you can let me go now."

The girls complied as they hid Dexter's laser while he regained his composure

"I'm sorry girls." Dexter explained "I was about to lose it there."

"Hi Dexter!" Deedee called as she entered the room "Well I'm off, let me know when I can visit again okay!"

"Don't worry Deedee, I'll let you know…" Dexter answered as Deedee blew him a kiss and closed the door behind her as she left "… NOT!"

The girls all waved out the window to say their goodbyes to Deedee as she entered the professor's van, once she was out of sight the girls all gave a big sigh of relief

"Now Dexter." Blossom began "I know things haven't been going so well lately…"

"Mandark and Mojo Jojo have teamed up…" Dexter began counting "The Nurotomic Protocore is in Negative mode and missing and worse of all look… all my equipment is ruined, I can't even use my cpu-watch to replace the parts I need."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean EVERYTHING I had is BROKEN because of DEEDEE!"

"I know Deedee is a bit… eccentric… but you were about to do something rash, she may be a pain but she's still your sister and you must have some love for her."

"Sorry Blossom but some sibling relationships aren't as glamorous as you and Kasey."

"Excuse me?"

"She's popular, well loved, and the favorite, I might as well not exist."

"Dexter don't say that, I know your sister is… complicated, but you can't just compare your relationship with Deedee to My relationship with Kasey."

"Why not? Deedee is my sister and when I look at you two I can't help but be jealous."

"Well it's not like you can change that."

"So that's it, I'm stuck with her?"

"Yes, sorry but that's the way it is."

"…Your not always right you know."

"I know that! But at least I try to be a good sibling."

"AND I DON'T? I've been trying for years to talk some sense to her and at least I don't constantly put her in danger."

"It wasn't my choice, besides Kasey isn't an idiot."

"I know that, I just wish you would actually think about that brat fighting crime."

"Kasey is not a brat and you don't have to be so pigheaded!"

"Pigheaded? I'm being realistic, everything was set now it's all ruined and you're saying it's my fault?"

"Well then genius if your so smart, why don't you figure it out?"

"Good idea, and because you're such a great leader, why don't you lead me to it?"

"Because this is your problem!"

"And yet you make it worse by opening your big mouth putting your fat butt in my way!"

"(GASP)"

***SLAP***

The group all stood stunned at Blossom's reaction as Dexter rubbed the red spot on his face.

"…Why did I even come here?" Dexter sadly asked

"Good question…" Blossom angrily spoke "So genius what's the answer?"

"The answer is NUNYA BUSINESS, because I'm not talking to someone who doesn't even care."

"I do care, but taking your frustration out on Kasey is not helping."

"I'm not taking it out on Kasey, you're just rubbing it in my face."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS!"

"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T MIND HER OWN BUSINESS."

"AT LEAST I'M TRYING TO BE A GOOD FRIEND."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU LEARN TO LEAVE PEOPLE ALONE?"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

***SLAM* *SLAM***

The two stormed off into different rooms leaving their friends to worry, not knowing what to do Kasey stood up as she held Bullet tightly and looked at the closed doors of the rooms then turned to the older girls

"D…did I do something wrong?" Kasey asked

"No, of course not Kasey." Bubbles answered comforting the concerned child "Dexter's just frustrated and Blossom accidentally made it worse."

Suddenly Dexter came in through the door with his blue jacket and sneakers instead of his usual lab coat and zipper boots

"I need some air." Dexter explained as he walked away "I'm going out."

"Where you going Dex?" Buttercup asked

"I'M GOING OUT!" Dexter yelled

"Dexter wait!" Kasey spoke and Dexter saw at her tears "I (sniff) I'm sorry."

"Kasey…I…" Dexter took a knee and patted the child "You don't have to apologize Kasey, you did nothing wrong. I just… chose the wrong words that's all. Trust me you're a great kid and if I was your big brother I would do whatever it takes to protect you too."

"Really?"

"Really!… I'll be back tonight, okay?"

"Okay!"

Dexter calmly walked out the door and out of the lab where he continued to walk into the city leaving the girls with concern.

* * *

><p>Later in the city<p>

Princess Morbucks was enjoying her little shopping spree, but despite being one of the richest girls in the world something would always bother her as she sat in the limo

"(Sigh) I'm bored." Princess sighed "Brandy and Mandy are with their families for the week and Mommy and Daddy flew off with Duchess… AGAIN!… Sometimes I wish… I wish I had a boyfriend, but Mom and Dad won't let me choose anyone. He has to be rich, a future owner of a business or some kind of genius… Man… that'll never happen."

"Meow" Sapphire meowed comforting Princess

"Oh thank you Sapphire, I know you'll never let me be sad."

"Ms. Princess." A maid called

"Yes?"

"We have it?"

"You mean the rare Ming Dynasty vase with the jade gems on it that I wanted to get for my Mom's birthday? EXCELLENT, put it on top of the car!"

"Yes Ms. Morbucks."

The maids complied as they got the large antique and brought it to the top to tie it, suddenly as they began to pick it up one of the maids lost her balance while holding the vase

"Look out!" Princess called as the vase was about to hit the floor when suddenly

"I got it!" A voice called out and caught the vase before it hit the ground

"_Hang on!" _the maids called then placed the vase on the limo with no damage _"Thank you sir."_

"No problem."

"Excuse me." Princess came out holding Sapphire to get a good look at the boy "Hey… aren't you Blossom's boyfriend?"

"No, were really not a couple, were just… well…"

"Something wrong?"

"Actually, we kind of had a fight."

"WHAT?"

"It's nothing, I just said something wrong so I came out for some air."

"Oh I see."

"Do you know Blossom?"

"Yes, she my classmate."

"Oh."

"My name is Princess Morbucks!"

"Morbucks… as in one of the Richest families in the world Morbucks?"

"The one and only! So what's your name again?"

"Dexter."

"I see, and you're visiting The Utonium labs?"

"That's right."

"You wouldn't happen to be the same Dexter that runs the illustrious robotics plant Dex Labs."

"That's me."

"WOW!"

"And who's this?"

"Huh… oh this is my darling Sapphire."

"Hello there."

"Meow." Sapphire purred as she swiped at Dexter trying to scratch him but only managed to knock off his glasses

"Sapphire, you know better then that!" Princess scolded as she bent down to help Dexter get his glasses "Sorry about that, Sapphire doesn't… like…"

"That's Okay… Oh thank you." Dexter said as he grabbed his glasses to put them back on even though Princess got an eyeful of his face "Huh what's wrong?"

"You uh… got a smug on the lenses." Princess explained

"Huh again?" Dexter whined as he got out his cloth

'OMG!' Princess's brain exploded as she looked at Dexter's face again

"Huh, what's wrong?" Dexter asked as he put his glasses back on

"No no it's nothing… hmm… maids give me Sapphire's bag."

"Huh?… But miss." One maid spoke up

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just take the vase home without me."

"But… as you wish ma'am." The maids complied as Princess put Sapphire in her bag then put her arms under Dexter's as the maids left

"Hey, wait a minute." Dexter complained as he was being dragged by the rich girl

"Don't worry Dexy." Princess cooed "I won't bite hee hee."

Something tells me this is not a good thing… oh well

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the lab<p>

"Arruff ruff ruff!" Poochi barked "There's a monster on the loose in New Townsville."

"What is it Professor?" Blossom asked

"Let me check my scanners." The professor explained as he pushed the buttons to make the problems appear on the screen "There we go."

"It's the Ameba boys." Bunny spoke up

"And they're stealing candy." Bubbles pointed out

"We can stop them!" Kasey enthusiastically cheered

"Chee!" Bullet chirped

"That's right kid." Buttercup smiled

"All right lets go… wish us luck Dext… huh… oh." Blossom spoke with a sad expression realizing that Dexter left because of their fight "I forgot, Dexter's not here."

The girls stood silent as they didn't know what to say to cheer the red head up

"Um Blossom." Bubbles spoke up "Are you worried about him?"

"Huh… no of course not!" Blossom obviously lied "Why would I worry about that jerk?"

"If you want I can locate him." Computress explained "Just let me know."

"Um…Okay… thank you… Okay girls let's roll!

"_Right!"_

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"_**PowerPuff girls Z!"**_

The girls took off and headed for the scene of the trouble. Blossom was flying ahead leaving the others to worry. Curious, Bloom decided to asked the others

"Is sis alright?" Bloom asked Bubbles

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Bubbles explained "Besides maybe some time apart will help their friendship."

"Okay!" Bloom perked up as she and the others gained speed

* * *

><p>Later at the park<p>

The Ameba Boys (and Violet) were enjoy the fruits or should I say candy of their labor

"See, what did I tell you?" Top hat gloated "We should start from easy crimes."

"I guess "Like taking candy from a baby" is more then an expression huh." Poncho explained "Hey, lets rob that ice cream truck next."

"At least we're getting the hang of it." Violet cheered "We'll be robbing banks in no time."

"_Not so fast Ameba Boys!" _The Girls called out as they landed _"The Lovely Fighting Science Legend, __**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

"GAH!" Top Hat screamed

"Oh man, and just as things were looking up!" Poncho whined

"Let's get out of here." Violet ordered as they made a break for it

As they ran er… floated away Blossom managed to jump in front of them to stop them

"All right that's enough." Blossom explained "I'm in a really bad mood right now, so make this easy and come with us so we can see if we can cure you."

"Why would you be in a bad mood?" Top hat asked

"That's none of your business."

"Let me guess, you met a boy and he dumped you?" Violet spoke up

"W-WHAT? NO!"

"You sure hit the nail on the head there Violet!" Poncho laughed

"Grr."

"Then again, she's not exactly the type to keep any one now is she." Violet spoke again and the three began laughing hysterically, when suddenly…

"YOU LITTLE PEST!" Blossom yelled as she lifted the ice cream truck over her head about to crush the Amebas "I'LL SQUASH YOU ALL!"

"BLOSSOM STOP!" Bloom called making Blossom calm down as the Ameba Boys escaped

"I… I'm sorry, I just." Blossom spoke as she put the truck down then realizing that the ice cream man was still inside "I uh I just I well I…"

"Don't worry Blossom, just relax." Bubbles softly spoke as she walked away with her friend "Let's get a snack and clear your head okay?"

"Okay." Blossom answered as they walked away

"Sheesh, I guess the fight really effected her." Buttercup guessed

"I think it's more then that." Bunny spoke up

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked as the whole group stood silent

"Cheep" Bullet chirped quietly and gloomy

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the local juice joint<p>

Princess was enjoying her nice warm spring day with her lemonade, but Dexter who she dragged along with her was still down

"Come on Dexy." Princess pleaded "Drink your grape juice."

"Huh… oh sorry, I was just thinking." Dexter spoke up

"About what?"

"I was thinking I should apologize to Blossom."

"Oh…So, what were you two fighting about?

"Well you see… I have an older sister and I was comparing my relationship with her to Blossom and Kasey's."

"How so?"

"Well back home my sister is the star. She's athletic, she's beautiful, she's popular, and she has all this charisma it's scary. The only problem is that she's so stupid she can't do anything right and still be praised."

'Sounds a lot like my sister.' "So what? You're a genius, you own a large robotics company, you undoubtedly can change the world and most of all… Hee hee you're really handsome."

"None of that matters, I may be one of the smartest persons in the world but none of that matters if I don't exist."

"I see you have this big brain but you don't know how to make friends by being yourself."

"Exactly, even our parents choose her over… wait… do you really think I'm handsome?"

"Of course silly Hee hee."

"I um well I uh."

"Listen, were in the same boat. My sister Duchess is so incredible it's… just so annoying, it's like no matter what I do it won't matter because I'm not Duchess."

"I see, well at least we have someone to talk to about it now."

"Yeah, thanks for listening."

"You too… well I really should be going now."

"HUH? WHAT?… wait a minute!"

"What's wrong?"

"You don't have to leave yet."

"Huh? Hey let go!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile around the corner<p>

Blossom and Bubbles were walking towards the local Juice Joint were Dexter and Princess were

"Come on Blossom." Bubbles called trying to cheer up her friend "I know a snack will cheer you up, then later you and Dexter can have a nice talk and fit everything."

"Yeah thanks Bubbles. I really appreciate it." Blossom said as they walked in "Maybe it'll help me clear my mind and forget about my fight with… DEXTER?"

Blossom yelled as she saw Dexter with Princess clinging on to his arm

"Um hi Blossom… heh heh." Dexter nervously said as he looked at the angry red head "I'd say it's not what it looks like but I find that saying unreliable."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Blossom yelled "… AND WITH PRINCESS MORBUCKS!"

"If you must know, I'll tell you." Princess began "I was picking up an expensive new vase for my mom when one of the maids nearly dropped it, Dexter manage to help save it and so I'm merely paying him back."

"Is that so?" Blossom growled not believing her story

"It's true." Dexter nervously answered "Honest!"

"Yes it is." Princess backed him up "So tell me Blossom, you two had a fight right?"

"Well uh…" Blossom Stuttered "Yes, He began bad mouthing my sister."

"I DID NOT!" Dexter objected "I said I wish my relationship with Deedee was more like you're relationship with Kasey and you go and rub it in my face."

"Well sorry you feel that way."

"YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" Princess interrupted "You're sister and our sisters are different, I'm happy you love her so much and get along with her but to go flaunting that around to others?"

"Look who's talking, you flaunt around everything you can! Just because your family is so rich!"

"I don't rub it in people's faces all the time, even I think about how people feel… Come on Dexy let's enjoy some more time together."

"But Princess I…" Dexter tried to object as Princess grabbed his arm as they began walking away, when suddenly Blossom also grabbed his other arm "Uh… OW… HEY!"

"Dexter has to come back to the lab." Blossom spoke as she pulled Dexter back "Besides we have to talk."

"About what?" Princess said as she continued the tug of war "About you and your wonderful little sister."

"No, about me and Dexter!"

"Dexy and I were spending some quality time alone to calmly talk about ourselves."

"Well now it's my turn with him."

"I beg to differ."

"Dexter is my friend and he would like to come back with me."

"Dexy would rather spend time with someone who listens."

"Since when do you listen?"

"Dexy, knows what's best for him."

"Um excuse me." Dexter interrupted "Don't I have a say in this?"

"_NO, YOU DON'T!" _Both girls yelled making Dexter sigh

"Bubbles… help." Dexter meekly called to the blonde as the two continued to rip him in half

"Um… well, I…" Bubbles complied as she watch the fight when suddenly Blossom lost her grip

"Too bad Blossom." Princess gloated "It's no wonder why boys don't like you."

"What did you say?" Blossom growled

"You just don't have a heart, all you think about is yourself. There are time that even I know when to share with others. And besides how would you feel if your sister treated you like his does?"

"…I…"

"Come on Dexy, lets sing karaoke next! You too Sapphire!"

"But wait I AHH!" Dexter tried to protest as Princess left Blossom stunned in thought as they disappeared from sight

"Uh… Blossom?" Bubbles called to her stunned friend to no avail

* * *

><p>Later at the Karaoke room<p>

"Now you can come out Sapphire." Princess said as she sat the white cat on the couch as she set the machine to play, then turned to Dexter "Come on Dexter cheer up, we're here to have fun!"

"I know Princess." Dexter sulked "Once were done, I want to apologize to Blossom."

"Humph! Fine but first things first Dexter, this one is for you!"

Princess then push the button to start the music, held the mike to her mouth and gave Dexter a flirtatious look as she began to sing…

_(Music Begins)_

_Hey (hey) You (you)_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way (No way)_

_I think you need a new one!_

_Hey (hey) You (you)_

_I can be your girlfriend!_

_(Guitar solo)_

_Hey (hey) You (you)_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way (No way)_

_I know not a secret!_

_Hey (hey) You (you)_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_You're so fine, I want you mine,_

_You're so delicious!_

_I think about you all the time,_

_You're so addictive!_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright!_

_(Alright, Alright, Alright)_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm dang precious,_

_And heck yeah, I'm the one and only Princess!_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right!_

_(I'm right, I'm right, I'm right)_

_She's like… so whatever,_

_You can do… so much better,_

_I think we should get together now!_

_AND THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE'S TALKING 'BOUT!_

_Hey (hey) You (you)_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way (No way)_

_I think you need a new one!_

_Hey (hey) You (you)_

_I can be your girlfriend!_

_(Guitar solo)_

_Hey (hey) You (you)_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way (No way)_

_I know not a secret!_

_Hey (hey) You (you)_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_I can see the way,_

_I see the way you look at me!_

_And even when you look away,_

_I know you think of me!_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again!_

_(Again, Again, Again)_

_So… so come over here and tell me what I want to hear,_

_Better yet make your girlfriend DISAPPEAR!_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again!_

_(and Again, and Again, and Again)_

_Cause… She's like… so whatever,_

_And you can do… so much better,_

_I think we should get together now!_

_AND THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE'S TALKING 'BOUT!_

_Hey (hey) You (you)_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way (No way)_

_I think you need a new one!_

_Hey (hey) You (you)_

_I can be your girlfriend!_

_(Guitar solo)_

_Hey (hey) You (you)_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way (No way)_

_I know not a secret!_

_Hey (hey) You (you)_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_(Guitar solo)_

_UH!_

_Any second you'll be wrapped around my finger,_

_Cause I can,_

_Cause I can do it better!_

_There's no other,_

_So when's it going to sink in?_

_She's so stupid, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?_

_UH!_

_Any second you'll be wrapped around my finger,_

_Cause I can,_

_Cause I can do it better!_

_There's no other,_

_So when's it going to sink in?_

_She's so stupid, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?_

_Hey (hey) You (you)_

_I don't like your girl friend!_

_No way (No way)_

_I think you need a new one!_

_Hey (hey) You (you)_

_I can be your girlfriend!_

_(Guitar solo)_

_Hey (hey) You (you)_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way (No way)_

_I know not a secret!_

_Hey (hey) You (you)_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_No way (No way!)_

_HEY-YEAH!_

_No Way-hey-ay!_

_HEY-YAY!_

_NO WAY, NO WAY HEY HEY!_

_(Music ends)_

Once the song ended Dexter took a long pause the began clapping

"Thank you, Thank you!" Princess bowed then turned to he machine to see her score "… Huh, only 70? Oh well you're turn Dexy… Dexy?"

"Princess, I'm sorry!" Dexter spoke by the door "I really appreciate that you're willing to do so much for someone you just met but… Blossom's my friend and I feel terrible for what I did. Don't get me wrong, we can still be friends. I just rather take my time… and don't worry, I'm sure there's someone for you. I just have too concentrate on one friend at a time."

"Dexy wait!" Princess called as she held his arm "Forget about her, she doesn't need someone as good as you. STAY WITH ME!"

"…I'm sorry…" Dexter said making Princess let go and Sapphire go by her feet "But I'm not use to having friends and I know a good friend knows when to apologize… well… see you later."

"I get it… It's cause you met her first, well I got news for you Dexy. I can have any boy I choose… AND I CHOSE YOU, and this is where I put my foot down!"

And so she did… right on Sapphire's tail!

**ME-OOOWW!**

"W-wh-what the?" Dexter said in shock as Princess in her monster form stood "You… you're a monster?"

"Well that was rude." Princess said as she twirled her finger on his chest "It's true but still rude. At least this way I can… KEEP YOU FOR MY SELF!"

"AAACK!" Dexter tried to scream as he found himself tied up

"YOU'RE MINE, NOW AND FOREVER!… Oh… and I just thought of a way to make sure of that."

"Um… how?"

"Simple hee hee… We're going… TO GET MARRIED?"

"W-WHAAAAAT? We can't do that!"

"Oh yes we can, just watch me! Come on Sapphire HA HA HA HA HA!"

Princess crashed through the wall and into the sky as she carried Sapphire in her arms and held the rope with Dexter at the end… and what did Dexter have to say about all this.

"Most guys would jump at the chance to be carried off by a cute girl like this, but in my case… HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

* * *

><p><em>Part2<em>

Meanwhile back at the lab

Blossom sat alone on the table with a gloomy look on her face as she tried to eat her snacks… ALL of her snacks.

"Five cakes, one dozen cookies, seven chocolate bars, two boxes of ice cream and three lollypops" Bunny said worried about her friend "And counting."

"Wow, I've seen Blossom depressed." Buttercup spoke up "But, MAN is she down."

"I haven't seen my sister this depressed since they cancelled Sym-Bionic Titan!" Kasey explained

"Chee…" Bullet sighed on Kasey's shoulders

"Wow, that IS bad!" said Bubbles

"I'm going to talk to her" Kasey blurted out as she walked with Bullet over to Blossom "Hey sis… um… are you okay?"

"Of course I am!" Blossom lied "I don't have to worry about him anymore!"

"You know Dexter has to come back here sooner or later right?"

"I know and I'm never talking to him again."

"Blossom, I know you better then anyone and anyone can tell you're lying."

"Kasey, I told you what Dexter said right? Well anyone who bad mouths us is no friend of mine."

"I know but… aren't you being a little harsh, I mean I'd be jealous too if we'd fight all the time and I see others getting along."

"What do you mean?"

"Fighting all the time and never having anything nice to say, If I was the only one actually trying to get along I'd go crazy too."

Blossom looked at Kasey after hearing her words, she then looked down to think about her words as she thought about Deedee yesterday

* * *

><p><strong>*Flash Back*<strong>

"HIIIII!" Deedee yelled ruining the moment "Ooo what are you two doing?"

"We are talking Deedee." Dexter explained

"What are you two, friends or something?"

"As a matter of fact." Blossom answered "We are and we were doing better before you came."

"… Whatever, so tell me what do you have on him?"

"Huh… What do you mean?"

"Come on this is Dexter were talking about. HE'S A NERD, you don't make friends with nerds you trick them to do your homework or something else."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Trust me, I'm the most popular girl in my school. Everybody wants my attention even all the nerds, I only need them to do my homework."

"Grr… They're still human beings."

"Oh I get it, you're one of the unlucky ones, you got so desperate you suckered Dexter to being your friend."

"Dexter, unlike you, is nice and smart and I chose to be his friend because I wanted to know him and he wants to know me plus we enjoy each others company."

"Like that's going to last, why are you part of this group? I can tell that that the tomboy and definitely the blonde with the pigtails are popular. But you and the other ponytail girl, I just can't see it."

"Deedee… will you please…"

"Not only that but why would you have such an adorable little sister, I mean if you have to hang out with someone like Dexter you must really be a loser."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP, MAN YOU ARE SO FREAKING ANNOYING! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE POPULAR, YOU'RE RUDE, MEAN, SELFISH, OBNOXIOUS AND YOU NEVER THINK OF ANYONE BUT YOURSELF. LET ME SAY IT IN A WAY EVEN SOMEONE AS BRAINLESS AS YOU CAN UNDERSTAND…WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOR, GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK, NOBODY LIKES YOU!"

"…"

Dexter and Deedee were taken back by Blossom's outburst. Dexter never saw this side of Blossom, but what Dexter noticed was about to change everything

'Blossom, wow I…huh?' Dexter thought to himself when he noticed something amiss 'Her eyes… their suppose to be pink… why are they red… and glowing.'

"Fine whatever." Deedee smugly replied as she walked away "I'll leave you two losers alone. I'll be packing so I can leave in the morning."

Blossom caught her breath as she turned to the worried Dexter and calmed down as her eyes became pink again

"Dexter I… I" Blossom franticly spoke "I'm sorry, I never snapped at anyone like that before."

"Don't worry about it." Dexter explained with a smile "Deedee has that effect on everybody."

"I guess… but lets think of something else."

"Like what?"

***End of flash back***

* * *

><p>"I get it!" Blossom blurted out<p>

"Get what sis?" Kasey asked

"About what Dexter goes through, but when he started comparing our relationships I took it the wrong way. Not only that but what you said is also true, anybody would go crazy dealing with that girl 24/7 and I took it all wrong and rubbed it in Dexter's face."

"So you're going to apologize?"

"Of course!" Blossom stood up "Dexter's my friend and a good friend knows when to apologize. Once I find Dexter I'll set things right, NOTHINGS CAN GO WRONG!"

***POP***

After feeling that Blossom ran into the bathroom to see more horror

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Later outside<p>

The girls were all enjoying a nice stroll as they though about what to do next, but Blossom was not in the best of moods considering what happened on the bathroom scale…

"I'd hate to say it Blossom but…" Buttercup gloated "I told you so!"

"Buttercup…" Blossom sulked "Not now."

"Don't worry Ms. Blossom." Bunny said "You still look great."

"Thanks Bunny."

"Hey look at this!" Bloom spoke up looking at a poster that fell out of the sky "It says "All Per…son-nel in the City of New Townsville are invited to the wedding of Super Princess?"

"How nice." Blossom said as she walked away

"I love weddings." Bubbles explained as she followed

"Yeah whatever." Buttercup glowered as she strolled

"It's nice to hear that Princess is…" Bunny began then paused

"_**PRINCESS IS GETTING MARRIED?"**_

The girls Finally realized as they noticed more flyers were falling from the sky making everyone look and read… Then suddenly the next big surprise appeared as they looked at the bride and groom on the flyer

"Hey!" Bubbles pointed out "Is that?"

"DEXTER!" Blossom yelled as she went on fire "THAT BRAT IS MARRYING MY DEXTER? IF SHE THINKS I'M GOING TO LET HER TAKE MY DEXTER AWAY FROM ME SHE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! NOW IT'S PERSONAL! **LET'S GET HER GIRLS! RAWR!"**

"Uh… I think my sister just lost it." Kasey nervously stated

"Cheep." Bullet agreed

"Umm… Did Blossom just say "My Dexter"… Twice?" Bubbles asked "Here's another question, when we get there do we save Dexter from Princess or do we save Princess from Blossom?"

"Eh heh heh heh… lets not think about it too much and save Dex already." Buttercup Proclaimed as the girls did their job

"Yeah heh heh." Bunny nervously laughed

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"_**PowerPuff girls Z!"**_

With the girls now transformed they took off to the wedding to save the groom from a fate worst then death… marriage!

* * *

><p>Later at a Chapel down town<p>

Dexter was tied up at the moment

"Ha ha very funny!" Dexter complained as he tried to get out of his chair "Man, how do I get myself roped into these things?"

"Oh Dexy!" Princess sang getting Dexter's attention as she revealed her beautiful wedding dress "How do I look?"

"Um… WOW Princess, you look beautiful!" Dexter flattered her "But is this really necessary?"

"Of course Dexy, as rich and beautiful as I am I could have anybody… Hee hee and I choose you."

"Um… That's nice, but don't you think you're rushing it a bit?.. I mean… We just met each other today."

"Don't worry Dexy, we'll have plenty of time when after the ceremony. After that we'll have a nice romantic Honeymoon by the sea and after that… After that… After that… AHH I can't it's just so… OH Hee hee hee… What do you think Dexy… Dexy?"

Princess looked all around until she saw Dexter trying to Worm his way out, chair and all.

"THIS GIRLS CRAZY!" Dexter panicked as he wiggled closer to the door when suddenly he was picked up above Princess's head "Uh heh heh hi (Gulp)."

"Now now Dexy." Princess gently put him back down in his spot "I know you're impatient, but don't worry…"

Suddenly the door chapel opened

"Oh, it must be the pastor I bribed…HUH?" Princess said in shock as the door revealed….

"_The lovely fighting science legend, **PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

"I'M SAVED!" Dexter cheered with tears of joy

"Dexter, We need to talk." Blossom gave him a stern look

"I'M DOOMED!" Dexter cried with tears of angst

"Alright Princess, what's the big idea?"

"Well!" Princess sang as she gave Dexter a hug from behind "I met Dexy here, I fell in love and now we'll live happily ever after. Hee hee The Princess has finally found her Prince, and you girls AREN'T INVITED TO OUR WEDDING!"

"LOOK OUT!" Blossom yelled as Princess pulled out her bazooka and began firing forcing the girls to dodge "Girls, you get Dexter to safety. I'll handle Princess!"

As Princess and Blossom fought it out the others managed to free Dexter

"What did I do to deserve this?" Dexter sighed to himself

"Fight with Blossom maybe?" Buttercup slyly replied

"We got to stop them!" Dexter yelled as he charged underneath the carnage, suddenly he noticed Sapphire panicking, he then ran to take the cat out of the fight. Once in the clear Dexter made his move "STOOOOOP!"

The girls compiled as they looked at Dexter as he held Sapphire

"Dexy?" Princess landed "SAPPHIRE… are you okay?"

"Meow." Sapphire purred as she jumped beck to her master turned monster

"Dexy, why did you stop us from fighting?" Princess angrily asked

"Hold on, Hold on!" Dexter spoke as he held his arms up in defense "Princess, I just want to talk… I-I think this isn't right for us!"

"What do you mean Dexter?" Blossom asked as she landed and folded her arms

"I just mean… well… (Sigh) Princess listen this… this isn't how we should do this."

"What do you mean Dexy?" Princess worriedly asked

"Princess, It's not that I don't like you or anything it's just that… well I just don't think I'm ready for this yet…"

"But Dexy!"

"I'm sorry Princess, come on let go and change you back to normal."

"Grr! YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME ANY WHERE!" Princess grew angry when suddenly…

"MEEE-OOOW!" She squeezed Sapphire's tail and her dark aura grew out of control

"Uh… has Sapphire ever scream when Princess has already transformed?" Bunny asked

"Nope, this is a first!" Buttercup answered

"What now?" Bloom asked

"W-what's going on? Ugh… Ow… what's happening to me?" Princess panicked as her clothes began to tear and her feet busted out of her shoes "NOT AGAIN!"

Princess's head hit the ceiling of the chapel as she grew more and more causing the whole place to crash on top of everyone. Once it stopped Princess looked down looking at her dress turned towel

"I'm big again!.. Now Dexter will be mine!" Princess placed Sapphire on her shoulder and lifted some wood revealing Dexter then she held him tightly in her hand "Now you're mine FOREVER! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Princess wait!" Dexter called but to no avail as Princess stomped through the city "HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Meanwhile the Girls all came out of the wreck covered in dirt then took to the sky to look at the now once again hundred foot tall Princess *read "The Z-Rays Shine Again!" Chapter 10*

"Oh man!" Blossom whined

"How did this happen?" Bubbles asked

"Who cares, let get her!" Buttercup growled

"Hey wait!" Bloom spoke up "I thought only Mona can make her big, why is she big again?"

"Hmm… I got it!" Bunny spoke up "Him's Black Z-rays make Princess in to a monster right? Then when Mona used her power to make her grow and somehow stayed in side when we changed her back. But now maybe making Sapphire scream a second time activate Mona's powers, making her big again!"

"Are you sure?" Boom asked

"Either that or the author's just running out of ideas."

GRUMBLE GRUMBLE

"But how do we stop her?" Bubbles asked " We needed Dy. Na. Mo. Z before!"

"We just fight her like always!" Buttercup answered

"But how do we do that with out hurting Dexter?"

"We'll figure something out." Blossom answered "Let's just hold her off until the Professor get's here."

"_RIGHT!" _The girls replied as they flew off to fight the giantess

"HA HA HA HA look out world Mega Princess and her Prince are coming through!" Princess yelled as people scurried out of the way of her giant feet

"Not so fast Princess!" the girls all called as they attacked

"**Yo-Yo Supreme!"**

"**Bursting Bubbles!"**

"**Hyper Sonic Swing!"**

"**Kendama Cannon!"**

"**Bullet Ball: Volley Spike!"**

All the attacks missed making Princess put up her guard

"You little bugs!" a now angry Princess screamed and swung her free hand knocking the girls away "Shoo! Now now Dexy, I won't let those mean ol' PowerPuffs take you away."

"Why me?" Dexter complained as Princess rubbed him against her giant cheek

"She still too powerful this way!" Bubbles explained

"We need the Dy. Na. Mo. again!" Buttercup proclaimed

"No, we might destroy the city again!" Bunny called

"Or maybe we just need an upgrade!" Bloom stated

"_You mean!" _The older girls stood in shock

"That's right SUPER BLOSSOM!"

"Aright it's worth a shot!" Blossom suggested "Lets do it!"

The girls landed in a circle with Blossom in the middle of a roof, they concentrated their powers into their leader when suddenly…

***ZAP***

The girls were knocked to the ground from the zap back leaving Blossom silent and unchanged

"W-What happened?" Blossom asked "Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know." Bunny answered

"Something's not right… lets try again."

"There's no time!" Bloom explained "I'll do it!"

"But Bloom, What about Dexter?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something… I hope."

"We can't hope we have to do something, this is a delicate operation."

"Wait… I'll do it!" Bubbles suggested

"But Bubbles!"

"Blossom, I don't know what's wrong with you but if we work together we will figure it out, I PROMISE YOU. But for now, I'll save Dexter for you."

"…Bubbles… Thank you… alright you ready?"

"Yeah!"

The girls all formed the circle again and Bubbles took all the power making all the girls normal and changing Bubbles into…

"**Super Rolling Bubbles!"**

Bubbles was now white with a gold and silver vest and all the powers of all the girls together and more and ready to fight Mega Princess. Bubbles took off and the girls exited the building after her

"Hold it Princess!" Bubbles called as she prepared her wand

"Huh… You again?" Princess glowered "Why can't you leave us alone?"

"**Bursting Bubbles!" **Bubbles called out her attack and knocked Princess into a nearby (Conveniently empty) Building "And now **SONIC SW**… What?"

"Now I got you!" Princess used Dexter as a human shield and once Bubbles was distracted smacked her through several buildings and skidded on the concrete, Bubbles then quickly got up and knew she needed a plan "Back for more?"

"You used me as a shield?" Dexter angrily asked

"I had no choice Dexy." Princess apologized "Don't worry, once we're married all will be forgiven once every one sees how happy we are."

"Married? You kidnapped me, you tied me up, you don't even know me and you want to marry me for attention?"

"Of course, why not?"

"Why not? I'll tell you why not! I don't want to marry you, I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!"

Suddenly as if time stopped every one stood in shock of Dexter's outburst, suddenly Princess loosened her grip as tears began welling up in her eyes

"Y… you… you don't like me?" Princess stuttered as tears poured out if her eyes and her face cringed "B-but… But… (Sniff)… y-you…YOU LITTLE JERK!"

"WHOOOOOA!" Dexter yelled as Princess threw him away only to be caught by Bubbles "Oof… Thanks Bubbles."

"No problem." Bubbles said as she put Dexter back on solid ground

As the group all came together they looked at princess as she wailed in her hands covering her face as she sat by a nearby building

"WAAAAAH!" Princess cried "Nobody likes me!"

"_Dexter!" _The girls all scolded

"What I couldn't help it!" Dexter said in defense "I don't know how to talk to girls!"

You and me both brother… (Sigh)

"Well then you better learn fast." Blossom ordered

"Okay, okay!.. Man…" Dexter gulped then walked over too the crying giantess "Uh… Princess… EXCUSE ME, PRINCESS!"

"(Sniff)… Hic, Hic… LEAVE ME ALONE!" the giant Princess yelled as she turned away from Dexter

"Listen… I… (Sigh)… I'm sorry!"

"(Sniff) W-what?"

"Listen, don't get me wrong. I appreciate that I met someone who was in the same boat as me and I'm glad I was able to cool down after getting to know you."

"Y… you mean it?"

"I do… but… Princess, I understand that you seek attention because you feel ignored and unimportant by your family. You just have too keep looking."

"I… I guess."

"But you have friends right."

"Yeah, my best friends Brandy and Mandy! When I first met them they never knew I was rich and they ignored me, then we became inseparable even before they knew about my money and family. They always pick me up when I'm down."

"You didn't force them?"

"Of course not, I care about them."

"That's what I mean!"

"Huh?"

"You want attention but forcing it will only cause you more pain, if you can get those friends of yours to like you without forcing them why not others?"

"I… I… well…"

"You're not only rich, I can tell you're smart and very talented too."

"Really?… hee hee so… do you think I'm pretty too?"

"Uh… heh heh… uh… of course."

"You're right Dexter, I'm sorry too…W-will you still be my friend?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh Dexy, Thank you… wha-what the…?"

Princess's dark aura was showing again but this time as she stood up she began to shrink back to her normal size. Dexter ran to hold her up as she lost her balance, he then lifted her body and walked over to the girls again

"Is she…?" Bubbles asked

"She's okay." Dexter answered

"That's good… Everyone ready?" Bubbles stated as she released her powers back to the others turning them back into PowerPuffs

"Dexy… can you put me down?" Princess asked and Dexter complied as the wobbly Princess looked into his eyes "Dexy, I want you to know that… well… I really do like you and before I go I just…"

"Don't worry Princess." Dexter smiled "I'm just glad that no one got hur…!"

The girls stood in shock as Dexter was interrupted by Princess as she pressed her lips onto his, although Dexter was in shock tears came to Princess's eyes and just as suddenly as it began it ended

"I hope my real prince is as wonder… ful… as… you." Princess muttered as she passed out from exhaustion leaving Dexter stunned

"Did she…?" Dexter asked making the girls nod, suddenly "AHH!"

The top of Dexter's head exploded as fire works came out and the words "FIRST KISS" appeared making Dexter faint as the girls all stood silent

"… uh… we should go… I guess…" Bunny muttered as the girls complied carrying Dexter and Princess back to the lab

"Let's get her clothes, I'll bet they're still back at the chapel." Blossom ordered

"I'll get them!" Bubbles called out

"I'll help." Bloom followed

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped

"(Sigh) We should get going." Blossom spoke again

And so the crisis was adverted… for now

* * *

><p>Hours later at the lab<p>

Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny and Kasey all hung around the couch thinking about what happened today

"What a day!" Buttercup sighed

"I know right." Kasey replied then turned to Bunny who was still thinking "What's wrong Bunny?"

"I was just thinking." Bunny answered

"About what?" Bubbles followed

"I can't believe Princess transformed like that again."

"Well you already explained how she could change like that, I just hope it doesn't happen too soon."

"It could be worse." Buttercup spoke up "Remember when _Her _gave the Gang Green Gang super powers?" *Read "The Z-Rays Shine Again" Chapter 11*

"Well I don't think they have a trigger for that." Bunny answered

"Good point."

"Speaking of _Her_ power, What ever happened to the RowdyRuff Boys?" Kasey asked "I mean are they still bad guys."

"I guess that's up to them Kasey." Bubbles answered "They're like lost souls now, hopefully they'll find a purpose for themselves."

The girls all gave a big sigh… suddenly Dexter was now awake and entered the room with his lab coat

"…Um… hey girls." Dexter nervously responded "Um…Have you seen…"

"She's on the roof." Buttercup answered not even looking at Dexter

"Oh… okay… um… thanks."

Dexter walked away to the roof to face the biggest challenge of his life… making Blossom like him again, the girls all looked at Dexter without saying a word as he disappeared

"Good luck Dex." Buttercup quietly stated so Dexter wouldn't hear

* * *

><p>On the roof<p>

Blossom was looking out at the setting Sun thinking to herself

'I can't stop thinking about this...' Blossom thought 'What's happening to me? I keep losing it and now I can't go super… this is scary.'

Suddenly Dexter walked in, Blossom looked at him from the corner of her eye then turned away not saying a word

"Uh… heh heh… hi Blossom." Dexter spoke up but Blossom stood silent "What a day right?"

"…" Blossom stood silent not even looking at him

"I mean with Princess and everything, I had fun and all but I'm glad to be back here."

"…"

"… Um… Blossom?"

"…"

"Alright, alright I get it I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to say those mean things about you and Kasey, I was just frustrated. In fact I'm happy to see that there are siblings that get along, I'll never do it again Believe me. Blossom, Pleeeaase TALK TO ME I'm really, Really, REALLY SORRY!"

"… I'm sorry too."

"Huh…?"

"I thought about it and I saw where you were coming from, but all I did was rub it in your face. Dexter, I always put Kasey first because she's so precious to me, but I let that get in the way of our friendship… I'll forgive you if you do me one solid… please, forgive me?"

"… Blossom?… Sure."

"Thank you." Blossom smiled and as Dexter put his hand on her shoulder she rested her head on him "Hee hee so tell me Dexter, how was your first kiss?"

"HUH… WHAT… WELL I…"

"Ha ha ha Don't worry about it, besides my first kiss was not that pleasant either."

"Huh Your first kiss?"

"You see I met this Prince who was turned into a frog, or so I thought."

"Oh I see heh heh It turned out to be a Frog that was turned into a prince?"

"Don't rub it in!

"Come on, I'm sure there's someone for you."

"Hmm… he may be closer then you think HA HA HA!"

Blossom jumped into Dexter's arms and as Dexter lifted her up into the air he noticed something wrong

"What's wrong Dexter?" Blossom asked

"Oh it's nothing."

"Come on you can be honest with me."

"Well… uh…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile down stairs<p>

"I hope those two get along again." Bunny worried

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be just fine." Bubbles reassured when suddenly form the kitchen

*CRASH*

"BYEGIRLSI'MGOINGOUTAGAIN!" Dexter panicked as he ran for the door

"DEXTER, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Blossom yelled as she held the refrigerator over her head chasing Dexter

"Oh no, they got worse!" Kasey nearly cried

"Don't worry Kasey, they a lot better now." Bubbles spoke up

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"What did Dexter do to make Ms. Blossom so mad?" Bunny asked

"Ha ha ha I'll bet he asked her if she gained weight ha ha ha." Buttercup answered

The whole group laughed as the day came to close and new adventures waited for them over the horizon… if Dexter lives through this first

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

_To be continued!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>Woo this may be the most comedic chapter I've wrote so far and there's nothing wrong with having Princess Morbucks (Himeko Shirogane) as a rival of love. Speaking of, I like how Himeko is a poor little rich girl who's completely ignored it gives her good character depth while Princess from the original was a brat plain and simple. I mean for God's sake it's like her father wants her to be a spoiled evil overlord at least Himeko is likeable and has a heart. As for Mega Princess… Bunny was right, I was running out of ideas.

One last thing… people who hate the PPGZ call them Mary-Sues and everyone hates Mary-Sues, Do people even know what a Mary-Sue is? A Mary-Sue I basically a 1-dimensional female character that lack flaws, depth or humanity, she's perfect in every way and never loses… if you ask me that sounds more like the original girls (and some other characters) in a nutshell. Look it up you'll see I'm right and agree, unless you're like one of those tasteless idiots from the Toon zone forums.

**Rants: **Unless you live under a rock I'm sure you heard of DC Nation, people are already calling it the next Toonami! Well from what they promised it just may be that. The shows are awesome, I mean Green Lantern and Young Justice WOW! But what really gets me are the shorts, I don't know if it's true but I heard that if the shorts are good enough they may become full series… I was like SAY WHAAAAAT? I hope it's true. I'm really interested in seeing the "Super Best Friends Forever (SBFFs)" Shorts by the one and only Lauren Faust about Super-Girl (The hot head who's treated like chop liver) Bat-girl (The geeky yet energetic super hero loving thinker) and Wonder-girl (The naive Warrior Princess and Leader) in comedic adventures. They have Plastic-Man in Ren and Stimpy style adventures like the pilot that can be found on You-Tube. Amethyst: Princess of Gemworld, a 13 year old girl (Amy Winston) is actually the princess of a world of magic and must save it from Dark Opal by transforming into an adult and riding her flying horse while learning new magic spells… I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP, It was a famous comic by DC back in the 80's, now it's back and looks very anime-ish. They also have, shorts of Vibe, Black Lightning, Doom Patrol and a lot more. But most importantly, shorts of… THE TEEN TITANS, with the original voice cast and style (only chibi). Tara Strong And Greg Cripes (Raven and Beast-Boy) are even supporting petitions for NEW SEASONS! My only beef with DC Nation is… IT'S ONLY ONE STINKIN' HOUR!

This is Awesome, but to me Cartoon Network won't feel complete with out an Anime Block or a new Toonami. I mean what anime CAN'T they show… Sgt. Frog, Turn A Gundam, Gundam Ace, Digimon Xros Wars, Tiger and Bunny, Toriko, Inazuma Eleven and so much more! Another thing is that CN executives once said that Cartoon should be for boys cause that's were the money is… Okay, explain how a cartoon about Ponies aimed at little girls put most of those boy cartoons you wanted so much to shame. Finally In some countries they had a block called Girl Power on Cartoon Network but it didn't last long because it only showed the Original PPG, PPGZ and a random Barbie movie. If Cartoon Network USA made up a new Girl Power Block in the future I could see it now, Full episodes of S.B.F.F. and Amethyst with new shows and even animes like PPGZ, Sasami's Magical Girls club, Pretty Cure (Another dub never brought to the states) and finally if it comes true, the Funimation Redub of Sailor Moon (Guys like Sailor Moon too)! I can come up with a hundred good ideas but they wont come true as long as "Stupid Snyder" is in charge…Wow, This was a long ramble sorry about that, I'm done.

One last thing to Cakedecorator… I'M NOT USING BRIDGETTE, I already explained in the final chapter of my last story that I don't want to accidentally mess up someone else's OC. I don't mean to sound Rude but… Bridgette is cool but… No.

**Next chapter: **A new monster surfaces and it's… a Video Game? But when the girls get trapped inside it's up to their boys to save them… AND I DON'T MEAN THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS! Dexter, Cody, Mitch, Jack and Ken all team up in the world of the game in the strangest adventure yet!

SCREWY AREN'T I? See ya (Flips off Daffy Duck style) Hoo-hoo hoo-hoo hoo-hoo!


	5. Change Of Pace!

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE! Nuff said!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Specials"**

"_Specifics or more then one."_

**Chapter 5: **Change of Pace!

_Part 1._

The City of New Townsville, now lets check on our favorite red head Blossom. It's a beautiful morning as she came out the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, but in the bathroom she faces the most hated enemy of every girl and woman… The bathroom scale.

"Alright here goes nothing…(Gulp)" Blossom said as she stood firm and stepped on the evil device, then as the machine did it thing Blossom looked down "Huh… AAALLLRIIIIIGHT, WOO HOO!"

Meanwhile downstairs

Blossom's Mom, Dad and Kasey who held Bullet as she stood quiet, were all enjoying Breakfast as they couldn't help but hear the oldest daughters cheers

"Hmm, wonder what she's so happy about?" The mom asked

"Hee hee" Kasey giggled

"Bet it has something, to do with that diet of hers." The dad answered "What's so funny Kasey? Do you know why she's so happy?"

"Uh… Well you see… uh." Kasey nervously spoke up

"Come on, there's nothing to worry about."

"You see… there's this boy and."

"A BOY?"

"His name is Dexter and Blossom really likes him and I think he really likes her and…"

"What's he like?" The mom asked making Kasey more nervous

"Uh he's very nice, he's really, really smart and he's very funny, But he does have a bit of an ego, what ever that is, and he's shy and a… uh… bit of a loner I think."

"Is he cute?"

"Now, now dear I'm sure if Blossom likes him he must be okay." The dad calmed his wife down

"Hi every body!" Blossom cheered came down fully dressed "I lost all the extra weight I put on and now I'm at the ideal amount and I look Fantastic! Oh and mom, I think I need bigger bras now too Hee hee… Uh… is something wrong."

"Blossom… dear." Mom spoke as both parents came over and placed their hands on their daughter's shoulders "WHO IS THIS DEXTER?"

"WHAT'S HE LIKE?" Dad followed

"HOW SMART IS HE?"

"DOES HE NEED A REAL MAN IN HIS LIFE?

"HE DOESN'T KNOW ANY BAD PEOPLE DOES HE?"

"DOES HE HAVE A JUVE RECORD?

"MOM, DAD… CALM DOWN!" Blossom said trying to calm down her frantic parents " Hey wait a minute… H-how do you know about Dexter? I never told you."

"Uh… heh heh… Sorry Blossom." Kasey meekly apologized

"KASEY, HOW COULD YOU?"

"Now now young lady" The mom spoke "We just need to calm down and think about this, right dear… Dear?"

"My little girls growing up." The father sat in corner crying his eyes out "Curse you father time!"

'Maybe I should keep quiet about Ken.' Kasey thought to herself 'Who knows how they'll act, I mean I like him too but he's not my boyfriend or anything… is he?'

The whole group stood quiet when suddenly the mother had an idea

"I know, why don't you invite this Dexter boy over for dinner." The mom spoke "I'll even make everyone's favorite!"

"But Mom I don't think…" Blossom spoke up

"Yeah, Dexter will love it!" Kasey cheered

"Kasey, not helping!"

"Don't worry, dear if this Dexter is as good as you think he is I'm sure he won't mind." The mom spoke "Right dear?"

"My little girls growing up!" The father still cried "I still remember how she laughed like I was tickling her when I changed her diapers! SHE WAS SO CUTE!"

"DAAAAAD!" Blossom cried in embarrassment

"Don't worry dear just be home with Dexter by eight." The mom explained "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yeah, just fine." Blossom spoke stunned "Heh heh heh."

* * *

><p>Later outside going towards the lad<p>

Blossom and Kasey were having a nice little conversation about the dinner

"KASEY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Blossom yelled while shaking the poor nine year old

"I… was… n't… think… ing… a… bout… any… thing… they… just forced… it… out… of… me!" Kasey explained as she was being shook back and forth until Blossom let her go

"Cheep cheep!" Bullet spoke to her dizzy friend

"Oh man, now Dexter has to meet my parents." Blossom started to freak out "Wait… what if he meet them and they don't like him? What if he doesn't like them? What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if…"

"Blossom calm down!" Kasey spoke "I'm sure if we tell Dexter everything will be fine."

"(Huff puff) You right, I'm sure Dexter will take it nice and calmly too."

* * *

><p>Later inside the lab<p>

"YOU DID WHAT?" Dexter yelled and began shaking Kasey too "Kasey, What were you thinking?"

"Why… does… ev…ery…one…ask… me… that… while… shak… ing… me?" Kasey asked while being shook

"CHEEP!" Bullet chirped with more worry to her once again dizzy friend

"Dexter, don't worry about it." Blossom held him back "I'm sure we can figure this out by eight."

"Um… okay…" Dexter stuttered "Hey, about your dad."

"Yeah, what?"

"Um… He's not a Mafia or Yakuza boss or something is he?"

"Dexter, don't be silly. He's just an ordinary everyday hard working man."

"Um… okay… eh heh heh heh… is your mom a dominatrix?"

"NO!"

"Blossom, What's a dominatrix?" Kasey asked

"_YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" _The two teens explained

"I know what will calm you down Dexter." Computress complied "Why don't you finish your new machine?"

"Okay."

"What's he making Computress?" Blossom asked

"He's making a prototype machine that will help locate the missing Nurotomic Protocore." Computress answered

"Once it's done, I'll be able to locate the core where ever it is before Mandark can get his grimy hands on it again."

"Dexter, do you want breakfast?" Ken called as he entered the room

"Oh alright." Dexter spoke "What did Bubbles make today?"

"Something special." Bubbles explained as she entered the room "Because someone special is coming by today hee hee."

"Really? Who?"

"Hey Bubbly!" A blond hair blue eyed young man came in through the door

"CODY!" Bubbles cheered as she jumped in his arms "Come in and have some breakfast! Come on come on!"

"Okay okay, I'm coming!"

"Who's he?" Dexter whispered to Blossom

"That's Cody, Bubbles' boyfriend." Blossom explained "He's a very kind boy who Bubbles met when they were little, He has a bit of a heart problem but thanks to Bubbles helping him he can play soccer now."

"Oh, how nice."

"Thing is he knows that were PowerPuffs."

"Okay."

"He's also a monster and he knows it."

"WHAT?… I see…"

"But as long as he and Bubbles are together he doesn't seem to mind, although they do worry."

"The machine I made to cure monsters is being repaired as we speak, once it's done I hope to cure him as well as Bunny."

"Thank you Dexter, that's sweet."

"Your welcome, maybe I can cure Princess too."

"Humph, why you so worried about her?"

"It's not that, it's just… think about it, what if everyone finds out she's a monster? What will she or more importantly… what will her family lose?"

"I… I never thought about that… Don't worry Dexter, I have faith in you. We all do and maybe my parents will too."

"Yeah… you're right… Thanks."

Some time past as Dexter continued working on his machine when suddenly Buttercup came in the room.

"Hey guys." Buttercup called

"HI" Everyone else said

"Hey, Dexter can you look at something."

"Sure what?" Dexter asked

"This video game, I can't explain it but I can see the dark aura."

"I see it too!" Blossom said and the whole group came by

"(Sniff, sniff) Yup the aura's there but it doesn't seem to be a monster." Poochi explained "Yet!"

"Should we play it?" Kasey asked "What kind of game is it?"

"It's called The Legends of the Shadow Sage for the PC!" Ken answered "It's an Adventure game where you make up an avatar to battle wizards and monsters who use traps, riddles, and tricks. I heard it's pretty short and kind of… bad, personally I like adventure games especially plat formers."

"Personally I like RPGs." Dexter explained "Especially ones that have a deep and engaging story like "Final Fantasy" or better yet the "Tales of" Series."

"Give me a shooter any day, all you have to do is point and shoot, now that's a videogame." a tall brown haired boy came through the door "Uh… oops."

"MITCH!" Buttercup yelled "I told you not to come in!"

"Sorry, I got tired of waiting!"

"Who's he?" Dexter asked Blossom

"That's Mitch Michelson." Blossom explained "He's what you call a bad boy and a delinquent, but Buttercup hangs out with him and has a bit of a crush."

"I see."

"Hey you Johnny Test!" Mitch called to Dexter "What are you looking at?"

"Oh I was looking at a Nunya."

"What the heck's a Nunya?"

"It's a NUNYA BUSINESS!"

"You want to fight smart guy?"

"MITCH!" Buttercup called putting him back on a leash "DOWN!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now I want you to try to get along with Dexter."

"Seriously?"

"Is he clean?" Dexter complained as he stood up

"SHAKE HANDS… NOW!"

The boys grew frightened of Buttercup as they both put on fake smiles and shook hands

"Well they look like they'll get along." Cody joked

"What kind of games do you like Cody?" Bubbles asked

"Survival horror games really, I like to be scared sometimes."

"Hi guys!" Bunny called as she came in "Um… you don't mind if Mr. Lee's son Jack hangs with us do you."

"Hello!" A boy with black hair and blue eyes came in

"Oh hi, you must be Jack." Bubbles explained "Nice to meet you."

"So what brings you here?" Cody asked

"Just a little study session." Bunny said then called Bubbles to whisper

"What's wrong?" Bubbles whispered

"We're actually trying to get away from Barry…(Sigh) Whenever I'm with Jack he stares from a corner… with killing intent, I'm worried."

"Bunny, don't worry. Your just exaggerating besides he's just making sure you're happy and he's probably just being over protective again."

"I guess."

"So what are you guys talking about?" Jack asked "And are the PowerPuff Girls here?"

"Uh well no, not yet." Cody answered "But they maybe closer then you think."

"But we have something that may turn into a monster." Bubbles answered

"Really?" Jack asked

"Yeah." Cody continued "It appears that that video game is infected with what makes the monsters."

"Oh I see, so are we going to test it."

"Yeah… So what kind of games you like?"

"Personally I like fighting games, it's fun to play as different characters with different styles to see what fits you."

"Cool!"

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Apparently for those two to stop shaking hands."

"I don't think they're shaking."

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Buttercup yelled as she separated Mitch and Dexter from crushing each other's hand "Come on lets try this game and see what happens!"

"Shouldn't we wait for the professor or the Powerpuff girls?" Jack asked

"Bah, what's the worst that can happen?" Mitch explained as he snatched the game out of Dexter's hand and started the game in Ken's laptop

"So Blossom." Dexter whispered to her as the rest of the group went to the game "Does Mitch and Jack know your secret?"

"No, they don't." Blossom answered

"Do you think they should know?"

"Maybe… but…"

"Come on guys!" Buttercup called "The game's in"

As the kids all sat around the Ken's laptop but the game wouldn't start up.

"Maybe if I unplug it." Mitch stated as he reached for the off button

"No, not like that!" Ken yelled when suddenly

***FLASH***

Everyone in the room except Poochi and Bullet was gone

"What the?" Poochi panicked then looked at the screen "They're in the game! Wait, I see the boys… but… where are the girls?"

* * *

><p>Inside The world of the game!<p>

"Huh, where are we?" Jack asked as he looked around

"I think we're in the game." Cody answered

"What the?" Mitch said as he looked at everyone including himself "What the heck are we wearing?"

The boys all looked at each other

Dexter's still had his glasses and digital Wolo-Watch but his lab coat was open revealing overalls and a tool belt with large bags on the sides and Goggles on his head and a large hammer in his hand.

Cody wore chain mail with a blue-green tunic and a pointy hat with a bow and arrows but strangest of all was that his ears were pointy

Mitch had a horned helmet and heavy looking armor while carrying an axe

Jack wore a red sleeveless gi with yellow edges, a blue head band and black fighting gloves and shoes and a white belt

And Ken wore a pointed purple hat and a long purple cloak

"I guess we all took on different classes as we entered the game." Dexter answered

"GUYS, GUYS CAN YOU HERE ME?" Poochi's voice echoed

"Poochi's is that you?" Ken asked

"Listen you're all inside the game!"

"Yeah, we already figured that part out!" Dexter explained

"What's with these clothes and weapons?" Mitch asked

"I'm looking at a guide to the game on the large computer!" Poochi answered "According to this Dexter is a Black Smith, He can take items and make something new. Cody is an Archer, he's the best for flying enemies and puzzles. Mitch is a Viking, he has the highest attack power and can use his strength to open new paths. Jack is a Monk, a well rounded fighter that can also use magic. And Ken's a Wizard, the only class that can learn all spells!"

"That's cool and all but where are the girls?" Jack asked

"Mwa ha ha ha!" A voice echoed as a dark shadowy male figure appeared in front of the boys "Foolish humans, I am **The Shadow Sage**, I rule this realm and none shall enter."

"HEY YOU, WHERE ARE THE GIRLS?" Dexter yelled

"They are safe… for now. You must beat my five challenges, save your friends and defeat me in order to go home."

"What are the five challenges?" Cody asked

"The Mermaid Princess in the Temple of Riddles, The Angel Princess in the Maze of Confusion, The Valkyrie Princess in the Forest of Deception, The Magical Princess in the Castel of Darkness and the Fairy Princess by The Peaks of truth."

"So that's where the girls are!" Mitch answered

"Choose wisely!"

"So we can only save one at a time?" Jack explained "And we don't know which princess is which girl."

"We'll take the Temple of Riddles first." Dexter blurted out

"_WHAT?" _All the boys yelled

"It's the water level right? And everyone hates the water level! So we might as well get it out of the way first!"

"_Good point."_

"As you wish." The Shadow Sage then teleported the boys in front of the temple which was in the middle of a lake

***Flash***

"Answer the entrance riddle to enter, then answer the five rhyming riddles inside to survive and if you answer the final riddle the Princess lives. Good luck Mwa ha ha ha!

"I guess this is a bad time to mention that I suck at riddles." Jack explained

"Well, try your best anyway." Ken explained

"Whatever lets get this over with." Mitch spoke

"Let do it." Cody ordered "Ready Dex?"

"Ready!" Dex answered as he walked to the door with the first riddle "I love riddles… You've got to be kidding me… A HUMAN BEING!"

The door opened revealing a corridor as the boys walked in

"Let me guess the whole legs thing?" Jack asked

"This'll be easy." Ken happily explained

"You would think so young one." A Deep voice echoed

"Who are you?" Mitch asked

"I am the guardian of the Temple, answer my riddles before your time runs out and you might just save the princess."

"How do we know when our time's up?" Jack asked

***SLAM* *gush***

"You had to ask." Cody spoke up

Suddenly the door behind them shut close and four holes opened up as gallons of water began gushing in filling the room the boys were in

"When you all drown!" The voice sadistically called s the boys panicked

"Here's the first riddle hear my rhyme,

What is it that all people do at the exact same time?"

"Um… LIVE?" Jack said as more water gushed in

"You mean more comes in every time we're wrong?" Ken asked as the boys panicked more

"Um… BREATH?" Cody answered

"We're not going too do either in a few minutes!" Ken explained

"I GOT IT!" Dexter called out "The answer is that… WE ALL GET OLDER!"

"Correct!" The voice called "second riddle…

"Listen carefully and do your thing,

What is the fastest way to measure a string?"

"By Yards?" Mitch answered

"NO, YOU START FROM THE MIDDLE AND GO TO ONE END!" Dexter answered

"Correct!" The voice called "Third riddle…"

"We'll leave the rest to you Dex!" Ken explained as the boys agreed

"Bring it on!" Dexter called out with confidence

"I have sometimes have a mouth but I never talk,

You sometimes see me run but I never walk,

I have three forms on the ground or from the skies,

I am a very elemental thing and always a different size…

WHAT AM I?"

"How ironic." Dexter explained "IT'S WATER!"

"Correct!.. Fourth riddle…

"I have a face but no eyes to see,

I have two hands and sometimes three,

When you want to know you simply don't ask,

Look at me and the answer comes at last…

WHAT AM I?"

"A CLOCK!"

"Very good, Final riddle…

"HURRY!" Cody yelled as the water reached closer to the ceiling

"I am a room but I'm never inside,

I'm either in the grass or on a tree's hide,

I have no ceiling or walls but I do have a roof,

If I want to make more of myself I simply go POOF!

WHAT AM I?"

"IT'S A (glug, glug)" Dexter tries to answer as he sank to the floor, he then noticed the other boys as they were running out of air, Dexter struggles to get his tool belt off and once gone he swam to the ceiling where there was just enough room for his mouth "(GASP) A MUSHROOM!"

Suddenly the water began gushing out a door and flushed the boys into another room where they coughed and gasped for air. Once they all stood up they looked at a blue orb floating above a pool of more water and inside asleep was a mermaid with a beautiful bluish green tail, blue shells covering her chest and long reddish hair

"Blossom!" Dexter called

"No wonder why he wanted to come here first." Mitch whispered to the others as they snickered

"So… that's it?" Jack asked "Where's the guardian?"

Suddenly out of the pool in the room a large leviathan appeared and wrapped around the orb and stared at the boys

"You had to ask." Cody said "Again."

"You may have answered my riddles…" The large eel like creature spoke "But my final riddle hasn't been answered in a thousand years!"

"Bring it on!" Dexter said with determination

"We're counting on you Dex!" Ken explained "And so is Blossom!"

"Your friends can help too if they want." The eel explained "Fail and the princess here will be my supper."

"I'm ready." Dexter explained

"I have billions of eyes but I live in darkness,

I have millions of ears yet only four lobes,

I have no Muscle but I rule two hemispheres…

WHAT AM I?"

"… WHAT KIND OF STUPID RIDDLE IS THAT?" Mitch panicked "Um… A FLY"

"Nah… It's the EARTH!" Jack yelled

"NO…" Cody spoke up "Let Dexter handle this"

The boys looked at Dexter as he was deep in thought, suddenly he had his answer

"It's really quite simple." Dexter explained as he walked towards the monster "The answer is… THE HUMAN BRAIN!"

Suddenly the orb cracked open and Blossom floated down to Dexter's arms and woke up

"Blossom!" Dexter cheered "Thank goodness!"

"Huh… what… Dexter?… DEXTER!" Blossom cheered as she hugged her savior and looked around "What's going on? Why are you all dressed like that? And… WHY AM I A FISH?"

"Good job young ones." The eel said as the boys began to disappear "But more challenges await you."

***Flash***

The group all appeared back where they started and after explaining the story to Blossom, put her in the pond and got ready for the next task

"I see so we are all in this game?" Blossom asked

"That's right." Dexter answered "But before we go home, we have to save the others."

"Alright Dexter, just be careful okay."

"I will… Okay… Um, Cody you pick next."

"Okay Dex!" Cody spoke and turned to the Shadow Sage "I choose… The Maze of Confusion."

"Good…Off you go!" The sage spoke as he sent the boys off

***Flash***

"Good luck!" Blossom said "Hm… I wonder if I can swim?"

* * *

><p>The Maze of Confusion<p>

The boys all walked in until they saw five entrances

"Okay, so we each take an entrance?" Jack asked "Right?"

"Lets just get this over with." Mitch spoke up

The boys all went through an entrance hoping to find one of the girls and an exit. Dexter alone on a bridge looked around the entire maze

"This reminds me of the painting Relativity By M.C. Escher." Dexter explained to himself "But there has to be an exit."

"Hey Dex!" Jack called as he was… Standing on the ceiling? "What are you doing upside down?"

"What do you mean? You're upside down!"

"No, you two are on the walls!" Cody spoke as the two looked at him on the wall

"_YOU'RE ON THE WALL!" _The two yelled

"No, he's on the ceiling." Mitch called on the other wall "You're on the wall."

Okay, this is confusing." Dexter explained "Has anyone seen Ken?"

"Right here!" Ken called making Dexter look to the side downward as he saw Ken looking back at him "How are you waking on the bottom Dex?"

"THIS PLACE DEFIES THE LAWS OF PHYSICS AND GRAVITY AS WE KNOW IT!"

"Okay, so…" Jack spoke in confusion "Which way is up?"

"I don't know." Cody spoke as he leaned against a wall "But there must be a way out of heeeeeeeeeerrrrrreeeeee!"

Cody fell through a trap in the wall making the others panic

"CODY!" They all called

* * *

><p>Downstairs…I think<p>

Cody opened his eyes to see iron bars around his legs, he was able to sit up but unable to move his Legs

"Huh… where am I?" He asked

"You are in the sacred temple of our great lord Rah!" A tall goofy looking minotaur asked "And inside Queen Upshi's sacred tomb."

"Huh… uh who are you guys?"

"I am Nahoo high priest and guardian of this maze and this is my assistant Aryu."

"Delighted to meet you." The small goofy looking minotaur Aryu spoke

"Uh hello." Cody spoke nervously

"Now who are you?" Nahoo asked

"Yes, I understand."

"No you don't, I said now who are you?"

"But you explained that already."

"So you will not tell us?"

"Why do I have to explain anything?"

"Alright, Aryu you try."

"Very well master." Aryu spoke "Listen, I am Aryu right?"

"No, wrong." Cody explained "It's "I am, You are" got it?"

"Oh I see, Master he is You are!"

"So you are You are?" Nahoo asked

"No, I am not!" Cody grew frustrated

"Oh, so you are not You are you are Not!"

"But I thought you were You are." Aryu explained

"I AM NOT… YOU ARE!" Cody yelled

"I am not You are, I am Aryu."

"(Clears throat) Listen, let us get this sorted out, okay? I am not Not, okay?"

"_Okay!" _The two minotaurs spoke

"I am not You are, Okay?"

"_Okay!"_

"But you are Nahoo and you are Aryu, okay?"

"_Okay!"_

"Good, now everything is settled."

"No it not." Nahoo explained

"What do you mean?"

"Now who are you?"

"DAH, STOP IT I CAN'T STAND ANYMORE!"

"Of course you cant stand anymore." Aryu explained "We tied you to the sacrificial altar and serves you right."

"Yes, all who trespass here must die." Nahoo spoke

"(gulp) All?" Cody gulped

"Yes, legends say that Upshi will rise and rule once again Rah has his fill of human sacrifices."

"Oh… uh… well you see um… my character's actually an elf, see?… Pointy ears!"

"Oh don't worry." Aryu spoke "We've been known to improvise."

"Yes, Upshi will rise once he has his fill." Nahoo cheered

"Who Rah?"

"And Upshi rises!" The two began to sing and dance

"_Hoorah and up she rises!_

_Hoorah and up she rises!_

_Hoorah and up she rises!_

_Better in the morning!"_

'These two are making me sea sick.' Cody thought to himself then began looking around the room until he saw the same orb that held Blossom only this time Bubbles was inside 'Bubbles! Okay, I found her… but how do I get her out?… My arrows, I still have them… Okay, here goes nothing."

***SHATTER***

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Nahoo asked with rage

"Master look!" Aryu spoke calming down his master

"Huh… where am I?" Bubbles who was now in a toga with sandals a halo and wings asked as she looked around the room "CODY!"

"Bubbles!" Cody called as he realized he was suddenly free "Alright!"

"(Gasp) It is Upshi!" Nahoo cheered "She has risen again!"

"Upshi?" Cody asked

"It's true look!" Aryu said as he pointed to a very familiar figure on the wall as it also had wings, a toga and pig tails

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"_UPSHI RISES UPSHI RISES!" _the two chanted as they bowed to Bubbles

"Um… I'm sorry but I'm not rising anywhere." Bubbles explained in confusion "Um excuse me, N-Now who are you?"

"The great one, she knows our names!" Nahoo cheered

"No I don't, if I did I wouldn't be saying Now who are you."

"NO… NO, NO NOT AGAIN, I AM NOT GOING THROUGH ALL THAT AGAIN!" Cody yelled as he picked up Bubbles and ran towards the exit "Come on Bubbles quick!"

***Flash***

Suddenly in the same fashion the entire group now with Bubbles was now back at where they started

"Oh finally, we're safe." Cody sighed as he but Bubbles down "How about you guys?"

"I don't think they can answer you Cody." Blossom explained as she laughed at the dizzy and exhausted crew

"Blossom?" Bubbles spoke in shock "You're a mermaid?"

"Yeah, we all take the role of a captured being."

"So that's why I have wings?"

"Exactly! So where are you boys going next?"

"I CHOOSE!" Mitch called in frustration as he got up "I Choose… The Forest of Deception!"

"Very well!" The Shadow Sage spoke as he sent the boys on their way

***Flash***

"BOYS!" Bubbles called but it was too late

"Don't worry Bubbles." Blossom spoke calming her friend "Just have faith is the boys."

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>The Forest of Deception<p>

"Look a sign!" Dexter explained as the group walked up to it

"What does it say?" Ken asked

"Lets see…" Jack began reading it "It says "The Forest of Deception, I'd turn back if I were you!" good advice."

Jack tried to sneak away only to be stopped by Mitch and Cody

"Look another sign!" Dexer explained as they walked to it and the treasure chest under it "To defeat the guardians use the rules of the famous game!"

"What does that mean?" Ken asked

"Who knows, lets open her up and see what's inside!" Mitch spoke as he opened the chest "Whoa, check this out!"

The boys all looked inside the chest and found three weapons, a sword, an old fashioned riffle and a cloak

"I'll try the rifle." Dexter said as he held on to large barrel "Hasta la vista, baby. Heh heh."

"So What does this cloak do?" Jack asked as he put it on and disappeared "AWESOME… I'm invisible!"

"I'll take the sword!" Cody called as he grabbed the blade "Cool."

"Okay, now all we have to do is find the orb holding the princess." Ken spoke as the team moved out

"_RIGHT!"_

* * *

><p>Much Later<p>

"LOOK!" Dexter pointed to the orb where the princess was "Finally!"

"So where are the guardians?" Jack asked "Did we luck out or something?"

"Sorry apple head." Mitch teased "We're not that lucky."

"Apple head?"

"Dude your hair may be black but it's long, puffy and you have a stem."

"It's a cowlick!"

"Knock it off you two!" Dexter ordered

"Wait!" Ken spoke up " I hear something."

Suddenly the ground began to shake and out came the three guardians. The first was a giant made of rocks, the second was a paper thin ghost and the third was a floating torso of knight's armor with a helmet and two lances for arms

"We are the guardians!" the rock creature spoke

"Can you find out our secret and defeat us?" The ghost asked

"If you can't… you will DIE! The armor shouted as they charged at the group

The fight began and even with the new weapons they weren't even denting them

"Ill crush you!" The rock creature called to Cody as the sword did nothing

"I have you covered!" The ghost yelled at Dexter as his shots just bounced off him

"I'll cut you in half!" The armor spoke as it chased Jack even though he was

was invisible

"Those weapons are useless!" Ken explained as he and Mitch got out of the way "How do we beat them?"

"I don't know!" Mitch yelled in frustration, then suddenly thought of something "Wait, what did that sign say when we entered?"

"Uh… "To defeat the guardians use the rules of the famous game!" I think?"

"The famous game?… I GOT IT! Guys listen! Jack use the Cloak to cover the rock guy! Cody you have to use the sword on the ghost! And Dexter you have to shoot the knight!"

"_OKAY!" _The boys called as they switch opponents

"I got you!" Jack yelled as he took off his cloak and covered the head of the rock creature

"NO!" The rock thing yelled as he fell to pieces

"It worked!"

"My turn! HAA!" Cody shouted as he sliced the ghost in half

"It can't be!" The ghost yelled as it disintegrated

"We did it!"

"There's an old saying we have back in our world!" Dexter teased the knight "Never bring a knife to a gun fight!"

***BANG***

"Fare thee well!" The knight fell apart

"Way to go Mitch!… but how did you know?"

"Well, the sign said "The Famous Game" Right?" Mitch asked as the others shook their heads "So what game is more famous then Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"I get it!" Jack explained "The riffle and the giant was rock, the cloak and the ghost was paper and the sword and the knife was scissors!"

"So that's it!" Cody continued "Paper covers rock, Scissors cuts paper and Rock crushes scissors!"

"Not bad Mitch!" Ken congratulated

"Thanks guys!" Mitch spoke then looked at the now freed princess "Look!"

The boys looked at the Valkyrie as she held a sword and shield she wore a helmet and had on revealing armor and a skirt

"AHH! Why the heck am I in a skirt?" The Valkyrie yelled

"Don't worry Buttercup!" Mitch spoke as he tried to calm her down "Besides you look good in a skirt."

"Uh-oh." Dexter said as he and the others slowly backed away

"Nice knowing you Mitch." Cody meekly explained

"Eh heh heh heh." Jack nervously chuckled

"bye bye." Ken whispered

"What's wrong guys?" Mitch asked then turned to Buttercup who was now literally fuming with an intent to kill

"What… did… You… SAY?" Buttercup growled as she stomped towards Mitch

"Mommy."

***CENSORED!***

* * *

><p><em>Part 2:<em>

"Feel better?" Dexter asked

"Much." Buttercup explained as she looked down on the battered Mitch "Can we go now?"

***Flash***

Back at the pond the girls were reunited and the boys prepared for the next trip.

"Buttercup!" Blossom called as Buttercup walked over to her still finned friend

"What happened to you guys?" Buttercup asked

"We're in the same boat as you!" Bubbles explained "Uh… What happened to Mitch?"

"_Don't ask." _The four still conscious boys spoke

"Okay… um… Jack, why don't you pick next location?" Dexter asked

"Sure thing… hmm…" Jack thought for a moment "I pick… The Castle of Darkness!"

"So be it!" The Sage's boomed sending the five boys to the castle

***Flash***

The boys disappeared again leaving the girls with worry, except Buttercup who was left with Frustration

"I hate this." Buttercup ranted "I can't believe we're on the sidelines for this story, the show's called PowerPuff **Girls **Z for crying out loud!"

"I know how you feel Buttercup." Blossom spoke "But all we can do is trust the boys for now."

"I guess… (Sigh)… Then again this ain't so bad."

"Speak for yourself, at least you still have legs."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the scary Castle<p>

"Why isn't there a sign here that says I'd turn back if I were you?" Cody asked

"What's the matter?" Mitch teased "Scared?"

"I am!" Ken spoke

"Hey guys, I just thought of something." Jack spoke up "What if there's a Vampire ruling the castle or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Dexter explained "There's no such thing as Vampires."

Suddenly behind Dexter a tower of fire appeared then suddenly a dark figure appeared out of the flame facing away from the group

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" The vampire yelled "Who called so loud?"

Excuse me while I get my turtle neck

"Holy Mother of Einstein!" Dexter said in shock making the dark figure look at the boys "I thought you were a myth!"

"Huh, I am not even a mister! I am a Count and Guardian of the Castle!"

"We're dead." Mitch whispered

"You sure are my friends." The Vampire said as he snapped his fingers causing skeleton hands to grab Dexter and Mitch and stuff them in a coffin "Mwa ha ha ha!"

"Hey!" Dexter yelled from the inside "Let us out!"

"Wait until I get my hands on you overgrown fruit bat!" Mitch followed

"Why are you doing this?" Cody yelled at the vampire

"The boy with the Glasses is the smartest one and the other one is the toughest one." The Vampire explained "My three challenges are for you."

The Vampire stood aside revealing five long logs on the floor all in a row

"If you want to free your friends and the Princess solve this puzzle… Change these five logs into three without removing any."

"That's impossible!" Cody yelled

"No it's not!" Jack spoke "Ken stay here, Cody help me."

Jack and Cody moved the two logs on the end to the top to look like a big "m"

"That didn't work!" Cody explained

"Yes it did!" Ken explained as he looked from the side

"Let me see!" To Cody it looked like a backwards "E" then he realized it was basically a "3" "Way to go Jack, how did you know?"

"I hate riddles but I love puzzles." Jack explained "And it helps when you have a super cute tutor."

"Very good, next puzzle "The vampire yelled as he made the logs disappear

"Here it comes!" Ken spoke

Suddenly writing on the dirt appeared first was an "!" Then "an a inside a circle" then "#" then "$" then it suddenly stopped

"What comes next?" The vampire asked

"That's easy." Jack spoke as he drew a "%"

"How did you know?" Cody asked

"Because those are the shift sighs for the numbers on the Keyboards."

"Oh yeah!" Ken spoke up

"Third challenge." The Vampire spoke

"Bring it on!" Jack said when suddenly a large wall with hanging letters were on hooks "What's this?"

"Here's your next challenge… You must find my three favorite letters and hand them to me, but you better hurry I'm getting hungry."

"Oh man, what do we do." Cody began to panic as he stared at the nervous Jack

"I'm so nervous my blood's boiling." Ken shook

"Hmm… I like my blood nice and hot." The Vampire teased

"B-B-Blood? Uh-oh… Come on Jack think… I GOT IT!" Jack called out as he grabbed and gave the Vampire the letters A, B, and O

"Impossible!" The vampire said in shock as the orb revealing Bunny who was now in a witch costume appeared

"Way to go Jack!" Cody cheered as he gave him a pat on the back "But how'd you know?"

"Bunny's tutoring me in biology." Jack explained "And we learned about Blood Types!"

"I get it." Ken explained "Type A, Type B, Type AB and Type O."

"And now for your final challenge." The now malicious Vampire spoke

"Final challenge?" Jack asked in confusion "But you said there was only three."

"If you truly want to win you must defeat me in combat MWA HA HA HA!" The vampire called as millions of bats flew out surrounding the trio "HAVE AT THEE!"

"We don't have to fight you!" Ken spoke halting the action

"And why is that?"

"Because my vampire friend, if you look out the window you will see the sun coming up!"

"MWA HA HA HA! Foolish boy I cannot be killed by sunlight!" The Vampire laughed then looked at the boys who all gave him strange looks "WHAT?"

"So you're not effected by sunlight, right?" Cody asked

"Does that mean you sparkle rainbows or something?" Jack asked

The vampire stood still as the bats disappeared and he… Began to cry?

"… (Sniff)…You know what, FORGET YOU GUYS!" The big cry baby spoke as he climbed back in his coffin "Take your friends and leave me alone."

The Vampire climbed in his coffin and suddenly the wall rotated into a hidden room leaving the boys dumbfounded

"Awk-ward." Cody explained

"That… was weird." Jack followed

"Even real Vampires hate it!" Ken explained "He is a real vampire right?"

Suddenly the orb cracked open and Bunny stood up using her broom for support

"Huh… W-Where am I?" Bunny asked then turned to the boys "Jack!"

"Bunny, I'm glad you're okay!" Jack said as he put his hand on her shoulder sending every one back to the lake "Lets get out of here."

***Flash***

"Welcome back!" Blossom spoke up

"Hey guys!" Bunny called then looked at her friends "I feel like this is Halloween or something."

"Okay, four down one to go!" Ken explained then turned to the older boys "What's wrong guys?"

"I don't know." Cody explained "But it feels like we're forgetting something."

"Uh… guys?" Bubbles called out "What's with the coffin?"

"What coffin?" Jack asked as the boys all turned to the coffin… THAT DEXTER AND MITCH WERE STILL INSIDE "AHH THAT'S WHAT WE FORGOT!"

Jack and Cody ran to the coffin and ripped the top right off revealing Dexter and Mitch gasping for air

"_Sorry guys." _The three boys apologized

"You okay?" Ken asked as they continued gasping for air

"Yeah we're okay." Mitch explained

"Hey Mitch." Dexter called out

"Yeah Dexter?"

"I want to talk to you about your Deodorant."

"What are you talking about Dex? I don't wear Deodorant."

"I know, that's why I want to talk to you about it."

"Eh-Hem, Boys focus!" Buttercup ordered "You still have to save Kasey."

"_Sorry!" _The boys apologized

"Final choice is yours Ken!" Dexter explained

"Well then lets go to the final destination, The Peaks of Truth." Ken called out

***Flash***

* * *

><p>The boys arrived in a meadow with a fork in the road with a pole on the middle<p>

"Hey, if we pull that fork out what will happen?" Mitch asked

"It's an expression Mitch." Dexter explained "A fork in the road is one road split into two."

"So where do we go?" Jack asked

"You must figure out the truth." An old man with a cane came by "You will reach your destination when you figure out the truth."

"What do you mean?" Cody asked

"One village is a Village of Liars and the other village is the Village of Truth Tellers and only one village will help you, now what do you need?"

"Well sir." Ken spoke up "Can you take us to _your_ village?"

"Of course follow me."

The old man took one of the paths and the boys followed

"I don't get it." Mitch explained

"I do!" Dexter spoke "We don't know what village the old man is from right? SO… by asking him that request we win either way. If he was a liar then asking him to take us to his village will be right because if we went to the village of Liars he would be telling the truth, so by taking us to the Truth Tellers he's actually lying. As for being a truth teller he would take us to the village of Truth Tellers because he's telling the truth, Understand?"

"Uh… Could you repeat that last part?"

"Which last part?"

"Oh everything after "I do!"."

"Okay young ones." The old man spoke "The guardian is right in front of the peaks past the forest, keep going and you can save your friend."

"_Thank you sir!" _The boys all spoke a then walked off past the forest

"Okay." Mitch spoke still confused "Explain it to me again."

"Fine." Dexter whined "I'll go slowly."

"GUYS LOOK!" Ken called as he saw two spheres floating

"Two spears?" Cody asked

"That little one must be inside one of them." Jack explained

"But how do we know which one she's in?" Ken asked

"Is that the question you want us to answer?" A voice came out of nowhere

"Who said that?" Ken asked

"Or maybe it's that question." Another voice spoke

Suddenly in a big light show two wizards, a black one and a white one, each stood in front of the orbs

"We are the guardians of the peaks." the black wizard explained

"And we hold the fairy princess hostage." The white wizard followed

"To save her you must complete our challenge."

"And discover the truth."

"So what do we have to do?" Ken asked

"Be careful of what you say young one." The black wizard continued

"The challenge is that you must ask only one question." The white wizard finished

"One?" Ken asked

"Was that your question?" The Black wizard asked

"NO!"

"Oh brother, leave him alone." The white wizard snickered

"Okay… so…"

"One of us tells only lies." The Black wizard started

"The other only tells the truth." The White wizard continued

"Ask us one question and you may save your friend."

"Then you guess which one has her."

"Guess right and she goes free."

"Guess wrong and you will never see her again."

"_NOW… What is your question?" _Both wizards asked making the boys huddle

"Why don't we just ask which one has Kasey?" Mitch asked

"Because they'll both say they have her." Dexter answered

The boys thought and thought and thought and thought… until…

"I got it!" Ken spoke up then walked over to the wizards "I have my question!"

"Yes!" The wizards looked on with intrigue

"If you two had switched roles, who would you say has my friend Kasey?"

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT?" Mitch panicked

"We're doomed." Jack cried

"MAN." Cody growled

"Don't worry guys." Dexter spoke up making the others look at him "Ken's got this."

The wizards thought for a moment then suddenly gave their answers

"That's easy." The Black wizard spoke up "He has your friend."

"It's true." The White wizard followed "I have her right behind me."

"Okay then." Ken perked up then walked over to the black wizard "You have my friend, and now I would like to have her back please."

The orb broke apart and in the palm of Ken's hand was a tiny little fairy

"Kasey?" Ken asked

"Where am I?" Kasey asked as she looked around to see the giant Ken "Ken?"

"Kasey? Is that you?"

"I-I think so… Why am I so small?"

"Long story, lets get back to your sister."

"Thanks Ken."

"Young one." The Black wizard asked "How did you know that I had your friend, when I said my brother had her?"

"Yes my dear boy." The white wizard continued "Tell us."

"Okay I will." Ken began "If you were the truth teller then you would answer truthfully what the liar would say meaning he would say her had her because that would be the truth. On the other hand the lair would couldn't say you had her because that would be the truth even though that's what you would have said so he said he had her so it could be a lie. So by making you switch roles my answer would have been the opposite of what your answers were. Understand?"

"_Uuuuuh." _The wizards stood stunned

"You guys understand right?"

"_Uuuuuh." _Cody, Jack and Mitch all uttered

"Forget it Ken." Dexter explained "Nobody's going to get it… Lets go home."

***Flash***

* * *

><p>Back at the pond<p>

"Kasey!" Blossom cheered "You're safe! You're sound! You're… small…er."

"Don't remind me." Kasey glowered as she stood on Blossom's hand

"Oh, don't worry." Mitch teased as he rubbed his finger on her head "You're actually kind of cute now."

***CHOMP***

"YEOUCH!" Mitch screamed as he blew on his finger

"You totally deserved that dude." Jack stated as the boys laughed

"Ha ha ha Laugh it up."

"So all we do now is beat the Shadow Sage." Cody explained

"So… where is he?" Jack asked

***Flash***

* * *

><p>Uh-oh, back to the lab again!<p>

***Crash***

The whole group all landed in a pile on top of each other forcing Bullet to act like a doll again and Poochi moved over to the pile

"What happened?" Poochi asked

"I-I don't know." Bunny said on top

"Ow…" Cody called out "Is every one okay?"

"I think so." Blossom answered

"HEY!" Buttercup called "WHO'S HAND IS THAT?"

"Sorry, that's mine." Bubbles responded

"WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!" Dexter called from the bottom

The group responded and helped Dexter back to his feet

"Hey, we're out of the game!" Jack realized

"And we're all back to normal!" Kasey cheered "AND I'M NOT TINY ANY MORE, YAY!"

"Hey wait." Mitch spoke up "There's no final boss?"

"Uh… Guys?" Ken said as he pointed to his laptop as the Shadow Sage came out

"So, you think you can beat me and throw me away?" The sage glowered "FOOLS! I shall never be thrown away!"

Suddenly the sage grew four arms and grabbed Dexter, Cody, Mitch and Jack, he then zapped them with magic making them all scream out in pain

"Oh no, That's why he brought us back." Ken explained "We're powerless back home."

"_AAAAAHHH!" _The boys screamed as the sage zapped them

"MWA HA HA HA!" The sage laughed

"What do we do?" Bubbles asked

"… We don't have a choice." Blossom spoke up

"What do you mean Ms. Blossom?" Bunny asked

"The boys are powerless here, but we're not."

"But Blossom, Jack and Mitch don't know about our powers." Buttercup explained

"I know that, but if we don't do something…"

"What do we do then?" Kasey asked

"I say we do it!" Bubbles answered

"Lets go!" Buttercup pumped up

"Alright!" Bunny agreed

"Come on Bullet!" Kasey called and Bullet jumped on her shoulder

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped

The girls all stood in front of the sage and did what they had to do

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"_**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

"Impossible!" The sage panicked

"_The Lovely Fighting Science Legend, **PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

"Buttercup?" Mitch called out in shock "You're a PowerPuff?… No way!"

"Bunny, You too?" Jack spoke "I don't believe it!"

"Put the boys down now!" Blossom ordered

"Never!" The sage growled

"Lets get him girls!"

"_Right!" _All the girls called as they attacked with computer puns

"**Glitchy Yo-Yo!" (Shooting Yo-Yo)**

"**Rebooting Bubbles!" (Bursting Bubbles)**

"**Deleting Swing!" (Sonic Swing)**

"**Debugging Cannon!" (Kendama Cannon)**

"**Bullet Ball: Hacking Kick!" (Soccer Goal Kick)**

***BOOM***

"NOOOOO!" The sage screamed as he took the attacks then turned into Zeroes and Ones then disappeared, making the boys fall to the floor

***Tumble***

"Oh my head." Cody complained

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked as she sat on her knees

"Never mind us, What about you?" Mitch panicked "You're all Powerpuff Girls!"

"I always wanted to meet the PowerPuff Girls!" Jack jumped with glee "But to find out my neighbor is one, who would have guessed right guys?"

"Uh!" Cody looked away

"Ah heh heh." Dexter nervously chuckled

"Well… you see…" Ken uttered

"_YOU ALL KNEW?" _Mitch and Jack threw a fit

"Boys relax!" Bubbles called out

"Sorry I couldn't tell you Jack." Bunny apologized "But… PLEASE, DON'T TELL MY BROTHER PLEASE!"

"Don't worry Bunny, I won't." Jack explained "Besides I think I understand you and your brother a little more."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you and your brother are the only family you two have left, right, I'll bet he thinks I'm trying to take you away from him and if he found out you were a PowerPuff he'd think you won't need him anymore."

"Yes, exactly."

"I'll bet you can teach him a thing or two, like you do when you're tutoring me. Besides, I can't help it that I like you."

"J-Jack! You… you like me?"

"HUH, NO… I mean I do, It's just…"

"Don't worry…" Bunny smiled as she blushed and twiddled her fingers, suddenly the two burst out in laughter.

Meanwhile Mitch was helped up by Buttercup

"Of all the girls in the world." Mitch Began "You just had to be a PowerPuff girl."

"And why exactly don't you believe I could be a PowerPuff Girl?" Buttercup teased

"Well mainly because I found out the hard way (more then once) that you hate skirts."

"Oh… That…don't remind me."

"I can't help it, you have nice legs cutie."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

Buttercup scoffed as she turned away from Mitch who was snickering as she hid her blush indicating she actually liked being called that

"THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO MR. AUTHOR!"

Sheesh, you try to be nice to some people and you get bit right in the butt

"We better get going, today's been way too hectic for me." Blossom said

"Hectic for you?" Dexter complained "You may have saved us in the end, but we did all the work."

"Hee hee, I know."

"Point is I'm glad you're all safe."

"Me too!… Oh Dex don't forget."

"Forget what?"

"You have to be home by eight."

"I… Uh… Sure… heh heh… no problem."

"Thanks Dexter, Come on Kasey."

"Okay!" Kasey Called as she and Bullet went over to her sister "Bye Dexter!"

"Uh… okay…" Dexter nervously waved "… Bye… heh heh heh."

"Dude, relax." Mitch spoke as he put his hand on Dexter's shoulder "We survived a video game world, rescued the girls and found out they were Super heroes! What could possibly be worse then that?"

"Blossom's parents invited me over for dinner… and I've never met them before."

"Oh…" Cody squeaked

"Yikes." Jack muttered

"Well… nice knowing you Dex." Mitch nervously teased

"OH WILL YOU BOYS KNOCK IT OFF!" Buttercup scolded

"Don't worry Dexter." Bubbles reassured

"You'll do fine." Bunny explained

"(Gulp) I hope so." Dexter shook

* * *

><p>7:30 in front of Blossom's house<p>

Dexter, now in his street clothes, took deep breaths and pumped himself up

"I CAN DO THIS!" Dexter said sternly as he moved his finger closer and closer to the door bell when suddenly "I can't do this."

Buck bu-buck buuuck

"Okay Dexter relax." Dexter said calming himself down "Just knock on the door and if no one's home you just walk away."

Dexter raised his hand in a fist and inched it closer to the door when suddenly

***tap***

"Oh well, I guess no one's home." Dexter said as he turned around

"HI DEXTER!" Kasey called from the upstairs window surprising Dexter

"DAHH! Kasey!… Hi…. Um… is your sister home?"

"Hello?" The girls mother opened the door to greet the geek "Oh, can I help you?"

"OH, HELLO DEXTER MY NAME IS BLOSSOM'S MOM, I MEAN HELLO BLOSSOM'S MOM MY NAME IS DEXTER!"

"Hee hee hee aren't you funny, please come in and relax."

"Um… (Clears throat)… Thank you ma'am."

Dexter walked into the house and saw everything a normal house should be

"DAH I give up!" The father screamed

"What's the matter dear?" The mother said

"You were right, we should have never got a used HD Flat screen TV. I can't seem to fix the blasted thing. We're going to have to get a new one."

"Don't worry, why don't you relax and help me set up the table."

"Yes dear."

"Dexter why don't you make yourself at home."

"Okay ma'am." Dexter replied

As the two adults went into the kitchen Dexter pressed a few buttons on his watch and his tool kit appeared, he went over to the Flat Screen and turned it over where he did his magic.

A few minutes later

"There all done!" Dexter said as he turned the TV back around

"Excuse me." the Father angrily asked "But what are you doing?"

"Try the TV now sir." Dexter explained and the father complied and saw the game he was trying to look at, now in better quality then before.

"OH MY GOSH!" The father said in shock "How did you do that?"

"Well, I looked in the back and saw some wires were loose and others were damaged, some electronic devices when not properly dusted can damage the insides if not vented, sometimes little insects crawl inside too. There are adhesive tapes that can be used for wires to help conduct the electricity and most wires can easily be replaced if you show them off in an electronics store."

"Amazing." The mother said as she watched

"Plus the wires extending to the outside or another room should go under and never on the side because by applying pressure the inner wires break down losing quality and the whole signal."

"_Really?" _Both parents said

"And try not to use magnets to fix electronic thing like this, it can permanently ruin the entire picture and sound, but there is a trick to fix it."

"Tell me Dexter." The father spoke "How do you know so much about electronics?"

"Well… ever since I was little I always loved to tinker with things and sometimes invent."

"Do you play sports?"

"No, sorry to disappoint you, but I could never get into sports and my father being a sports buff made it kind of hard to get along."

"I see, your father was hoping you would be good at sports since he was. But since you found another talent you two didn't really get along."

"Exactly, and my father never accepted the fact that I could fix and build better, it just hurts his pride. You don't want to see how my dad fixes his cars!"

"Well, at least your honest Dexter. I just hope someday your father see that there are a lot more talents in the world."

"You have a good head on your shoulders Dexter." The mother complemented

"Thank you Ma'am." Dexter spoke up now calm to the adults

"You should clean your glasses."

"Okay." Dexter took off his glasses and wiped them with his cloth and put them back on to look at the Mother "Is something wrong?"

"You uh… have a smudge on the lens."

"Really?" Dexter wiped his glasses again

'MY GOODNESS!' The mother's brain exploded at Dexter's face

"Is something wrong?" Dexter asked as he put his glasses back on

"No nothing… Dexter, why don't you wait here? We'll start serving."

"Okay, I could help."

"No need. thank you."

The two adults left for the kitchen but stopped at the front door

"He's everything that Kasey said and more!" The father stated

"No wonder why Blossom likes him." The mother explained "I'm envious, I wish I was young again."

"Oh come on now."

"You should have seen him on the front porch, he was just like you when you met my parents!"

"I'm home." Blossom came in through the door with drinks "Is everything okay."

"Blossom, about that Dexter boy." The mother began "Don't lose him now!"

"Huh?"

"I'll take those." The father said as he grabbed the drinks "Don't get too ahead of yourselves now and tell that nice young man he can come by any time."

"What?"

"Go and get him we'll be serving now." The mother finished "Okay dear?"

"Okay."

The parents walked off into the dining room leaving Blossom to her thoughts

'They like him!' Blossom smiled as she thought to herself 'THEY REALLY LIKE HIM!'

Blossom walked into the room where Dexter was petting Bullet as Kasey stood by him

"Hey Dex." Blossom blushed

"Hey Blossom." Dexter responded

"So what do you think of my parents?"

"They seem nice and… very understanding, I'm a bit envious. My parents were never like that."

"Okay, come on lets eat."

Blossom grabbed Dexter's hand and the too walked off with Kasey and Bullet behind ready to enjoy dinner with family

_To be continued!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes:<strong>_ Longest… chapter… EVAAAR! Trying to give each boy a short story was a lot of work, that's why it took so long… SORRY for the wait. Anywho I decided to give Jack bit of a light hearted personality plus Dexter's and Blossom's relation ship seems to be growing don't you think? Don't worry RRB fans they'll show up… eventually.

_**Rant: **_I don't know if Cartoon Network's trolling us, but you have to admit… SEEING TOM AND TOONAMI ON APRIL 1ST WAS THE MOST AWESOME APRIL FOOLS PRANK EVER! Prank or not every one that watched adult swim that night was in Heaven! Now on Twitter, Adult Swim posted #BringBackToonami, and man were there a lot of tweets and Steven Blum was leading the charge with other anime voice actors too. I already made a twitter account just to say I want it back too, if you haven't done it yet… then… WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THING HOLY ARE YOU WAITING FOR …TWEET NOW STUPID! THEY'RE LISTENING! Anyway if this works (PLEASE OH LORD ABOVE, PLEASE) that could mean more anime in the states. I hope that when they make a new Toonami they make one for adult swim (YAY MORE UNCUT AND GOOD ANIME) and one for the kids. The possibilities are endless people, on Adult swim we could see Naruto Shippuden (Uncut, since Disney got rid of it), One Piece (Funi dub Of course), Fairy Tail, Tiger and Buny, Panty and Stocking with Garter belt and so much more. As for the kids hopefully we can get Digimon Xros wars, Inazuma Eleven, Sgt. Frog (I know some people want this on Adult Swim, but who wants to stay up 1 or 2 o'clock to watch this? And yes I know about episode 197, even for a kids show (By Japanese standards) That's just too disturbing. I'm sure Funimation can work something out, they did for DBZKai) and dare I say it… PPGZ (Hopefully redubbed) ! And for both… what else…GUNDAM! And these are just some of the shows I want to see!

Speaking of a redub I'm hoping CN gives PPGZ to Viz Media. (at first I was thinking Funimation but I think they rather do more mature shows then PPGZ, but you never know) I may put my made up cast for both in the next chapter.

_**Next Chapter:** _We went three chapters full of comedy, now it's back to what you're all here for the action! But first something Dark! An old foe is after Kasey and the only one who can save her may end up destroying everything in her path, including herself… next time is the origin of… DARK … shh it's a secret!

Till then… see ya!


	6. Inner Secrets and Darkness!

_**Disclaimer:**_ PowerPuff Girls Z is owned by Toei, Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Cartoon Network. I'm just a fan showing my support by making up stories for other fans to read and enjoy

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Specials"**

"_Specifics, more then one"_

"_**The Magic and Science of Good and Evil!"**_

**Chapter 6: **Inner Secrets and Darkness!

_Part 1:_

The City of New Townsville and boy is it late. Everyone's asleep and all are dreaming sweet dreams, but some dreams are no where near as sweet as they should be, some dreams are even worse then nightmares.

* * *

><p>Kasey's room<p>

Kasey tossed and turned in her bed as she shook when suddenly the door opened and Blossom came to the bed

"Kasey." Blossom called waking the little girl up "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes." Kasey answered "I just felt something weird."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Blossom said as she moved her hands around Kasey's face until they stopped on her on her shoulders and looked deep into the child's eyes

"Thank you Blossom."

"Don't worry Bloom… it'll be all over soon enough."

Blossom reassured the little girl when suddenly

"GAK… Blossom… what are you… ack!" Kasey tried to speak as her own sister began choking the life out of her "ah…ah… Blossom… why?"

"I'm getting rid of the problem." The evil Blossom snickered as she showed off her now black and red eyes

"Wha… AHH…M-Mom… D-Dad… Bull… Bullet!" Kasey tried to call out and kick free of her sister's grip around her neck but to no avail

"My biggest problem… YOU!" Blossom laughed as Kasey struggled, suddenly she lost consciousness as her body stopped moving making her eyes go blank, Blossom let Kasey's limp body fall on the bed as she raised one hand which glowed the black aura and turned into claws "Good night, my little Bloom."

***STAB***

"NOOO!" Kasey screamed as she woke up to find herself still alive in her room in a cold sweat

"Kasey?" Blossom entered the room "Are you alight?"

"NO, STAY AWAY!"

Kasey ran to a corner to hide but Blossom cornered the struggling girl and brought her to her chest, where Kasey listened to her sister's heart and calmed down

"Kasey it's okay, I will always be here for you." Blossom's words filled Kasey with relief, but she was still unable to shake this feeling from the dream "Don't worry it was just a dream."

'What was that all about?' Kasey thought to herself 'Does it really have something to do with Blossom? If it does… then what is it? And what does it mean?'

All these questions filled Kasey's head but for the time being, knowing her real sister was by her side it didn't matter

* * *

><p>New Townsville Cemetery<p>

There was a strange red light coming from a secluded area of the dark and dismal place, a light that caused a strange wind… Suddenly out of the shadows a mysterious figure appeared

"That light!" The figure spoke "What is that light?"

The figure was entranced by the light and walked over to see a small crater where the light was coming from

"Did it fall from the sky… or maybe…"

The figure kept walking until I sled down the large but not so deep hole, where in the center was a metal container cracked beyond repair, and out of the cracks came the red light

"Maybe it's a gift from the heavens."

The figure raised it's hands over the container and forced skeleton like hands to grab the container, he then bent down and helped rip it open

"Open… OPEN CURSE YOU!"

The hands opened the container and revealed the contents, a large red atom with electrons. He grabbed the atom and felt it surge, it filled him with vim and vigor, it poured power into his very being and it made him feel… ALIVE

"It is a gift from the heavens, a gift… that will truly insure… MY REVENGE!"

"**MWA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

* * *

><p>The Utonium World Lab<p>

As the rest of the now peaceful city, Dexter was hard at work in front of his own laptop, what nobody knew was that this late night on look was a secret conversation. Dexter made sure that only he and Computess his trusty robot assistant were the only ones who knew what was transpiring

"This is Dexter come in." Dexter spoke into his mini-mike "Can anyone hear me?"

"Yes, I read you loud and clear Dexter." A man's voice was heard but no picture was shown only sound lines "Do you have any thing to report?"

"Yes I do… First, all accusations of the Utonium labs conducting Human Experimentations have been proven false. Second, I am conducting research on the form of energy know as Z-rays, it's really quite fascinating how these forms of energy, which I am still unaware if it is Magic, science, or even both, can effect anything it touches. As for Chemical Z itself, it turns out it's still a mystery even to the Utoniums, one that dates back to the ancestor that either discovered or made the original formula for Chemical X, Professor Pithium."

"Good, I'll take notes on that, on our next visit I hope to hear a more detailed evaluation."

"Of course, thank you sir."

"By the way…"

"Yes?"

"What is your evaluation on the suspected human experiments, the ones known as The PowerPuff Girls Z?"

"…"

"Dexter?"

"There's nothing to worry about sir, I've seen and experienced all of their capabilities first hand. I have to admit, I understand why you were skeptical of them and their amazing abilities but I can reassure you they all have proven very capable to help."

"True, I am always skeptical of all young or inexperienced would be heroes. So please give me your evaluation, start with the new members."

"Right, I'll start with the youngest member, the one known as Bloom. Her real first name is Kasey but the others call her Bloom as a nick name. Although the smallest and youngest of the team she has proven to be able to keep up or even exceed the older members. Her color orange and her symbol the flower match her well, she's very optimistic and when things look grim she is often the quickest to get out of the slump and her enthusiasm seems to rub off on the others. I guess it comes from being the youngest."

"As long as she is taken care of by the others."

"Don't worry she's in good hands. Next is Bunny, she appears to be the smartest member of the team. She is able to examine and analyze a situation and is often the source of information when needed. She has a lot of potential, however her low self esteem holds her back. Her color purple represents her intelligence and her symbol the rabbit shows her ability to be herself around others, a very capable member plus more if she learns to over come her own self doubt and being half monster is just another stepping stone for her, she has learned to endure and became a valued member and friend."

"Half monster huh?…Wouldn't be the first like her, on to the first three."

"Of course, the member known as Buttercup is very… rough around the edges, basically she hits first and ask questions later. She has proven to be the toughest fighter amongst the team and is as willful as she is strong but lacks patience, thus being often being the first to strike and sometimes the first to fall. Despite her rough exterior she's not a bully and never turns her back on those in need, even if she does have very different taste and likes. I guess you can say her boyish charm is what makes her a good friend to have on your side. Her color is green and her symbol the star are good for representing her willing and able capabilities."

"Interesting… Next."

The member known as Bubbles is a little… well how can I put this… She is like her name, very Bubbley. She is full of joy and laughter, she comes off as a proper, well behaved and well mannered young lady, although she can also come off as a bit ditzy and naïve with and without her powers. Like Bloom, Bubbles is never to be underestimated. Her bubble wand can conjure up any type of bubble she needs, she can make them as hard as diamonds to blast through even solid steel, make them sticky to capture and even surround, protect and shield those in need by making the bubbles soft. Her color blue and her symbol bubbles are a good way of showing her complex yet simple and innocent ways."

"I see… and the final member."

"Blossom, the self proclaimed commander and leader, she maybe ditzy as well as a bit unlucky but she has proven to be the key asset to the team. She's very cunning, able to think ahead or plan on the fly and can take things the most seriously when needed. Her main flaws are that she can be easily distracted and somewhat vain, but not very. Blossom is represented by the color red and by hearts, which show off her passion for whatever she sets out to do. A true friend!"

"You seem to speak very highly of this one Dexter."

"Well… Uh… sir… Blossom and I have… become close."

"… I see… well Dexter, I'm glad to know that you have made friends with them. Now, tell me your verdict. I want to make sure that we don't have to step in."

"NO! Sir that wont be necessary! They are perfect for our cause."

"How do you know this Dexter?"

"… Sir… I trust them, I TRUST THEM WITH MY LIFE!"

"…"

"These girls are heroes, there's no doubt about that. No one can get enough of them and that's why I believe… I believe these angels can do anything."

"Hmm… and you're not a trusting person, however my sources say that they still have a lot to learn."

"That may be true sir, just give them more time."

"I will Dexter, I will. Just remember, there's a S.O.T.I. meeting coming soon and you are our best chance for a look inside. To see if there truly is suspicious activity."

"I know, Professor Protozoan has been after me ever since my Grandfather's murder and illegal activity has been going on from other scientist for years and he chooses to ignore them and concentrate on making money."

"You said it yourself Dexter Science is a powerful tool, and any tool can be dangerous in the wrong hands… Dexter… you're a good kid, you're still too young to run the S.O.T.I. but whatever Protozoan is planning it must be stopped. But for now get some sleep."

"Yes sir."

"And I hope those girls are everything you say, they just may be able to change the world for the better. Well good night Dexter."

"Good night… **Major**… Dexter out."

Dexter turned off the signal and sighed, Computress walked over to the young genius to comfort him

"It's all right Dexter." Computress explained "You're not doing anything wrong."

"I know." Dexter spoke "But I was hoping they wouldn't call. I told them I was going to see and help my friends the Utonium family, but I would have never guessed about all the great things that have been happening."

"Do you regret coming here Dexter?"

"Not a chance!… But I do regret having no choice but to tell what I know about them."

"Dexter, you did nothing but quell their doubts and one day the whole world, not just this city, will see how great these heroes are."

"Yeah, thanks Computress. You truly are my greatest work."

"I am merely a machine created by you Dexter."

"But I gave you artificial intelligence, in the end you're kind of like the aunt no kid can wait for to come and visit. You're part of my family too, never forget that."

"Dexter… I…"

"(YAWN)… well lets go to bed, okay?"

"…Yes, Dexter."

Dexter stretched as he walked to the couch and rested for the night, Computress who was happy with Dexter's words powered down as well.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning<p>

"Girls, time for breakfast!" Blossom and Kasey's mom called "I made blueberry pancakes!"

"Alright pancakes!" Blossom called as she sat down with her family

Everyone was about to eat when suddenly they notices Kasey shaking and half asleep.

"Kasey?" The mom walked over and knelled to the child "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mom." Kasey explained "I… I just had a nightmare last night."

"A nightmare? What was it about? Do you remember?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe she should stay home from school today Mom." Blossom suggested

"I'm sure it's nothing." The mom thought "Just stay with your sister okay?"

"Okay." Blossom explained but she couldn't help but be worried

* * *

><p>Later halfway from their home and school<p>

Blossom stood close to her sister as she kept looking down, feeling uneasy Blossom tried to comfort Kasey while Bullet stared from her shoulder

"Kasey…" Blossom spoke but Kasey kept looking down "You know I'll always help you when you need it, okay?"

Blossom's words did nothing to help the little girl, suddenly Kasey spoke

"Blossom…" Kasey spoke "In my dream… I was tossing and turning in my bed, suddenly you came into my room and… and…"

"And what Kasey?" Blossom took a knee

"And then you… you…" Kasey was too scared to explained so she turned to her sister and grabbed her sister's hands and brought them to her shoulders, Blossom was confused but then Kasey grabbed her hands again and put them around her neck "You killed me."

"WHAT?" Blossom was taken back as she stood up by her sister's horrifying words "I would never…!"

"I know, that's what bothers me! Why did it happened? What does it have to do with you? And… WHAT DOES IT MEAN? (Crying)"

"Cheep…" Bullet the squirrel doll sadly chirped

Blossom walked over to Kasey and hugged her by putting her hear on her chest where the sound of Blossom's heart reassured her and calmed her down

"Kasey." Blossom spoke up "You know better then anyone, that I would never purposely hurt you."

"But Blossom." Kasey said

"I'm not perfect, when you first became a PowerPuff Girl I was scared out of my wit for you and I did something that even to this day I still regret. ***Read The Z-Rays Shine Again! Chapter 6 and 7*** But time and time again you have proven to be an even better PowerPuff then I could ever be. But no matter what, I am and always will be your big sister first and foremost and I will always do whatever it takes to protect you."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

"(Sniff) Thank you Blossom."

Kasey's fear was gone as the sisters hugged, Blossom then turned to Bullet

"Bullet…" Blossom spoke

"Cheep?" Bullet looked up

"You'll help me protect her too, right?

"CHEEEEP Cheep!"

"She says "You bet!" Hee hee!" Kasey laughed

"That's good." Blossom said then turned serious "Will you… even protect her… from me?"

"… Cheep?…" Bullet was confused but perked up knowing where Blossom was going "CHEEP! Chee chi cheep cheep chee chi cheep!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

The group all laughed as continued walking towards the school now with clear minds

"Hey Blossom." Kasey spoke up "Shouldn't there be more people out here?"

"You're right." Blossom said "It's quiet… too quiet."

Suddenly Bullet sensed a disturbance nearby and jumped off Kasey's shoulders and growled while putting up her guard

"Grr!" Bullet tensed up as Kasey picked her up

"What's wrong Bullet?" Kasey asked

"Look!" Blossom spoke as she saw a figure limping towards them, she then gave a sigh of relief "Don't worry Bullet, it's just the mailman."

"But Blossom, Bullet see's the mailman every day out my window."

"Grr!" Bullet continued growling

"And she never growled like this before."

"I…it's… you." The mailman said revealing his now freakish blue and grey tightened face with glowing red eyes "you're… the… girl."

"It's a… a… IT'S A ZOMBIE!" Kasey screamed as the zombie grabbed Kasey on her sides

"It's… you…"

"AHH!"

"LET HER GO!" Blossom yelled as she ran behind the zombie and without warning… ***BONG***… kicked the zombies in his… ouch "Come on Kasey, run!"

The girls and Bullet ran as fast as they could hand in hand until they lost sight of the undead deliverer, they were a block away from the school when they stopped

"What was that all about?" Kasey asked "And why was he after me?"

"I don't know." Blossom answered "Let's get to school, to think about it."

Blossom and Kasey walked to the school and hoped every one else was okay. But when they got to the school, more horror awaited them as hoards of Zombies tried to break down the gate as children and teachers screams came out the window. Not knowing what to do Blossom and Kasey were stunned when suddenly a Zombie turned and saw the girls

"It's… her…" The zombie spoke making all the others turn and limp towards the girls "The girl… the girl."

"KASEY RUN!" Blossom yelled as she grabbed Kasey's hand and ran, only to be stopped by more zombies who surrounded them

"We're trapped!" Kasey stated as she stood close to Blossom "What do we do?"

"We don't have a choice… TRANSFORM!"

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

The girls transformed and took off just in time and stood high in the air and flew to the roof of the school where they rested

"Blossom, What's going on?" Kasey asked

"Cheep" Bullet chirped

"I don't know." Blossom spoke "We should call the others and meet with Dexter and the Professor."

The door leading into the school opened making the team put up their guard, Suddenly a little hope came through the door

"(sigh) Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, you're all okay!" Blossom cheered

"Blossom, do you have any idea what the heck's going on?" Buttercup asked

"I don't know, but I think we should go and see the professor and Dexter and hope they have some answers."

"Good idea." Bunny explained "I just hope everyone here and at home are okay."

"Me too Bunny." said Bubbles "But we don't really have a choice."

"I know, but I can't help but worry."

"I know how you feel." Blossom spoke up "I'm worried about my family too, but the only thing we can do now is get to the lab and make plans."

"_Right!" _The rest of the girls agreed and transformed

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

Once transformed the girls all took off and flew to the Utonium's lab, as they flew over the city they couldn't help but stare at all the pain and panic the zombies were creating as if they were looking for something or someone.

* * *

><p>The Utonium world lab<p>

The girls stood staring at the zombies at the stone gates and thanks to the barbed wire on top none of them could get in. The girls all landed and walked in the door hoping to see the Professor, Ken, Poochi and most importantly Dexter.

"This is Horrible." Bubbles said as she couldn't help but look back

"I know Bubbles." Blossom explained "But there's nothing we could do about it, at least we're safe here."

***VROOM-VROOOOOM***

"RAWR, DIE ZOMBIES!" A wild man with a chainsaw and a hockey mask appeared

"_AAAAAHH!" _the girls screamed

"GIRLS! Oh man, I'm so sorry!" Dexter said as he lowered his weapon and took off the mask "I thought the zombies got through."

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Buttercup screamed

"A CHAINSAW, SERIOUSLY?" Blossom scolded

"YOU NEARLY SCARED US HALF TO DEATH!" Bunny yelled

"We're being invaded by zombies what was I suppose to do?" Dexter tried to explain

"Bubbles, Bubbles wake up!" Bloom called as she shook the foamy mouthed blonde

After a long scolding the girls followed Dexter into the lab where the Professor and Ken were examining the situation

"Dexter!" Ken called as he ran towards his teenage friend "What happened?"

"False alarm." Dexter spoke "It was just the girls."

"No, I mean what happened to you?"

"Trust me Ken, never make girls angry when you're trying to protect them. Especially super powered girls."

"So Professor." Blossom spoke up "Have you found out anything?"

"I wish I did Blossom." Professor Utonium explained "Don't get me wrong, a Zombie Apocalypse is not a scientific impossibility but I don't think they are ordinary zombies."

"What do you mean Professor?" Bubbles asked

"He means that they have a dark aura." Poochi explained

"_What?" _the girls asked in shock and went to the windows to see the aura the robot dog was talking about, and sure enough the black Z-ray aura was there

"We were all so surprised because of this, we didn't even noticed." Bunny explained

"Bunny's right." Ken continued "We have to keep our heads on… Unless you want to end up like Dexter."

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Dexter sarcastically taunted

"Do you think your Z-Ray neutralizer thingy will work on them Professor?" Bloom asked

"No I don't." The professor answered "Maybe if I had a test subject."

"Oh sure great idea." Buttercup sarcastically ranted "I'll just go out and ask "Hey, who wants to be experimented on? If you live we'll give you a free brain as a treat."… this is serious!"

"I understand how you feel Buttercup, but maybe if we find the source of the disturbance we might be able to cure them."

"Professor Utonium!" Computress entered the room "Professor Utonium!"

"Yes, what is it Computress?"

"Incoming message from the Mayor."

"Put him on!"

Computress complied and turned on the screen on the Professor's computer where the Mayor's face was seen as he was in a panic

"PowerPuff Girls help!" The mayor called

"Mayor, what's wrong?" The Professor spoke up

"City Hall is under attack by Zombies!"

"We know mayor, the whole city is!"

"That's not all, there's a strange man and he's looking for… for Kasey!"

"_**WHAT?" **_The whole group screamed in shock

"Kasey?" Blossom asked "Why does he want Kasey?"

***WOOOOO WOOOOO WOOOOO***

The alarms went off making the whole team panic

"Computress, What's going on?" Dexter asked

"A strange phenomenon is headed towards the lab at light speed." The robotic assistant explained

"Teleportation?"

"It's a very likely possibility."

"Mayor… did you…"

"Uh well…" The mayor explained "You see I…"

"YOU TOLD HIM WHERE WE WERE?"

"I didn't have a choice!"

***POOF!***

Suddenly the group was in shock as a puff of smoke appeared in the lab

"BLOOM, HIDE!" Blossom ordered her little sister and she complied by jumping behind the couch with Bullet

The whole group readied their weapons and watched as a shadowy figure emerged from the smoke, once the smoke was gone a tall and slender mustached man appeared, he wore a black tuxedo with a top hat, a black and red cape and in his hands a fancy cane

"Who are you?" Blossom asked "What do you want?"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The man began "It's a pleasure to meet you again… PowerPuff Girls! Oh… I see you have a face with you."

"What are you talking about?" Buttercup growled "We've never seen you before."

"Ah, but you have. At least not in this form, perhaps I should take a more familiar form you will remember." The man said as he held his hand in front of his face and changed. His clothes became old and torn, his skin and hair turned gray, blue and decaying and his eyes became black and red, once he removed his hand the girls stood in shock at the now familiar form "Recognize me now?"

"No way!" Blossom shook

"It can't be!" Bubbles backed away

"How?" Buttercup growled trying to hide her fear

"_AL LUSION!"_

"Ah so you do remember me!" Al teased "Do you also remember how you humiliated me and took away my revenge?" ***Read TZRSA Chapter 2***

Memories of the fearful night when Al Lusion first appeared filled the girl's heads as they stared at the undead magician. Unknown to the group Bloom slowly and quietly looked over the couch to look at the monster only to have the memories of that same nightmare fill her head as she hid again.

"No…" Bloom shook in terror "Not again."

"Mr. Lusion listen to me." Blossom spoke up "What happened to you was an accident, your quest for revenge is pointless and the girl you're after, Kasey, has nothing to do with any of this."

"My revenge will not be denied!" Al growled

"But Mr. Lusion she's right." The mayor spoke still on the screen "The accident happened when I was a boy, I was there and that was over fifty tears ago!"

'Fifty years?' Bloom Thought to herself still hiding

"… I don't care." Al explained "My revenge is on this entire city and that girl must pay."

The words that Al said was frightening, but the girls noticed something even stranger. Blossom shook her fist in rage as her eyes began to glow red and her usually white aura began turning gray and kept getting darker

"Why?" Blossom growled "Tell me, why? Why Kasey?"

"Her face." Al explained stunning the girls but making Blossom grow more angry "The same eyes and the same colored hair, it fills me with nightmare. All those people laughing at me and it's all because of her, until she is purged from this world I will never truly rest in peace until she pays."

"Y…you." Blossom continued growling

"So… how about a deal?" Al spoke as he waved his hand and make a strange human shaped item appear

"An Iron maiden?" Dexter asked

"Yes… The very same one that ended my life. Bring me the girl by sundown so she can suffer the same fate, do that and I will finally rest in peace and you will never see me again."

"And if we refuse?"

"Then I will turn everyone in the city to zombies until I flush her out myself and rule with an iron fist. Remember you have until sunset, anything else?"

"Get… out…" Blossom tried but failed to hold in her rage "Get out!… I said… GET OUT! GET OUT NOW OR I WILL…"

"Blossom calm down!" Buttercup called as she held her friend in place from behind

'Blossom?' Bloom thought to herself as she looked at her fearful sister 'What's wrong with her?'

"How do we know you'll keep your word?" Dexter asked

"Cross my heart and hope to die… again… Remember, you have until sunset Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

***POOF***

Al Lusion and the Iron maiden vanished without a trace leaving the group inside to wonder, meanwhile outside all the people who were turned into zombies were all back to normal. Dexter stood in thought at all that has transpired today

"Dexter?" Bubbles spoke up "You don't actually trust him, do you?"

"Not a chance in Hades." Dexter said as he began walking towards his private room "Computress, I need your assistance. I have a plan."

"But Dexter." A now calmed down but still antsy Blossom called "What are we going to do? We have to protect Kasey! We have to save the city! We have to…!"

"I know that… Blossom… I want to help you save everyone too, trust me."

"I… argh…" Blossom stormed off

Dexter and Computress walked into the room as Blossom ranted away leaving the others to worry

"What's going on?" Kasey asked

"What do you mean Kasey?" Bunny responded "Are you wondering why this Zombie is after you?"

"Yeah, but… I'm more worried about my sister. I don't know why but… when she's like that I… I can't move."

"Ms. Blossom is just stressed for you, don't worry Bloom."

"…"

"By the way, I never met this Al Lusion before."

"Oh that's right." Bubbles began "You weren't a PowerPuff Girl yet, well you see it's like this…"

Bubbles and Buttercup did their best to explain who Al was and how the met him and defeated him before

"So he's so completely insane that he think Bloom really is the girl that caused the accident that killed him?" Bunny asked

"That's the idea, yeah." Buttercup answered

"Wow, I can't believe that Ms. Blossom was able to defeat such a powerful enemy!"

"I know, but it seems that he's a lot more powerful then he was before."

"You're right!" Bubbles realized "If he could turn people into Zombies and change back to his living form, why didn't he do it before?"

"I'm sure we could think of something later." The Professor spoke up "But right now we just need a plan."

"I'm going to check on my sister." Bloom explained as she walked off leaving the others to think

* * *

><p><em>Part 2<em>

Meanwhile on the roof

Blossom stood thinking to herself about her recent actions

'Something's not right' Blossom thought to herself 'I've really been losing it lately, what if… what if Kasey's dream was telling her something? But I would never do that to anybody, especially not her? What does it mean?'

"Blossom?" Bloom called making Blossom turn to her little sister "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just needed some air."

"Blossom? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Bloom. But if there is a way to win, we will find it!"

Reassured the two sisters stood close to each other hoping a sign of hope would come

* * *

><p>Hours later in the main room<p>

The girls all transformed back to normal but couldn't relax knowing their time was almost up, suddenly Dexter entered the room with good news

"YES, I DID IT!" Dexter shouted getting everyone's attention

"What did you do Dex?" Blossom asked as the others gathered around him

"Let me show you." Dexter moved out of the door's way and made room for computress and… Dexter?

"So you made another you?" Buttercup asked with sarcasm "Whoop de doo."

"He didn't make another me." the other Dexter explained "I made another me."

The first Dexter transformed revealing himself to be…

"_A ROBOT?" _All the girls spoke in shock

"Impressive Dexter." The Professor commented

"This is my Copying Robotic Operator for Neutralizing Espionage." Dexter explained but the group stood silent "Uh the C.R.O.N.E. aka the Crone."

"Stupid name for a stupid robot." Buttercup explained

"Yeah, I had to use a "R" because I couldn't think of anything for the "L"."

"L?" Bunny thought "Oh I get it, you mean "Clone" right?"

"Exactly! In fact… Crone show them your stuff!"

"Yes sir." The robot complied and transformed forming boy like clothes and a hat with spikey purple hair underneath "What are you looking at huh?"

"I'm… looking at me apparently." Buttercup stated in a stunned state as the Crone transformed again

"I'm so sorry." The robot who looked like Bunny explained "But I do have to show off what I'm capable of."

"It's okay, R-really." The real Bunny explained as the crone transformed again

"It really is a pleasure to meet you all." The robot Bubbles said

"Wow, it's so amazing!" The real Bubbles cheered

"It can change size too." Dexter explained and the robot transformed into the Professor

"Wow, very nice and handsome too." The Professor proclaimed

"So why did you build this robot Dex?" Ken asked

"Tsk tsk tsk, isn't it obvious?" Dexter stated "Robot remember the plan? Good then transform!"

The robot complied and shocked the whole group as the robot showed off it's best transformation

"_IT'S KASEY!" _The whole group shouted

"Exactly!" Dexter answered

"I GET IT!" Blossom spoke up "You want to use this robot to trick Al Lusion into thinking it's actually Kasey!"

"That's right, so here's the plan… First we give the robot to Al, then if he keeps his word he'll destroy the robot thinking it's Kasey and never bother us again. However if he doesn't keep his word he'll think you girls will be too discouraged to fight so you'll surprise attack him and Professor Utonium and I will come out with the Z-Ray Nullifiers and change him back to dust. And so once again the day is saved thanks to… ME!"

"Three cheers for Dexter!" Blossom cheered

"Hip hip Hooray!" The whole group began

"Unfortunately there's more." Dexter continued interrupting the festivities "I over heard you say that Al Lusion is more powerful then before and I think I know why. Computress, if you please."

"Yes Dexter." The female helper robot complied and showed a holographic screen of Al Lusion to the girls "As you can see I have scanned Al Lusion and have discovered that he has a new power source inside his body… do you recognize it."

"_Is that?" _The group all stared at the glowing red atom _"The Nurotomic Protocore?"_

"Correct."

"I see." The Professor began "It must have landed in the New Townsville Grave yard where we put his remains to rest after the battle, The core must have revived the Black Z-Rays inside him and that revived him as well and once he found the core still in Negative mode he must have put it inside him and it made him more powerful."

"That is a distinct possibility." Dexter agreed "So before we give the robot, we'll ask him to give us the core first so he can truly rest, but if he refuses I'm sure Buttercup would know what to do."

"Heh heh, now you're talking my language." Buttercup perked up "I'll just knock it right out of him."

"Good, just make sure you don't hit it too far." Ken explained "We do need it back after all."

"Dexter, I never should've doubted you." Blossom blushed "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem." Dexter explained "Besides Kasey is important to all of us, I want to protect her too. Besides, I'm not letting some undead psychopath get what he wants."

"Thank you big brother Dexter!" Kasey cheered as she jumped into the air and into Dexter's arms to give him a big hug

"You're welcome little Kasey." Dexter smiled as he held the little girl in the air "I'm just glad I'm able to hel…"

Suddenly Dexter was interrupted by a strange yet pleasant soft and moist feeling on his cheek

"B-BLOSSOM… I…"

"Dexter, Thank you!" Blossom blushed as she stood back for what she's done

"Hey, That's not fair!" Kasey pouted "I wanna kiss Dexter too! Chu!"

"K-KASEY!" Dexter shouted as his face turned red, He looked at the others as Bubbles and Bunny giggled to each other, the Professor smiled, Ken pouted out of jealousy and Buttercup…

"Don't look at me!" Buttercup spoke up "I'm not kissing you!"

The whole group busted out in laughter at Dexter's embarrassment

"All right we just need to prepare." Blossom began " We still have a few hours left, if this works we'll have a huge advantage over Mojo and Mandark. Everybody ready?"

"_YEAH!" _Everyone was now pumped and with time almost up they set their sights on taking Al Lusion down

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

The group all packed the things needed and prepared for the attack, but before that Dexter made a few minor adjustments when Blossom came over

"Um… hey… Dexter?" Blossom spoke up

"Oh… hey… Blossom!" Dexter just finished and looked at her

"Um…"

"Um… you uh… didn't have to kiss me on the cheek you know."

"You didn't like it."

"NO NO NO, it's just that… it's just… I know Kasey is precious to you and we all want to help her protect her… so I guess… You're welcome?"

"Yeah… Dexter I'm glad I met you… we all are… it feels like you became a member of our family, sort of a big brother to us."

"Blossom I… I'm flattered, I mean… I never felt so welcomed in my life. I don't regret ever coming here and meeting everyone, especially you."

"Thank you Dexter, it means a lot to me. You're smart, you're fun and once people get to know you and you unwind they can see that you can be a good friend… the truth is Dexter…. I… well I … really I… I… I l-lo…"

"BLOSSOM, LETS GO!" Buttercup called interrupting Blossom speech

"I… I'm sorry Dexter…" Blossom blushed leaving Dexter curious, but he just bushed it off thinking she'll tell him later

"Don't worry about it, tell me later." Dexter said cheering Blossom up "Blossom wait, do you… want to go out for some cake tomorrow?"

"YOU BET!" Blossom said as she hugged him

The girls all gathered together as The Professor, Ken, Poochi and Dexter all ran into the van with their equipment

"Everybody Ready?" Blossom asked

"Should I transform too?" Kasey asked

"Yes, Al doesn't know about you. So you'll hide in the van with the others and Dexter will bring out the robot, once Al tries something you'll surprise attack him and will finish him once his guard is down."

"Got it! Can I say it this time sis?"

"Go ahead!"

"Alright… LETS ROLL!"

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"**_PowerPuff Girls Z!"_**

Bloom and Bullet flew into the van and the girls all took off to face their scariest foe to date, with hopes and dreams of a world with out Al Lusions wrath the team set out

* * *

><p>The Grave Yard<p>

"Of all the places where we had to meet him." Bubbles stated "Why did it have to be here?"

"Symbolism maybe?" Bunny asked "He used to be here and now he wants us here… I think I'm about to have an accident."

"Calm down you two!" Buttercup ordered "The sooner we give Al what he wants the sooner we can get out of here."

"So, you have come!" Al Lusion spoke shocking the girls who then sternly looked at him and his army of Zombies "Where is the girl?"

Blossom stood angry knowing he wanted Kasey, but she knew she had to stick with the plan

"She's in the Van." Blossom answered as she gave the signal so Dexter could bring the Kasey robot out "There she is."

"Ah good." Al growled with glee

"Wait…"

"What?"

"You have something that belongs to my friend, it's power is too dangerous even for you."

"What's your point?"

"As long as you have it you cannot rest in peace."

"Fine, I'll give it back as soon as I get the girl."

Blossom growled as Dexter brought the struggling robot to Al and pushed her to the ground and the robot looked up with tears and a face with fear so convincing nobody would be able to tell she was fake

***SLASH***

"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?" Al screamed as he changed his magic wand into a scythe and slash the robot in half

"No way!" Dexter said in shock

"But how?" Blossom asked

"Fools!" Al taunted "My new power allows me to see the aura of all living things and this… puppet didn't have any aura. I also know for a fact that there's a fifth PowerPuff girl and you tried to hide her from me. Now, I WILL DESTROY THE CITY FOR YOUR BETRAYAL!"

"No you won't!" Buttercup shouted as she attacked

***ZAP***

Suddenly Al used his magic to trap Buttercup in an unbreakable wooden box and floating around it a Saw about to cut Buttercup in half

"AHH!" Buttercup screamed as the saw came closer and closer to her torso

***ZAP***

Al used his magic again this time on Bubbles, tying her in a sack and hanging it on a tree branch over a tank of water

"Hum humph!" Bubbles muttered in side the bag

***ZAP***

Al used his magic again this time on Bunny, trapping her in a wicker basket with a cover as swords hovered around it

"Help!" Bunny called out from inside the basket

* * *

><p>The Utonium's Van<p>

Inside the van Bloom, Bullet, Poochi, Ken and The Professor watched in horror as the girls were losing the battle… Badly

"What do we do?" Bloom asked

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped

"We go out and help them!." The Professor said as he grabbed his weapon and charged out the back only to discover that the van was surrounded by Al's zombie army "We're trapped!"

"What do we do?" Ken asked in fear

"Hey, where's Kasey?" Poochi stated as he noticed Bloom and Bullet were gone "She flew out the window!"

Bloom did in fact fly out the window and towards the battle hoping to save the girls and Dexter on time

'Sis, oh!' Bloom worriedly thought to herself 'What do I do?'

* * *

><p>Back at the fight<p>

"Now for you!" Al raised his hand towards Blossom about to Zap her

"NO YOU DON'T!" Dexter screamed as he took out his wrench to hit Al's hand off his decaying body, he then jumped and bashed him across the head knock him on the floor and causing him to skid on the ground "Now give me back my core!"

Suddenly Al pulled out a watch and started swing it back in forth as Dexter stood in confusion

"DEXTER DON'T LOOK!" Blossom called but it was too late, Dexter was hypnotized and stood in place as Al, now in one piece, walked passed him

"One last time." Al looked sternly at Blossom "Where is the girl?"

"Grr… I'll never tell you."

"Very well."

***Zap***

Al trapped Blossom in a glass case and it began to sink into the ground

"Now ladies and Gentlemen." Al turned to his zombie army "THE END OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS, MWA HA HA HA HA!"

"STOOOOOP!" Bloom called as she landed in between Al and the trapped Blossom "Let my sister and her friends go and I'll give you the girl!"

"CHEEP?" Bullet going WHAAT?

"BLOOM NO!" Blossom called but her voice was muffled because of the glass

"Is this another trick?" Al growled as he looked at Bloom

"It's a promise." Bloom explained

"Fine then, now… where is she?"

"She's right here." Bloom said as she pushed a button on her compact and changed back into Kasey "I'm the girl you want, now please let my sister girl."

"Fu fu fu fu… MWA HA HA HA HA HA, alright you die… she goes free."

"NO KASEY, DON'T DO IT!" Blossom called out, although she could hear them they couldn't hear her "HE WON'T KEEP HIS WORD, KASEY PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! AL TAKE ME INSTEAD PLEASE!"

"Blossom… I'm sorry…" Kasey spoke as tears poured out her eyes as she looked at her sister "I… I'm ready!"

"Cheep Cheep!" Bullet tried to reason with Kasey but Al's magic trapped her in ropes "Hmmp humph."

Al waved his hand and the Iron Maiden appeared, Kasey had no choice but to walk towards the touchier device knowing full well she… was going to die, but unknown to her… so will the other girls

"KASEY!" Blossom called one last time as the glass case sank out of sight "!"

"Don't worry." Al explained to the terrified minipuff "She'll be fine MWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile underground<p>

In total darkness Blossom cried her eyes out knowing that her death would come slowly and painfully, but the only thing more painful then that was the thought of Kasey's death

"I failed." Blossom talked to herself as the angst of the situation overwhelmed her "I couldn't save my friends, my family, Dexter, ANYBODY… I'm not a Hero, I… I'm…. I'M WEAK!"

Blossom cried her eyes out as the thoughts of death and destruction overcame her, Suddenly… she filled her body and soul with rage as her white aura turned black and Blossom's power grew

"Al Lusion." Blossom growled in a distorted voice "I hate him, I HATE HIM! I will kill him, I will make him suffer, I will make them all suffer, I… WILL… KILL… THEM… ALL!"

* * *

><p>Above Ground<p>

Kasey with tears in her eyes stood between the spiked doors as Al prepared to crush and skewer her alive

"Once your gone nothing will stop me!" Al taunted

"But you promised!" Kasey cried out in fear and confusion

"I said cross my heart and hope to die, I'm already dead and I don't have a heart… FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL, GOOD BYE!"

***FLASH***

Suddenly a black light exploded from out of the ground and caused massive winds strong enough to free the girls as the traps and weapons flew away

"W-what is that?" Bubbles asked

"I don't know, but it's immensely powerful!" Bunny stated

"I think that's where Blossom was!" Buttercup explained

"_WHAT?" _Bunny and Bubbles asked in shock

Suddenly as the light and storm came it disappeared and from it was a figure just slouching forward.

"M-Ms… Blossom?" Bunny stated in a silently stunned fashion

The figure had Blossom's shape but her hair was white as snow and her skin was dark grey, her uniform was reversed what was black was now red and vise-a-versa, her vest was now dark red and the sleeves were white, the collars on the top and bottom of her vest stood were still the same but her shoes were black as the wraps around her wrists and ankles stood the same and her bow was now a dark red but most distinguishing of all was her now deep black aura

"Heh heh heh heh heh." A sound came from the dark figure as she lifted her upper body up "Heh heh heh heh heh… AAAH HA HA HA HA HA"

"Her eyes!" Kasey spoke as Blossom finally revealed her now dark eyes, the whites were now blacks and her red pupils had no black only lone white dots "They're the same… they're the same, as my dream."

"I don't know what happened to you and I don't care!" Al growled at the new Blossom and the freed girls "ATTACK!"

Al's army of zombies charged at the girls who didn't know what to do

"We can't attack them." Bunny explained "They're still just innocent people."

"We have to break the spell some how!" Bubbles spoke up

"What do we… Huh?" Buttercup was interrupted by a black blur going by

***CRASH***

Suddenly the three girls stood in shock as the witnessed bodies flying in the air and tumbling to the ground in pain

"EH HA HA HA HA HA!" Blossom laughed manically as she swung her yo-yo and her body in every direction possible attacking every innocent person

"BLOSSOM STOP!" Buttercup called "Their under a spell, their innocent people!"

"I… ***CRASH***… DON'T… ***BASH***… CARE… ***BOOM***!" Blossom called out as the other girls could do nothing but watch in horror of this massacre, once the last body fell the only thing that could be heard was her maniacal laughter, she then turned to Al who still had Kasey by the trap with that same psychotic smile on her face "Come on Al, don't you want to play?"

"NO!" Al spoke then turned to Kasey who was still between the Iron Maiden Doors "I'll destroy you first!"

"AHH!" Kasey screamed

***KA-POW***

Before Al had a chance to close Kasey in Blossom kicked Al sending him flying into a building, as the smoke rose from the building Blossom with a hand over her eyes looked on with her maniacal laughter

"Eh heh heh heh heh OOOH HE FLEW heh heh heh." Blossom laughed then took off after AL

"KASEY!" Buttercup called making the little girl look at her "What were you thinking?"

"I… I thought…(Sniff) I just wanted to save everyone…" Kasey began to tear up "I didn't mean to…"

"Forget it, I understand. But right now we have to help Blossom."

"W-what's happened to her?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."

"Okay!"

"You guys wait!" Bubbles called "What about Dexter?"

"He's still hypnotized." Bunny explained "and I can't wake him up."

"Hey Dex wake up!" Buttercup called trying to snap him out of his trance "Come on boy genius wake up, Wake up… WAKE UP YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

***SLAP***

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUPID IDIOT YOU STUPID IDIOT?" Dexter said as he woke up "Huh, what's going on?"

"Never mind that, we have to get to the city!" Buttercup explained

"Are you okay Bullet?" Kasey asked as untied her partner

"Cheep!" The little squirrel doll spoke as Kasey freed her, then as soon as she was free she gave Kasey a piece of her mind "CHEEP! Chi chee cheep chi chee, Cheep cheep cheep CHI CHEE CHEEP!"

"I know, I know, I was stupid to think he would keep his word… I'm sorry Bullet, will you ever forgive me?"

"Chi!"

"Thanks Bullet, READY?"

"Chi cheep!"

Bullet forgave Kasey and climbed on her shoulder as joined the others

"**Burning Bloom!"**

Bloom transformed and joined the others as they took off, Dexter ran back to the professor, Ken, and Poochi in the no longer surrounded van as they followed the girls

"Dexter, What happened?" Ken asked

"Is everyone okay?" Poochi followed

"I think so, I was sort of out of the loop." Dexter explained "But first we have to find Blossom."

"What happened to her?" Ken spoke up "When Kasey left we turned on the monitors and saw everything."

"Let me see." Dexter said as he looked at the monitors and saw what happened "No way… is that… Blossom?"

"What's happened to her?"

"I don't know what happened to Hyper Blossom but if she's still anything like she was fighting Al and his zombies, then this new Blossom might end up hurting more innocent people. For now lets concentrate on stopping Blossom and Al Lusion."

"Right."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the city<p>

Blossom was beating Al Lusion to a pulp she bashed him through a building and as he flew out the other side Blossom with both feet knocked him to the ground with a loud *BOOM* Al tried to get up but before he could Blossom grabbed him by the back of the head and dragged it on the street making a trench as she flew at full speed all while laughing maniacally. Blossom then threw Al into the air, Al then bounced on the ground and once he stopped he regained his posture only to notice in horror that Blossom was slowly walking towards him with that same psychotic grin and the same maniacal laugh

"Stop please!" Al begged for his afterlife "I give up!"

"That's funny, I give up too." Dark Blossom explained "I give up being the nice little goody two-shoe, I want you and all the other monsters gone!"

"What? But you're a hero, you're not like this!"

"That other Blossom is a fake, I'm the real Blossom. I'm the hero this world needs… and deserves… I'll destroy everything with my own hands if I have too! I am not that week little Hyper Blossom, I'm the real deal, I am the flower of destruction… You may call me… **Dark Blossom**!"

"N-no."

"And you Al Lusion… SHOULD STAY DEAD!"

***BAM***

Blossom charged full speed at Al and with one mighty punch through his body knocking the Nurotomic Protocore out of his body changing him back into his zombie form. The other girls and the Van appeared only to see the core on the floor and to see Blossom torturing Al, he may have been a psychotic revenge seeking power hungry zombie but not even he deserved what he was getting.

"Stop please!" Al begged

"If Kasey told you to stop would you, WOULD YOU?" Blossom screamed then smiled again as she raised her dark glowing yo-yo "You will never bother her again."

"NO!"

"BLOSSOM STOP!" Buttercup called as she grabbed her friend's hand to stop the attack "That's enough we have the core and he's lost his power over everyone, YOU WON!"

'Now's my chance!' Al thought to himself as he ran only to have the Professor stop him and blast him with his Z-Ray neutralizer "NOOOooo!"

Al was gone… forever, ashes to ashes… dust to dust, he could finally rest in peace

"I should have known." Dark Blossom growled

"What are you talking about?" Buttercup asked only to have her collars grabbed and her body thrown at a building

"You're no hero, you think you're better then everyone don't you? Well you're not the strongest anymore, thus… you are useless!"

"Blossom no!" Bubbles called "This isn't like you, you don't have to do this."

"I'm not listening to the stupid one!" Blossom called as she wrapped her yo-yo around Bubbles' leg and slammed her into the ground and then threw her into Buttercup "You think this is all a game, well I'm not playing!"

"Ms. Blossom stop!" Bunny called as she jumped between her and her fallen comrades "You can't do this Ms. Blossom, you're better then this. We're your friends."

"Why would I be friends… WITH A MONSTER?" Blossom's words pierced Bunny then she kicked her stomach blasting her to Bubbles and Buttercup as they rolled in pain "I don't need you, nobody does. You're all in my way."

"Blossom no, you're better then this." Dexter spoke as he placed his hand on her shoulder "This is wrong and you know it is."

"GET OFF ME!" Blossom yelled as she back handed the boy genius sending him flying into a light pole and sending his body crashing into the ground

"_DEXTER!" _The other three girls called to the unconscious boy

"You three should worry about yourselves." Blossom said as she raised her dark yo-yo and prepared to attack "You're all useless to me now, SAY GOODBYE YOU…"

"**STOOOOOOOOOOP!"**

Blossom halted her attack to look at the source of the stop, she saw Bloom trembling in fear at what her big sister has become. Blossom slowly walked over to the frightened child who slowly backed away as she looked at Blossom's face unable to see her eyes underneath the shadow of her hair

"Kasey?" Blossom spoke as she came closer and raised her hand

"NO! AHH!" Bloom screamed as she tripped and fell only to see her now dark sister loom over her

"Kasey… I…"

"NO, STAY AWAY!" Bloom yelled as she hid her head and turned her back while Bullet jumped between them and growled at Blossom as Bloom chanted to herself

"Kasey I…"

"You're not my sister!"

"What?"

"You're not my sister, You're not my sister, You're not my sister…"

"Kasey… but I…" as if waking from a dream Dark Blossom looked around to see all the damage she had purposely done, she attacked her friends, she knocked out the boy she was in love with and worst of all… she was making Kasey cry

"GRRR…" Bullet growled at Dark Blossom protecting Bloom from her sister

"Bullet… I'm… what's going… (GASP!) Is that… ME?" Dark Blossom spoke as she looked around at the damaged buildings and saw from a broken glass display for a store, she saw a mirror and looked at her now corrupted form and saw everything from her white hair to her grey skin to her black and red eyes, she then looked at her hands and saw the dark aura and then it hit her… Blossom, was a monster "N-no… No… NOOOOO!"

***FLASH***

Dark Blossom flew high into the sky and disappeared leaving her friends with worry, although the city was safe and every zombie was back to normal the damage had already been done.

"Dad?" Ken turned to his father "What happened to Blossom?"

"I don't know Ken." The professor explained as he helped Buttercup Carry Dexter while the other girls and Bullet walked over with the crying Bloom and they all entered the van "I wish I knew… Blossom will come back, but it won't be the last we see of… **Dark Blossom**."

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>There you have it back to the darkness and action, but don't worry there will be some more comedy along the way but that's the last you'll see of Al Lusion. In case you didn't know Dark Blossom is a popular fan character so I made my own Z version, where did she come from and how does she live will be explained later. Also, I tried to Base her colors on the dark colors from CN Punch Time Explosion. In fact you're probably wondering other things too like who is Dexter sending secret messages too, what's with Kasey's dreams and what's the Science of Tomorrow Institute hiding? All those questions and more will be answered soon, don't worry.

**Rant: ** Well it's not really a rant but… TOONAMI'S BACK WOOOOOOOOOOT! OH MY GOD, THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE. A NEW T.O.M., SARA, THE ABSOLUTION IT'S ALL BACK! With new anime too (Casshern Sins and Deadman Wonderland), I hope more come (Inuyasha: The Final Act, Panty and Stocking with Garter belt or even Tiger and Bunny). But I still hope they make a Toonami or an Anime Block for the daytime (PPGZ and more)

**Some Fun: **On Deviant Art Gold-Ring-951 asked me what songs I would use as Character endings if my story was part of the real PPGZ. So I looked into some and I picked

Bunny's ending: **Kokoro No Hane **(Wings of the Heart) By **AKB48 **(The song was originally used as the 2nd ending of DBZ Kai but I think it fits PPGZ better. It's about believing yourself so that you can fly)

Kuriko/Bloom's ending: **Kyodai shoujo **(Gigantic Girl) By **Hatsune Miku **of **Vocaloid** (It's about a girl who wishes she was big enough to show someone special and even the whole world how special she is)

Dexter and Blossom's ending: **All Because of You **by **Puffy **(Puffy Ami Yumi) (A song about a girl who meets a boy who likes her for who she is) For some reason I can only find an English version I wonder if it's in Japanese

The Z-Rays shine again Opening: **Masterpiece** by **Mihimaru GT **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal's first opening seem to set the mood better for PPGZ don't you think?)

This story… Nothing yet

ALSO, new rumors of PPGZ coming redubbed in America keep popping up, everything from "They're using the original cast" to "This company has it" and even "We're getting the same dub as the Philippines'"… well last chapter I said I'd make a cast list, I decided to do Funimation (Best English dubbers EVAR). I know Funi rather do mature shows but if Anime becomes popular again I'm sure they'll do more for kids or more TV-PG rated shows. I don't care if they give them new English names (I'm still hooked on Hannah, Alice, and Sam), if they do maybe I'll rewrite the story with the new names if it ever comes true (Still praying) Anyway here's my dream cast for PPGZ (Not every one's here, and I did a little research and everyone here does in fact work with Funimation and based on some former roles they seem to fit) Feel free to agree or disagree

Momoko Akatsutsumi/ Hyper Blossom- Laura Bailey

Miyako Gotokuji/ Rolling Bubbles- Stephanie Sheh

Kaoru Matsubara/ Powered Buttercup- Colleen Clinkenbeard

Ken Kitazawa- Brittany Karbowski

Peach/Poochi- Brina Palencia

Professor Utonium- Travis Willingham

Kuriko Akatsutsumi- Allison Viktorin

Mr. Mayor- Mike MacFarland

Ms. Bellum- Stephanie Young

Ms. Keane- Cynthia Cranz

Mojo Jojo- Christopher Sabat

Fuzzy Lumkins- Sonny Strait

Annie/ Sakurako/ Sedusa- Luci Christian

Himeko Shirogame/ Princess Morebucks- Monica Rial

Him- John Swasey

I know this is only 15 characters but what do you think so far, lets hope it does come redubbed to the USA and if it would ever be dubbed by Funi that they translate the Songs. I'll bet CN doesn't even realize how much PPGZ and anime might help them, Toonami on Adult Swim only isn't enough.

Oops almost for got (Fan girls prepare to scream)

Cody/ Takaaki- Johnny Yong Bosch

**Next Chapter: **Blossom comes back to Earth but the fear of Dark Blossom still remains but an old Friend returns and reveals how she came to be and how Kasey's Dreams can help them. The story will focus a little more on Bunny as a new foe arrives.

Till then keep on Readin'


	7. Outer Truths and Light!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PPGZ, If I did it would be dubbed by Viz Media or Funimation, it would have an on going comic based on this story and best of all… WE WOULD FINALLY SEE IT IN THE U.S. OF A.

MWA HA HA HA HA HA!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Specials"**

_"Specific or More than one"_

**The Magic and Science of Good and Evil!**

**Chapter 7:** Outer Truths and Light!

_Part 1:_

The City of New Townsville and all is calm peaceful and quiet… Except for the bank robbery.

"Quick get in!" One robber called to the other as they drove off " HA HA Easy money right Rick?"

"Ha ha Yeah Dick!" The other robber spoke "Did you see that hottie's face when I yelled FREEZE THIS IS A STICK UP?"

"Yeah, that was… AAAHHHHHH!"

Suddenly the two crooks were stopped by two giant monsters, one was a giant saber tooth tiger and the other looked like a giant werewolf

"ROAR!" Both monsters roared at the yellow striped cowards

"FLOOR IT DICK!" The other robber panicked at the driver

"I AM I AM!" The first robber yelled back "BUT WE'ER NOT MOVING!"

The burglars panicked not realizing that the van was being lifted in the air by the monsters

***CRASH***

The van was dropped upside down just as the police came

"All right, we have you surrounded!" one officer called on his microphone "Come out with your hands up and…"

"WE GIVE UP!" one crook spoke "TAKE US TO JAIL PLEASE!"

"JUST GET US AWAY FROM THOSE MONSTERS!" the other crook begged

"What monsters?" The cop asked as the crooks looked back to see… a stray cat and dog

"Meow" The cat spoke as it walked away with the dog

"But, but, but…" one crook stuttered

"Get up!" The cop spoke as he put the cuffs on them "You have the right to remain silent!"

The cops drove off with the crooks and the money was returned, but unknown to anyone a shadowy figure loomed over on top of a building. The figure was left in thought as it looked over the city

'New Townsville, my home…' The figure thought to itself 'How I miss it… I wonder if I'll be accepted here. They called my creations monsters, yet they rob banks. Humans do nothing better than hurt, kill, or poison themselves and others for now valid reasons and they wish every day to be saved… It's sad… but there are good people in this world, but most don't do anything and others say they can't… hmm… I better find a home for myself. Hmm, I wonder how the Power-Puff Girls are doing."

The figure vanished into thin air where it was going and where will it go was a mystery.

* * *

><p>Outer Space by the Moon<p>

The red Power-Puff Girl, Blossom sat alone looking at the moon and kept in thought of all the occurred last night

"Why?" Blossom cried to herself "Why did I do all those terrible things? What happened to me? Was that… was that the real me? And Kasey… she… she…"

***Flash Back***

"Kasey?" Blossom spoke as she came closer and raised her hand

"NO! AHH!" Bloom screamed as she tripped and fell only to see her now dark sister loom over her

"Kasey… I…"

"NO, STAY AWAY!" Bloom yelled as she hid her head and turned her back while Bullet jumped between them and growled at Blossom as Bloom chanted to herself

"Kasey I…"

"You're not my sister!"

"What?"

"You're not my sister, You're not my sister, You're not my sister…"

"Kasey… but I…" as if waking from a dream Dark Blossom looked around to see all the damage she had purposely done, she attacked her friends, she knocked out the boy she was in love with and worst of all… she was making Kasey cry

"GRRR…" Bullet growled at Dark Blossom protecting Bloom from her sister

"Bullet… I'm… what's going… (GASP!) Is that… ME?" Dark Blossom spoke as she looked around at the damaged buildings and saw from a broken glass display for a store, she saw a mirror and looked at her now corrupted form and saw everything from her white hair to her grey skin to her black and red eyes, she then looked at her hands and saw the dark aura and then it hit her… Blossom, was a monster "N-no… No… NOOOOO!"

***FLASH***

Dark Blossom flew high into the sky and disappeared leaving her friends with worry, although the city was safe and every zombie was back to normal the damage had already been done.

***End of Flash Back***

"What's happened to me?" Blossom asked herself in a panic, but then she heard a voice

"BLOSSOOOOOM! HEY BLOSSOOOOOM!" Buttercup was on the search for her friend as she held her compact in search of her friend, until "There you are!"

Buttercup landed near Blossom and extended her arm

"Come on Blossom." Buttercup spoke "Lets go home, every body's waiting for you."

"…" Blossom turned away and stood silent "…"

"Come on!"

"… I can't."

"Don't be silly, everyone misses you."

"I CAN'T!"

"Blossom, what happened yesterday wasn't your fault."

"But it was, I remember all of it."

"The Professor and the others will help you."

"But what about…?"

"Kasey's fine, she misses you… trust me."

"But… she… she was…"

"Blossom?"

"SHE WAS SCARED OF ME! SHE WAS TERRIFIED AND CRYING… BECAUSE OF ME!… ME!"

"But… it wasn't…"

"I'M SUPPOSE TO PROTECT HER BUTTERCUP, AND SHE'S SCARED OF ME… the look on her face when she saw me, I can't… I JUST CAN'T!"

"Blossom, listen to me… you are one of my best friends! I admit that when we first got together I was very reluctant to be with you and Bubbles, because I wasn't really into all that girlie girl stuff."

"Buttercup?"

"But I stood and I saw you two in action! BLOSSOM, you're strong, smart, courageous and you know to admit when you make mistakes!"

"…I…"

"Even if you aren't our official leader, there are times when you've proven that maybe you are the best choice to lead us."

"You… you mean it."

"I mean it, Bubbles means it, Bunny means it, heck even Kasey means it! But if you're going to let this little thing bother you, then maybe I was wrong."

"…"

"You're stronger then this Blossom, we know you are!"

"… Buttercup… thank you… thank you so much."

"Any time, now go home."

"I have to be honest, there are times when I thought that… you should be leader."

"Nah, not me! I'm the fighting one, Bubbles is the calm one, Bunny is the smart one, Bloom and Bullet are the energetic ones and you… are the cunning one. You're no genius (Thank goodness) but you know how to think on the fly, I'm glad we're team mates. Even if you are annoying sometimes."

"Ha ha you should talk!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Lets go home!"

"Right!"

The two friends flew off and returned home. Buttercup was happy to have Blossom back, but Blossom was still in fear of what was inside of her…

* * *

><p>Later at the Lab<p>

"Hey guys, I got her!" Buttercup called as she walked in, she was happy but Blossom hung her head down in shame

"… Hi…" Blossom uttered

"Blossom, You're okay!" Dexter called as he came over to his friend

"Hi Dexter, I… (gasp!)" Blossom was about to speak until she noticed the cast and sling around Dexter's left arm "I… I shouldn't be here."

"Blossom wait!" Dexter spoke as he grabbed Blossom's arm with his free hand "We want to help you."

"But… your arm… I…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine! Listen to me, Nobody blames you for what happened last night, The Professor and I got our scanners up and running FOR YOU. We're doing all this for you, let us help you."

"Dexter, I… Thank you…. And (Sniff)… I'M SORRY!"

Blossom dug her head into Dexter's chest to cry, once calmed down they walked off into the lab and laid down on the table as the professor set everything up including the straps in case of an emergency. The other girls who were all normal except for Buttercup, all had worried looks on their faces as they couldn't help but wonder how did their friend became such a disastrous being

"Is my sister going to be okay?" Kasey asked

"I hope so Kasey." Bunny answered as she put her hand on her shoulder "We all have to be brave for her."

"Blossom's tough." Buttercup added "But she needs us now."

"She needs you especially Kasey." Bubbles finished

"Cheep Chi!" Bullet chirped in Kasey's arms

"Thanks guys!" Kasey calmed down as the professor and Dexter bathed her in lights and X-rays to scan the red Power-Puff

"Blossom?" The professor asked the red head "We found it."

The whole group looked at the screen and saw a white silhouette of Blossom and inside was a round black area in the middle

"We think it may be black Z-rays." Ken explained

"But… but how?" Blossom asked "How did black Z-rays get inside of me?"

"We don't know, but it is in there." The professor explained then turned to her "Blossom, do you remember what triggered the transformation?"

"I think so, why?"

"I want to test to see if there will be any change. I want you to think back, but if there is any change I need you to try and calm yourself when I say."

"I understand."

"Alright… go!"

"After I saw Kasey give herself up to Al Lusion, I thought about how weak I was. Kasey was going to die and I was next, I wanted to save her. I was so angry and frustrated. That monster, how dare he! I hated him; I wanted to kill him AND NOTHING WAS GOING TO STOP ME!"

"Blossom stop!"

"HE HAD TO PAY AND I DIDN'T CARE HOW, I…WANTED… HIM… DEAD!"

***Flash***

Blossom's body changed back to the dark colors as she struggled with the straps until they snapped and Dark Blossom was free continuing her maniacal laughter

"B-Blossom…" Ken pleaded "P-please calm down… are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Dark Blossom sadistically asked "Am I okay? Of course I'm okay, I'm better then okay! I'm free and I can do whatever I want and no one can stop me!"

"What?"

"That other Blossom is nothing but a weak wannabe, no restraints, no guilt, no worries and nothing holding me back, I have the power to do anything I want AND NOTHING CAN STOP ME HA HA HA HA HA!"

***Crash***

Dark Blossom crashed through the roof to look over the city, meanwhile the girls all knew what to do

"You guys transform!" Buttercup ordered "I got this!"

"Right, Ready?" Bubbles asked but noticed Kasey shaking "Kasey… We'll get your sister back, don't worry."

"It'll be okay." Bloom continued making Kasey nod her head

**"Rolling Bubbles!"**

**"Starry Bunny!"**

The two joined Buttercup as she seemed to have trouble against Dark Blossom. Buttercup tried to smash Dark Blossom with her hammer, only to have it stopped with one hand. Bubbles and Bunny stood in shock as Buttercup came crashing down to earth, they then attack Dark Blossom only to be swatted away like nothing also crashing down to earth.

"Ugh, she's… so… strong." Buttercup groaned

"Is this really Blossom?" Bubbles asked

"Maybe this is Blossom's true strength." Bunny explained "When she's like this she's not holding back, it's like she has no restraints, no caution… no… mercy."

"Then we shouldn't hold back either." Buttercup explained

"But… she's our friend." Bubbles explained making the others silent

"Giving up?" Dark Blossom spoke as she loomed over them as she hovered

"Ms. Blossom please!" Bunny begged "Don't do this!"

"I don't want to listen to you… Now if you excuse me, I have a certain boy genius to talk to."

"NO!" The girls screamed as Blossom charged back to the lab where Dexter was

Back in the lab the Professor, Ken, Poochi, Dexter, Bullet and Kasey panicked as they saw Dark Blossom coming back

"She wants me! The rest of you get the Z-Ray neutralizer, I'll distract her!" Dexter ordered and the others complied, but then he noticed Kasey shaking in fear unsure what to do "Kasey, I told you to run!"

"B-but I…" Kasey stuttered when suddenly Dark Blossom came crashing down into the room

***Crash* *Bash***

Dark Blossom held Dexter by his collar and held him against the wall as Kasey silently stared on the floor too frightened to move

"B-Blossom… Stop!" Dexter pleaded

"Why?" Dark Blossom happily sneered "I'm having too much fun."

"This isn't you!"

"This IS me! This is the real me! I'm not weak, I'm not stupid and most of all I AM UNBEATABLE!"

"But you're kind, you are smart and… and none of us want you to change."

"You prefer that weakling over me? Maybe I should break your other arm! I'M THE REAL BLOSSOM and if you don't like it I'll just teach everyone the hard way!"

"E-even her?"

Dexter pointed to Kasey as she stood too frightened to move and in tears at the monster her sister has become while Bullet guarded her. Suddenly Dark Blossom's mood changed as she saw the terror in her little sister's eyes

"Kasey… I…" Blossom said as she put Dexter down turned to Kasey, fell to her knees and began crying in her hands "I'M SORRY… I DIDN'T MEAN TO… (sob)!"

Dexter and Kasey stared at Dark Blossom sobbed her eyes out, suddenly like a glass of water pouring in Dark Blossom's colors changed and Hyper Blossom was back

"B-Blossom?" Kasey asked as she crawled over to her sister "Are you okay?"

"I… I think so?" Blossom answered as she calmed herself down then suddenly gave her sister a big hug "I'm sorry!"

"(Sigh) Lets go over the results shall we." Dexter explained as she kneeled by the sisters

* * *

><p>Later in the lab<p>

The entire group all gathered around the living room but Blossom, who was still ashamed at herself, sat away from the others

"Okay, now that everyone's calmed down… Lets talk about what we know." Dexter began "We don't know how or why Blossom has Black Z-Rays inside her but we do know it's trigger… Anger, fear, stress and/or anxiety, basically the things that cause negativity in the human body and mind."

'That's similar to me!' Bunny thought to herself 'Oh Ms. Blossom… how can I help you?'

"We still have more research to do." The professor explained "I suggest that you all go home and relax."

"WHAT?" All the girls except Blossom spoke up "But professor!"

"It's all right girls." Blossom spoke up "We just need to clear our minds, you go home, I'll stay here and help the professor."

"But Blossom." Kasey interrupted

"It's okay Kasey; just tell mom and dad I had to stay with a friend. I'll stay here and maybe the guys can help me."

"Blossom, there's really nothing we can do for you." Ken explained "We have all the scans we need, I'm sorry."

"But I…"

"It's okay Ms. Blossom." Bunny spoke up "You can stay at my house."

"Bunny!… Okay fine."

"Then it's settled." The professor called out "Go home and get some rest."

"Blossom!" Dexter walked over and put his good hand on Blossom "Don't worry, we will do everything we can to help you… I promise."

"Dexter." Blossom sobbed as she gave him a hug "Thank you."

"Um… sis…" Kasey spoke "If it's okay with you, I'll stay here in the lab."

"Okay, take care."

Blossom and Bunny left the room and started heading towards Bunny's home, leaving Kasey, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter and the Utoniums.

"Okay Kasey." Dexter started "So why did you want to stay with me?"

"Well… you see…" Kasey spoke embarrassed "I don't know how to explain this but… I think I have a new power."

"Huh?" Buttercup stated "You sure?"

"How do you know Kasey?" Ken asked

"Cheep?" Bullet followed

"Well… Remember when I have dreams, I see things that others don't till later."

"I remember!" Buttercup realized "It was because of your dreams that we were able to rescue Blossom from Him."

"That's right, in fact before Dark Blossom appeared I dreamt that… Blossom killed me."

"So is Kasey… Psycho or something?" Bubbles asked

"I think you mean psychic Bubbles." The Professor explained "I'm not sure, but maybe it's something else."

"Uh heh heh… maybe it's a good thing she can't read minds, right?" Ken nervously asked

"What's the matter Ken?" Kasey teased "Afraid I can read your mind?"

"N-NO OF COURSE NOT!"

"Hee hee I don't need psychic powers to know you think about me in my super form."

"Hee hee I remember." Bubbles started "Kasey became super and turned into a teenager like us."

"And Ken thought she was hot." Buttercup snickered

"SHUT UP!" Ken yelled in embarrassment

"Do you think about me in a bikini?" Kasey slyly asked

"KASEY!" Ken screamed

"All right, that's enough." Dexter ordered trying to hold back his laughter "Lets get to the lab and see what we could find out."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside<p>

Blossom and Bunny walked to Bunny's tenement, Blossom silently stood looking down as they walked leaving Bunny with concern

"Is something the matter Ms. Blossom?" Bunny asked

"Everything." Blossom answered "I am a monster now… I destroy everything in my path, I hurt anybody in my way and worse of all… I scare my little sister. I can't be a PowerPuff Girls like this, I'm no good, I'm terrible and now… I don't know what to do!"

"Ms. Blossom… I never thought I'd have to do this but…"

***SLAP***

Bunny swung with all her might shocking Blossom out of her anxiety attack. Blossom held the red side of her cheek and stared deeply at her regretful friend

"Bunny?" Blossom muttered

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Bunny yelled "You mean all the times you helped me, all the times you picked me up and all the times you believed in me… all of that was lies? I'm a monster too remember? It's because of you I can do all these things, It's because of you I have friends, and it's because of you that I believe in myself… IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU… AND THE LAST THING I WANT TO SEE IS THE ONE I ADMIRE MOST FALL DOWN THE SAME HOLE I WAS IN… (Sniff) We'll always be there for you Ms. Blossom, (Hic, hic) just like… how you all were there for me. (sob) Please… Ms. Blossom… Don't go there (Cry)… PLEASE!"

"Bunny… I…" Blossom perked up as she took in all that Bunny uncharacteristically said and did, and so she walked over to her crying friend to embraced her "You're right… I've been there for you, we all have. You've become a valued member of the team despite everything. You have gone through more pain then any of us and yet… you've proven time and again that you are indeed very strong. What I'm going through is a lot like what you're going through. Dexter and the Professor can and will find a cure for us, first for you… then for me, we just have to believe… Bunny… Thank you… Thank you for reminding me that I'm not alone and for being my friend."

"Ms. Blossom? (Sniff, sniff) You're welcome. And don't worry, we can and will beat our inner monsters."

"That's right 'cause we're…!"

_"The Lovely Fighting Science Legend, __**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

The two friends now feeling as though a great weight has been lifted laughed for a bit the continued walking towards Bunny's home

"So Bunny…" Blossom spoke up "Why did you suggest that I come with you to your home?"

"We'll…" Bunny shyly explained "I wanted to tell you everything I did when we got there, Heh I uh guess I couldn't hold it till then."

"That's alright, better now than never I guess… Huh? Who's that?"

Blossom noticed someone standing by the brick gate of Bunny's tenement, it was a teenage she had long pink hair and slanted green eyes, she was well developed and had a beautiful face. She wore a white blouse with a blue skirt; she also had white shoes with black socks. Blossom and Bunny stood in shock as they realized who they were looking at as the girl suddenly turned to them.

"N-no way!" Bunny spoke as she came closer to the girl to get a good look "Mona?"

"Bunny?" The girl spoke "Blossom?"

"It is you! MONA, how are you?"

"um… I'm okay."

"What are you doing back in New Townsville?" Blossom asked "You've been gone for about three months!"

"Oh… I see…"

"Is something wrong Mona?"

"How can you look at me as if I'm your friend after all the terrible things I did to you for… _Him_?" ***Read TZRSA chapters 8-14***

"Because you're not that person anymore! You were used by people and _Him _decided to use you as well." Blossom said as she put her hand on Mona's shoulder "We talked about this, we are friends now and we would never use you."

"Ms. Blossom's right!" Bunny spoke up "What's past is past; if you ever need help we'll be there."

"…I… Thank you…" Mona calmed down "You see I came back to New Townsville because I felt home sick… and… well… I decided to see Bunny first, but since she wasn't home I'd figure I'd see Barry."

"Okay, you can stay the night with us if you want!"

"Okay… Thank you…"

Blossom, Bunny and Mona all walked to Bunny's apartment in the tenement, once they opened the door they all noticed Barry as he slumped his head on the table

"Big Brother?" Bunny asked as he kneeled down next to him "Are you okay?"

"Huh… Oh hi Bunny." Barry said as he spoke up "(Sigh) Nothings going my way today."

"What do you mean Barry?" Blossom asked

"Oh hi uh… Blossom right?"

"That's right."

"Um… Hi Barry." Mona spoke up

"Oh hello… Is this a new friend of yours sis?" Barry asked

"Actually Barry." Bunny began "Don't you remember when you worked for the orphanage? Remember that poor girl you told me about?"

"(Gasp) Mona?" Barry asked in shock as he looked at the beautiful fourteen year old girl who he defended before ***Read TZRSA Chapter 8*** "I don't believe it, you… you look great, how are you? Bunny told me you had a father now." ***Read TZRSA Chapter 13***

"I… actually I did, but…" Mona stated "He's gone now… but before that, he did something terrible to me."

"THAT SON OF A… He's should be glad he's dead."

The girls all gathered around the table as Barry ordered out. Once the call was made, the group all gathered around the table.

"So how was your day Barry?" Bunny asked

"Oh man where do I begin?" Barry grunted

"Take your time."

"Okay, so first I went to see this lady whose computer wasn't turning on and she just would not shut up she was cursing me out while doing my job only to find out that the stupid thing was unplug. After she finally shut up I told her that I could've charged her full price for wasting my time, but being Mr. Nice Guy I only charged her for the price of gas and told her that I will charge her full price next time she does something like this again. After that the van was being towed away, so I had to take the train all the way back to work with my tools. As you know my boss's son is in charge of money and he was terrible at it, that's why we lost all our vans. AND FINALLY to top it all off, we went to complain and he fired all of us because he doesn't care what his son does and both of them don't give a crud… Now here I am Jobless again (Sigh)."

"Don't worry Barry." Blossom spoke up "You'll find another job."

"I hope so; I'd hate to see what happens when the old Battle ax finds out. She'll raise the rent again."

"Battle ax?" Mona asked

"That's the tenements building manager." Bunny explained "Mrs. Brikowski."

"Oh I see."

"Wait… Brikowski?" Blossom asked "Don't tell me she's related to Sgt. Brikowski, that lazy self-centered rent-a-cop."

"Yup, we can't complain or she'll make up lies and her cousin will vouch for her." Barry explained "Everything we say is a lie and with a cop for a family member unless he gets fired, we can't win."

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"Speak of the Devil." Barry said as he opened the door "Oh hey Jack!"

"Oh hi Barry." Jack spoke "You okay man, you look like crud."

"I feel like crud."

"Hi Jack!" Bunny called to her boyfriend

"Hi Bun-Bun!" Jack playfully called back

'Deep breath Barry, deep breath.' Barry thought to himself "So what new?"

"Not much." Jack explained when suddenly

***BAM***

The whole house shook forcing the group to look out the back window, once there they saw Fuzzy Lumkins making what would now be his property

"Jack get your pops!" Barry ordered as he ran for the door "You girls call for help!"

"But, what about you Barry?" Bunny asked

**"JUST LEAVE IT TO ME!"** Barry stated as he ran out

"I think you girls know what to do!" Jack said as he ran after Barry

"Right lets do this… (Gasp)…" Blossom began then froze as the thought of Dark Blossom invaded her mind "But… what if I… I…"

"Ms. Blossom?" Bunny asked as her friend fell to the floor on her knees "What's wrong?"

"I can't… what if I… I can't."

"What's wrong with her?" Mona asked as she stared at Blossom in her trance

"She's worried." Bunny answered

"About what?"

"I'll explain later, right now…"

"STOP THAT!" An old man's voice heard where Fuzzy was

"That's Dr. Stain!" Bunny said as she ran to look out the front door

"Bunny wait!" Mona called leaving the blank Blossom

"What are you doing putting your hand print on our home?" Dr. Stain asked

"Well I've decided that this here house is now part of my property." Fuzzy answered with a sneer "Now ya'll better move out before I make you."

***CLANG***

"Hey, big pink and ugly!" Barry yelled as he held the shovel he used to knock Fuzzy on the floor "This is our home and no overgrown plush toy is going to take it away."

"First off, the name's Fuzzy Lumkins!" Fuzzy growled as he got up to face the tall yet stout young man "And I wants this here house."

"I'm Barry, and I say get lost!"

In a fit of rage Fuzzy charged at Barry only to have him jump out of the way and conk him on the back of the head with the shovel. Barry then tackled Fuzzy through the hole in the brick fence causing them to roll into the trees

"Quick we have to help Barry!" Jack called to his neighbors who were ready to help

"WAIT!" Kelly, Dr. Stain's granddaughter, called

"But Barry's fighting for us alone!" Ms. Fresco explained

"I know that but what if…" Suddenly Kelly and the other neighbors were interrupted by Black dust surrounding them "Huh… what… is… this… stu… ZZZ."

The dust caused everyone to fall asleep, then the dust rose into the air and returned to it's source, Mona. Bunny stood in shock as she stared at what her new friend did.

"Mona… what did?" Bunny asked

"I've gotten better with my powers." Mona explained "I put them asleep to protect them; they would've got in the way and gotten hurt."

"Mona!… Thank you."

"You're welcome, come on we have to help Barry!"

***Crash***

Suddenly Barry came flying though the brick fence and landed on his now broken left arm, unconscious but alive

"BARRY!" Bunny called as she ran over to her only family member "Big Brother, BIG BROTHER… WAKE UP, Please wake up!"

"BARRY NO!" Mona came to the other side

"Now that that's over with." Fuzzy sneered as he looked at the girls "Get off of my Property!"

"How dare you?" Bunny stood up as her dark aura began showing

"Bunny?" Mona spoke up

"You hurt my brother, you want to steal my home, and you want to attacked my family… You monster!" Bunny's voice changed as her monstrous transformation took place "GO AWAY!"

Bunny's clothes ripped of her growing deformed frame, suddenly Monster Bunny tacked Fuzzy and a fight took off in the forest

"Oh no, Bunny!" Mona panicked

"I saw what happened." Blossom appeared

"Blossom?"

"I'll watch Barry, You help Bunny."

"What about you?"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because… I'm a monster too."

"WHAT?… How?… Never mind I'll go help Bunny."

"Thank you."

Mona ran in to the forest but stopped a few yards away. With the coast clear Mona surrounded herself in a familiar form. Her jester's hat hid all of her hair and instead of two bells she had three, her bow was on her back instead of the front where the heart shaped locket was, she had the same stockings as Him the left leg had black and white stripes while the right leg had red and black but her sleeves were long and loose with the same stripes as the legs only switched, she had tan skin with makeup around her green eyes and blush on her face and most of all she had the same scorpion like claws on her hands.

"You hurt big bwother!" Monster Bunny spoke as she stared down Fuzzy "You bad… you go now!"

"I aint a goin' nowhere missy, I want this here… huh?" Fuzzy as interrupted by the black dust lifting him in the air as _Her_ revealed herself "I know you… you're Him's daughter!"

"_Him_ is not my father!" Her growled as she lifted Fuzzy higher and began to spin him around "Never come back to this house again!"

With that _Her's_ dust flung Fuzzy back into the deep woods where he belonged, once out of sight _Her_ landed and turned to Bunny

"Mona?" Monster Bunny asked "You hewp Bunny, you fwiend now?"

"Of course Bunny."_ Her_ answered "I owe you all so much, now we need you to change back your family should be waking up now."

"Okay." Bunny still had her belt on and once she touched her compact a light flashed changing Bunny and her clothes back to normal leaving her dizzy as she fell to her knees

"Bunny? Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I just hate it when I lose it."

"Don't worry, it's over… for now."

The two once enemies now friends stood up and went back to join their family.

* * *

><p>Later in front of the tenement<p>

"HA HA HA I told you I could scare off that big brute HA HA HA!" Barry gloated as his left arm was being wrapped in a cast

"Yeah yeah big guy." Kelly teased "(Sigh) What am I going to do with you?"

"Dinner would be nice!"

"Keep trying."

The group all laughed at Barry's gesture when suddenly Jack came with more of Kelly's medicine

"Man, he really did a number on you." Jack asked

"Tell me about it, guess I got lucky and scared him off." Barry stated

"Well, were lucky to have you here big guy!" Jack said as he patted him on the back

***Pat***

"YEEEOOOW! Jack, what are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Opps sorry."

"Big Brother!" Bunny called as she walked over to comfort her guardian "It's okay now; we're all safe thanks to you."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Barry said as he stood up and looked at the other tenants "This is our home and we have to do our best to protect it no matter what. And no matter how much we hate it we have to do what the wicked witch of the west is supposed to do."

"Uh, big brother."

"I don't care how much she wants to complain and be useless, that old bat should be grateful for everything we do for her no matter how much she resents it. Any idiot knows what has to be done and yet she gets mad at us for doing her worthless job for her."

"But Barry."

"When I find out how to beat that phony cop cousin of hers she'll be out of our hair, besides it's not like she does anything anyway. Finally once everything is said and done if she wants to apologize she can get on her knees and KISS MY… she's standing right behind me isn't she?"

"Yup."

Barry looked behind him to see the old crone. She looked just like a little old witch with warts and all with big puffy lips only with normal skin

"If you think I'm going to take back everything I just said, you're out of your mind!" Barry explained

"WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE DO TO MY HOME?" The old crone yelled

"WE protected OUR home from a monster attack!"

"A likely story from Slump Trash, after all I've done for you."

"Which was absolutely nothing!"

"I gave you a home and every day something goes wrong."

"You gave us a dump, we fixed it, cleaned it and even mad your life easier and yet every time we offer you a piece of our heart YOU THREATEN US!"

"THAT'S RIGHT, I wish all you people from New Citiesville were put on a boat and sank out to sea. You live in my house, under my rules and unless you were born somewhere else you are nothing to me. Get that or move out, and good luck with finding a new place to live. One phone call to my cousin and you'll all be back in New Citiesville where you belong, eating garbage!"

"How dare you?" Bunny spoke up surprising the adults "We have done nothing to you to deserve any of this. We have fixed this old broken down apartment filled with bugs and rats, chipped paint, holes in the ceiling, and even broken or rusted pipes. We fixed all of it, we have done everything you didn't have the back bone to do, we've done everything in our power to make life easier for us and for you but you hate us even more for it? You mean to tell me that you hate us simply because of where we were born. How can you call yourself a human being? There are monsters all over New Townsville, BUT NONE OF THEM ARE ANYWHERE NEAR AS EVIL AS YOU!"

"How dare you? You little." The old hag raised her hand about to strike Bunny when suddenly Jack jumped between them and Barry grabbed her raised arm with his good one

"Don't you ever threaten her!" Barry growled

"Heh heh heh Fine!" Ms. Brickowski laughed as Barry let her go "Here's the deal… YOU ALL HAVE ONE WEEK TO MOVE OUT OF HERE OR I WILL HAVE YOU ALL ARRESTED FOR TRESSPASSING!"

The group all stood in shock at the woman's threat, suddenly Mona and Blossom came forward

"You can't do that!" Blossom spoke up "These people have done nothing but protect their home, how can you stand there and honestly call yourself a human being while treating people who have done nothing to you like garbage?"

"And who are you, another piece of Slump Trash?" The old woman scolded

"No, I'm from New Townsville. My name is Blossom and these people are some of the nicest people I've ever met!"

"She's right, how can you refuse to see the goodness inside of people." Mona spoke up

"What do you Know?" The crone asked

"I know that blind hatred and drive for anarchy towards others does nothing but leave you empty inside."

"Humph… your parents didn't teach you about the real world did they? Say goodbye to the "Nicest people you've ever met" in one week they will all be gone! And don't even think about finding a new place to live in New Townsville, I will personally make sure you are all expelled from this city… FOR GOOD!"

With that the evil old hag stormed off leaving the others sad and angry

"(Sniff)"

"Bunny?" Blossom spoke up and walked to her friend "Bunny it's okay."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bunny ran away with loud cries and tears flooding her eyes "WAAAAAHHH!"

"Barry we have to do something!"

"I wish there was something we could do Blossom." Barry growled

Barry did his best to hold in his rage, while doing so Blossom and Mona ran to Bunny's position where Bunny sat against the back of the building with her knees to her face

"(Hic) Why… WHY?" Bunny cried to herself

"Bunny?" Blossom called to her friend "Listen to me…I…"

"MS. BLOSSOM WHAT DO I DO? I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE NEW TOWNSVILLE!"

"I know that."

"If I never came here… if I never came here… what would I be doing? If I go back… I CAN'T BE A POWERPUFF GIRL… I'LL JUST BE A MONSTER!"

"That's not true."

"I don't want to go… I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU MS. BLOSSOM! WAAAAAHHH!"

Bunny cried into Blossom's chest, not knowing what to do Blossom held on to her friend and hugged her

"Even the plainest people can be monsters huh?" Mona asked

"Yes…" Blossom answered and turned to her "Tomorrow, we're going to the lab to fix this!"

"…Right!…"

Blossom and Mona reassured Bunny who was still in tears, unknown to them they were being watched

* * *

><p><em>Part 2<em>

The next day at the lab

Blossom, Bunny and Jack with Mona behind them walked in with their heads hung low, Blossom and Bunny told Mona to wait outside while they and Jack talked to the others

"Hello!" Blossom called as she and her friends walked in

"HI SIS." Kasey ran over to her "Are you… Okay?"

"Cheep?" Bullet chirped in Kasey's arms

"I'm fine Kasey, where are the guys?"

"Professor Utonium and Ken stepped out." Dexter answered as he walked in on the group with his arm still in a cast "Hi girls, what's up Jack?"

"Hi Dexter… so what's new?"

"Well you see…"

"Hey Blossom, Bunny, Jack, How you all doing?" Buttercup interrupted

"Welcome back." Bubbles greeted

"Hey guys!" Bunny spoke up "Dexter was about to tell us something."

"YEAH, GUESS WHAT!" Kasey couldn't hold it in anymore "I HAVE A NEW POWER!"

"WHAT?" Blossom, Bunny and Jack all screamed in surprise

"That's right." Buttercup began "She can enter another person's dreams."

"Even each of us or so it seems!" Bubbles continued

"This is a power we never knew she had!" Blossom spoke up

"It's totally neat."

"Yeah, it ain't half bad" Buttercup finished

"… Did you three just make a rhyme?" Bunny asked making everyone give a nervous chuckle

"Chi hee hee." Bullet couldn't help but laugh

"So what is her new power?" Jack asked

"Well it's not a power for battle." Dexter explained "Basically Kasey can enter a person's thoughts; so far it only occurs when she's sleeping and thinks of someone, like you Blossom."

"Me?" Blossom asked

"Yeah, remember when you were trapped inside _Him_?" Buttercup complied

"I wish I could forget… being trapped inside that orb crying hope to myself and fearing the end."** *Read TZRSA chapter 14***

"Well, on that day Kasey went to sleep and found you alive and inside _Him_."

"I had no idea! In fact the night before I became Dark Blossom, Kasey dreamt that I… killed her." **(Last Chapter)**

"I'll bet with a little more time, she could become a real psycho!" Bubbles cheered

"PSHYCIC BUBBLES!" The whole group corrected

"Congratulations on your new powers Kasey." said Bunny "Has I really been that long since you became a Power-Puff."

"I know it's only April!" Blossom explained "How is that even possible? Anybody?"

"I don't know." Dexter explained "How long has she been a Power-Puff Girl?"

Let me explain the timeline of the story. Eh-hem as you know the first two chapters took place in August a whole year since the girls became Power-Puffs (I chose August because PPGZ premiered on CN Japan one month after the TV Tokyo release). September is when they met Bunny, Bloom, Bullet and Her. November was when _Him_ was free and December was the final battle. Three months later in March we meet Dexter and Mandark and now it's early April. (Sigh) I hope that clears it up… now enjoy.

"Thanks Mr. KCruzer!" Kasey Cheered "But I wonder what new power Bunny is going to get."

"We'll just have to wait and see… Uh guys… we also have some news… You can come in now!" Bunny called

Complying with her request Mona walked in

"MONA!" Bubbles, Buttercup and Kasey all called in shock

"Uh hello…" Dexter uttered

"I shouldn't be here." Mona spoke as she turned to leave

"Mona wait." Bubbles called "We know what's going through your head, we put the past behind us and you should too."

"You're not to blame." Buttercup followed "It may have hurt… but most pain heals overtime. We're friends now, never forget that."

"I… you… I don't know what to say." Mona began to tear up and sob on her knees "Thank you (sob) I don't deserve friends like you."

"Someone I should know?" Dexter asked

"It's a long story." Blossom answered then took a deep breath "Where's the Professor and Ken?"

"They stepped out with Ms. Bellum and The Mayor; they'll be back with Poochi later." Dexter got up and walked over to Mona to greet her "Pleased to meet you Mona, My name is Dexter."

"Oh thank you, nice to meet you too." Mona shook his good hand

"So what brings you to New Townsville?"

"Actually, you see… I live here and I was hoping to find a home for me and my uh… brothers."

"I see, I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you… Have any of you seen them?"

"No sorry." Bubbles answered "We check up on them every now and then but we haven't seen them lately, hopefully they're staying out of trouble."

"Thanks Bubbles."

"Is that why you came by my tenement Mona?" Bunny asked "To see if you can live there?"

"Yes… but…with the situation now… I can't help now."

"Huh… What situation?" Bubbles asked

"Well you see…" Bunny began to explain"… It's like this…"

After the explanation

"WHAT?" the whole group screamed at the news of Bunny's family

"Just point me to that old hag!" Buttercup rampaged "I'll clean her clock good!"

"Buttercup, calm down." Blossom ordered "We have to find a way to help, without causing a scene."

"But this is so cruel!" Bubbles explained with worry "How could people be like that?"

"Related to a cop or not, the police are suppose to do a full scale investigation." Dexter explained "You should talk to the mayor when he comes back."

"But I…" Bunny muttered "What if can't help?"

"You won't know until you try Bunny." Blossom reassured

"Thank you Ms. Blossom… I'm going to get some air."

"Wait for me!"

The two girls left leaving the others to their thoughts

"So uh… Mona?" Dexter asked "Something wrong?"

"Yes." Mona answered "Can you tell me what you know about Dark Blossom?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside<p>

Blossom caught up to Bunny who was sitting on a large rock

"Bunny!" Blossom called getting Bunny's attention

"Oh… Ms. Blossom!" Bunny replied

"Are you okay?"

"Actually… I don't know. I was just wondering if the mayor can really help."

"He can and he will, I promise."

"Ms. Blossom, Thank you! Since the first day I met you, you've always been there to pick me up."

"And I'll continue when I'm right by your side or not."

"Thank you… Ms. Blossom, what do I do if the Mayor can't help at all?"

"Well… New Citiesville does need a protector."

"No… what do I do about my Monster form?"

"Oh… Hopefully Dexter and the Professor can think of something."

"IN A WEEK? They might be able help you, but if I'm gone what's to stop me from transforming."

"(sigh) Bunny, what have I told you about being negative?"

"I know but…"

"I understand what you're going through, believe me! There's nothing more I want to do right now then to help you."

"Ms. Blossom (sniff) I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! I WANT TO STAY WITH ALL OF YOU, ESPECIALLY YOU MS. BLOSSOM! (SOB) Help me, PLEASE HELP ME!"

"I will Bunny, I will. Let's just wait for the mayor."

"Okay"

"Well well well lookie what we have here." A voice came from behind the girls making them see…

"Fuzzy Lumkins?" both girls screamed

"What are you doing here?" Blossom asked

"Well you see…" Fuzzy began to explain "I decided I wanted a rematch with your little monster friend there."

"What? Why?"

"I had a good time with our little match before it was interrupted yesterday, that I decided I want a rematch. Now get out of my way and let her transform."

"No."

"What you say? Why?"

"She's my friend."

"TEH HA HA HA, That's rich. In case you didn't know, SHE'S A MONSTER!"

"Human or monster she's still my friend. I don't care what's inside her, Bunny is one of the most gentle and selfless people I've met. I chose to be her friend because she was lonely and no one deserves to be lonely. Unless they're selfish, rude and don't care about anyone but themselves, just like you Fuzzy."

"Cute but you can't stop me. MOVE!"

Fuzzy shoved Blossom out of the way knocking her down leaving her angry and frustrated as Blossom reached for her compact while Fuzzy wasn't looking

"BUNNY NO!" Blossom yelled but Fuzzy already grabbed her "Why you big… WHAT?"

Blossom stood in shock as her usually pink and red compact was now black and red, unsure what to do Blossom got a grip and did what had to be done

"I don't have a choice… **HYPER BLOSSOM!"** Blossom called to transform but nothing happened "What? No! **Hyper Blossom, Hyper Blossom, HYPER BLOSSOM!** Why am I not transforming?"

"Ahh!" Bunny screamed as Fuzzy squeezed the life out of her

"Bunny!" Blossom yelled as she jumped on Fuzzy's back "LET HER GO!"

"Fine!" Fuzzy said as he threw Bunny on the ground and began squeezing the life out of Blossom next "Now it's your turn!"

"AHH!" Blossom screamed bloody murder as Fuzzy began crushing her

"STOP! NO!" Bunny screamed as she watched her best friend being crushed, as she watched Bunny's dark aura grew darker "STOP… HURTING… MS… BWOSSOM!"

"Bunny… No." Blossom uttered as Fuzzy dropped her

"It's about time." Fuzzy sneered as he cheered at the now monster Bunny "Let's wrassel!"

"You hurt Ms. Bwossom!" Monster Bunny growled "You bad… ME CRUSH YOU!"

The two behemoths began battling causing the earth to shake, Bunny and Fuzzy practically destroyed everything as they fought leaving Blossom to watch and worry not knowing what was wrong with her compact

"Why is it this color?" Blossom began to tear up "And why won't it work?"

Blossom was lost in thought when suddenly it came to her

***Flash Back***

"Okay, now that everyone's calmed down… Lets talk about what we know." Dexter began "We don't know how or why Blossom has Black Z-Rays inside her but we do know it's trigger… Anger, fear, stress and/or anxiety, basically the things that cause negativity in the human body and mind."

***End of Flash back***

'I want nothing more than to make Fuzzy pay but I'm still afraid of hurting Bunny…' Blossom thought ' My compact is reacting to my feelings and all this stress is because of Fuzzy, which means I have to calm down so that I don't transform into…"

"AHH!" Monster Bunny screamed as Fuzzy slammed her into the ground

"HA HA HA This is fun!" Fuzzy cheered as he jumped on top of bunny over and over again making her sink deeper and deeper into the ground

"NO! BUNNY! STOP!" Blossom screamed

"Make me, besides she aint dead yet HA HA HA!"

'He has to pay… but…'

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

'Bunny…' "I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE… **DARK BLOSSOM"**

Blossom's transformation began (Imaging Blossom's transformation music Backwards) and once her dark dance was over Dark Blossom had returned white hair, grey skin, black costume and all

"Now to finish you off!" Fuzzy said as he raised his hand ready to finish off the now unconscious Bunny, when suddenly his hand was tied up by Dark Blossom's yoyo "What the HEEEEEEEEEEEECK?"

***Ka-Blam***

Dark Blossom slammed a now angry Fuzzy to the ground causing Fuzzy to growl at the laughing maniac

"Why you!" Fuzzy growled "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who's going TO KILL YOU!" Dark Blossom screamed as she charged at the monster "AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the lab<p>

"Amazing!" Mona said as she stared at Computress

"Thank you." the robot complied

"So really created her Dexter?"

"Her, among other things." Dexter explained "But unlike most things Computress is irreplaceable to me… she's like family."

"And I do appreciate it Dexter." Comprtress thanked

"What about your real family Dexter?" Mona asked

"Sorry to say… but I'm not important to them." Dexter asked "So you're an orphan right? Bubbles and Buttercup told me you were once the girls most feared enemy."

"You see it's like this…"

As Mona told Dexter all about herself Bubbles waited for Buttercup to get off the phone with the mayor

"Alright I explained everything to the mayor." Buttercup explained

"That's good." Bubbles sighed

"Something wrong Bubbles?"

"No, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Mona and Bunny, I wish so we could help them."

"We are Bubbles, we just have to take it slowly like Blossom said." Kasey said as she walked in "Why don't we just transform and beat up the old hag?"

"As much as I want to Kasey, we have to do this the right way." Buttercup explained 'Who am I kidding? I want nothing more than to smash that old bat, but…'

Back at Dexter, Mona and Coputress, Mona finished her story

"It'll be okay Mona." Dexter comforted her "We'll help any way we can, just like we do for Blossom and Bunny."

"Thank you" Mona spoke as she calmed down

"No Problem."

"Speaking of which, I know where Bunny's monster form came from but I wonder about Dark Blossom."

"She's a mystery to all of us."

"I see maybe… What…n-no!"

"Mona?"

"Mona what's wrong?" Bubbles called as she kneeled by her with Buttercup and Kasey next to her

"I feel him… I feel… _HIM_!"

"How's that possible?" Buttercup asked

"Dexter, I am picking up readings of Monsters near the lab." Computress spoke up

"I think you know what to do girls." Dexter explained

"Right, lets roll!" Bubbles stated as she, Buttercup and Kasey transformed

"I'm coming to." Mona spoke as she hung her arms out and transformed in to… _Her_!

"Okay, if you say so. Let's go girls!"

**"Rolling Bubbles!"**

**"Powered Buttercup!"**

**"Burning Bloom!"**

_**"PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

* * *

><p>Mona and the girls flew out and instantly saw the battle<p>

"Look it's Fuzzy." Bubbles stated as she saw the panicky monster back away "It looks like he's scared of something."

"LOOK!" Bloom pointed to Fuzzy's oppressor

_"DARK BLOSSOM!"_ all the girls shouted

"She must have transformed when Fuzzy attacked." Buttercup explained

"Can't you stop her?" _Her_ asked

"No, I'm afraid not… When Blossom's like this she's unstoppable." Bubbles explained

Mona couldn't help but look deep into Dark Blossom's aura as she tortured poor Fuzzy Lumkins

"I get it now." _Her _spoke to herself

"Get what Mona?" Bubbles asked

"I'll tell you later, where's Bunny?"

"There!" Bloom pointed to the unconscious Monster Bunny

"Poor Bunny." said Bubbles "The stress must have transformed her too."

"And the idea of moving away must really scare her, especially since we can't cure her monster form." Buttercup explained

"Bloom and I will help Bunny." _Her_ ordered "You try and stop Dark Blossom"

"What? Are you insane?"

"Trust me."

"… okay, come on Bubbles."

Bubbles and Buttercup flew towards Dark Blossom to stop her from hurting Fuzzy Lumkins anymore, meanwhile _Her_, Bloom and Bullet all gathered around Bunny

"What do you want me to do Mona?" Bloom asked

"I want you to enter her dreams." _Her _explained

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to try something."

"Uh… Okay… I'll try."

"Bullet you watch our backs incase Dark Blossom comes here"

"Cheep!" Bullet complied as _Her _and Bloom did their thing

"Let's do it."

Bloom took a deep breath and closed her eyes as her hands were in _Her's _claws and both began glowing above Bunny's body, meanwhile Bubbles and Buttercup reached Dark Blossom

"No leave me alone!" Fuzzy begged

"Ha ha ha Not until you lay dead by my feet." Dark Blossom teased about to unleash another attack "GOOD BYE!"

"BLOSSOM STOP!" Buttercup yelled as her and Bubbles grabbed her arms "FUZZY RUN!"

"OKAY!" Fuzzy ran away back to his land not to be seen again for sometime

"Blossom, why are you doing this?" Bubbles asked as she and Buttercup struggled with Blossom's arms "It's wrong!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Dark Blossom yelled as she slammed both of the girls to the ground and gave them a deadly glare "How dare you, you weaklings!"

"Blossom, you know this is wrong. And you know this isn't you!"

"For the last time… I AM THE REAL BLOSSOM! ARGH!"

Dark Blossom charged at the two as they prepared to fight their monster friend

* * *

><p>Bunny's dream<p>

_Her_ and Bloom looked around to see a red sky and a twisted city

"Are we really in Bunny's dreams?" Bloom asked

"Yes, this must be Bunny's version of New Citiesville." _Her_ explained "Keep your eyes peeled for Bunny."

"THERE!" Bloom said as she pointed to an angry mob surrounding the monstrous Bunny "We have to help her!"

"Right!" _Her _complied as she and Bloom flew closer to see the mob who was led by an evil Barry as they threw insults, rocks and threats at Bunny

"Weave me awone!" Bunny cried for mercy "Big Bwother, stop!"

"You're no sister of mine you FREAK!" the evil Barry scowled as he raised a metal bat into the air ready to strike Bunny down

"NO, big bwother!"

"Bunny listen to me!" _Her_ called out making Bunny look at her "Is that really how you think of your brother, after all he's done for you?"

"Mona?"

"Think of the real Barry!"

Bunny complied as the evil Barry swung his bat it was suddenly stopped by… BARRY?

"How dare you call yourself a big brother?" The good Barry growled making the evil Barry scared and drop his bat into good Barry's hands "GET LOST!"

***SHATTER***

Barry swung the bat at the evil version causing him and the mob to shatter like glass, suddenly the entire area was white and Barry turned to the monster Bunny

"Big bwother?" Bunny asked with tears in her eyes

"I will always love you, you know that!" Barry stated with a smile as he began disappearing "Or maybe you don't."

"Big bwother wait!" Bunny reached out but Barry was already gone "Bawwy gone, me am always monster. Why me?"

"Why?" _Her _said as she and Bloom landed "I'll tell you why! Bunny, the white light chose you because of your pure heart… AND THE BLACK LIGHT CHOSE YOU FOR YOU!"

"Me no understand."

"We all know you had it hard, BUT LOOK AROUND YOU!"

Monster Bunny complied as she turned around to see the other girls, The Professor, Ken, Poochi, Dexter, Computress, Barry, Jack, Princess Morbucks, all the friends she made in school and all her neighbors smiling at her

"You have all these wonderful people around you and you think you still have it bad." Her explained "I have nobody but I can't give up because I know there are people for me, but you already have all these people."

"I… I do…I have fwiends and family." Bunny spoke as she began to change back "But why are you helping me?"

"Because… I'm your friend and I have all the powers of _Him_! But we all need you Bunny, but we all need you to believe in yourself."

"But why?"

"Because by not believing yourself, you are the real reason you are not cured."

"What?"

"Bunny, believe in yourself."

"Why?"

"Because they believe in you."

"Bun-ny Bun-ny!" The crowd started in low then the sound grew causing tears of joy to come to here yes "BUN-NY BUN-NY BUN-NY BUN-NY!"

"They believe in me!" Bunny's tears began to flow as she smiled "So I believe in me, I have friends, family and I still have time in this world… Mona, thank you… but how did you get here?"

"Bloom's new powers remember?" _Her_ explained embarrassing Bloom "Bunny… you don't deserve to suffer, so I'm going to stop it and you're going to stop Dark Blossom."

"What? Why? How?"

"It's the least I could do, because you're my friend. AND I HAVE ALL THE POWERS OF _HIM_!"

***FLASH***

* * *

><p>The real world<p>

Bubbles and Buttercup were on their last leg as Dark Blossom closed in

"Say goodbye, my former friends." Dark Blossom spoke as she raised her dark Yoyo when suddenly a shining light appeared "WHAT?"

The girls compacts all glowed and the colors all left the belts changing them back to normal, although Dark Blossom's didn't change back her compact still unleashed a red light into the shining light. The girls stared in awe when suddenly they heard a sound

**"SUPER STARRY BUNNY!"**

The light disappeared and standing there was Bunny now in the same gold, silver and white colors that make up the Super Power-Puff

"What?" Dark Blossom asked in shock "How? You're dark aura prevents you from going super… just like the fake!"

Dark Blossom charged at Bunny and swung her fist only to be caught in Bunny's hand, unsure of what to do Dark Blossom began to panic

"Ms. Blossom is no fake, you are." Super Bunny engaged in her attack on Dark Blossom "Ms. Blossom is kind, compassionate and strong. You're just a brat, but you are also Ms. Blossom's darkness personified just like my darkness was."

"You!" Dark Blossom growled "I'll finish you off once and for all! HAA!"

"HAA!"

Bunny changed her kendama in to a yoyo and charged towards Dark Blossom who was also charging… SUDDENLY

***FLASH***

Both girls ran past each other and stood still… suddenly Bunny fell to one knee, Dark Blossom looked back to laugh only to suddenly fall flat on her face. As Dark Blossom laid unconscious her dark Aura disappeared and Normal Blossom was back to her old self

"D-did I… Win?" Bunny asked herself

"You did it Bunny!" Buttercup congratulated Bunny with some hard pats on the back

"Blossom are you okay?" Bubbles said as she and Kasey helped Blossom up

"I… I think so." Blossom said as she stood up and gave a reassuring smile

"Bunny was awesome!" Kasey cheered

"Cheep Chi!" Bullet followed

"Yeah, she was." Blossom said then turned to Bunny "Bunny, thank you so much."

"Y-you're welcome Ms. Blossom." Bunny smiled and blushed "You would have done the same for me."

"By the way… How can you turn super? I thought because of your monster form you couldn't become super, just like I can't because of Dark Blossom."

"Huh… you're right… how did I become super?"

"I could explain." _Her_ walked up and opened her claw to reveal a Black Z-Ray "Bunny, just needed a push. Once she cleared her mind of negative thoughts I was able to get this."

"You mean you got that from Bunny's dream?" Kasey asked

"That's right Kasey that power came in real handy. Don't forget I have all of_ Him's_ powers and I can control the Black Z-rays. Even if there is residue left the White Z-Ray will wash it away."

"Y-you… mean… you… I…" Bunny was speechless

"That's right Bunny, I wanted to help you just like you helped me… you're cured!"

"I'm cured?… I-I'm cured!… heh heh ah ha ha… WOO HOO I'M CURED, I'M CURED!"

Bunny flew in the air and danced with glee and tears in her eyes, she then came down and couldn't hold in her excitement as she hugged each of her friends and turned to Her.

"Mona I… Thank you!" Bunny said as she held_ Her's_ claws

"I guess sometimes you don't need science or magic." Blossom explained as the others looked at her "Sometimes you just need a friend."

The other girls smiled feeling happy for Bunny and knowing Blossom was right

"UGH!" Bunny grunted "I guess my times up!"

Bunny released all her powers back to the others turning back into Power-Puffs, once they changed back the group all ran to Bunny who still had tears of joy in her eyes

"Congratulations Bunny!" Bubbles smiled

"See what happens when you don't give up." Buttercup gave a thumbs up

"Cheep Cheep!" Bullet chirped

"Hey Mona!" Bloom called out "DOES THIS MEAN YOU CAN CURE BLOSSOM TOO?"

The girls all brightened up at the idea, but _Her_ looked down

"No… I can't." _Her_ said leaving the others in shock

"W-why not Mona?"

"Because… Dark Blossom isn't from Black Z-Rays or the black dust… Dark Blossom is from my father himself."

"How?"

"Blossom, do you remember when you were trapped inside my father?"

"As a matter of fact… I DO REMEMBER, it felt like he was trying to get inside me while I was trapped."

"That's right some of his essence was got inside of you and waited for the right time to corrupt you. Thus, leading to the creation of Dark Blossom… I can't cure you."

"So that explains it, part of _Him_ is inside of me."

"Don't worry Ms. Blossom, we will find a cure for you!" Bunny spoke up as she grabbed Blossom's hands "We'll all help you through this just like you helped me!"

"Bunny I…" Blossom spoke but was interrupted by the other putting their hands on her "Thank you all of you, I'm glad you're all my friends."

The group all rejoiced when suddenly the compacts started beeping the girls opened to reveal Dexter

"Is everyone all right?" Dexter asked

"Everyone is fine Dex!" Blossom answered "In fact we have some news for you."

"We have some news for you too, the Mayor's here, you can tell him all about the situation."

"Thanks Dexter we will, see you back at the lab. Bye." The girls closed their compacts and looked in to each other with a smile "Lets go home!"

And with that the girls all flew back to the lab preparing for the next day.

* * *

><p>The next day at Bunny's tenement<p>

Barry continued packing waiting for Bunny who said she had someone to see

'(sigh) I guess even I can't do everything for Bunny.' Barry thought to himself then heard sirens as he looked out the window "What the?"

"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY OUT!" Sgt. Brikowski yelled into his mike "You are all under arrest for trespassing!"

Barry came out side to confront the cop who was standing right next to his patrol car next to his cousin, the land lord.

"What's this about?" Barry asked "You said we had a week to move."

"I changed my mind." Mrs. Brikowski scolded "I can't stand you people any longer so I want you all out now!"

Suddenly more police cars came up and more officers appeared, suddenly out of the main car Bunny stepped out of the passenger side, with an old man in the back and out the driver's side was a tall dark skinned official

"Chief!" Sgt. Brikowski saluted "Here to watch me apprehend these hardened criminals."

"Actually I came here to fire you." The Chief explained

"WHAT? B-b-but sir these people…"

"Have been very kind to me." The old man explained

"Mr. Dickenson!" Mrs. Brikowski spoke up "It's an honor to see you again boss."

"Hello Barry."

"Hello sir, how is everything?" Barry spoke up surprising the Brikowskis

"Everything is fine, I heard about your job. Archie and Son are going out of business now, it's too bad, I really enjoyed you handy work."

"YOU KNOW HIM?" The Brikowskis asked

"Of course he's one of best customers." Barry answered "But I didn't know he was your boss."

"Sir you don't understand the terrible things they do to me." Mrs. Brikowski said putting on an act

"Save it." The Chief spoke up next to Bunny "I've heard everything from this girl here and we confirmed your relationship."

"Sir how can you believe this little liar?" Sgt. Brikowski asked

"Because she gets high praise from the mayor himself. She works at the Utonium world lab where the mayor visits."

"But that doesn't change the fact that she is from New Citiesville!" Mrs. Brikowski explained

"So she's a bad person because she's from New Citiesville?" Mr. Dickenson asked and the Brikowskis nodded "How ridiculous is that? You can't judge a person simply because of where they are from! You want to know something, I'M FROM NEW CITIESVILLE!"

"WHAT?"

"And for this embarrassment, YOU'RE FIRED!"

"NO!"

"And since this young man here is very capable and in need of a job I decided to make him the new manager."

"Really?" Barry asked as a big smile grew on his face "Thank you sir, I won't let you down."

"As for you two." the Chief began as he cuffed the Brickworks "You're under arrest for hate crimes, misuse of 911 and controversy! You have the right to remain silent."

And with that the Brikowskis were gone, FOREVER causing Barry, Bunny and the whole tenement to throw a barbeque. Later that day all the girls, Dexter and Mona came to the party to celebrate

"So now that we have an empty apartment what do we do with it?" Jack asked

"Well… all things considered, I'm giving it to our new neighbor." Barry explained in his "Kiss the Cook" apron "Okay Mona, you can explain the news."

"Hello everyone, my name is Mona." Mona began and Told the people about the orphanage, Barry, her time with Him and her new plans, leaving out major details, when suddenly she came to the big part of her news "And so I was hoping to find a nice home for my brothers and me after our father abandoned us, so if it's okay with everybody will you accept me?"

"I may be the manager now, but I am willing to help pay the rent until you can do it on your own." Barry said and all the neighbors agreed to let Mona stay

"Thank you, can my brothers stay too?"

"As long as they help out too."

"That's good…"

"It's okay Mona, we'll help anyway we can…"

"Okay Barry… I… I… (Hic)… THANK YOU!"

The whole group stood in silence as Mona poured her eyes out, Barry and some of the neighbors came to calm down the poor teen, meanwhile the girls smiled at Mona's new life. But Blossom began to think

'Mona…' Blossom thought to herself 'You helped Bunny overcome her inner monster and you helped me along so that I can battle mine. No one should have to go through what you did, we helped you find that out and now you have people who care about you. I may have to worry about Dark Blossom, but like me you have friends to help you. And we will all get through our problems… together!'

It seems like the life of a super hero is never easy, but together ours will overcome anything

To be Continued!

_**Author's notes:**_ I'm a real Ian Flynn aren't I BWA HA HA HA HA HA! Anyway sorry for the wait, this is one of those chapters you think you have thought out but in the end you decided to go with the flow. I was going to have Bunny cured just not so soon. Also welcome back Mona, My ex-villainous OC make a return, don't worry she will make a return. Also I remember the episode of the original PPG where they entered the dreams of the evil Sand-Man, that's where I decided to give that power to Bloom and don't worry her powers will come in very handy later. I have to be honest, this is one of my weaker chapters, and still I hope you all enjoyed it.

_**News:**_ 2013 is looking very promising, Just remember if you want Toonami to expand you have to keep those ratings up. I remember seeing Kids on the internet saying they want Toonami on Cartoon Network and not just Adult Swim, I don't blame them I believe there should be a Toonami for the kids and the rest of the new generation. I AM STICKING TO MY RANT THAT CARTOON NETWORK NEEDS MORE ANIME! Anyway As you may know Toonami and DC Nation are both made of win, for DC nation New Episodes of Green Lantern, as well as a new Bat-Man show I am really biased about called Beware the Bat-Man, also remember what I said about the shorts of DC Nation well… because of the shorts… THE TEEN TITANS ARE BACK! Although the show will be more comedy based and only 10 to 15 minutes per episode with a different art style. Any way I hope more shorts become shows (Plastic-Man and SBFFs anyone or maybe even Amethyst). Also in Japan… to celebrate her 20th anniversary… TOEI IS MAKING A NEW SAILOR MOON ANIME! I'M NOT KIDDING! I can't wait for the dub, who knows… we wanted Funimation to redub the original series maybe they'll get this one! Ya hear that CN, Cartoons for Girls (and PPGZ)! If I get more info I'll tell you next chapter, cool?

Next Chapter: It's time for the SOTI annual meeting, where Dexter and The Utoniums go and meet some old friends; meanwhile Mandark also attends the party and has a surprise for Dexter and the girls. Also we begin the mystery of Professor Protozoan!

Catch you later!


	8. Secrets During Vacation?

_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned this, would I be writing fan fiction

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Specials"**

"_Specifics or more than one"_

_**The Magic and Science of Good and Evil!**_

**Chapter 8:** Tests During Vacation?

_Part 1_

The City of New Townsville… and here we are at the Bunny's Tenement where Bunny and her brother Barry were helping with the furniture of their new tenant, Mona, after the news two weeks ago all the neighbors were doing all they can to make her comfortable.

***Knock *Knock *Knock***

"Coming!" Bunny called as she opened the door revealing Bubbles, Kasey and Bullet "Oh hi girls come in!"

"Hi Bunny!" Bubbles greeted as she walked in "Wow, I can't believe Mona has all this furniture already!"

"Most of this stuff is actually from Him's Museum."

"Oh I see… so where's Mona?"

"Yawn" A sound came from the Bathroom

"Over there…" Bunny sheepishly explained

"Ugh… Huh… Bubbles, Kasey… HI!" Mona called as she sat down on the chair

"_Hi Mona!"_ The visitors spoke up

"How are you?" Bubbles asked

"I'm okay." Mona explained

"So where are Ms. Blossom and Buttercup?" Bunny asked

"They went on the search for the RowdyRuff Boys." Bubbles explained

"Why the RowdyRuff Boys?" Kasey asked as she, Bullet and Mona looked at them

"Because they care about Mona and are the best ones to take care of her." Bunny answered "Besides, they're not really evil just misguided."

"Humph… whatever… don't worry Mona, we'll help any way we can too!"

The group all smiled at Kasey's enthusiasm as they all came in to help move furniture.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile downtown at the local arcade<p>

"STOP THEIVES!" A man yelled as he chased five boys who were stealing all the prizes from the shelves, the man chased the boys to the parking lot where they thought they would be trapped "Now I got you, you little… huh… where'd they go?"

The five boys disappeared, leaving the man confused to how they could vanish from an empty parking lot with a barbwire fence. What the man didn't know was that these boys were no ordinary boys, they were The RowdyRuff Boys and they flew off on to the roof of the arcade to scan their booty.

"I told you Burns would make a good distraction" Blitz explained as he petted the Dog sized Dragon "Good boy!"

"Rah!" Burns happily growled

"So what you guys get?" Boomer eagerly asked "I got some Justice Friends action figures!"

"Oh yeah?" Butch smirked "Look who's got a Z-BOX!"

"Awesome!" Blight cheered "Did you get any games?"

"… OH MAN…"

"I got you covered!"

"SWEET!"

"Sigh… I love doing what we want and not being told what to do." Brick said as he laid down as he thought to himself 'But why do I still feel empty?'

Suddenly as the boys sat and cheered they were interrupted by two shadows. The boys looked to see Hyper Blossom and Powered Buttercup looming over them

"Hello boys." Blossom greeted with a little wave

"AHH! RowdyRuffs , get ready!" Brick ordered and the others responded by getting up and getting their weapons ready "Alright you lets…"

"Wait wait hold up, we just want to talk!"

"Huh?" the boys paused

"Talk?" Butch glowered as he put his Star Shuriken away and began walking "Why would we want to talk to you?"

"Later losers!" Blight spoke as he hid his wrist whips and followed Butch

"Bye bye!" Blitz and Boomer gave a friendly wave as Boomer made his staff disappear and walked with their hands on the back of their heads

"Yeah, it's no fun fighting just the two of you." Brick explained as he spun his magic water pistols and put them away and turned his back to them "Besides nothing you say will make us listen to you."

"What if I told you…" Blossom paused then finished "… Mona's back in town."

The boys froze as their eyes grew wide and their pupils shrank as the news brought back good memories of their former life and the beautiful pink haired green eyed girl they swore to protect

"M-miss… Mona?" Boomer spoke up "Sh-she's here?"

"Yes, she's in her new home." Buttercup explained "That's why we came to you, Mona needs you now!"

"I-is she okay?" Blight asked

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"Have you guy's forgotten?" Butch Spoke up "She left us remember?"

"Maybe Ms. Mona needed some time alone." Blitz assumed "So how is she?"

"Blitz is right." Blossom explained "Mona needed to clear her head and now she came back because she needs a new home...What do you say?"

Brick looked back at the other boys as they all nodded their heads, he then turned back to the girls

"Let's Go!" Brick spoke up to give them their answer

"Good… Follow us." Blossom said as she and Buttercup took off with the boys right behind as they flew towards Mona

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Mona's new home<p>

The girls were all relaxing after finally finishing the arrangements

"So Kasey... Um." Mona began "How's Blossom handling… you know… her dark side?"

"Well…uh…" Kasey said as she was put on the spot when suddenly

***KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK***

"Come in!" Mona said as the door burst open to reveal

"_MONA!"_ The RowdyRuff Boys screamed as they ran over to Mona in their street clothes

"BOYS!" Mona cheered as the boys surrounded her

The girls all backed away to watch the happy reunion, suddenly Blossom and Buttercup entered the room in their normal forms while Burns hid on the roof.

"I'm glad you're all okay!" Mona cheered

"What about you? Are you feeling okay?" Brick asked and mona smiled making them feel at ease "I… I don't know what to say?"

"So what do you say boys?" Blossom asked "Will you stay and watch her?"

"_Of course!"_ All the boys unanimously answered making the girls relieved

"Hi Mona, I… Oh hello!" Barry spoke up as he entered "Can I help you guys?"

"Oh hi Barry, these are the boys I told you about!" Mona began explaining "This is Brick, Boomer, Butch, Blight, and Blitz!"

"_Hello!" _The boys greeted

"Hey guys, I'm Barry!" The big guy stated "I'm the Building Manager and I also have a new job as a handyman. If you ever need help** just leave it to me!** Now if you guys want to stay here, I'm going to lay some ground rules."

"Hold up fat boy!" Brick said as he stood up to the pre-adult "We only agreed to stay here for Mona, got a problem with that?"

"Heh heh heh…"

**5 minutes later**

"Any questions?" Barry said as he stared down the five boys

"_NO SIR!"_ The boys stated in fear as they stood up in line _"YOU'RE THE BOSS!"_

"Alright then… MOVE OUT, ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO, HUT HUT HUT!"

Barry ordered and the boys quickly marched out the door to do the one thing they thought they'd never have to do… chores! Meanwhile the girls stood in the room filled with bewilderment

"What just happened?" Buttercup asked

"My brother has a way with things." Bunny nervously answered

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh boy." Mona calmed down "Well, now that the boys are here, what are you all going to do?"

"We're going…" Blossom Began and the others finished

"_ON VACATION!"_

* * *

><p>Hours later on the plane<p>

For the past couple of days Professor Utonium, Ken and Dexter were planning to join the meeting at the Science of Tomorrow Institute. So… a couple of days ago they asked the girls to come along and prove to the other members of the S.O.T.I. that they were not human experiments, upon explanation they told them to ask some of the guys to come. So now the Utoniums, Dexter, Blossom, Cody, Bubbles, Mitch, Buttercup, Jack, Bunny and Poochi were on their way to a surprise.

* * *

><p>On the ground at the airport<p>

The girls came out side to look at a part of the long beach that they were next too while waiting for the Professor to rent a van

"WOW!" Kasey said as she lifted herself up on the bar separating the girls from the view of the beach in her Orange and yellow flower patterned tank top with the straps tied like bows, her denim short-shorts and her brown sandals "I can't wait to play there! Right Bullet?"

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped adjusting her sunglasses… LIKE A BOSS

"Now, now you two." Blossom called in her red and pink heart patterned shirt which was tied on the side to reveal her midriff, a denim skirt and brown sandals "First we have to get to the hotel, then we go to then S.O.T.I. meeting and then we can have all the fun we want."

"YAY!" Kasey cheered

"It's so nice here, can you smell that air?" Bubbles took a deep breath in her long white summer dress, a straw hat with a blue ribbon and her white sandals "I can't believe the meeting is here, not to mention this is where our spring break will be."

"Tell me about it." Buttercup stated in her green and yellow basketball jersey, dark green shots that go down to her knees and high top sneakers with ankle socks "But at least we can have fun!"

"I know, it's so amazing!" Bunny gasped in her purple tank top underneath her open buttoned denim shirt and denim short-shorts with low top sneakers with ankle socks "I'm glad I got a new camera, I can't wait to show my brother and the others."

As the girls basked in the grandeur of the scene they were interrupted by whining

"Hey girls, one question." Mitch called making the girls look back at all the boys holding ALL the suitcases "WHY DO WE HAVE TO CARRY ALL THE LUGGAGE?"

"_Because… You're the men!"_ all the girls teased

"You wouldn't want us girls to strain ourselves would you?" Blossom cutely asked

"Especially with such big strong men around, right?" Bubbles followed

"Now you boys wait here for the professor." Buttercup teased

"And we'll check on the gift shop, okay?" Bunny explained as the girls walked off

"Bye guys!" Kasey teased as she and Bullet waved

"Chi cheep!" Bullet followed

The boys were left stunned as they dropped the luggage and sighed

"Women…" Dexter began "Can't live with them…"

"…_Can't live without them!"_ Cody, Mitch, and Jack finished

* * *

><p>Later in the newly rented van<p>

The whole group was reaching their destination unaware of what awaited them for their little R&R, suddenly the doors opened and the teens all saw the luxury suite they were all going to stay in while the Professor and Ken got the keys

"Well, what do you guys think?" Dexter asked as the whole group stood stunned "Each room has five beds, three TVs, a full kitchen and a full bathroom! The hotel itself has two pools, one indoor, one out door, a game room, and best of all a Five Star Restaurant! But wait there's more, the 100 acre beach behind it has outdoor service and the nearest theme park is only a half hour drive away!... so… What do you think?"

The whole group turned to the nerd with glowing eyes

"Uh… is something wrong?" Dexter nervously asked

"Everyone…" Blossom began "GROUP HUG DEXTER!"

"AH HEY!" Dexter spoke with surprise as the group all jumped on top of him with glee "Cut it out!"

Later the group all walked towards their rooms, where they were all excited to see

"All right kids, here are our rooms." The Professor began "One for Ken, Poochi and me, one for Dexter, one for the boys and one for the girls!"

"Aw!" The teens moaned

"Don't AW me, this is for your own good!"

The group all entered their rooms and looked around to see everything that Dexter said was true, in the girl's room they were doing everything they could to be comfortable as they looked at their temporary place of rest

"WOW!" Buttercup awed as she ran in "I call the folding couch!"

"Look at the view!" Bubbles cheered as she ran to the window which led to an outing "It's so beautiful!"

"And look at those beds!" Bunny cooed as she couldn't help but jump onto one "Ah, so soft… Sigh!"

"Can we live here sis?" Kasey excitedly asked

"Cheep Cheep!" Bullet followed

"Hee hee, maybe one day Kasey." Blossom explained as she walked in "Alright girls come one we have to leave again!"

"_AW!"_ All the girls moaned

"But Ms. Blossom, I still have jetlag." Bunny complained "And this bed is so comfy."

"I know, I know… but we promised the Professor that we'd show up for the pre showing today, once we're done we could relax."

"_Okay…"_ the girls sighed as they stretched and walked out the door

Meanwhile in the boys rooms Dexter got his stuff ready while the others stayed in awe

"I can't believe we can stay here!" Jack cheered

"I can't believe our parents let us stay here!" Cody explained

"Where's the phone?" Mitch asked "I want to call room service!"

"Dude, we just got here!" Jack called as he ran over to Mitch while Cody turned to Dexter

"I hope this meeting goes well for all of you." Cody explained

"Me too." Dexter sighed "If all goes well, we might get more resources for the White Z-Rays. After that we might be able to help all the people infected by the Black Z-rays, even you Cody."

"(Gasp) Thanks man, you're the best!"

Dexter and Cody bumped fist as Dexter left to meet the Utoniums outside

"Hey, I have an Idea!" Mitch said as he put his arm around Cody "Let's walk around the pools and the beach and check out the hoties!"

"Uh, I don't know." Jack objected "Isn't that kind of like… two timing?"

"Oh what are you so worried about? We're just going to look around, NOT FLIRT! Besides the girls are all going to some science convention, they'll be bored out of their minds."

* * *

><p>Later at the Science of Tomorrow Institute<p>

"THIS IS THE BEST TRIP EVER!" Buttercup shouted as the girls all gasped in awe at all the science

They saw everything Astrology, biology, technology, chemistry, robotics, and so much more. They entered a room where they could only see each other as skeletons, A room where there was no gravity, a room of miniature dinosaurs, a room full of giant plants growing faster than anything and a room where robots big and small all did various things. They felt as if they weren't in a science convention, it was more like Comic-con.

"WOW, all of this is still in development?" Bubbles asked

"Yup!" Dexter answered as he took the girls to a stand where he and the Professor had a machine "And here we are!"

The girls all stared at awe at the strange machine

"_Whoa!"_ All the girls gasped

"What is it Dexter?" Bubbles asked

"It's the Healing Light Emitter that the Professor and I have been working on." Dexter answered

"Where_ is_ the Professor and Ken?" Buttercup Asked

"They said something about meeting someone at the space section." Dexter answered as he typed on his watch "And now to bring in an old friend!"

With a few presses of the buttons on his computer watch Dexter once again brought out Computress

"Good afternoon Dexter!" Computress said

"Hello Computress!" Dexter greeted

"Dexter, Now that we are here at the S.O.T.I. I was wondering if I was going to be the only robotic companion here."

"Computress, we've been over this… (sigh) Oh all right, I get them here."

"You're bringing more robots?" Bunny asked

"Yes, we are bringing three friends of mine!" Computress complied as Dexter worked his magic "And here they are!"

And so with a push of a button Dexter teleported three new robots to help with the show, the first robot was a tiny spaceship like robot with tiny eyes the girls all thought was cute, the second robot was a bit bigger it moved with treads it had a tank like body but had clamp like hands and along neck and face with a glass jar covering it and finally the third robot was a tall golden humanoid like robot with a big chin, a light bulb for a nose and a… fisherman's cap?

"Girls, these are my helpers." Dexter explained

"Hellooooo ladies!" The tall robot greeted "I am the M.A.R.-10 a Managing Auto Repair bot Number 10, but you can call me Martin! This guy is my buddy the Forewarning Emergency Repair Detector or F.R.E.D. for short, but you can call him Fred, and this guy is um… just call him Tiny."

"Hello, nice to meet you!" Fred greeted

"Beep boop beep!" Tiny spoke up

"_Hello."_ The girls spoke

"So what do we have here Dex!" Martin began as he, Fred and Tiny walked over

"Well, first I want to see if you can check this device." Dexter explained

"So you want us to check to see if there's any bugs right? No problem, I'll need a wrench and some bug spray, get it Ha ha ha!" Martin joked making Dexter groan

"So who are they Computress? Blossom asked

"They are three lazy robots that Dexter keeps around, he gave them all personalities and skills to help him out." Computress explained "They're like a comedy team, they usually teach Dexter to lighten up and that's why he keeps them around. They may not act like much but they're a big help for Dexter, even if they are jerks."

"Oh, I see." Blossom said as she walked over to Dexter "Interesting set of robots you have here Dexter, you truly are amazing!"

"Um… gee… thanks Blossom!" Dexter blushed

"So… is this the red haired cutie that Computress was talking about?" Martin teased and nudged "Heh heh didn't know you had it in you Dex."

"Fix the machine or I'll turn you into a cube." Dexter quietly threatened

"Whoa Dex chill! Don't worry, this baby is all good!"

"You're good to go on this end!" Fred explained on the other side

"Fine!" Dexter sighed "Alright let's get this show on the road."

Dexter set up a stand right by a telescope like device pointing right at it, Dexter then brought out a cage with a little white mouse and put it on the stand

"Oh how cute!" Bubbles stated until she got a good look at the mouse "Oh my… her tail is cut and… and it's missing an arm!"

"I know." Dexter explained "Lucy here had an accident trying to run away, so I decided to test the light on her to see if I can heal her."

"_WOW!"_ The girls gasped

"Sounds interesting Dexter!" The girls looked to the source of the voice, it was a tall and beautiful English woman with big blue eyes, short black hair and a business suit "I see your time with Professor Utonium helped."

"It sure did, it's nice to see you again!" Dexter blushed as he scratched the back of his head "Oh girls this is a friend of mine, she's a member of the Global Security Force as their intelligence officers."

"Greetings, I am Agent Honeydew."

"_Hello there!"_ The girls greeted

"Hi, my name's Blossom!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Bubbles."

"What's up, I'm Buttercup!"

"Um hi um… I'm uh Bunny."

"My name is Kasey and this is Bullet…You're really pretty!"

"Why thank you!" Agent Honeydew smiled "So I hear you are all Professor Utonium's assistants, correct?"

Dexter smiled as the girls all talked with the woman. He then turned back to the machine for one last check, when suddenly…

"All right, let me just check this and… oh no…" Dexter paused as he saw four figures walk by. One looked like a Lawyer with Blonde hair, Blue eyes and a really big chin, the second was a young blonde teenage boy with glasses, one was another scientist with brown hair and glasses and the final was a female officer with short brown hair 'What are they doing here? Oh man, this is bad… I have to talk with them… but I just can't leave the Utoniums… What do I do?'

_Part 2_

"I have to talk to them!" Dexter ran as fast as he could when suddenly…

"DEXY!" a girls voice called making Dexter stop and look "I knew it was you!"

"P-P-Princess?" Dexter spoke in shock "What are you doing here?"

"Well… Some scientist here work for the Morbucks, so I decided to come and see what's new with some friends on our vacation." Princess explained then suddenly wrapped herself around Dexter's arm "But now my vacation's perfect, because you're here! Tee Hee!"

"But Princess I uh." Dexter tried to speak but was interrupted

"Oh Dexter." Blossom called

"Oh, Blossom Hi I uh… Ahh!" Dexter eyes grew as he witnessed Blossom with a flaming aura around her

"What are you doing?"

"Writing my will, apparently."

Meanwhile the girls looked on…

"I forget, who's suppose to be scarier?" Bubbles asked "Dark Blossom or Jealous Blossom?"

"I'm guessing Jealous Blossom." Buttercup joked

"It'll take a miracle for Dexter to get out of this one." Bunny explained

One miracle coming up

"Hi girls!" The Professor called as he and Ken arrived "We're back!"

'I'M SAVED!' Dexter cried happy thoughts

"_Hi Professor!"_ The girls cheered when they suddenly noticed a woman around the man's arm

"Hello there." Bunny spoke up "Are you a friend of Professor Utonium?"

"Actually, I'm his wife." The woman explained

"His wife?" Kasey spoke in shock "That means… YOU'RE KEN'S MOTHER!"

"That's right!"

"_Hi Mrs. Utonium!"_ Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup greeted _"It's nice to finally meet you in person!"_

"It's nice to see you all in person too, also it's Dr. Utonium."

"_Okay Dr. Utonium!"_

"So are these the two new members?"

"That's right!" Blossom explained "The one with the glasses is Bunny and the little one here is my little sister Kasey, we call her Bloom!"

"_Pleased to meet you!" _Bunny said nervously as Kasey said enthusiastically

"A pleasure I'm sure, I know all about you. But don't worry I'll keep it a secret."

As the group all talked we look back at Dexter

"Well I better get going!" Princess said as she let Dexter's arm go "Bye Dexy, see you later!"

"Uh okay bye." Dexter said and then sighed as Princess left

"Looks like you had an interesting time in New Townsville." Agent Honeydew explained

"Yeah, I did! By the way… I thought I saw…"

"Yes, they're here… Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well you see it's just that…"

Dexter stood silent as Honeydew looked at the group and turned back to Dexter

"I understand." Honeydew explained to Dexter "If there was a way to change things, I'm sure you could think of it."

"Thanks Honeydew."

"You're welcome Dexter… by the way, your old friend misses you."

"Really? I thought he'd be happier with you?"

"He is, but he still had fun in your lab."

"Oh…"

"Well I'd better be going, good bye Dexter."

"Bye agent Honeydew."

As the two parted ways Dexter walked over to the group to say hello

"Hello Dr. Utonium." Dexter greeted "How was the final frontier?"

"Dexter, how are you?" the female astronaut spoke up "I see you had some fun in New Townsville."

"I did… well at least you get to stay back on Earth now."

"So you've heard, I can't wait to see how New Townsville changed."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about aliens."

"Well if it isn't the Utoniums and Dork-ster." A mans voiced grabbed the groups attention

"Speaking of aliens." Dexter explained as the group all stared at a tall tanned male scientist with blonde hair in a ponytail on the bottom and sunglasses

"Hello Professor Hardly." Dr. Utonium spoke in disgust

"Dick!" But her husband spoke with glee "How you doing old buddy?"

"Hey roomie, so what do you have here?"

"Hey Ken." Blossom whispered as the girls gathered around the boy "Who's the creepy looking guy?"

"His name is Richard Hardly." Ken explained "He's a scientist who specializes in biology, he was also my Dad's roomie in collage."

"He may be an okay scientist." Dr. Utonium spoke "But he's also a money grubbing womanizer."

"There's a reason why we call him Dick!" Dexter finished

Meanwhile back with the men

"I see so that's your invention." Dick spoke

"That's right." Prof. Utonium explained "Not only, will it help mankind but it will also bring in the money the bosses want."

"Well try not to show me up too much Utonium, because one day, I'm going to be the boss."

"Be careful of what you say Dick." Dr. Utonium spoke up "Some might call it treason."

"She's right Dick." Dexter explained "You have a death wish or something?"

"That's a stupid question Dexter." Dick said as he walked towards the two "I say because it's true and when I'm in charge there will be changes… that day, all female scientist will be required to wear TINY MINISKIRTS!"

The group all stared as Dick continued his dramatic pose

"You're a miracle Hardly!" A random scientist came and began rubbing his leg "I'll follow you for the rest of my life!"

"YES!"

"Let us act upon this moment as if it has never accrued" Dexter explained

"_Huh?"_ the group asked

"Let's pretend that never happen."

"Agreed!"

As the group prepared for the show, unknown to them they were being watched by three not so mysterious figures

"So this is the S.O.T.I." Mojo Jojo now in a trench coat spoke "We could learn a lot from this place."

"It's so incredible." Mojo Jr. in his human form spoke "Imagine what we could do with this stuff father."

"Taking over the world would be a cake walk!"

"Shh will you keep it down!" Mandark shushed "We're here on Business remember? Dexter and those PowerPuffs are here and we need a plan to get the White Z-Rays away from them."

"Yes, yes I know." Mojo reassured "Don't worry, I have a plan."

As the day passed a crowd all gathered around Dexter and the Utonium's machine

"Professor Utonium… this is your work, you need this more than me." Dexter explained as he walked away "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I just have to check something, the robots can help you with whatever you need… see you later!"

"But Dexter!" The Professor called but to no avail "He must have his reasons… Ken, would you like to help me?"

"Sure dad!" Ken said as he waved to his mom and the girls as he walked over to introduce the machine Ken began as people and officials stared at the three legged tailless mouse "Ehem… May I have your attention please? Thank you! Now if you look ladies and gentlemen you will see my little helper Lucy. As you can see she has seen better days… now watch the miracle of science!"

"The White Z-Rays created by my ancestor Prof. Pithium can be used to cure all types of abnormalities, with the right dosage of course." Prof. Utonium Explained "All right Ken let's do it."

The crowd all stared as The Professor gave the signal, Ken then pushed the button as the strange white light bathed the little white mouse. On the side the girls and the rest of the Utonium family prayed that the machine would work.

***Flash***

Suddenly the light disappeared and the crowd stared in silence as the air filled with disappointment

"Dad, I mean Professor look!" Ken complied as the crowd and the Professor looked at the cage again to see the mouse's lost limbs grow back as if nothing happened to it in the first place "It worked!"

The crowd applauded as the miracle cure worked just fine and dandy, people couldn't help but talk to each other in disbelief

"With just a little more fine tuning, this machine could cure all sorts of ailments." The Professor continued "but not just for animals, imaging what it could do for mankind. I only wish for the full support of the S.O.T.I. in making this dream come true."

The crowd applauded louder making the Professor calm down with relief, but suddenly a stern elderly mustached man appeared causing silence

"Is that so Utonium?" The man was the head of the S.O.T.I. Professor Protozoan "I fail to see any reason to support you of all people, after all you are under investigation for the crime of **Human Experimentation**."

"Sir… I can guarantee, those accusations are false and I already explained my findings and can explain the results as well." Professor Utonium spoke with confidence

As the girls watched they then snuck off to help the Professor anyway they can, once they found a hiding spot they did what they do best

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"_**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

The girls transformed and hid ready to jump in to help the professor

"You expect me to believe that you created five God like beings completely by accident?" Protozoan raved "And that they are only little girls?"

"I do and I also believe that the source of their powers, Chemical X and Chemical Z, are the miracle cures that scientist have been looking for." The Professor defended "The girls that were created with the Z-rays are the full potential of the lights."

"Well I'm sure if they were here they would explain to me why I shouldn't ban you from science and lock you up for the endangerment of children."

"BECAUSE THE PROFESSOR IS A GOOD MAN!" a young girls voice called

"Who said that?"

"We did!"

"_The Lovely Fighting Science Legend, __**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

The crowd stood in awe as the girls floated down in between the two scientists and stared down the elderly man. The scientists all stared deep into the girls making Bunny nervous, but despite the fear running down her spine she knew she had to stay firm and help the professor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back to Dexter<p>

Dexter looked around lost and frustrated that he was unable to find the mysterious figures that he alone recognized

"Dang!" Dexter cursed "I lost them!"

"Dexter?" Honeydew called and walked over to him "Are you alright?"

"No, I thought I spotted them come this way… I HAVE TO…!"

"Dexter wait, you're not thinking straight."

"Honeydew I have to…"

"Have you forgotten your promise to your grandfather?"

"I… no, I haven't… I just."

"Did you really like New Townsville that much?"

"I did… but…"

"… I understand… you grew up feeling alone, even when we did our best to not make you feel that way. So tell me Dexter, what changed your mind?"

"Well you see, it's like this…"

As Dexter explain some of his exploits to Honeydew, little did they know that something terrible was going to happen

* * *

><p>Back at the girls<p>

"So you're the legendary PowerPuff Girls huh!" Professor Protozoan huffed "So are you going to perform for us like good circus freaks."

"We're here on behalf of Professor Utonium's defense." Blossom explained "To prove to all of these people that Professor Utonium never purposely gave us our abilities and never intended to hurt anyone."

"I'm sorry, I'd rather like it if Utonium brought human defenses for himself."

"Sir, if I may." Bubbles spoke up "We are human and we can all tell you that Professor Utonium is a good man!"

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that humans couldn't fly. You human experiments belong in a lab… or better yet cages."

"Now you listen here!" Buttercup growled "We got our powers by accident and we are no danger to anyone, IN FACT WE'RE HERE TO PROVE THAT VERY FACT!"

"Ha such fine works Professor Utonium! Not only are they freaks of nature, they lack manners too."

"How could you be so cruel?" Bunny grew teary "Professor Utonium's research is no threat to human kind and… and… we chose to help him in discovering the true potential of Chemicals X and Z."

"Children shouldn't get involved in the matters of adults. If you truly want to help this poor man than you should have never gotten you're so called powers and disappear, you are all an embarrassment of science!"

"WHY YOU!" Bloom yelled and charged at the man only to be stopped by Bunny and Buttercup "If we're an embarrassment than why are we better than anything you've ever made!"

"CHEEP CHEEP!" Bullet chirped

"Don't make me laugh, you childish freaks would never understand. Why should there be a difference with the so called Z-Rays that created you? As far as any rational scientist is concerned with, if you can do things that no other human can… THEN YOU ARE MONSTERS!"

As the man continued to rant and rave, Blossom's anger grew making her dark aura appear. Bubbles came over to calm her friend down, but Blossom explained to her that she was fine leaving Bubbles confused

"No human should be allowed to possess the powers you hold. For then they can no longer be considered human." Protozoan continued

"Just because we have powers, that doesn't make us monsters." Blossom said as she walked up to the man "A monster is a person or a thing that only does selfish things for itself and sadistic things to others… To be honest I believe there's more to our powers then what you are assuming."

"So you say… are you saying that you are better than us."

"I would never say that! I'm saying that what we do with our gifts is what makes us what we are, not some unfair labels."

"So now you think you're super heroes now? What are you going to do save us from a giant robot attack?"

"EVERYBODY RUN!" A young scientist panicked getting everyone's attention "THERE'S A GIANT ROBOT ATTACKING!"

Wow… what are the odds… any who, panic loomed over the scientist and guest as a giant humanoid robot ran out of control and destroyed everything in it's path. Thinking quickly as always Blossom came up with a plan

"Why would anyone bring a giant robot to the beach?" Bubbles asked

"I don't know but listen up." Blossom began "Bubbles you and Bloom will help all the people escape, Buttercup you keep the monster distracted and Bunny and I will see if we can get it out of here. Get it?"

"_Got it!"_

"Good, **Lets roll**!"

The girls all set to work against the robot moved into action, but they were unaware of the real plot going on. Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jr. and Mandark hid behind some machinery

"Wow dad, that's an awesome robot!" Mojo Jr. stated

"But son, I…" Mojo tried to explain

"Yeah, Mojo you really outdid yourself." Mandark complemented

"But I didn't build any robot to attack here."

"Huh?" Mojo Jr. asked

"But if you didn't make it then who did?" Mandark questioned

"How should I know? I thought you made it." Mojo explained "But you know… that robot is a great distraction!"

"_Oh?"_ Mandark and Mojo Jr. asked and then realized _"OOOOOH!"_

The evil trio snuck off closer and closer to Professor Utoniums machine, meanwhile the girls did a surprising display of their powers

"Ms. Blossom!" Bunny called "The beach is this way!"

"Good!" Blossom stated "Let's move this stuff out of the way."

As Blossom and Bunny with their might moved as many machines as they could. As they did that Bubbles Bloom and Bullet helped as many people escape as possible, while Bloom directed people to safety, Bubbles and Bullet got rid of as much debris as possible to prevent injury. Once all the people were outside and safe Bloom rejoined Bullet and Bubbles

"Alright everyone's out." Bloom explained "Now what?"

"Let's ask Blossom?" Bubbles answered as she picked up her compact to call their leader "Hello Blossom, are you there?"

"Bubbles is that you?" Blossom said as she answered

"Yeah it's me! Bloom, Bullet and I just finished escorting everyone out, what do you want us to do?"

"That's great! Now, I want you to… wait… did you see Dexter? Is he okay?"

"Sorry sis." Bloom spoke into the communicator "I didn't notice him… but I'm sure he's okay."

"Oh… Okay go help Buttercup with the robot, tell her to lead the robot to where Bunny and I are. From there we'll battle it in the water where nobody will get hurt."

"_Got it!"_ Bubbles and Bloom stated as they turned of communications and did what they were told

Meanwhile Blossom closed her compact and sighed

"Don't worry Ms. Blossom." Bunny reassured her friend "I'm sure he's fine, Dexter won't get hurt."

"Yeah, you're right." Blossom perked up "Let's lead the others this way!"

"Right!"

As Blossom and Bunny prepared themselves for the robot unbeknownst to them Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jr. and Mandark all managed to reach the Utonium's machine and no human or machine was in sight.

"All right, now all we have to do is grab the Z-Rays then make like Michael Jackson and Beat it!" Mandark explained

"But first we have to find it." Mojo Jr. stated

"No problem, I came prepared." Mojo explained as he began unscrewing some nuts and bolts

"STOP!" A man's booming voice called causing the trio to look "Do not proceed with your project pilfering you preposterous primate!"

"What?" Mojo growled as he and the others looked on only to see four large shadowy figures "Who are you people?"

"It can't be!" Mandark shivered in fright "You're the… MOJO DO WHAT THEY SAY!"

"What? Give me one good reason why?"

***Ka-Boom***

And up they go, out of sight again… cliché isn't it

"That's a good reason." Mojo finally spoke as they flew out of sight

Meanwhile back at the girls…

***Crash***

The girls managed to get the robot to back through the wall and onto the beach where they proceeded to pummel the robot into the ocean

"All right just a little further!" Blossom called as the robot lost it's balance and fell in the salty water

***Splash***

"NOW GIVE IT EVERY THING YOU GOT! **Shooting Yo-yo!"**

"**Electro Bubbles!"**

"**Hyper Sonic Swing!"**

"**Kendama Cannon!"**

"**Bullet Ball: Volley Spike!"**

***BANG*BONK*BAM*BOP* BOOM***

"_**PowerPuff Quintuple Science ATTACK!" **_

***BOOM*BA-DA BOOM*BOOM*BOOM***

After the explosions stopped the girls stood ready for anything, but as the smoke cleared the girls gave a sigh of relief to see the mysterious robot was completely destroyed. The girls congratulated themselves and turned to see the crowd of scientist they saved cheering them from the sides of the building where they saw the action. Blossom looked on the crowd until he saw a familiar face, Dexter waved from the crowd calming Blossom's nerves. But unseen by the girls on the roof were the same mysterious figures that appeared earlier.

"Well, what do you know!" the official sounding man stated "They're more capable then I imagined! They will be a great help in bringing Protozoan down!"

"Should we introduce ourselves Major?" a young man with a surfer accent asked

"No, not yet, but we will have to talk to Dexter later on our findings."

"That's good." a woman with an English accent spoke "I hope Dexter won't mind."

"Actually Dexter would mind." Computress spoke up and got the figures attention "Have you finished your investigations?"

"As a matter of fact we have." the man stated "And once we catch Protozoan in the act we can bring him to justice. Once we're done Dexter can go back to Dex-Labs… and keep his promise."

"Uh but… I understand… I'll give him the message."

"Thank you Computress. We'll see you soon."

With that said the mysterious group vanishes leaving Computress distraught knowing she would have to give Dexter the news. Meanwhile all of the scientist came down and did their best to get some kind of contact with any of the girls as they congratulated them on a job well done.

"Wow, you all are amazing!" one female scientist "What's your secret?"

"Well, we_ have_ been doing this for over a year." Blossom explained "It just sort of comes to us now."

"WOW!"

The scientist acted like fans who couldn't believe their performance… All except one. Dexter stood close just in case…

"Yes, a very convincing performance." Professor Protozoan spoke up "Wouldn't you agree Utonium?"

"Professor Protozoan?" Professor Utonium spoke up "What do you mean… Convincing?"

"Do you take us for fools?"

"WHAT?"

"Obviously, bringing a robot to show off the so called powers and abilities of these so called heroes and not caring or showing any concern to the safety and wellbeing of your fellow scientist."

"That's preposterous! I would never do that and I've never seen this robot before!"

"Then who's robot is it?"

"I…"

"Of course, pull just one more stunt and you and your little guinea pigs will be put down… permanently!"

"Sir please…"

"And once all is said and done who here will be willing to defend you?"

The scientists were all taken back as Protozoan had a point and Utonium stood silent. Suddenly The PowerPuff Girls all stood their ground in front of the good Professor, showing everyone around that they were willing to defend him with their lives. Protozoan growled as he looked at the girls, each one giving him a look sterner then the last.

"Very well then." Protozoan spoke as he turned away and began walking "The S.O.T.I. meetings will be on hold tomorrow and I expect to see your new invention by then Dexter."

"Oh don't worry Professor Protozoan." Dexter explained with a smirk "I'm pretty sure that even you will like it!"

"If you say so…you little insubordinate brat…"

As Protozoan and the others left the scene Dexter growled but was soon calmed down by Blossom

"Are you okay Dexter?" Blossom asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Dexter reassured

"Where did you go Dexter?" Kasey followed

"I thought I saw some people I knew, I had something to talk about but I lost them."

"Whatever Dex." Buttercup interrupted "I say we forget today and get something to eat."

"I know just the place… MY TREAT!"

"Really Dexter?" Bubbles cheered "you really don't have to!"

"I want to, besides you deserve it!"

"Oh my…" Bunny was taken off guard "Thank you Dexter!"

"Come on girls, let's get some rest for the day!" The professor spoke as his family and the teens all went to relax for the rest of the day

But as they walked off Dexter looked down and Blossom came over to comfort him

"Dexter… Are you alright?" Blossom spoke up

"Yeah, I just wish I had a chance to talk to them." Dexter explained

"About what?"

"Well you see… you saw for yourself how Professor Protozoan acted?"

"There _is_ something fishy about him."

"They were looking into him and I was hoping to see what he is hiding."

"Don't worry Dexter, we'll help in any way too! Besides Dexter…" Blossom said as he grabbed his hand "If there's anything you want to talk about, I'll listen."

"Blossom I… Blossom, you have no idea how much that means to me… Thank You!"

The teens joined the others unaware of the eyes lurking by. It was a mini robotic camera showing the girls to a limo where an evil man spied

"Incredible!" The man gave an evil smile "Their strength, their speed and so much more… and they are only growing stronger. Fu fu fu, in time your secrets will be mine! But for now, let's go home Wilson."

"As you wish, Professor Protozoan!" The butler spoke as he got in the limo and drove off

Fu fu fu fu, ha ha ha ha, HA HA HA HA HA!

* * *

><p>Later that night back at the meeting<p>

Bloom who was still transformed took Bullet and Ken back to gather some things and bring them back to his father

"This place is kind of creepy with a lot less people around." Bloom explain

"Cheeeeeep!" Bullet agreed

"Yeah, but I'll be quick!" Ken said as he grabbed the last of his father's equipment "All right lets go, the others are waiting for us!"

As the two left they suddenly overheard two young scientist who were standing next to a machine with a cloak over it and some kind of mist coming from the bottom

"I can't wait to show off our find tomorrow!" One scientist said

"I know, A REAL EXTRA TERRESTRIAL." The other scientist said "We're going to be famous!"

"Either that or we'll end up working for Area 51!"

"HA ha very funny… come on it's getting late!"

As the two young men exited the building Ken and Bunny stood in shock of the news

"Say Ken." Bloom spoke up "What's an Extra Terrestrial?"

"Cheep!" Bullet followed

"It can't be!" Ken explained "They're saying that they really have a Space Alien!"

"A SPACE ALIEN? AWESOME!" Bloom couldn't hold her excitement but was quickly stopped by Bullet and Ken "LET ME SEE IT! LET ME SEE IT!"

"Kasey, calm down!" Ken said getting his super powered friend to calm down "We'll see if it's real with everyone else tomorrow, okay?"

"Aw all right." Kasey spoke in defeat and carried Ken home while Bullet followed behind leaving the mystery of the alien life form for another day.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the hotel<p>

Bubbles and Bunny were freshening up as Buttercup watched TV in their pajamas

"Hey girls!" Buttercup called "Where's Blossom?

"She said something about going to the roof for some air." Bubbles explained

"I'm getting worried, should we go and check up on Ms. Blossom?" Bunny asked

"I'll go." Buttercup said as she got up and headed towards the roof 'I wonder if she's okay, according to Kasey she's been staying out late lately.'

Buttercup soon reached the roof and there in the middle was her friend

"Hey Blossom I… no!" Buttercup was in shock as not Blossom but Dark Blossom stood there and gave her a surprised look "Don't move!"

"Buttercup wait!" Dark Blossom spoke as Buttercup reached for her belt "It's okay… really! Watch!"

Dark Blossom took deep breaths as Buttercup watch and much to her surprise… Dark Blossom changed back into Hyper Blossom

"No way!" Buttercup said as she ran to her friend who was now on her knees "Blossom are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I think so." Blossom weakly said as Buttercup helped her up

"What the heck were you doing?"

Well you see… for the past couple of days I was trying to see if… Maybe I can control Dark Blossom."

"Control Dark Blossom?"

"Yeah, you see I've been thinking… I believe she's really a part of me."

"You really think so? But why try to control her?"

"Because I'm tired of hurting everyone around me and most of all… I'm tired of scaring Kasey."

"Blossom."

"What if there is no cure for the Black Z-Rays or the Dark Dust? I couldn't just wait and hope Dark Blossom does something again; I have to do something about her now! So for the past couple of weeks I've been doing all I can to control her, after all she's in MY body!"

"Wow, you're just full of surprises aren't you Blossom. But that's no excuse to do this alone! We're your friends and we're here to help you, whether you like it or not!"

"Thanks Buttercup!"

"Any time, let's get some rest the others are worried!"

"Yeah, by the way how's Dexter?"

"I don't know he seemed distracted after dinner and hasn't come out of his room… I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah, you're right! I just can't wait to hang with him tommorow!"

"Ha Ha Ha!"

The two friends went back in for some well-deserved rest. Meanwhile Dexter received the news from Computress in his room

"I see." Dexter gloomily said "Let me finish the new suit for the meeting, I'll go to sleep later."

"Huh…Dexter, is something wrong?" Fred asked

"Beep boop beep?" Tiny followed

"It's nothing." Dexter answered

"Dexter, you don't have to keep secrets from us." Martin spoke up "You have friends who accept who you are, you helped the Utoniums and now just have to catch Protozoan in the act to stop him! So what reason do you have to be sad about?"

"Well you see… the truth is…" Dexter began, although his back was turned to the robots, they were still able to see tears land by his work… the robots saw Dexter doing something he's never done before… he was crying "You see… once we catch Protozoan and finish this vacation… that means (sniff)… that means…

I CAN NEVER GO BACK TO NEW TOWNSVILLE!"

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes: <strong>_The Plot Thickens! Once again another chapter I couldn't help but put off… heh heh Sorry about that ^^; Any way more Dexter's Laboratory characters will make appearances, until then I hope you enjoy Agent Honeydew's appearance. For those of you who don't remember Agent Honeydew was a member of Global Security and the main heroine of Dial M for Monkey (another character who I promise will make an appearance soon). As for the Mysterious Figures… well, unless you already figured out who they are, I will reveal them next chapter. Also you're probably wondering what Dexter's promised was and to who it was, that will be revealed later as well... worst of all how will the others react once Dexter gives them the news… and most of all… how will Blossom take it?

_**News: **_Don't believe everything you read on the internet. I wouldn't be surprised if you saw a picture of the Original PPGs eyes and one the bottom it says "Guess who's back 9-13-2013" if not you might have read this article

Craig McCracken, Lauren Faust, and most of the other staff who worked on "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" for Cartoon Network are all being moved on to Billionfold Studios to meet Butch Hartman and company who worked on "The Fairly OddParents" for Nickelodeon. The very first Billionfold Inc. production not to be produced for Nickelodeon will be a Canadian/American co-production, a remake of the original PowerPuff Girls. It will be titled "THE POWERPUFF GIRLS X", and will be produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Billionfold Inc. & Cookie Jar Entertainment for "CARTOON NETWORK [U.S.]" and "TELETOON [Canada]", with Butch Hartman creating it and Craig McCracken writing it, both of whom are becoming producers, directors, background designers, and character designers.

Truth be told… It's all fake! Craig McCracken and Lauren Faust even said so themselves. And still no news on PPGZ… However incase you didn't know… 4KIDS IS GONE! That's right Konami won the lawsuit and is now dubbing Yu-Gi-Oh! However they are still using the same voice actors… the bad news is… we will never find out what happens to the Tai Chi Chasers… oh well…

_**Next Chapter:**_ DEEDEE'S BACK… and she's brought some friends! Plus Protozoan makes his move and when things get rough… Dexter has no choice but to team up with… MANDARK?

Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner, until then… PEACE OUT!


	9. Do you like being alone?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Do I look like a Japanese animator or writer to you?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Specials"**

"_Specifics or more than one"_

_**The Magic and Science of Good and Evil!**_

**Chapter 9: **Do you like being alone?

_Part One_

The City of New Townsville and although our heroes aren't here the RowdyRuff Boys seem to be adjusting to their new home. Despite their hatred toward chores and work they seemed to be getting along fine with the neighbors, even Barry. Although the boys were adjusting that didn't mean they weren't up to their old tricks. While Butch and Boomer were out with Mona shopping, Brick and Blight were sneaking into Barry's files

"So this is Barry's computer huh?" Blight asked

"Yeah, his password and stuff were easy to figure out." Brick explain as he typed

"So what's this thing you want to show me?"

"THIS!"

"Huh… DUDE! SERIOUSLY? AW SICK!"

"Ha ha ha! What do you think?"

"Come on man, geez… what Barry looks at is none of our business! And besides this is… that is… ARE THOSE EVEN REAL?"

"Oh come on man, I was curious and besides Barry's cool."

"Yeah, but looking at this doesn't make him seem as goody-goody as we thought."

"Maybe he's just lonely, I mean he is the main guy taking care of everything… then again… I wonder what else he has stored in here."

"EH-HEM!" A voice called making the boys frightfully turn around only to see Barry holding back his anger "And what might you _under aged boys_ be looking at on mycomputer?"

"Well uh you see uh…" Brick stuttered "You tell him Blight!"

"Yeah, well it's uh…" Blight staggered "Maybe you should tell him!"

"Hey guys what are you looking at?" Blitz entered the room forcing the whole group to block the computer

"It's none of your business!" Brick panicked

"It's not for you!" Blight followed

"THAT'S IT!" Barry's had enough as he pushed all the boys out the door "EVERYBODY OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW!"

"Barry wait, let's talk!" Brick said as they went past the door "Are… are you lonely?"

"WHAT? Of course not, I live with all these people and you guys."

"No, I mean… do you have a girlfriend?"

"I… uh… well… you see… That's not important; I've been watching over this family even before I became Building Manager!"

"Don't you make time for yourself?" Blight interrupted

"I can't, between my job and watching this place it's not as easy as it looks to do what I want."

"OH!" Brick and Blight got it

"Is it true that you have a crush on Kelly Stain?" Blitz blurted out

"I… WHAT, WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Barry yelled as his face turned red

"I saw a book that said "Bunny's Diary" and it said: Dear Diary, I love my big brother he can do just about anything, but I wonder why he can't tell Kelly how he feels about…"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"SO, you do have some one in mind!" Brick teased

"Yeah but Kelly is…" Blight pointed out "She's hot and you're… not."

"Don't remind me." Barry sighed

"Why don't you let us help you?" Brick said

"NO, NO GUYS Uh… that won't be necessary!"

"Why not?" Blight asked then looked to the side "In fact… KELLY, OVER HERE!"

"HEY STOP, DON'T…"

"Hey guys what's going on?" the nurse said adjusting her glasses and her long black hair

"Uh hi Kelly… I uh…"

"He wants to know when you're available!" Brick interrupted

"SHUT UP!"

"Barry?" Kelly teased "Are you asking me out? Hee hee!"

"NO, I MEAN YES, I MEAN… if you're not busy."

"I'd love too!"

"See I told you she wouldn't… wait… y-you would?"

"Of course but… I figured you were so busy you'd never have the time. You do so much for all of us Barry and I think it's good that these boys are bringing you out of your shell."

"Kelly… I… I'LL MAKE THIS THE BEST TIME YOU'LL EVER HAVE, **JUST LEAVE IT TO ME!**"

"Tee hee I know you will, thanks Barry!"

"Woo hoo!" Blitz called

"Way to go big man!" Brick cheered and Blight whistled

"Oh you boys." Kelly giggles then turned serious "By the way I've been looking in to Mona's condition."

"Yeah, poor kid I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Barry explained "According to her, her adoptive father just wanted to use her and took advantage of her. You know what I'll do to him if he ever shows his face?"

"I know Barry, I'm just glad she has you to look over her."

As the pre adults talked, the boys stood stunned and turned to each other

"So is Ms. Mona okay or not?" Blight brought up a point

"Do you think this is one of Him's tricks?" Brick asked

"But what would he gain?" Blight pointed out "I mean he's gone forever right?"

"I hope so… but still… we promised to protect Ms. Mona for as long as we live, RIGHT GUYS?"

"RIGHT!" Blight and Blitz said

The brothers put their fists together to note their promise as the home prepared for another day

"RAWR!" said the Dragon toy

Huh? Oh sorry Burns I forgot about you… maybe next time okay?

"Grr!"

* * *

><p>Later back with the girls<p>

"YAY, WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Kasey cheered

"Cheep!" Bullet followed on her shoulder

That's right, while the adults were away the children will play! On the boardwalk the eight teens, two kids, Poochi, Bullet and Computress all stared out at the grandeur of the fresh clean beach. As the teens looked on, Dexter in his street clothes walked slowly behind looking down, but this did not go unnoticed

"Dexter?" Blossom spoke "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking?" Dexter explained

"Dexter, I told you… If you need someone to talk too, I'm here!"

"Thank you Blossom, I'll tell you later… I promise!"

"Anytime Dexter, now let's have some fun in the sun!"

Blossom rejoined the others, but Dexter walked slowly and continued to think

'My promise…"

***Flash Back***

Two years ago in Dex-labs, Dexter and His grandfather were working on a new machine for the next S.O.T.I.

"This is the best!" A thirteen year old Dexter cheered "I can't believe I'm the co-owner of the most advanced robotics lab in the world, I can build anything to my heart's content and best of all… NO DEE-DEE!"

"I'm glad you're happy Dexter." Dexter's grandfather explained "No come here we need to talk."

"Huh… about what grandpa?"

"Dexter, I trust you can move Dex-labs into the future and the world will one day rely on Dex-labs. I named it after you because, I believe you can see a better tomorrow."

"Thanks grandpa!"

"But boy, I don't want you to do it alone."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Dexter, I wish you would at least give the human side of science a chance."

"Humph… you mean make friends? Don't worry Grandpa, I won't be alone… watch! Computer?"

"Yes Dexter?" A female computer voice spoke from the speakers

"Begin download!"

"Yes Dexter!"

The machines whirled, the electricity sparked and the lights all shined as Dexter continued typing in the final components.

"Download complete!" The computers voice explained

"Excellent!" Dexter said as he removed the drapes over his newest invention "BEHOLD!"

Standing there was a blue female robot with hovering abilities and a screen showing her face

"Dexter… this is?" The computer's voice came from the robot

"It's your very own body my dear!" Dexter explained "What do you think? Now you can go anywhere you want, whether it's right by my side or not."

"I am very grateful Dexter! Do I get a new name too?"

"Um… pick one."

"How about… Computress?"

"Computress it is! See grandpa I don't need any human friends, I have Computress."

"That's not what I meant Dexter." The old man explained "One day you will be in charge of Dex-Labs, but I don't want you to be alone."

"I don't see the problem Grandpa, I like being alone."

"But… one day you'll understand, for now just promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you will never turn your back on Dex-Labs and you will never let anyone take it from the world."

"You bet Grandpa, I promise!"

The two shook hands and all seemed to go well… until…

One month later

"FIRE, EVERYBODY OUT!" a man who worked there called and in a panic the whole team fled "Wait, where's the boss?"

"Forget him!" Another random worker yelled "He'll be fine, now let's get out of here!"

The whole staff escaped as the whole building went up in flames, fire fighters arrived at the scene and Dexter arrived to see the devastation. Shocked and scared Dexter didn't know what to do, but then he saw the workers and ran to them

"Is everyone all right?" Dexter asked in a panic

"We're all okay?" one worked stated

"Good… wait… Where's Grandpa?"

"We don't know, we couldn't find him!"

"What?" Dexter panicked and raced over to the building only to be stopped by the police "Grandpa?"

"Stay back it's too dangerous!" an officer said

"Grandpa! GRANDPA! GRAAAAANDPAAAAA!"

Hours later

Dexter sat by the police as the last of the fires were put out, Dexter could only hope and pray that his grandfather was okay when suddenly

"Dexter." A tall blonde man with blue eyes and a big chin came "Hello there, I'm a friend of your grandfather and his lawyer. My name is William Oliver Rights."

"Hi." Dexter said rudely but gave him his hand to shake

"I know you're worried about your grandfather."

"Is he… okay?"

"I don't know, but I have confirmed with the workers here that they did not see him escape."

"Was he still inside?"

"… I… I don't know, but listen… Your grandfather is a brilliant and good man, I know that he's entrusting you with the future of Dex-Labs. But maybe you should live out your young life first."

"Humph, sorry Mr. Rights but I don't need a young life. What I need is science, nothing more… Besides, I like being alone."

"… Very well Dexter, here's my card." The man said as he walked away "Something tells me we will meet again, good bye Dexter."

"Thank you sir… good bye!"

The two gone their separate ways, as the man disappeared Dexter went over to the rescue officials to get the news. Dexter was left in shock, then he suddenly broke down in tears, there was nothing else he could do after hearing that Dexter's grandfather never left the building and was found trapped in his office… dead. Dexter was in deep depression for some time, but soon after the quick repairs by the robots Dex-Labs was back on its feet, but now without its proper owner; Dexter, knowing his grandfather left Dex-labs to him if something happens, took command. However having a young boy take command of such a large robotics factory was not as amazing as it seemed, Dexter did his best to gain the trust of the human workers. But being adults they had trouble adjusting, Dexter wasn't bad at managing or helping but he wasn't perfect either, Dexter's antisocial nature kept him from understanding anything they needed. While some adults never took Dexter seriously, others took advantage of Dexter as he did his best to be reasonable and others just left feeling distraught by working for a child, so they either quit or just got lazy. No one seemed to care about the stress, anxiety or pressure Dexter felt, until one day they all just… quit. Dex-labs was in trouble again but Dexter remembering his promise made as many robots as he could keeping the company up, with no human support.

Months later at the S.O.T.I. meeting

"Hello there, Dexter." Professor Protozoan met Dexter as they sat in his office "Long time no see."

"Like wise sir." Dexter said as he shook his hand

"So, how's Dex-Labs."

"It's doing great, stocks are up, supply and demand is at an all time high and I have needs to expand if and when needed!"

"I see, by looking at the reports it seems that Dex-labs is improving."

"Yes it is, but to be honest it was not easy at all."

"Well Dexter, that's why I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Because of the fire your grandfather is no longer with us."

"…Yes I know"

"And all of your human staff never took you seriously and either left or was fired."

"Yes"

"And Dex-labs is being worked with by nothing but machines?"

"Yes."

"And so I have a proposal… I would like to buy Dex-labs."

"WHAT?... But I… (Sigh)… I'm sorry sir, but Dex-labs is not for sale."

"Humph, I figured you would say something like that. You have to understand, your grandfather works for me. Thus, Dex-labs belongs to me."

"That can't be, Grandpa never told me this… do you have proof."

"As of right now no, however I am your grandfather's boss. Thus, everything that he says is his is actually mine. Now explain to me why you won't give Dex-labs to someone with more capable hands."

"Because I am more than capable of handling a business as vast as Dex-labs… besides, I made a promise to my grandfather."

"Really?"

"Yes, I promised that I would never turn my back on Dex-labs and I would never let anyone take it from me or the world."

"Hmm… Well then this changes everything… You realize that you just explained that you work for me now!"

"What?"

"You see your Dexter, legally you as a child have no say. Plus your grandfather was also my friend and as his friend I believe you are incapable to fully take control of this business. If you truly want to hold on to this, you will do exactly what I say."

"But sir I…"

"No buts! You think that just because you have a gift, that you can do whatever you want? The S.O.T.I. is facing a financial crisis and the best solution is to make something that sells, that's why I need you to make… Weapons, the more destructive the better."

"But Dex-Labs is not a weapons manufacturing company."

"It is now! Get back to work."

"NO! I WON'T DO IT! Dex-Labs is for the betterment of the future not the destruction!"

"Humph."

"I'll do whatever it takes to prove that and to prove I can take care of Dex-Labs."

"…"

"…"

"Very well Dexter, you can have your little company… However, if I see you being irresponsible, incapable or too indecisive, it will be mine. Your life belongs to Dex-labs now, any friends or plans of a normal life are now outside the window. Not only that but if I don't obtain the rights to Dex-Labs… No one will… Get out of my office."

"That won't be a problem sir, I don't have any friends any way and a normal life is out of the question… Besides, I like being alone… Good day sir."

Dexter left the office full of rage which he needed to vent; suddenly in front of Dexter was a familiar figure

"Dexter." Mr. Rights spoke in a comforting tone "How did it go?"

"I didn't want to believe it but…" Dexter trailed off "You were right, he is just after my company… but he was my Grandfather's friend, you don't think he…"

"It's possible Dexter, as much as I don't want it to be. So are you going back to work? It doesn't hurt to get some air and make some friends every now and then."

"Mr. Rights, I'm happy with Dex-labs and all it has to offer. I don't need anything or anyone, I finally have what I've always wanted… true solitude. With that alone I can prove I'm more capable than Protozoan will ever be, I may run the whole S.O.T.I. one day."

"But Dexter…"

"Don't worry Mr. Rights, besides… I like being alone."

And with that Dexter left, off to run Dex-labs to the fullest. With no distractions and no worries Dexter and his robots ran the company smoothly expanding it greater than anyone could imagine, nothing seemed capable of stopping Dexter… until that faithful call for help from Professor Utonium.

***End of Flash Back***

Dexter walked behind his friends with his head hung low as he thought, suddenly Computress came over to talk

"Dexter?" The machine asked "Is everything okay?"

"Huh… oh… yeah… I was just thinking." Dexter explained

"About what?"

"About my promise to Grandpa, I promised that I would never turn my back on Dex-labs and I would never let anyone take it from me. I also remember telling everyone how I liked my solitude… But now look… Computress, I have friends! Bubbles and Bunny think I'm amazing, I can play and hang around Ken and Kasey like a big brother, Cody, Jack, Buttercup and even Mitch thinks I'm cool…Me… COOL! And most of all… Blossom… I feel… compelled to her, I mean I feel like we've been friends all our lives! She's smart, she's fun, she's…"

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful! Inside and out, look at her eyes, her hair, her smile and her personality! Computress, I don't want this to change! But… then I'd be turning my back on Dex-labs… and Protozoan will have it and I'll be left with nothing. If I don't keep my promise, I'll lose everything… either way, I'll lose my friends… and I'll be alone again."

Dexter grew teary as the distance between him and his friends grew wider, he then looked to his creation with a cringed face full of tears from knowing what the future holds

"Computress." Dexter said with a heavy heart "I hate being alone."

Computress didn't know what to do, she's never seen Dexter so down before. She was however able to calm him and herself down with a simple gesture of bringing her hand and putting it on his shoulder, making the young man look at her.

"Dexter." Computress began "I'm happy that you found something you like on the outside world. But you shouldn't worry about that yet; you should go and be happy with your friends! You'll cross that bridge when you come to it, just like you always do."

"Computress?" Dexter looked up at the machine to show his happy intrigue he then turned to his friends who were all waving, telling them to hurry and join them "You're right, I'll make these moments with my friends more memorable than anything else in my life! Thank you Computress!"

Dexter now full of vigor happily ran to his friends. Computress became happy knowing she made Dexter happy, even if it's only for a little while

'As much as I don't want to tell them, I have a feeling that they will understand.' Dexter thought as he caught up to see all of their friends happy faces 'Computress is right I should make myself happy as much as I can. Besides I'm with all the people that make me happy, what could possibly go wrong?'

"HIIIII DEXTEEEEER!" A voice called making Dexter fall flat on his face

"No, it can't be!" Dexter said as he got up and looked behind himself to see "DEE-DEE?"

"Long time no see bro!" Yup it was in fact Dexter's older sister now wearing a white tank top, daisy duke shorts, sandals and a straw hat with a gym bag around her shoulder "Ha ha I knew I'd bump into you sooner or later."

"No way!" Blossom spoke in shock "Dee-Dee, what are you doing here?"

"Well, the girls and I all have a ballet recital on Wednesday near this very beach. One day I saw a poster for that S.O.T.I. thing and I thought what if I run into you, I almost didn't recognize you until I saw Computress… What's with the clothes?"

"What?" Dexter complained "Is there something wrong seeing your brother in normal clothing? Wait, you said the girls and I right? Does that mean?"

"Yep, we're here too Dex!" A tall black teen girl with puffs in her hair explained "Nice to see you again!"

"You've grown Dexter!" An Asian teen girl followed "I'm glad we ran into you after all!"

"Mimi, Lee-Lee… hi!" Dexter spoke up

"Who are they Dexter?" Blossom asked from behind

"Oh… the dark one is Mimi and the Asian one is Lee-Lee, they're Dee-Dee's best friend and they are also in the ballet team. Don't worry, they are nowhere near as dumb or as destructive as my sister… but they are just as annoying."

"Who's that?" Mitch asked as the group stood separate from Dexter, Blossom and Dee-Dee's friends "She's hot."

***BONK***

"That's Dee-Dee, Dexter's sister." Buttercup explained after hitting Mitch on the head "Trust me, she's nothing but trouble."

"Oh yeah, we're not the only ones here Dexter!" Dee-Dee explained

"Huh, who else is here?"

"TA-DA!" Dee-Dee spoke as she moved to reveal a young gothic looking girl with black hair in a Bowl cut but with two long pig tails, sharp blue eyes and dark clothes staring deep onto Dexter. Even thought she was with Dee-Dee, she was the same age as Blossom but as tall as Princess

"DAAAAAH!" Dexter screamed as he panicked and hastily backed away "La-uh… LALA! Uh… hi uh… long time no see right? Eh heh heh heh."

The girl stood quietly as she turned away from Dexter making him give a sigh of relief, messing with the mood again Dee-Dee began franticly looking around

"So if you're all here…" Dee-Dee explained as she looked around "Then where's my little…"

"SIS, I found a spot!" Kasey called as she ran back to the older kids "There's room where we can play and everything and… Huh… AHH!"

"YOU'RE HERE!" Dee-Dee called as she franticly ran over to the now frightened little girl with hearts in her eyes "MY ADORABLE LITTLE KASEY, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I JUST GOT TO GIVE YOU A HUG MY LITTLE BUNDLE OF CUTENESS!"

"AHH SIS, HELP ME!" Kasey yelled as she ran away from the frantic teen and over too her older sister and hid behind her legs "The scary lady is after me again (sniff)!"

"Oh poopy!" Dee-Dee pouted

"Cheep!" Bullet spoke making Dee-Dee look

"Did you're doll just… talk?"

"UH YES WELL YOU SEE UH…" Dexter panicked then thought of a lie quick "I used science to make Bullet here come to life eh heh heh heh."

"Bullet huh… well that was nice of you Dexter… BUT THE DOLL MAKES KASEY SO MUCH CUTER!"

"All right everyone, calm down." Computress called out "As I see it we are all here for some fun in the sun. Why don't we just go to the beach and enjoy ourselves?"

"_Okay!"_ the youngsters all called out

"Um Computress." Ken interrupted "The signs say that nobody under the age of eighteen can enter without an adult, how are we going to go in? I don't think, they'll allow robots."

"Don't worry Ken, I took that into account." Dexter explained "Computress, if you may."

"Very well Dexter, activating holographic disguise." Computress stated as her blue body was covered in lights, after sometime the lights dimmed and disappeared and revealed a grown woman with light brown hair wearing a blue bikini over her fit body "Is this more like it?"

Compuress asked as the whole group stared

"It's a new feature I added to her not to long ago." Dexter explained "Now she's in the form of "Aunt Connie" okay, no one will suspect a thing. Now… LET'S GET TO THAT BEACH!"

"_YEAH!"_ The whole group cheered and ran to do what they all came to do… HAVE SOME FUN!

"You and I need to talk." Lala sternly said as she walked by the now nervous and stunned Dexter

"...Hoo boy." Dexter sighed

* * *

><p>Later on the beach<p>

The boys were finishing unpacking the towels and setting up the parasols and beach chairs while they waited for the best part of the beach… the girls.

"Alright, I think we're done." Dexter explained with his purple swim trunks with a big green atom on the sides "Compu… er I mean Aunt Connie, should we start the barbecue?"

"Yes, Dexter!" Connie said as Dexter still with his techno-watch on pushed some buttons and brought out a grill and some coal and lighter fluid "I will begin shortly."

"Wow, what a beautiful beach!" Ken stared in awe in his blue and white full body male swimsuit "I can't wait for Kasey and the others to get here!"

"RUFF, Hurry up girls!" Poochi called out

"Take your time Connie." Cody said in his dark blue swim trunks with a claw design on the sides "We'll be here all day."

"I got the drinks!" Mitch called as he passed around sodas in his Black swim trunks with a skull and cross bones on one side "Look at what we have here… palm trees, GIRLS, pineapples, GIRLS, surf boards, GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS and best of all SWIM SUITS EVERY WHERE! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Dude, chill!" Jack spoke with his red swim trunks with a black Chinese symbol for dragon "Why aren't the girls back yet?"

"Bah you know women, they love taking their time… all of their time!"

"Sorry we took so long." Bunny called in her purple one piece with a white rabbit design on the each side while the white straps around her neck it still showed a good amount of her back

"As I was saying, here's our first contestant." Mitch said as he held his drink like a mike "Here we have Bunny, although white and nerdy may be a downer for most males this brainy beauty proves them wrong. What do you think Dexter?"

"Speaking from experience, there's nothing wrong with being nerdy." Dexter spoke imitating Mitch with his own mike drink "In fact I think glasses add a bit of charm to the wearer!"

"Um s-should I have worn uh a shirt?" Bunny nervously asked

"It don't matter Bunny." Cody reassured "What's important is that you have fun!"

"I agree!" Jack spoke as he sat on a towel "Besides you all look good no matter what."

"Speaking of which, here comes Buttercup!" Dexter explained as he sat down along with the other boys "Wearing a green and yellow full back showing one piece, this daughter of a pro wrestler shows her sporty side."

"Come on guys, what do you think you're doing?" Buttercup asked

"They're just joking around by judging our swimsuits." Bunny explained as she giggled with flattery

"Oh really, come on boys tell me what you really think!" Buttercup teased as she posed

"Look at her go, with her sense of style she's showing the world that beauty can be dangerous." Cody explained

"I guess you could say this fire cracker is too hot to handle, am I right?" Jack spoke and Buttercup couldn't help but giggle

"I agree." Mitch spoke up making Buttercup blush "Then again even with her being so mannish, it's real surprising she could pass on as a real cutie!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU MANNISH!" Buttercup yelled as she chased Mitch on the beach

"AHH I WAS KIDDING!" Mitch yelled as he ran for his life but the others laughed

"So… how's mine boys?" Bubbles spoke in her strapless bubble patterned two piece with yellow frills on the top of the top and a Yellow and green skirt on the bottom of the bottom

"Whoa! If cuteness was a super power… my Bubbles would be a goddess!" Cody spoke all flustered

"If cuteness is power then…" Jack spoke then paused "We'd all be in trouble."

The whole group busted out in laughter at the joke, except for Buttercup and Mitch who were still chasing each other

"Hey boys , what do you think?" Dee-Dee called in a pink cleavage exposing bikini

"Wouldn't you rather have three girls who are closer to being adults?" Mimi asked in a blue tankini

"Come on, tell us we're sexy!" Lee-Lee pleaded in a green swimsuit that looked like a one piece from the front but a two piece from the back

"Plain." Dexter unenthusiastically stated

"Ordinary." Cody followed

"Meh." Jack continues

"Dull." Ken added

"Boring." Poochi finished

"You're all mean!" Dee-Dee whines

"Relax Dee-Dee we're just joking, you all look fine." Dexter spoke as the others agreed

"AHH I like it AHH." Mitch said as he paused then ran again

"Come back here!" Buttercup called

"Anyway we still have one more left!" Dexter explained

"Oh, I get it!" Cody teased "You can't wait to see Blossom, right?"

"Well uh no, I mean yes, I mean… s-shut up!"

"Sorry we took so long guys!" A young girl's voice came making Dexter look

"Che chi!" Bullet chirped

"Looking good Kasey… huh… uh… where's Blossom?"

"Oh she went to get Ice cream for me and her." Kasey explained in her new orange patterned two piece with a sun flower in the middle of the top "She'll join us later… Huh… EEK!"

"CHEE!" Bullet followed

"SO… CUTE!" Dee-Dee practically growled with excitement as she literally drooled at the sight of the little girl "MUST… HUG!"

"AHH!" Kasey yelled as she ran for her life

"Your sister won't save you now! Bwa ha ha… huh?"

Dee-Dee froze as Kasey hid behind Dexter in the same fashion she would do with Blossom

"Sorry sister, no hugs today." Dexter said as he turned to comfort Kasey "Come on Kasey, I'll play with you, Ken, Bullet and Poochi till your sister gets back okay?"

"Okay!" Kasey smiled as she gave Dexter a hug and wiped the fear of Dee-Dee away "Thanks big brother Dexter!"

"Maybe later Deedee." Dexter spoke as he noticed Dee-Dee giving him a strange look "What's with that face… jealous?"

"Uh no… it's just…" Dee-Dee said stunned

"Forget it, KEN, POOCHI LET'S GO!" Dexter called as the group all separated leaving Dee-Dee perplexed

"Big brother Dexter?" Dee-Dee thought out loud "Nah, it couldn't be… could it?"

"What's wrong Dee-Dee?" Mimi asked

"Come on, let's have some fun!" Lee-Lee spoke up

"Yeah!" Dee-Dee cheered up to stop her friends worrying but still couldn't help thinking about what just happened

The whole gang was having the time of their lives, Dee-Dee, Mimi and Lee-Lee were all splashing each other in the ocean, Mitch (With some bumps and bruises) and Buttercup were playing Volley ball against Cody and Jack while Bubbles and Bunny cheered them on, meanwhile Ken, Poochi, Kasey and Bullet were burying Dexter in sand and shaped it like a body builder

"Wow, you look big and strong now Dexter." Ken teased

"How do you feel?" Poochi asked

"RARW KRUNK SMASH!" Dexter said in a gruff voice making the children laugh

Meanwhile Dee-Dee couldn't help but stare at them

"What's wrong Dee-Dee?" Lee-Lee asked this time "Are you sad because you wanted to play with that little girl?"

"Well a little actually… it's just that…" Dee-Dee couldn't help but look at Kasey as she seemed to sparkle in the sun "I CAN'T STAND IT, SHE JUST SO CUTE!"

"Calm down girl, your nose is bleeding!" Mimi called out

"Who knew Dee-Dee had such a Loli-complex?" Lee-Lee joked "But come on Dee-Dee we can tell something else is bothering you."

"She's right girl, so spill it!" Mimi insisted

"Well you see…" Dee-Dee talked to the girls while Dexter played with the kids

"So what should we do now?" Kasey asked

"Cheep!" Bullet followed

"Hey kids!" Dexter spoke up still buried "I have an idea, listen up!"

The kids walked closer to Dexter as he explained the plan

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Blossom was picking up Ice Cream for herself and her sister<p>

"Here you go!" Said the Ice Cream Man "Did you enjoy your cone!"

"Yes sir, thank you." Blossom said in her pink and blue with yellow strapped top that showed her belly button with a pair of white and red short-shorts with a small blue belt and a heart shaped buckle

"Glad to hear it, here's your vanilla cup with chocolate sprinkles."

"Thank you sir!" and with that Blossom walked back to the beach

"Excuse me." A girl called making Blossom look, she wore a dark purple one piece with a see through stash around her waist and she held a red umbrella "You're that girl who was with Dexter right?"

"Yes I am… oh you're one of Dee-Dee friends, um… Lala, right?" Blossom said trying to stay clam from the dark girl

"Actually that's what Dexter calls me; my real name is Olga Astronominov."

"My name is Blossom. So why does Dexter call you LaLa?"

"It's short for my stage name, Lala Vava."

"Oh, so you and Dexter are friends?"

"We use to be… my older brother hates Dexter, I want to be friends but I also love my brother, even though he is a pain."

"But Dexter wants to respect his wishes."

"Yeah, plus he likes being alone."

"He doesn't have to be."

"But he will… once he goes back to his lab."

"Huh?"

"You know Dexter has a business to run, I mean he can't waste all his time with other people… it's kind of sad."

"Yeah, it is…" 'I completely forgot, Dexter's stay was always temporary but… does he really have to leave? Maybe I can convince him to find a way to stay with me… ER I MEAN US, YEAH US!'

"Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, I'm okay! Uh… your name is Astronominov right? I feel like I heard that name before… Is your brother nice?"

"Tch please, trust me you wouldn't want to meet my brother."

The girls continued talking all the way to the beach back to their friends

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a long way off from where the teens were Mojo, Mojo Jr. and Mandark were having their own problems<p>

"AH-CHOO!" Mandark sneezed "Hmm, I wonder if someone's talking about me?"

"Quit playing around and help us look!" Mojo Jr. ordered

"I don't get it!" Mojo growled in frustration "We spent all that time collecting the black Z-rays from what use to be my monkey army (Read **TZRSA** chapters 13 and 14) AND NOW THEY'RE MISSING?"

"Argh, I give up!" Mandark stormed off "I'm taking this one and going after Dexter myself."

"Now wait just a minute!" Mojo screamed "We were going to use the Black Z-rays to power our latest creation, you can't just leave!"

"They're your Z-rays, you look for them! I'm going after my rival and finishing this once and for all."

***VROOOOOOOOOOM***

"MANDARK, GET BACK HERE!" Mojo called but to no avail as his Robo-Jojo took off and disappeared "Argh that kid!"

"Hey dad, I found something!" Mojo Jr. called making his father comply

"What is it?"

"It looks like… blonde hair."

"But… where did it come from and more importantly, whose is it?"

"_Hmmmmmmmmmm!"_

As the two villainous monkeys thought, another evil began making its move

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the girls<p>

Blossom and Lala Vava (aka Olga) were walking towards the kids who set up a towel and a parasol very close to the water

"Here's your ice cream Kasey!" Blossom said as she handed over the cup

"Thanks Sis!" Kasey thanked as she began gobbling the snack down

"Cheep cheep!" Bullet cheered

"Hey, where's Dexter?" Blossom asked

"Oh he went to check on something, he'll be back." Kasey answered

"Oh man, I wanted him to see my swimsuit."

"Don't worry sis, why don't you just wait for him here?"

"Okay (sigh)…"

Blossom felt down knowing Dexter wasn't around to check her out, so she took Kasey's advice and lay down on the towel to relax after taking off her shorts to revel her tight bu… er bottom with blue and pink stripes and yellow straps

"This is a great spot kids." Said Blossom "But I hope Dexter comes BAAAAACK!"

Suddenly from underneath Blossom was picked up and carried over to the water where she was promptly dumped, ***SPLASH*** she came up for air and saw Dexter and the kids laughing at the successful prank

"GOTCHA!" Dexter yelled in glee "Ha ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha, you should have seen the look on your face sis!" Kasey wailed as she almost choked on her ice cream

"It was all Dexter's idea ha ha!" Ken cracked up "It was great ha ha ha!"

The whole group busted out in laughter, even Bullet and Poochie rolled in the sand. Lala stayed back and merely giggled but Blossom mood was slightly different

"Why you… rargh!" Blossom yelled as she jumped on Dexter's back and dumped him face first into the salt water, she then stood up as Dexter came up out the water "Humph… tee hee, actually that was kind of fun, good one Dexter."

"(pant, pant) thanks… uh…" Dexter got out of the water and took a good long look at Blossom in her swimsuit

"Is something wrong?" Blossom Blushed

"WHA… NO, NO IT'S NOTHING!" Dexter panicked but then calmed down 'Wow, she looks… fantastic!'

"I see you're getting along well." Lala spoke up

"DAH… uh, Lala uh… Hi!" Dexter panicked

"It's okay Dexter." Blossom explained "Lala's not mad at you anymore!"

"Huh… You're not?"

"No…" Lala began "Listen, I understand how my brother feels about you and you only left for my sake."

"Hey it's not my fault your brother wants me dead."

"Oh come on you're just exaggerating."

"HE CHASED ME ACROSS SIX STATES WITH AN ASSAULT TANK!"

"See Dex you're exaggerating, it was only across four… okay maybe five."

"An assault tank?" Blossom asked "Who is your brother anyway?

"Didn't she tell you?" Dexter asked "Lala Vava's big brother is…"

"HI DEXY!" A voice interrupted Dexter making him and the girls look

"Huh… Princess?" Dexter looked with surprise seeing Princess with a Yellow with purple outlined two piece bikini with a skirt "Oh boy…"

"Well Dexy, How do I look?" Princess asked as she posed

"Um… uh… you look nice Princess… Eh heh heh heh…" Dexter tried to be nice but noticed Blossom fuming on the corner of his eye

"So Princess is this the boy you were talking about?" Mandy, A tall girl with long dark blue hair and small green eyes wearing a light violet one piece asked

"He's definitely cute, but kind of plain." Brandy, A short girl with short black hair and big blue eyes wearing a turquoise two piece followed

"Dexter these are my two friends, this is Mandy and this is Brandy!" Princess explained

"Uh hi." Dexter nervously spoke up

"(Gasp) Dexter! You have a smudge on your glasses!"

"I do?" Dexter asked as he pulled out a cloth and took off his glasses so that Brandy and Mandy could see his face making their eyes expand with surprise, but then he put them back on "There we go… hmm… is something wrong."

"Oh nothing at all Dexy!" Princess began "We just want to AHH!"

***Crash***

Princess was brushed aside from Dexter by her friends as they glared at him from up close

"Uh is there a problem?" Dexter nervously asked

"Well I was thinking…" Mandy began by pushing Brandy away "If you ever need a swimming buddy I am available!"

"Move it sister!" Brandy said as she pushed Mandy out of her way "Don't mind her Dexy, but you could help me put some sun lotion on my back!"

"NOW WAIT JUST A COTTON PICKIN' MINUTE!" Princess interrupted "Dexy is going to hang out with me!"

"NO WAY!" Mandy and Brandy objected

"That's right!" Blossom said as she wrapped her arms around Dexter's neck "Dexter is hanging out with me!"

"That's no fair!" Brandy complained "Share him!"

"You don't share a boy!" Mandy explained then grabbed Dexter's arm "You give him to the prettiest, namely ME!"

"Nu-uh Dexter and I have been separated far too long." Princess spoke up "So he should go with me!"

"Too bad because he's coming with me!" Blossom growled

"No… me!" Princess growled back grapping Dexter's other arm

"NO ME!" Mandy followed

"No me… me… ME!" Brandy yelled

"Um excuse me but…" Dexter spoke up

"_YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"_ All the girls yelled and began fighting in a cartoony cloud making Dexter crawl away from the fight and in to Lala Vava

"Well aren't you popular?" Lala sarcastically teased

"Don't remind me?" Dexter grunted as he got up

"By the way, you got another smudge."

"Again? Man!" Dexter said as he cleaned his glasses again "There we go… huh,are you okay?"

"Fine, just thinking." Lala explained with a bloody nose and a straight face

'How can she have a nose bleed with such a straight face?'

'Oh, I swear I'll never get use to that face.'

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU?" Princess asked as the girls all breathed heavily from fighting

"I'm just a friend from Dexter's old neighborhood saying hi." Lala explained then gave Princess the EVIL EYE "Got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all eh heh heh." 'What's with this girl?'

"(Sigh) And here I was hoping for a nice quite day at the beach." Dexter sighed to himself "At least it can't get any worse."

***CRASH***

"AH HA, I found you Dexter!" Mandark yelled as he popped his head out the top of the Robo-Jojo which landed next to Dexter "Now you're mine!"

'I have to learn to keep my mouth shut.' Dexter thought to himself then turned to his oppressor "What is it now Mandark, can't you see I'm busy?"

"What's with that nonchalant attitude? I'm here to destroy you and no one is going to stop me!"

"SUUUUUSAAAAAN!" A sinister yet familiar voice cause Mandark to slowly turn to look "Why are you ruining my vacation?"

"O-O-OLGA! DUH EH HOLD ON, I COMING RIGHT DOWN!" Mandark panicked as he climbed down to talk to the girl, who even though was smaller than him appeared as a giant in his mind "S-So what brings you here M-my dear sweet little sister? Heh heh heh?"

Dexter tried to hold back his smile as he watched Mandark try to calm the now fuming girl; suddenly Blossom came over to watch the strange scene

"Huh… Did I miss something?" Blossom asked

"You asked me why her last name sounded familiar right?" Dexter began his explanation "That's because Mandark AKA Susan Astronominov and Lala Vava AKA Olga Astronominov are siblings."

"Oh… WAIT YOU MEAN MANDARK AND LALA ARE BROTHER AND SISTER?"

"Yup."

"Now that you mention it, I do see a resemblance."

"Now you listen here, I'm here on vacation enjoying myself and your petty jealousy is not going to ruin it again." Lala explained giving him the evil eye "So I want you and Dexter to make up and get along."

"YOU MEAN A TRUSE?" Mandark screamed in shock "NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"That goes double for me!" Dexter followed

"That's right, I'd rather leave!"

"Come on Mandark." Blossom cutely pleaded surprising Dexter "Just this once for your little sister."

"Forget it, give me one good reason why I should stay?"

Suddenly a beach ball came and interrupted the argument, following the beach ball Dee-Dee came making the others turn to her

"Oh Dexter, Lala there you are!" Deedee enthusiastically cheered "And Mandark's here too! Great we were just about to have lunch, care to join us?"

"Sure!" Blossom spoke up then turned to Princess and her friends "There's plenty for everyone, want to join?"

"Sure!" Mandy spoke up

"Okay!" Brandy cheered

"Fine" Princess stated "But I'm staying next to Dexy!"

"Wait a minute!" Mandark spoke up making everyone look as he now had dark Blue swim trunks, a snorkel, goggles and an inner tube "I'm coming too!"

'How did he change so fast?' Dexter thought to himself

* * *

><p><em>Part 2<em>

Later as the group all got together it grew silent… too silent

"You know it might help if you talk about something you like." Lala suggested to Mandark

"What are you crazy? I'd rather…" Mandark said then was interrupted by Lala giving him the evil eye "Okay, so uh…"

"Try something you look at on the internet." Dexter said

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because we have to get along, whether you like it or not."

"Fine, let me think… I know, so who here heard of Death Battle on Screw Attack!"

"Oh I have!" Cody spoke up "I caught it when I was in the hospital and some kid told me about it, I've been hooked on it since!"

"What the heck is Death Battle?" Mitch asked

"It's an internet show where they put two famous people fans would like to see duke it out." Ken explained "For example, my favorite fight would be Dr. Wily vs. Dr. Robotnik"

"Sound cool! Who won?"

"It was a draw."

"Sounds stupid."

"They do good ones." Dexter explained "For example, my favorite was Bat-Man vs. Spider-man"

"Heh no contest, Bat-Man won hands down!"

"Nope, Spider-Man won."

"WHAT? HOW?"

"It was a gladiator match, which means they had no time to prepare."

"I get it because no amount of prep time can save you from the Bat-Man."

"I've see it!" Bunny spoke up "I liked Wonder-Woman vs. Rouge!"

"Bunny showed it to me!" Jack spoke up "Haggar vs. Zangief was the best!"

"THEY DID HAGGAR VS. ZANGIEF?" Mitch said getting more excited "NOW I'M INTERESTED!"

"To me the best one was Kratos vs. Spawn!" Cody explained

"Sounds cool!" Blossom stated

"Sounds boring! Dee-Dee interrupted "Don't they have any good fights?"

"If I recall you like fighting games right Dee-Dee?" Mandark asked

"Yeah… why?"

"They did Chun-Li vs. Mai Shiranui."

"Awesome!" Lee-Lee spoke up

"Did they have something else from fighting games?" Mimi asked

"Well they did do Felicia vs. Taokaka!" Mandark continued

"WHAT? What else, WHAT ELSE?" Dee-Dee grew excited

"I'm not telling."

"At least tell me who won!"

"Now where's the fun in that?"

The group all laughed but Mandark was surprised at what his conversation did.

"Hey cheer up." Dexter spoke up to Mandark

"Why should I cheer up for you?" Mandark asked

"Not for me genius, for them, you found a common interest and everyone's happy."

"Humph."

"This is ridiculous." Lala explained "Why can't you two be friends?"

"You know why."

"He started it." Dexter explained "He shows up, steals my swag and tells me I'm far too inferior to continue science and forces me to quit."

"Then you sent Dee-Dee to my lab to destroy it!"

"I didn't send her to destroy it; she did that on her own. She did it to me every day, but instead of crying like a baby I fix it. You don't have that problem now do you?"

"YOU LITTLE GNOME! You're the one who stared this fight by laughing at me!"

"Laughing at you? I never laughed at you!"

"Remember that girl, who said she was a boy, you laughed at her when she wanted to look at your machine?"

"Yeah, I think her name was… Susan? Wait a minute THAT WAS YOU?"

"THAT'S RIGHT DORKSTER, how could you not know after I told you I was a boy?"

"Let's see your hair was down your back, you had on sandals and pink overalls with a flower on it, A FLOWER ON IT, and with you scrawny butt how could anyone tell? And that's why you want me dead? Because, I thought you were a girl? YOU'RE REAL NAME IS SUSAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"You want a piece of me, you little snot stain?"

"Ladies first!"

Round one, FIGHT!

"Alright, alright that's enough you two!" Dee-Dee clapped as she yelled

"You two are impossible!" Blossom spoke up

"You know, you two could have been friends if you met under different circumstances." Bubbles explained making everyone look at her showing she had a point "I mean if you think about it, you two actually have a lot in common!"

"_What are you talking about? I don't have anything in common with this jerk!" _Mandark and Dexter looked at each other _"Who are you calling a jerk you jerk? Stop copying me! No, you're copying me! CUT IT OUT! GRRR! Humph!"_

The others couldn't help but laugh at the two geniuses spat, suddenly Bullet and Poochi both got up and put their guard up

"Bullet, Poochi what's wrong?" Kasey asked making the others worried

"Grr." Bullet put her guard up more

"I don't know." Poochi stated "But something bad is coming."

"There's nothing there you guys." Buttercup said relaxed "We're all here at the beach, what's the worst that could happen?"

***Poof***

A large cloud of smoke covered the whole area making everyone except Computress cough uncontrollably; she tried to help but was unable to see, suddenly…

***ZAP***

Computress shorted out and as she laid down she manage to see the mysterious man who zapped her before losing consciousness along with the kids

Minutes later

Dexter, Mandark, Mimi, Lee-Lee, Princess, Mandy, Brandy and all the other boys along with Poochi and Bullet stirred as they awoke

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped trying to wake up Dexter "Cheep!"

"Huh… what… Bullet?" Dexter spoke as he awoke to see the squirrel doll "W-what happened?"

"Cheep chee chi chee cheep, cheep cheep!" Bullet franticly spoke

"Whoa hang on Bullet, I can't understand you!" Dexter explained then looked around as the others got up "AH Blossom? Dee-Dee? Lala? They're gone!"

"It must have been a sneak attack." Cody explained

"What do we do?" Jack grew frantic

"Calm down." Princess spoke up making Bullet act like a doll again "We have to call the police and tell them what happened."

"Like heck that will help." Mandark stated "Whatever that was took my sister and I'm going to get them for this!"

With that Mandark stormed off, Dexter grabbed Bullet and began to follow but stopped by Connie first

"Aunt Connie, I need you to get the girl's belts ready for teleportation just in case." Dexter ordered "But first help Ken and the others."

"Yes Dexter." Connie replied "But what about you?"

"I'm going to get the girls, but first I have to talk to Mandark. Plus when the situation grows dark I'll use the new suit."

"But Dexter, it's still untested."

"Now's as good a time as any I guess."

And with that Dexter went after Mandark as he climbed inside the Robo-Jojo

"Mandark wait!" Dexter called "I'm coming too!"

"Forget it!" Mandark screamed "I'll rescue Olga and Dee-Dee myself."

"Do you even know where to look? Listen, Bullet here is connected to Kasey."

"Cheep, cheep!" Bullet chirped

"SO?"

"We find Kasey, we find Olga, Dee-Dee and the others."

"CHEE!"

"Grr… Fine, get in!"

And with that Dexter and Bullet climbed in the robot and took off with Mandark forming a very unlikely alliance

* * *

><p>Later in a mysterious underground Laboratory<p>

"Sis… Sis wake up." Kasey spoke as she shook Blossom awake

"Huh… Kasey?" Blossom awoke and looked around to see Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Dee-Dee and Olga lying on a platform inside what looked like a glass dome "What's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know… Blossom, I'm scared."

"Don't worry Kasey."

"Ooh, what's going on?" Bubbles spoke up

"Argh, my head." Buttercup followed

"Is everyone okay?" Bunny asked

"The last thing I remember was hanging out on the beach and then…" Olga explained then paused "THE GAS!"

"We were attacked!" Blossom answered

"That's right girls." A man spoke from outside the dome making the girls look at the oppressor "Hello there."

"Who are you?" Bubbles asked

"Wait, I've seen you…" Blossom explained "Richard Hardly right?"

"Oh yeah, he was at the S.O.T.I. meeting!" Bunny spoke up

"So that's his name huh?" Buttercup said "I just know him as the freak who likes miniskirts."

"What do you want with us?" Olga growled

"With you and your tall friend, nothing." Professor Hardly answered "But the other five, just a few painful experiments."

"What, why?" Bubbles panicked

"Because, I know you're actually The PowerPuff Girls!" The man explained making the girls eyes grow wide "Professor Utonium had three young assistants and there were three PowerPuff Girls, now he has five assistants and there are now five PowerPuffs. Once I found that information out and Utonium brought all of you here, I simply put two and two together."

"You're the PowerPuff Girls?" Olga asked in shock having no choice the girls nodded their heads; she then turned to the man and glared "What are you going to do with them?"

"Let me explain." Hardly snapped his fingers and his assistant brought out a large container with a black light inside

"_BLACK Z-RAYS?"_ The girls all yelled in shock

"How the heck did you get Black Z-Rays?" Blossom asked

"I sort of borrowed it from Mandark, another idiot kid who got lucky. Now if I'm right, this is the opposite of what makes you who you are, correct?"

"Yeah so?"

"Now that I have black, all I need is white."

"Gasp"

"And I'm going to get it anyway I can."

"You're crazy! Besides I thought the S.O.T.I. was against human experiments!"

"That's right, but then again… you're not human, AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"You won't win, Dexter will save us!"

"Why would he even try?"

"Because he can… he's our friend."

"HA please, he won't be your friend once he goes back!"

"What do you mean?"

"You see, the only reason Dexter even went to New Townsville was to help Professor Utonium out of pity because he was his grandfather's friend. If he ever decides to extend his little leave after the meeting, even a little, he will show irresponsibility making him unfit to oversee the company and Dex-Labs will become the property of Professor Protozoan, my boss. You see child if Dexter really was your friend, he would turn his back on his grandfather, the original owner of Dex-Labs, Dexter loved his grandfather more than science itself and turning his back on him is something he would never do, because he would lose everything. The lab, the company, all the things they ever made and most of all my dear… your friendship, leaving nothing more than a little boy who's too smart for his own good."

"Y-You mean if Dexter continues to be our friend he will lose everything he's ever worked for?… NO, YOU'RE LYING!"

"It's all true my dear, and the only way he could become a scientist again is if he lowers his pride get on his knees and sell himself off… to us. Well this is getting dull, I'll be back to dissect the little one in a bit. Meanwhile, you can all stay and think about what you've done. Heh heh ha ha HAA HA HA HA!"

As Professor Hardly left the girls stood their pondering not only their situation, but Dexter's as well

"I'm sorry girls." Olga spoke up "But everything he said was true."

"So that means…" Bubbles paused "Once this vacation's over, Dexter will be all alone again."

The girls stood silent when suddenly they here a strange noise

"(YAWN) That was a nice nap" Dee-Dee spoke "Hey guys, why the long faces?"

'_NOW SHE WAKES UP?'_ The girls all thought

"What's wrong? Where are we?"

"Let me explain… you see." Blossom explained the whole story to the ditzy sister as they waited for Professor Hardly…

No wonder why they rather call him "Dick"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside<p>

Bullet stood on a nearby tree and with her nose in the air she was able to sniff out Kasey. She followed the scent to a dome like building where two guards stood. The little squirrel doll then climbed down to Mandark and confirmed their location. Mandark was checking some systems in the Robo-Jojo as Bullet gave the okay.

"Alright Dexter, I'm trusting you to save our sisters and your friends… Dexter?" Mandark called then Dexter suddenly appeared "Where were you?"

"Calling a friend and getting this ready." Dexter explained showing off his Techno-watch

"This is no time for games, the girls are in trouble and you're adjusting your watch?"

"Actually I was setting this up." Dexter explained as he pushed a button then suddenly his suit changed, Mandark couldn't believe his eyes as Dexter's swim suit changed into a black rubber looking full body suit with silver outlines around the creases and the joints such as his shoulders, elbows, knees, around his face was a mask that was connected to the body but only showed off his hair, ears and mouth while his eyes had a purple glass that hid his each eye, a white utility belt and finally his infamous purple gloves "What do you think?"

"… Okay, I'm stumped."

"It may not look like much but this suit actually has an entire network of systems in between, watch."

And with a push of a button, Dexter disappeared

"CHEEP!" Bullet said impressed

"An inviso-suit?" Mandark asked

"Nope it's a lot more than that, the only thing that can pick me up in infrared. But since it's still daylight I doubt anybody is dumb enough to use it."

"My systems show that suit is off the charts… What is the purpose of that suit?"

"Protozoan wanted a weapon of mass destruction, so I made a suit to defend against that. Now here's the plan; Bullet will distract the guards while I sneak in undetected, once Bullet loses them she'll run back to the front and join me, from there she'll sniff out and find the girls, finally when things get hairy I'll call you for back up."

"Okay I understand… Dexter… uh… good luck…"

"Oh uh… Thanks!"

"Chi!"

"Right, lets go!"

"CHEEP!" Bullet chirped as she ran to the guards and did her work

"What the… HEY!" The guard panicked as Bullet ran around his legs then ran off with something in her mouth "Hey, that thing has my wallet! COME BACK HERE!"

"Hey wait!" The other guard went after his friend

Unknown to the guards Dexter in his stealth suit worked his magic and opened the electronic lock in no time and slipped in the door, but just before he shut it closed Bullet came running back and in with Dexter as he quietly shut the door and made his way in

"Man, what was that all about?" The guard asked as he put his wallet back in his pocket

"Maybe it just wanted to play." The other guard explained as they retook their posts like nothing happened

'Well they're in.' Mandark thought 'All I have to do now is wait. Better yet, I'll bet this place has a super computer and there's no super computer I can't hack… Hmm… Well, what do you know!'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the lab of the building<p>

"And that's why we're all here." Blossom explained to Dee-Dee everything except the fact that they were the Power-Puff Girls

"Oh… oh well at least Lala and I are safe!" Dee-Dee said with glee "Too bad for you though."

"I'm not worried; I know Dexter will find a way to save us."

"Dexter? Seriously? You actually think Dexter is able to save you?"

"I do because he has saved our lives before."

"He saved you before? That's a good one."

"Tell me something, what do you get from putting Dexter down?"

"What do you mean? Sure he's smart and all but he's still a loser! I mean look here, I'm the most popular girl in school, our parents love me more, I'm athletic, I'm beautiful and most of all I'm the girl everybody wants. Now look at Dexter, sure he's smart but he can't play sports, he never wins at anything, he has no friends, he's so gullible sometimes, he can't do anything right and most of all NOBODY LIKES HIM! So you see this is what you get for hanging out with losers like him."

"And Susan says I'm harsh on him." Lala spoke up "My brother is such a pain sometimes, but regardless of that we enjoy each other's company from time to time despite how different we are. We learn about each other and live with our differences. I admit even though I love controlling and torturing him sometimes, he's still my brother and I must respect and love him."

"I'm not surprised you say that, since you use to have a crush on Dexter." Dee-Dee explained making Lala red with rage and embarrassment "What you see in him I'll never know."

"SH-SHUT UP!.. I NEVER HAD A CRUSH ON DEXTER; I liked him but that doesn't mean I had a crush on him."

"Come on Dexter will never amount to anything and if any of you think he can save us or can even be a good friend, than you all deserve to be stuck in here."

***SLAP***

Blossom officially had enough, so she finally gave Dee-Dee a piece of her mind as she stood looking down on the shocked and still sitting teen

"How can you call yourself Dexter's sister?" Blossom angrily asked

"Huh what do you mean?" Dee-Dee asked

"The way you treat him, the way you talk about him and the way you show no respect or remorse to him, yet you still don't know why he is the way he is? YOU REALLY ARE A SELFISH IDIOT!"

"It wasn't easy to get Dexter to be our friend or to figure him out." Buttercup explained "But if I had someone like you around me 24/7 I'd be a loner too. What's the point of trusting anyone if you can't even trust a member of your own family?"

"Dexter is kind, brave, and actually very friendly." Bubbles spoke up "I don't care how talented you are; to us you'll always prove to us that you are the real loser!"

"No amount of good deeds can make up for a bad attitude." Bunny spoke a proverb "Are you really that scared of people finding out about the real you? Do you want to hide the stupid, selfish, attention seeking bratty you? You don't want them to see the real you? Sheesh, you make Princess Morbucks look tame."

"Geez, why do you care so much?" Dee-Dee asked "Dexter is the way he is because of himself not because of me. You're all crazy… Right my little Kasey?"

"NO!" Kasey rejected "Dexter is like a big brother to us, he's kind, smart and funny and he cheers me up when I cry. I like Dexter… AND I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

Dee-Dee was left in shock by Kasey's words when suddenly the dome opened up on one side, the girls looked in horror to see Prof. Hardly and three guards armed with stun rods.

"Okay girls, I'll be taking the little one now." Dick spoke with an evil smile, meanwhile Blossom did her best to protect Kasey as she held her close to her body "Don't worry the procedure is painless, I promise I won't feel a thing."

As the guards held the other girls back Dick came closer to the sisters, suddenly Blossom's now black and red eyes met with Dick's showing that she was about to lose control any minute

'Oh no!' Buttercup thought 'I thought Blossom had to be transformed to turn into Dark Blossom. If she transforms she could tear this whole place apart (gulp) and all of us along with it.'

"Heh nice trick, but I'm prepared for you." Dick smiled as he pulled out his own stun-rod, suddenly he quickly turned around as he heard three thumps and his guards were unconscious "What the… who's there… SHOW YOURSELF… AHH!"

***ZAP***

The girls were left in shock as Dick seemed to be zapped by one of his own stun rods and fell to the ground.

"CHEEP!" Bullet happily appeared out of nowhere and greeted Kasey by jumping into her arms

"Bullet?" Kasey said confused "How did you find us?"

"She could sniff you out, I just helped her along." A voice said out of nowhere then suddenly a black suited young man appeared "I'm so glad you're all okay."

"Huh… Who are you?" Blossom calmed down and asked

"Huh… really? I guess this mask works too well, here let me take it off." The boy said as he removed his mask and revealed his familiar glassesless face "Recognize me now?"

"_DEXTER!"_ The girls all cheered and ran to him, Kasey jumped on his torso as Blossom cleaned her tears, Bubbles and Bunny jumped with their hands clasped with joy and Buttercup just patted him on the back hard

'They like him!' Dee-Dee thought with surprise 'They really like him… and… he's really happy.'

"Okay girls let's go!" Dexter said as he put his mask back on, opened the door and helped each girl out one at a time, all except one

"Not so fast Dexter!" Dick called and grabbed Dee-Dee in a headlock with one hand while the other held the stun rod "I have no problem with this one, so here's the deal."

"Grr, what is it?"

"Put the girls back and I'll let your precious sister and her friend go, but if you don't I'm going to experiment on her and I don't mean with science."

"That's all?"

"That's all!"

"Oh… Sorry Dee-Dee, see ya!"

"WHAT?"

"Dexter are you serious?" Dee-Dee cried out "You can't just leave me here!"

"Do you know what I'd do to her?"

"Hey if you had to put up with all the things she puts me through every day, you'd leave her with a creep too." Dexter said as he turned his back to them. "Okay buh-bye!"

"DEXTER, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Dick angrily threw Dee-Dee to the side and charged towards Dexter, who then dodged the stun rod, grabbed Dick and threw him against the wall and on top of some glass containers "Ooh."

"Well that takes care of him, so you coming or what?"

"YOU LITTLE GEEK!" Dee-Dee fumed "YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME WITH HIM?"

"Of course not."

"Huh?"

"I know Professor Hardly, he may be a pervert but even he has standards. I would never do anything like that to you for real; I'd act if it was a someone else."

"Oh… uh…"

"Besides, I just wanted to see the look on your face AND IT WAS PRICELESS."

"WHAT? How could you? Can you believe him?"

"Well, what he did was very cruel." Blossom explained and the other girls agreed

"Oh… uh sorry." Dexter sincerely apologized

"See?" Dee-Dee replied smugly

"But I can't say you didn't deserve it Dee-Dee." Blossom explained and the girls definitely agreed making Dee-Dee go white with dis belief "But for now you owe Dexter a thanks and an apology!"

"NO!" Dick said as he got up "You won't win, you won't make me look like a fool again and you will rue the day you crossed me Dexteeeeer!"

***CRASH and SHATTER***

The teens all stood in shock as Prof. Richard Hardly accidentally broke opened one of the containers of Black Z-Rays which in turned bathed him in its malicious light.

"Grr Dexter… Growl DEXTER!" Out of the light was no longer the mad scientist but a monster, a large pale green skinned monster man with dark green scaly claws for hands, on his shoulders were brownish green Pads, his blonde hair was now messy while his pony tail was now a long yellow tentacle, coming out of his chest were six bluish green tentacles and his glasses were now sun glasses "What have you done to me?"

"What happened to him?" Blossom asked

"He was exposed to so much black energy that it mutated him to… THAT!" Bunny answered

"If only we had our belts we could kick his butt!" Buttercup sternly spoke

"No problem girls!" Dexter said as he set his techno-watch "I had them ready to teleport just in case!"

"FOOL HA HA HA!" The Monster Dick (That does not sound right) Dick the Monster (Much better) managed to grab Dexter with his chest tentacles before he could get the belts "GOT YOU HA HA HA!"

"_DEXTER!"_ all the girls screamed in horror

"Now I have you Dexter, any last words?"

"ARGH Why are you doing this? ARGH!" Dexter screamed in pain as Dick squeezed the life out of him

"For money of course, can you imagine what it would be like if these freaks powers were for sale?"

"Freaks? FREAKS? HAVE YOU LOOKED IN A MIRROR LATELY, THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS AND I WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THEM! ARGH!"

Friends… with you? Don't make me laugh! You know full well you can never have friends. You only came to help Utonium out of pity, you know your life belongs to science and that you would never break your promise to your Grandpa just for some girls who would rather forget about you then remember some stupid genius. You don't have friends who will accept you and you never will."

"I…"

"Admit it Dexter, you know it's true."

The girls stood in horror as Dexter finally gave him his answer, which may change the way the girls looked at him forever

"I… I…"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM DEXTER!" Blossom called out "WHY WOULD WE NEVER ACCEPT YOU?"

"B-Blossom?"

"Look at me!... I've always accepted you; we share all the same likes and I'll never forget the time we share. Even if you are a genius who only cares about science, we know that there is actually more to you then you think."

"I think you're cool Dexter!" Bubbles spoke up "Besides if you didn't open up to us do you really think we wouldn't try to know you? Everybody deserves friends Dexter, even you!"

"Bubbles' right!" Buttercup called "I don't care how different my friends are from me, I learned to accept anybody! Believe it or not when I first met Blossom and Bubbles I thought we would never be friends, but now they're my best friends. If I can accept them, then there's no question I could accept you too."

"Dexter, I know exactly how you feel." Bunny explained "I was always alone too but you did favors for us and never asked for anything in return. To me that's the best kind of friend you can have, you and I just had to look Dexter and we found them!"

"You're our good friend Dexter!" Kasey cheered "I know you like to be alone but I think you're kind, sweet and strong and you made a place in our hearts Dexter and that will never change!"

"_DEXTER!"_ The girls all called at once _"YOU ARE AND ALWAYS WILL BE OUR FRIEND!"_

"Girls… I…" Dexter came in low but then suddenly gained the strength to free the arm holding the stun rod and zapped Dick and freed himself as he stared down the "DICK, what you said about my Grandfather may be true and what you said about the lab my be the deal, however what you say about me is all one big lie! Even if I never see these girls again, they will always stay in my heart and one day I will find friends who will stay with me. Until then… Dick… I WON'T LET YOU OR ANYBODY TAKE THEM AWAY FROM THIS WORLD!"

"RAWR DEXTER!" Dick charged at Dexter, but Dexter suddenly disappeared then suddenly reappeared standing on the ceiling "A teleporter and magnet boots, impressive, BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME!"

"BULLET, GET THE GIRLS OUT NOW!" Dexter called out and bullet complied, once the girls were out Dexter pulled out a lighter and aimed it at the ceiling he was on "Good thing you thought about fire safety Dick!"

***RIIIIIIIIING***

Suddenly the whole base was filling with water. The girls ran to the exit soaked but safe and still worried about Dexter. Meanwhile Dexter and Dick the monster faced each other down in the rain (So to speak)

"AH HA HA HA HA HA, Do you think a little water will hurt me or affect my advanced machinery." Dick Taunted "FOOL, You may have brains but I have brains, brawn and power, HOW DO EXPECT TO STOP ME WITH WATER?"

"Actually, I was wondering if your new body was made of insolated rubber like my suit here." Dexter said as gave a menacing look as he showed off the stun rod and switched it to full voltage as he wound up the pitch "Let's find out shall we?"

"NO DON'T!" Dick screamed as he charged at Dexter

"CATCH!" Dexter yelled as he threw the rod as high and as far as he could over Dick

"NOOOOO!" Dick yelled as he moved his large body as fast as he could at the electric rod Dexter threw only to miss and have it zap everything that was wet "AHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside<p>

"Did you hear that?" Blossom said as she grew worried "I'm going back in!"

"Ms. Blossom don't!" Bunny said as she grabbed Blossom's arm

"Bunny let go of me!"

"Listen to your friend Blossom." the voice of a woman wearing a body suit with twin pistols on her sides came from behind the girls "If I know Dexter, then he should be fine."

"Huh, have we met before?"

"I would hope so."

"I remember now, you're Agent Honeydew right?"

"That's right, your friend here explained everything."

"OLGA!" Mandark called as he ran by Honeydew

"Susan?" Lala called as her brother ran to her "What are you doing here?"

"Long story short, I helped Dexter get here. Also while he was inside I managed to hack Professor Hardly's computer, I got everything even security camera files. With so much dirt in here we can put Dick away for a long time."

"That's great!" Bubbles cheered

"Yeah yeah that's cool and all but we still have to do something about Dexter." Buttercup spoke up "He's still inside!"

The group all agreed then suddenly…

***Boom*Boom*BOOM***

Explosions exploded in several places and the group watched in horror knowing Dexter was still inside

"DEXTER!" Blossom called then tried to run back in, only to be stopped by Honeydew "DEXTER!"

"You can't it's too dangerous!" Honeydew spoke to the frantic teen as she struggled within her grip

"BUT… huh?" Blossom pleaded but then suddenly a light appeared

***Flash***

"Whoo boy, I thought I was a goner!" Dexter came out of the light and sat on top a barely conscious monster man "Hey, staying cool?"

"DEXTER, you're alright!" Blossom called out with tears of joy in her eyes as she ran to Dexter to give him a hug as he came down "How did you escape?"

"Well while everything was exploding due to the overload I caused, I amped up the power of my telepoter belt and prayed."

"I'm just glad you're okay!"

Grr… Dex…ter…" Dick said as he rolled to his front and stared down Dexter, then suddenly Honeydew stood between them and aimed her weapon

"Professor Richard Hardly, you are under arrest." Honeydew stated very strongly "By order of Global Security you have the right to remain silent. You are charged with the crimes of kidnapping, mistreatment of under aged females and attempted human experimentation."

"Ms. Honeydew, you must be misinformed." Dick spoke trying to persuade the woman "There was nothing going on, in fact this little form is just a simple product of what happens when kids don't listen am I right?"

"Oh really now?" Mandark asked as he held a tablet and showed off some videos "Take a look at this."

"What do you want with us?" Olga growled from the video

"With you and your tall friend, nothing." Professor Hardly answered "But the other five, just a few painful experiments."

"What, why?" Bubbles panicked

"Because, I know you're actually The PowerPuff Girls!" The man explained making the girls eyes grow wide "Professor Utonium had three young assistants and there were three PowerPuff Girls, now he has five assistants and there are now five PowerPuffs. Once I found that information out and Utonium brought all of you here, I simply put two and two together."

"You're the PowerPuff Girls?" Olga asked in shock having no choice the girls nodded their heads; she then turned to the man and glared "What are you going to do with them?"

"Let me explain." Hardly snapped his fingers and his assistant brought out a large container with a black light inside

"_BLACK Z-RAYS?"_ The girls all yelled in shock

"How the heck did you get Black Z-Rays?" Blossom asked

"I sort of borrowed it from Mandark, another idiot kid who got lucky. Now if I'm right, this is the opposite of what makes you who you are, correct?"

"Yeah so?"

"Now that I have black, all I need is white."

"Gasp"

"And I'm going to get it anyway I can."

"You're crazy! Besides I thought the S.O.T.I. was against human experiments!"

"That's right, but then again… you're not human, AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

Mandark turned off the video and smiled, meanwhile Dick was not having it as he rose from the ground and growled with anger

"You little!" Dick screamed then turned to Honeydew who still had her weapon drawn "And what makes you think you can stop me Honeydew?"

"Simple…" The woman answered "With back up."

Suddenly nets were thrown on top of Dick and several armed men appeared and subdued the monster man with little to know effort

"You kids should be getting home." Honeydew stated in a calm demeanor "We'll take it from here."

As honeydew walked away the group all stared with shock, except for Kasey she had sparkles in her eyes

"When I grow up, I want to be just like her!" Kasey stated

"You want to have an English accent?" Blossom joked making everybody laugh

"You know what Dexter?" Bunny spoke up "With all the amazing things you can do and with that suit, maybe you could be a super hero like us."

"A SUPER HERO?" Dexter asked with embarrassment "ME? NO WAY!"

"I think it would be neat!" Bubbles spoke up "You could be called… OH I KNOW… DEX-STAR, The boy of wonders!"

"Come on guys quit joking around, although… do you think I should put a D with a star in the middle for the insignia?"

"I'd like that." Lala joked "But I think a purple cape would really make you look mysterious."

"And you know how much Olga likes mysterious." Mandark stated making everyone laugh

'Wow, everyone is really happy to be around Dexter.' Dee-Dee thought to herself away from the crowd 'And he seems to be happy around them… I wonder.'

"Um… Dee-Dee?" Mandark called getting the girl's attention 'What do you think? Should Dexter be a super hero with that suit."

"Huh… Yeah why not? Hey, can I be your sidekick?"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Dexter yelled making the air fill with happiness

'Hmm I wonder, they do have a lot in common… so!' Dee-Dee thought to herself then turned to Mandark "Say Mandark, The girls and I have a ballet recital on Wednesday, do you want to come? It's the least I could do after you helped Dexter."

"Uh… Sure!" Mandark said trying to keep his posture

"Oh and Dexter, one more thing." Honeydew came back "I wish you the best of luck when you get back to Dex-labs!"

"Oh… Thank you Agent Honeydew." Dexter said shaking the woman's hand as she left "Lets go!"

"RIGHT!" the whole group agreed

"Say Mandark."

"Yeah Dexter?" Mandark spoke up

"I think Bubbles was right… If we'd met under different circumstances, maybe we could have been friends."

"Maybe, but that's not the hand faith dealt to us Dexter."

"I know, but for what it's worth… thanks." Dexter said as he extended his hand, Mandark was in shock but slowly but surely he took it

"You too." Mandark said as shook Dexter's hand, after that he walked away "Until we meet again Dexter."

"Susan, don't forget to visit once and a while!" Lala called and Mandark simply waved his hand to acknowledge what she said

"We better go too." Dee-Dee said to Lala "Bye Dexter take care!" 'Dexter, the truth is… I'm happy… that you're happy."

"It was nice meeting you all Bye!" Lala said as she followed Dee-Dee

The girls and Dexter waved good bye and continued back

"Let's go, I'll bet the Utoniums are worried!" Dexter spoke up

"_RIGHT!"_ All the girls except Blossom spoke then they continued onward

As the group all walked back to the hotel Blossom walked behind lost in thought

'Dexter… once this vacation's over you'll be alone again.' Blossom thought as she followed 'You'll be without friends, only your machines. This feeling in my chest, I wish I could help you but… there's more. Once you leave everything will go back to normal back in New Townsville, the others will be with the boys and I'll be with… nobody. But I can find someone else right… NO… Ah my chest hurts… this feeling, does this mean I… (GASP) if Dexter leaves then… I'll be…"

* * *

><p>Later at Mojo's Hideout<p>

Mandark appeared with the Robo-Jojo in front of the exhausted Monkeys as they rested after franticly looking for the Black Z-Rays that were stolen.

"WHERE IN BLAZES HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mojo screamed

"We could have used your help you know!" Mojo Jr. followed

"I know, I know but listen I need to check something." Mandark explained holding a CD, he explained everything to the Mojos as he opened up all the files that he hacked from Dick's computer "And that's what happened."

"I can't believe a human stole the Z-Rays and used it on himself." Mojo said impresses "We'll at least your sister is safe."

"Hey, what's that?" Mojo Jr. said after seeing a file on the computer "No way!"

"I can't believe this! This is unbelievable!"

"Who knew Professor Protozoan had this under his sleeve?" Mandark grew angry 'But revealing this means, I have to help Dexter… it's the least I could do' "Mojo, we have work to do!"

The monkeys agreed with Mandark as they listened to his plan

* * *

><p>Later that night at the boy's room in the Hotel<p>

Cody and Jack were with Mitch in one of the bed rooms showing the wonders of Death Battle

"NO WAY!" Mitch's scream could be heard from the other side of the inside door "They used the Hack Super-Man, Goku should have won easily, they trolled him!"

"Oh great, another rabid fan boy." Cody spoke with an annoyed tone "Goku lost, get over it!

"No way, Goku was cheated."

"Dude, do the math!" Jack spoke up "I like Goku more too but he's never done anything at Super-Man's full level, stop making excuses!"

"Goku should have teleported him to a planet with a red sun, those stats for him are low and why didn't he ask King Kai for help?"

"I thought you were a fan of Goku; if you were you would know how instant transmission works and that he would never do that!"

"And those stats are higher than what Goku really is!" Cody continued "And no outside help is allowed in a One on One fight!"

As the argument continued Dexter put his suit away as he got the couch bed ready for the night as he put the suit away for the show next to the off line robots. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and knowing the others were too busy, he answered it himself

"Hello?" Dexter opened the door to see Blossom with her hair's shadow covering her eyes "Blossom come in!"

Blossom quietly came in still in her swimsuit and short-shorts but now with sandals and walked with Dexter to the living room of the suite

"Is something wrong?" Dexter asked

"Dexter, I have to know." Blossom spoke up while looking down "Will you miss us?"

"Huh, of course I will!"

"Will you… miss me?"

"Blossom… of course I will, I will miss you most of all. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't know how having a true friend can feel, you've done more for me then I could ever ask and I truly appreciate that!"

"You'll always remember us?"

"I promise to always remember all of you."

"If you could would you… would you… would you come back?"

"I… (sigh)… If I could, I would… Blossom, why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because I have to know what we mean to you."

"What you mean to me? I guess you all mean a lot to me!"

"Then why can't you stay?"

"Because I made a promise, if I could keep that promise and stay I would."

"How does it feel to know you have to leave us?"

"It… It really hurts…"

"How does it feel to know you have to leave… me?"

"The same I guess."

"It shouldn't feel the same."

"W-Why not?"

"Y-You!" Blossom couldn't hold it in any more she revealed her angry tearful eyes and charged at Dexter

"Blossom wait I…" Dexter's words were halted by Blossom as her lips locked onto his; Dexter wanted to get Blossom off but didn't have the heart. Time seemed to have stopped for the teens as their bodies radiated with pleasure as if they were in heaven. But once their lips separated, pain settled in "Blossom I… why did you do that?"

"I did it because… I did it because…" Blossom's words broke as anger and pain filled her face and eyes "Because… YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Blossom wait!"

Blossom ran for the door and escaped, Dexter tried to go after her but she already made it to the girl's room. Feeling defeated Dexter sat down on the fold up bed and stared out the window. Meanwhile the other girls were resting and Blossom looked out her window at the stars. Even though both teens were in separate rooms their thoughts all came together in one phrase, a phrase that would forever haunt them for as long as they were in each other's hearts

"_I hate being alone!"_

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes:<strong>_ Oh dear god I finally finished my most emotional chapter yet (AND THE GIRLS WERE IN SWIMSUITS (which are based on the ones Blossom and Bubbles wear on the cover of Vol. 8 of their Collector edition DVDs) THE WHOLE TIME). Man, I really have to make these chapters shorter. Anyway, Dexter and Blossom's relationship seems to have taken a turn for the worse. Plus the one thing we know about Lala Vava is that we really don't know anything about Lala Vava, she appeared in one episode as the dark controlling sister of Mandark and at the end she became friends with Dee-Dee. We never got too much into Lala's character so I decided to make her gothic but also have a crush on Dexter even though they never spent a lot of time together. Also I decided to add a – to some names because spell check won't leave me alone. Finally don't be surprised at how Dee-Dee acts around Kasey; it's an anime thing, sort of like how Himeko is to Becky in Pani Poni Dash or how Sanae is to Squid-Girl in… well Squid-Girl. Also if I ever tranlate this into japanese Kasey/Kuriko would be calling Dexter "Dexter-niisan" which basically means "Big Brother Dexter" in fact all of them (Except Buttercup) woud be using honorifics, Bubbles "Dexter-San" Bunny "Dexter-domo" (since he's older) and of course Blossom and Princess "Dexter-kun". Finally... don't you just love seeing the Rowdyruff Boys get into Trouble?

_**Apology: **_I want to let everyone know that I am truly sorry for "Jumping the Shark" in chapter 7. How did I jump the shark? I MADE A TEEN GIRL PREGNANT! I was going to use Mona's Baby in a sub plot and as an excuse to bring back _Him_! But after learning that one of my faithful readers, Cakedecorator, was leaving I decided to fix the past chapters and forget about the whole thing and come up with a new plot for future chapters (If I continue). I hope everyone's okay with this. The chapters will change in time not right away, don't worry the main plot will still be enjoyable!

_**News: **_PowerPuff Girls X Just may be real! I keep getting different news about it but I guess we'll just have to wait and see! Also "Death Battle" is a real thing, check it out it's awesome! Just go to and look it up in shows, you may see something you like. They even have Rainbow Dash Vs… Star-Scream? Wait, what? Never mind… As for PPGZ… I guess the Cat Whisperer is right, it may never come to the US and I might as well give up hoping. But that doesn't mean I will stop supporting or being a fan!

_**Next Chapter: **_Dexter and Blossom try to patch things up before their separation. That is until Mandark forces Professor Protozoan's hand. Find out what happens in the final chapter of their vacation (NOT THE STORY).

Until then fellow Fan Fickers, LATERS!


	10. Dexter's Resolve

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, nuff said!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Specials"**

"_Specific or more than one"_

_**The Magic and Science of Good and Evil!  
><strong>_**Chapter 10: **Dexter's Resolve!

_Part one_

The City of New Townsville, and Brick is facing the hardest challenge of his life… shopping with Mona.

"Ooh maybe this one, no this one!" Mona said as she happily browsed through all the clothes "I wish this day would never end!"

"Ms. Mona, can we please take a break?" Brick whined as he held all the bags "My arms are getting tired."

"Okay Bricky, let me just get this and this and that and this!"

***CA-CHING***

"Thanks for shopping!" The lady clerk smiled "Have a nice day!"

'FINALLY!' Brick cheered in his mind as tears of relief fell from his face 'We can finally go home!'

"Come on Bricky, our taxi's here!" Mona called as Brick carried the bags over

"HEY KID GET OUT OF THE STREET!" a man called as a little boy had wondered into the street unaware that a speeding can was heading right towards him

***SCREEEEECH***

The car swerved to a screeching halt as the driver looked back to see if he caused any damage. The people were all left in shock to see that the boy was no longer on the street but now on the sidewalk in Bricks arms.

"Kid, what were you thinking?" Brick said as he loosened his grip on the kid and stared him down "Don't you know not to play in the street? What if that car had hit you?"

"I-I'm sowwy." The boy explained as he grew teary "I wost my ball in the stweet."

"I'll get it." Brick let go of the boy and waited for traffic to stop, once the coast was clear he rushed to get the boy's ball "Here you go, now don't you ever go into the street alone got it?"

"Okay, thank you mister."

The boy walked away and the crowd applauded Brick for his deed as he walked back to Mona and the Taxi

'Hmm maybe there's something to this hero thing after all.' Brick thought as he got in the van

"I'm surprised at you Brick." Mona explained "The old Brick would have never done that."

"Really… Gee I uh never realized… besides that kid reminded me of Blitz."

"Oh yeah right you big softy Tee hee."

"Humph…"

"By the way how is Blitz and the others."

"I spoke to them earlier, they're okay and Barry was going to fix the gutters."

"You mean like the ones on the roof?"

"That's right, the ones on the…"

"_THE ROOF?"_ Brick and Mona realized at the same time _"UH-OH"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Tenement<p>

"DAAAAAH!" Barry screamed as he chased Burns outside the house with a baseball bat "Come back here and taste your murder!"

"RAH HUFF HUFF RAH!" Burns the dragon screamed as he was chased by the over bearing young man, suddenly he made one sharp turn and saw Blitz playing in the back yard "Rah Rah!"

"Burns?" Blitz asked as his lizard friend hid behind him "What's going on? Why are you down here?" Huh… BARRY STOP!"

"Get out of the way Blitz, that thing may be dangerous!" Barry explained

"NO Burns is my friend!"

"Huh?"

"I hid him on the roof because I thought no one would find him, he won't hurt anyone I promise!"

"Hmm…" Barry thought for a minute when suddenly…

"Barry wait we can explain!" Boomer called as he ran to the child and the dragon

"He won't hurt anyone!" Butch followed

"Burns is cool!" Blitz finished

"Hmm…" Barry scowled as he continued thinking but then the Taxi containing Mona and Brick appeared

"Oh no." Brick panicked "Too late."

"What do we do now?" Mona asked

The two grabbed the bags and came closer to the group as Barry gave an answer

"Fine…"

"_Really?"_ all the Rowdy-Ruff asked as Barry nodded _"YAY!"_

"One thing." Barry said as he got the boys attention, the boys then shivered in fear as Barry gave a menacing look "If I find one thing burned… OR if I find one little surprise you will…"

"No, Barry please!" Boomer pleaded

"You will never be allowed to stay up late on Saturday nights ever again… EVER!"

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO!" **_The boys screamed and begged on their knees to the young man

"We'll do whatever you say boss!" Brick spoke up

"We'll keep it clean, we promise!" Boomer pleaded

"We'll do whatever you say!" Butch called out

"We'll take good care of him!" Blight cried

"We'll make sure Burns behaves!" Blitz said

"_But please… DON'T KEEP US AWAY FROM TOONAMI!"_

Sweat rolled down Mona's face as she watched the boys beg and plea to the Building Manager, she then began to laugh at the group as they continued

'It so nice to have a family.' Mona thought to herself 'A strange and wild family… but still a family Tee Hee. Hmm I wonder how the girls are doing… heh I'll bet Blossom will never let go of Dexter once they get home.'

Unfortunately Mona had no idea how wrong she was… ah love

* * *

><p>Back at the Girls Vacation<p>

"I wonder what dance Dee-Dee and the others will do?" Bunny wondered

"I hope it's long!" Bubbles said in a dreamy state "I've always wanted to try ballet!"

"We'll you guys have fun." Buttercup spoke up "I'm going to hang out with the boys at the sports courts, they got it all Basket Ball, Tennis, Hand Ball, Pool tables and even Ping Pong."

"Have fun Buttercup!" Kasey called out "I wonder what Dexter's going to do?"

"Cheep?" Bullet spoke up

"Who cares?" Blossom huffed catching the girls off guard

"Are you okay sis?" Kasey asked

"I'm fine, let's go!"

The girls followed Blossom to the hallway where all the boys were waiting; Dexter in his street clothes nervously waved but Blossom just huffed and turned away leaving Dexter distraught

"So Buttercup, ready to get creamed?" Mitch teased

"Bring it on!" Buttercup accepted the challenge "Catch you guys later!"

"Okay, take care Buttercup!" Bubbles called out

"Hey you!" Kasey spoke up sternly at the still down Dexter "What did you do to make her so mad?"

"Cheep!" Bullet followed

"…Nothing…" Dexter answered lowly

"Oh really?" Kasey asked as her mood slowly changed as she looked more into Dexter "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about it Kasey." Dexter said as he patted Kasey's head "You girls enjoy Dee-Dee's show, I just need time to think."

And with that Dexter calmly walked back into the room where they boys would stay, once the door closed Kasey stood pondering the situation with worry on her face

"Dexter?" Kasey asked

"Cheep?" Bullet followed

"Leave him alone Kasey." Blossom said still in an angry mood "He probabaly has more work he has to do rather than hang with us… lets go."

The girls started walking leaving Kasey now worried about both Dexter and her sister; at the same time Bubbles and Bunny also grew worried at the strange vibe coming from their friend. Meanwhile Dexter slumped in his bed as the thought of last night

"Blossom…" Dexter muttered to himself in the dark "Why did you do that? I mean… Did I really deserve that? Do you really like me? And most of all… why can't I get the right words out?... AAARGH, I'm supposed to be a genius but why can't I figure this out!"

"Is everything alright Dexter?" Computress asked

"I'll say it is!" The M.A.R.-10 spoke up "I heard our boy got some lip action last night!"

Dexter and Computress both turned red

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Dexter blurted out of embarrassment

"Oh really?" the F.R.E.D. rolled by and nudged Dexter "Come on give us the details."

"Beep beep boop beep!" Tiny flew by

"Nothing happened, it's just… it's just…" Dexter gave up and slumped back down on the bed "I don't know."

The robots looked at each other than turned to Dexter

"Fred, get my guitar!" Martin ordered

"You got it!" Fred rolled off

"Dexter, what's wrong?" Computress asked trying to comfort the confronted teen "You can tell me."

"I don't know Computress, that's the problem." Dexter explained "The girls accepted me leaving, but Blossom… she seemed so… hurt. I mean this is me we're talking about… do I mean that much to her?"

"Dexter, you once told me you were "Compelled" to her! Do you… like her?"

"I do, but that's the problem… it feels wrong… I mean I would never feel anything less for her."

"Do you… Love her?"

"L-Love? I-I… I don't know… that's just it, I don't know…"

"I think you do!" Martin spoke up with his guitar "You're just so full of self-doubt that you can't accept something this good. Now, what do you think of her?"

"She's… just a friend."

Having had enough Martin, Fred and Tiny did what they also do best (besides fix Dexter's machines) Play music. The music started and whether Dexter liked it or not it had an effect on him (Smash Mouth's version please)

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales._

"Of course it is." Dexter spoke

_Meant for someone else but not for me._

"Well, isn't it?"

_Love was out to get me._

_That's the way it seemed._

_Disappointment haunted all my dreeeeams._

_And then I saw her face!_

'…Blossom…'

_NOW I'M A BELIEVER!_

_Not a trace!_

_OF DOUBT IN MY MIND!_

_I'm in love (ooo aaah)_

_I'm a believer; I couldn't leave her if I tried._

_(Guitar Solo)_

_I thought love was more or less a given thing._

"It's not?"

_The more I gained the less I got OH YEAH!_

"I know that feeling."

_What's the use of trying?_

_All you get is pain._

_When I wanted sunshine, I got raaain._

_And then I saw her face!_

"Yeah."

_NOW I'M A BELIEVER!_

"Yeah!"

_Not a trace!_

_OF DOUBT IN MY MIND!_

"YEAH!"

_I'm in love (ooo aaah)_

_I'm a believer; I couldn't leave her if I tried._

"Come on Dex, join in!" Computress picked up the embarrassed teen during the instrumental

"No, no I couldn't." Dexter nervously said as he nervously joined in

"Come on Dex, you take the rest!" Martin suggested as Dexter joined the party

"Oh well uh… OH WHY NOT!" Dexter cheered up as he took over the song

_What's the use of trying?_

_All you get is pain._

_When I wanted sunshine, I GOT RAAAAAIN!_

_And then I saw her face!_

_NOW I'M A BELIEVER!_

"That's it Dex!" Fred cheered "BELIEVE!"

_Not a trace!_

_OF DOUBT IN MY MIND!_

"Sing it Dex!" Martin encouraged

_I'm in love (ooo aaah)_

_I'm a believer; I couldn't leave her if I tried._

_(Guitar solo)_

_THEN I SAW HER FA-ACE!_

_NOW I'M A BELIEVER!_

_NOT A TRA-HEY-ACE!_

_OF DOUBT IN MY MIND!_

_NOW I'M A BELIEVER YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YE-EAH-AH!_

_(I'm a believer)_

_THEN I SAW HER FA-ACE!_

_NOW I'M A BELIEVER!_

_NOT A TRA-HEY-ACE!_

_OF DOUBT IN MY MIND!_

_(I'm a believer)_

The whole room busted out with laughter as Dexter's fears were gone and his thoughts were confirmed

"So it was all me putting myself down, but now I'm sure of it." Dexter said as he smiled and looked up with renewed vigor coursing through him "I love her… I am in love… with Blossom… even if it's only for a few days, I will love her forever."

The robots applauded the young man for his courage making him blush; suddenly there was a knock at the door

"Who's that?" Fred asked

"Probably a maid telling us to keep it down; I'll get it." Dexter said as he opened the door to see no one there; however there was a note on the floor "Hello? Huh, what's this?"

Dexter picked up the note and read it out loud so the robots could hear

"If you want to know the truth about Professor Protozoan and your Grandfather, meet me by the S.O.T.I. building in a grey van." After Reading the note Dexter turned to the robots "Everyone, put your holographs on. We're meeting with Mandark!"

* * *

><p>Later at the Ballet recital<p>

The girls were walking through the halls looking at all the posters of past and future performances

"Whoa, I didn't think this place would be so big!" Bubbles stated in awe

"I know and there are so many people here!" Bunny said nervously

"Uh sis…" Kasey spoke up "I think we're lost."

"Don't worry Kasey." Blossom reassured "I followed the directions to the T, We'll be fine."

***Bump***

"Oh, sorry about that!" Blossom said as she looked at the person she bumped into "AHH MANDARK, what are you doing here?"

"What do mean what am I doing here?" Mandark asked "My little sister is a performer… and besides she told me to come ***Shiver*** she's very… persuasive."

The girls began to sweat to Mandark's explanation but nervously laughed it off

"Hey girls, over here!" Dee-Dee called as she and Lala came over "Glad you could make it! Huh, where's Buttercup and Dexter?"

"Buttercup said she'd rather do something else." Bunny explained

"Oh… and Dexter?"

"Who cares?" Blossom spoke up making the who crowd stare at her as she looked away

"Anyway." Lala began "I'm glad you could come, we'll show you back stage and show you too your seats later."

"Are you sure of that?" Mandark asked "I mean we're just guest and…

"I insist." Lala said as she showed off a malicious aura

"Yes ma'am."

'Mandark was right.' Bubbles and Bunny thought in sync 'She is persuasive.'

The girls and Mandark walked backstage and saw all the girls stretching and preparing for the show. The group looked on as they walked towards Lee-Lee and Mimi.

"HI Girls!" Dee-Dee called

"Hey girl!" Mimi called out as the others came closer "Glad y'all could make it!"

"Me too!" Lee-Lee explained "Just be careful, I heard some things here falling apart but the stage is still very stable."

"Okay girls!" The female instructor spoke up "We'll be on in five, just remember to stay calm okay?"

"_OKAY!" _all the dancers agreed

"Why don't you show everyone the best seats in the house Dee-Dee?" La-La insisted

"Good Idea!" Dee-Dee said with glee "Come on, follow me!"

"_Okay!" _Mandark and the girls all said as the followed Dee-Dee

***Creek*Creek***

Mandark heard a sound from the air when suddenly he noticed a sand bag

"LOOK OUT!" Mandark yelled as he tacked Dee-Dee to the floor

***CRASH***

"W-What Happened?" Bubbles asked in the panic

"T-that sand bag must have had a loose rope." Bunny explained

"Is every one okay?" Blossom asked as Kasey, Bullet and the others nodded their heads "Mandark? Dee-Dee? Are you okay?"

"(Cough, cough) Yeah we're okay." Mandark spoke up

"Um… Mandark." Dee-Dee spoke up making Mandark realize that he was still on top of her

"YAH… uh… sorry I uh…"

"It's okay… uh… thanks… um… let's get to your seats."

"Uh… Okay."

The group continued walking once the awkward scene was done, they all exited the stage and took seats

"I hope you enjoy the show." Dee-Dee said as the group say down "And Mandark… thanks again."

"Uh sure." Mandark spoke up "No problem."

Mandark and Dee-Dee separated with blushes on their faces as the show was about to begin. The girls thought nothing of it and enjoyed the show.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile by the S.O.T.I. Building<p>

Dexter in his street clothes and his three robots in human disguises (Except for Fred, who was a dog) followed the instructions and walked over to the strange van

"Why do I have to be the dog?" Fred asked

"Because you're too short to be a midget." Martin answered as he laughed

"Will you two keep it down?" Dexter ordered "Let's just get this over with!"

***Knock*Knock*Knock***

"Coming!" A voice called from the van and opened the doors to the back where Dexter Knocked "Hello? Dexter, we were expecting you!"

"I know, now where's Mandark?" Dexter asked Mojo Jr.

"He's at some ballet recital ***Shudders*** his sister was… very persuasive."

"Yeah, Lala's always been like that heh heh." Dexter nervously explained "So what's this thing you wanted to show me?"

"Come in and I'll show you… Don't worry It's not a trap!"

Having no choice Dexter Climbed in the back of the van were Mojo Jojo was on his laptop

"So you did show up after all." Mojo said

"Spare me the small talk and show me what's so important Mojo." Dexter ordered

"Sheesh you really do have a lot in common with Mandark… okay, let me just bring up the file and… here we go!"

Dexter bended forward and looked onto the screen and saw security camera footage of his grandfather's office and inside was Professor Protozoan. Thoughts ran through Dexter's mind as he looked at the whole screen as it showed all the details to the time to the important thing that caught Dexter's eye… the date

"This video… it was… on the day… of the fire." Dexter said out loud as the video played

"Protozoan, it's good to see you again." Dexter's grandfather spoke on the screen

"You as well old friend." Protozoan said as he shook his friends hand and took a seat "I take it that you know why I'm here."

"Yes I am and my answer stays the same."

"Please listen to reason, you are a brilliant man and you have the needs to take science even further."

"You mean your weapons and other instruments of war? (Sigh) The world today is torn enough as it is and you want to tear it more?"

"Of course if they are our weapons, then they are our power… And you know what they say "he who has the power, makes the rules" remember?"

"What the world needs is a way to improve itself, not destroy itself more."

"You can't change human nature."

"No but we can change its path of destruction to give the human race more time to evolve… as people."

"You will never learn."

"Neither will you, I will never turn away from the possibility of a better tomorrow."

"As long as the human race exist there will be no such thing as a better tomorrow, someone has to control it."

"Ha if I didn't know better, I'd say you'd have plans for world domination."

"If that's what it comes too then…"

"This conversation is over."

"Now, now listen to reason, your lab will be the biggest thing ever with my help."

"My lab… belongs to my grandson."

"Dexter? How is that brat going to make it big?"

"Dexter has the skills and knowledge to make the world a better place… my only concern is his heart… with someone to push him in the right direction he may be just the one to make my dream a reality."

"I'm on the brink of giving up on you my friend… Good bye."

"Protozoan, please understand I only want what's best for everyone."

"You will one day learn my friend, that what's best for everyone… is nothing."

Once Protozoan left the room Mojo clicked on another video showing Protozoan messing with the security lock to Dexter's Grandfather's office and then picked up his cell phone

"He will never change, you know what to do." Protozoan explained on the phone "Don't worry he owns nothing with a burnt contract and given some time his Grandson will be putty in my hands HA HA HA HA HA!"

Protozoan ran to the exit as smoke appeared and the video feed ended

"That's it." Mojo explained "Well how do you feel?"

"Mojo, can you take your laptop and leave me alone for a minute?" Dexter asked and mojo replied

"Okay we're out, now what?" Mojo asked now outside with his son, his computer and the robots back in normal form

"Let's just say… I'm going to have a bit of a **Rude Removal**!"

***SLAM***

Dexter slammed the back of the van shut leaving the monkeys and the robots to talk

"He does know that the van is not sound proof, right?" Mojo asked

"SON OF A ***BEEP* *BEEP***ING ***BEEP*** MONSTER!" Dexter ranted from inside the van "WHY THE ***BEEP*** DOES ALL THIS ***BEEP***ING ***BEEP*** HAPPEN TO ME?"

"Guess not." Mojo said as he covered his son's ears

"***BEEP* **MY LIFE"

"He kisses his mother with that mouth?" Mojo asked in shock

"Yes." Computress answered "Don't worry I have a glass of water with me just in case."

"A glass of water?"

"ALWAYS SURROUNDED BY MISERABLE ***BEEP***ING ***BEEP***!"Dexter continued ranting in the van "LIKE THE WHOLE WORLD, JUST LIKES TO BEND ME OVER AND ***BEEP*** ME IN THE ***BEEP***!"

"Fred, do you really have to do that?" Martin asked

"***BEEP*** I'm sorry Martin but ***BEEP*** you know I always do that when I'm ***BEEP*** ***BEEP*** nervous." Fred the little rolling robot with treads said

"LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF ***BEEP*** RECEPTACLE!" Dexter continued

"Well cut it out!" Martin spoke "It's _censoring_ some of the best words."

***BEEP*** I'll try." Fred answered

"WELL AS FAR AS I CARE, THESE MISERABLE ***BEEP*** CAN HAVE A ***BEEP***ING BARBEQUE WITH A ***BEEP* *BEEP*** PIG!" Dexter finished as he opened the doors and huffed

"Are you done?" Mojo asked

"Yeah… I'm done." Dexter explained as he climbed down huffing but still maniacal "Okay here's the plan! First we sneak in there "KND Style", then we surprise Protozoan "My Gym Partner's a Monkey style", then we'll torture him "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy style", and then will CHOP HIM UP "Samurai Jack Style", AND THEN we'll blast him with my Giant Dexo-Robo "Megas XLR style", AND THEN…"

***Ker-Splash***

"Thank you dear… I needed that."

"Any time Dexter." Computress said as she put away the now empty glass

"What happened Dad?" Mojo Jr. asked

"I think Dexter's rage broke." Mojo answered "But Computress fixed him… I think."

"Sorry about that everyone, I just couldn't hold it in." Dexter apologized then chinned up "Mojo can you make several copies of the ending of that video."

"Of course." Mojo stated "But… why?"

"I have a plan, but we have to wait for Mandark first so listen up…"

Dexter spoke part of a plan as the others closed in and waited for Mandark

* * *

><p>Later at the recital<p>

The crowd applauded as the curtains lowered and ended the show. As the audience stood up and began leaving the girls stayed behind and shared their thoughts.

"I really enjoyed that!" Bubbles stated

"Yeah it was nice!" Bunny said afterwards

"I'm just glad it's over." Mandark Yawned

"Hee hee hee." Blossom giggled

"What's wrong Ms. Blossom?" Bunny asked

"Look!" Blossom said making the others look at Kasey as she slept in her seat

"Tee Hee, let me get my camera!" Bubbles giggled as she went through her bag

"I can't help but wonder how Dee-Dee would act if she saw Kasey like this." Bunny asked trying to hold her laugh back

"Do you think we should go get her to look?" Mandark asked then looked to the side to see Olga and Dee-Dee "Speak of the devil, here she is… and Dee-Dee came with her."

"Haa haa very funny." Olga sarcastically spoke up "So did you all enjoy the show?"

"YEAH!" Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny explained

"That's good, you hear that Dee-Dee they liked it! Dee-Dee?"

Olga and the others looked to see Dee-Dee's back at them holding her nose

"I got this." Mandark said as he pulled out a small packet of napkins and handed them to Dee-Dee "Here."

"Oh Thank you." Dee-Dee said as she opened the pack and continued to clean her bloody nose "Socutesocutesocute!"

"You really need to do something about your Loli-complex." Mandark chuckled

"I don't have a loli-complex." Dee-Dee defended

"Kasey's nine years old and you can't help but touch her and you get a bloody nose when you see her."

"That's because SHE'S SO CUTE!"

As Mandark and Dee-Dee conversed Olga turned back to the girls

"We better get going." Bunny explained

"Okay, see you later." Olga waved

"Lala can I talk to you?" Blossom asked "Privately?"

"Okay, let's go by the stage."

The two walked by the stage

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Olga asked

"I want to talk about Dexter." Blossom said getting Olga's attention "You see… I know he has to leave New Townsville when our vacation's over and… I… I want you to be his friend again."

"Wh-what… but… why?"

"Because I know how you feel about him… and I don't want him to be alone."

"…I…"

"You made Mandark and Dexter get along, even if it was for one day. Can you make both of them be friends longer?"

"Blossom, I… Why are you asking me to do this?"

"Because when Dexter goes back to Dex-Labs… he'll be all alone again… I don't want him to be alone… Please, don't leave Dexter alone!"

Lala was taken back by Blossom's request; she looked at the red head's composure and noticed that she was trying hard to hold back tears

"Blossom… even if I wanted to do that I can't…" Olga explained "Dexter's grandfather's company means a lot to him and he has to prove himself a worthy successor. I want to be his friend but doing so means he loses it all."

"W-what?"

"Computress told me all about it; I uh guess Dexter told her to keep it secret afterwards."

"Oh, I see... sorry I asked you such an impossible task, but do you think you can control Mandark to be Dexter's friend again?"

"No problem, besides Susan isn't the only evil one in the family; Heh heh heh what can I say, I'm pretty _and_ dangerous.

"Hee hee thanks Lala

"Before you go I have to know… h-how… how much do you like Dexter?"

"W-what? I… I don't… I don't l-lik… like…"

"You can't even say you don't like him… why?"

"Because he's out of my hair, that's why… Why should I care?"

"Because you're lying to yourself, shouldn't you make him happy with you for your last days together?"

"I can't, because he just doesn't get it."

"Get what?"

"Nothing."

"Blossom, why are you resenting Dexter so much now?"

"I have to go."

"Not until you tell me why you resent him."

"BECAUSE I KISSED HIM, OKAY?"

"Y-you…"

"Good bye Lala… I'm glad we met."

Blossom walked away unaware that the others heard the conversation

"Come on guys lets go." Blossom said as she woke up Kasey and began walking out the door leaving Dee-Dee and Mandark bewildered

"What happened?" Mandark asked

"I don't know." Bunny answered "But we'll find out, thank you for the show."

"I hope we see each other again." Bubbles spoke up as she and the others left

"Bye!" Kasey said as she followed leaving everyone else

"I wonder what's going on." ***Ring Tone* **Mandark asked when suddenly his cell phone went off "Hello? Mojo? Okay… What? Good! Alright, I'll be there soon."

"Who was that?" Dee-Dee asked as Mandark hung up his phone

"It was Dexter and a friend of mine."

"Dexter?" Lala asked as she came to them

"Yeah, we're going to save his business and I need your help."

Mandark explained the plan to the two Ballerinas that involved them, the Mojos and Dexter

* * *

><p>Later back the hotel<p>

Buttercup said her good byes to the boys as she got ready to relax

"Thanks for the games guys." Buttercup said as she said her good byes by the girl's door "I had a blast."

"We did too." Mitch spoke up "Oh look the others are here, well catch you later BC."

"You too." Buttercup called as the boys went back into their room to relax as she got out of the way of the girls "Hey girls, so how was the show?"

"Fine." Blossom fumed as she went into a bedroom and slammed the door

"What's with her?"

"I'll talk to her, we just need some privacy." Bunny said as she knocked on the door "Ms. Blossom, can I come in?"

There was no response but Bunny opened the door and walked in to see Blossom looking out the window as she leaned against the wall. Bunny walked up to her distraught friend and talked to her about her latest troubles

"Ms. Blossom, tell me what's wrong." Bunny spoke up

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Blossom rudely answered

"…Ms. Blossom… we all heard you back at the theater…"

"Oh… I see…"

"Did you… did you really kiss Dexter?"

"Yeah, but it didn't mean anything to him."

"How do you know he wasn't confused?"

"I… I don't know…"

Bunny noticed Blossom started getting emotional

"(Sigh) Ms. Blossom, do you really hate Dexter that much?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Then why are you avoiding him?"

"Because he… because I… Because… (Sniff) it… it hurts so much!"

Bunny looked on as Blossom sat on the floor with tears pouring out along with her feelings

"Ms. Blossom?"

"I CAN'T STAND IT! I never felt this way, I've had my crushes but… he's different. Bunny… we like the same things, we talk to each other like we're more than friends, he makes me smile, he makes me laugh and I've never felt more safe around anybody else. But he has to leave, WHY DOES HE HAVE TO LEAVE?"

"… You mean?"

"I LOVE HIM! I ADMIT IT; I'M REALLY, TRULY IN LOVE WITH HIM! I know we've only been with each other for about two months… but… I CAN'T STAND NOT BEING AROUND HIM! But he has to leave, I figured if I was away from him till then it wouldn't hurt, BUT IT DOES. WHAT DO I DO? BUNNY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO? WAAAAAH (HIC) (SNIFF) (HIC) WAAAAAH!

Blossom broke down in tears as she felt her heart shatter and her image of Dexter haunted her, Blossom admitted her feelings and it just made her cry more. Bunny kneeled over to her broken friend and put her hand on her shoulder

"Ms. Blossom, I… I don't know how we could help Dexter. But hiding your feelings isn't going to help you. If you truly love Dexter then you should spend time with him, it may only be a little bit of time but you two should do everything you can to make it more memorable than anything."

"But… what do I do?"

"I think you should tell him how you feel."

"W-what?"

"Even if he has to be alone for the rest of his life, I think he should know that even someone like Dexter can be wanted. After all he will truly own Dex-Labs as an adult, but he shouldn't feel unwanted right?"

"…Your right! You're absolutely right! Oh thank you Bunny!"

"As much as you helped me Ms. Blossom, I will do whatever I can."

The two friends hugged each other then helped each other up as they walked to the door

"I should tell Dexter right now!" Blossom cheered

"That's good, lets tell the others first!" Bunny said as she opened the door

***Tumble***

Blossom and Bunny stood in silence as Bubbles, Buttercup, Kasey and Bullet fell to the ground as if they were next to the now opened door, leaning against it… and listening

"Uh… IT WAS BUBBLES' IDEA!" Buttercup Panicked as she ran away

"No I was uh… just resting against the door, uh… SEE YA!" Bubbles said as she followed

"Hey, wait for me!" Kasey called as she got up and followed

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped in Kasey's arms as they all disappeared leaving Bunny and Blossom stunned

"Fu fu." Blossom giggled lowly, then started getting louder " Fu hu hu… ha ha ha… AH HA HA HA!"

"HA HA HA HA!" Bunny found herself also caught in the joy of her friends' antics "I can't believe them!"

"I know ha ha ha it was so ha ha ha so perfect."

"Ha ha ha do you feel better Ms. Blossom?"

"Fu fu fu yeah, much better… (sigh) you guys are the best… when Dexter comes back… I'll tell him everything!"

"That's terrific Ms. Blossom!"

Blossom resolution and Bunny's belief filled the room as the girls prepared when suddenly the Professor came in the girls' room

"Oh hi Professor!" Blossom spoke up but then looked at the serious man's face "What's wrong?"

"Girls, something's come up." The man explained as the whole group gathered around him "It appears that Professor Protozoan is holding a press conference tomorrow and thanks to Mandark we may have evidence of all his shady activity, Dexter plans to expose him for the fraud that he is."

"_That's great!"_ All the girls cheered

"So is Dexter leading?" Blossom asked "Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"Dexter is… staying somewhere else, we'll see him tomorrow."

"Oh… I see… okay."

"Is something wrong?"

"No Professor it's nothing!" 'Dexter, I really wanted to tell you how I feel… I should tell you tomorrow… but I have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

Blossom grew fearful of what could happen; having no choice she picked herself up and readied herself with the other girls

* * *

><p><em>Part 2<em>

Our heroes were altogether at the S.O.T.I. where Professor Protozoan was ready to unveil his newest weapon, Dexter and Mandark discussed the plan one last time before the outdoor conference

"You have the videos right?" Dexter asked

"Of course." Mandark explained

"Good, wait for the robots' signal."

"Just be careful looking for that contract, Protozoan could have it booby trapped just in case."

"Don't worry about that; I'll handle the contract you get the evidence set up for everyone."

"Okay, good luck."

The two went their separate ways; as Dexter ran to the building where Protozoan's office Mandark stood by the stage. Mandark pause for a minute to watch the two strange tarps, a small human sized tarp and a fifty foot giant tarp, having no time to think Mandark ran to his destination. He paused again to look at a large strange dome where the inside went underground like a gladiator arena, remembering the plan he stopped looking and continued running. Meanwhile Dexter reached the building, unaware that he ran by The Utoniums and the girls who just arrived.

"Well girls, we're here." Professor Utonium said as he helped the girls in "I hope Dexter's plan works."

"What is his plan Dad… I mean Professor?" Ken asked

"I don't know but he did say we have to wait and see."

'Dexter, I hope you know what you're doing.' Blossom thought to herself as she looked around, suddenly she noticed Dexter walking around the S.O.T.I. building 'Dexter? I have to talk to him.' "Professor look!"

"What is it Blossom?"

"It's Dexter, it looks like he's trying to get inside the S.O.T.I. building… I'm going to help him."

"Blossom wait! Be careful."

"I will."

Blossom ran off and closed the distance between her and Dexter, who at the meantime was deciding how to get past the guards

'I doubt they'll let me through even with my credentials, think Dexter think!' Dexter thought to himself until he suddenly saw Blossom calling him over to the back "Blossom, what are you doing here?"

"The Professor told me about how you want to expose Professor Protozoan." Blossom explained "I want to help in any way I can?"

"But… I thought you didn't want anything to do with me after… you know."

"Oh… that… listen, I'll talk to you about it later; for now let me help."

"Oh… okay… I need to get to Protozoan's office in the top floor, but there are guards everywhere."

"Oh… why go in from the inside, when you can get in from the outside window?"

"How do I do that?"

"Well I am a super hero after all!"

Blossom showing confidence that she could help Dexter took out her compact and transformed

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

Dexter was compelled to how much Blossom wanted to help him, having no choice he came over to Blossom who promptly gave him a piggy back ride

"Hold on, top floor coming up!" Blossom said as Dexter climbed on

"I swear I'll never get use to thiiiiiiiiiis!" Dexter yelled as Blossom flew high into the air and near a window where the office was "Okay we're here!"

"The window's locked, should we just break in?"

"No, there may be guards inside; I got this!" Dexter said as he pulled out a laser pen and formed a circle, the circle was small enough for Dexter's hand to push it in so it could fall onto the rugged floor and Dexter could reach in and unlock the window. "Tah Dah!"

Dexter opened the window and the two climbed into see Protozoan's expensive looking office

"Wow!" Blossom stated

"Now if I were a very important contract, where would I be hidden?" Dexter though out loud "I don't suppose you have X-Ray vision?"

"That's a negative." Blossom explained "So what exactly is this contract you're looking for?"

"Protozoan and my Grandfather both signed a contract for their businesses; I don't know what for but it might have something important I need."

"Why did they have a contract?"

"Because… they were once friends."

"Oh… let me look!"

***Whoosh***

Blossom with her super speed searched all over the office so fast that it was impossible for Dexter to see her and catch up, when suddenly…

"Here you go!" Blossom stopped and handed over a large sum of papers with the words "Contract" on the top of the front and Dexter's grandfather's and Professor Protozoan's signature on the back

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Dexter cheered

"Not lately Tee Hee!"

"This is great; all I have to do is set up my trap here while you wait with the others then…"

"Wait! Dexter I… I want to tell you something…"

"Blossom, can it wa…" Dexter was caught off guard by Blossom's embrace "Blossom?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Everything…I didn't mean to treat you the way I did… I was just upset about…"

"Blossom… I still don't know what to say, you are the last person who I want to make sad… y-you're too important to me."

"Dexter I… you don't have to be alone."

"I don't want to be, not after meeting you guys. I never had so much fun with others my age in my life, I never wanted it to end… but… I made a promise to my grandpa and I have to keep it, no matter how much I regret it now."

"You can rebuild it again in New Townsville!"

"No, that require a lot of time and money; something Protozoan has to allow."

"Then… I'LL COME WITH YOU!"

"NO!" Dexter yelled forcing Blossom off his body

"…"

"Blossom, what are you saying?"

"Huh?"

"You can't just leave your home! What about your Mother and Father? What about your friends? What about… Kasey?"

"…I…"

"Blossom, I… the truth is… there's nobody I would rather have by my side then you; but this is something I have to do."

"…I…"

"We both know how much being lonely hurts, but I'm confident that there is someone else out there who will see you the way I see you."

"Dexter… (sniff)… I…"

"You're smart… fun… and you're as beautiful outside as you are inside, Blossom… you are like an angel to me… And I pray no one takes those facts away from you."

"Dexter…I… THANK YOU!" Blossom screamed in she buried her face into Dexter's chest crying her eyes out, having no objections Dexter wrapped his arms around her… suddenly Blossom stopped and looked deep into Dexter's eyes "Dexter… The truth is… I don't want you to go… because I… I… … … I…"

***Ra-ha-ring tone, pick up your phone***

"Hello?" Dexter spoke on the phone "Alright, I'm ready on this end… good… see ya later."

***Click***

"I'm sorry about that." Dexter explained

"… Don't worry about it." Blossom said putting on a fake smile

"So… what were you going to say?"

"… um… I'll tell you later."

"Oh… Okay… you should get back to your friends, just in case."

"Yeah… be careful Dexter."

"I will…" Blossom flew off out the window wiping whatever tears were left on her face leaving Dexter in thought as he looked through the contract "Let's see what Grandpa and Protozoan agreed too… um hmm… yeah… huh… no way… this is… I don't believe it… I… ha ha ha… that's it, THE ANSWER TOO ALL MY PROBLEMS!"

Dexter smiled and laughed in Protozoan's office as he waited to make his move

Later back at the audience

Blossom managed to find the others who were hanging out next to the exit away from other scientist

"Blossom!" Bubbles called as her friend took her seat "Did everything go alright?"

"Yeah… it did." Blossom said as the conference was about to begin as Professor Protozoan took the stage "Shh, it's starting; get ready for anything!"

The group all gathered and watched as Protozoan readied himself to reveal his plan.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Science of Tomorrow Institute's annual meeting." Protozoan began on the mike stand "I am here today to announce our latest creation. As you all may know our world is in peril; War, Violence and more and more super powered threats are increasing everyday… it's a sad world and that is why we need weapons… and so as the last remaining president of the S.O.T.I. I proudly present my latest achievement!"

Protozoan moved over to the small human sized tarp on stage and removed it to reveal a heavily armored human like silver robot

"I give you C.A.T.S." Protozoan announced leaving the crowd in awe as they took pictures "The Copying Attack Tactical Solider, with something as simple as a look it can copy the skills and abilities of any and all super powered beings. I would like to demonstrate but with the lack of super Powered beings here I guess a test will have to wait… OH, BUT WAIT! I believe one scientist has brought in his own Super Powered beings, isn't that right Professor Utonium?"

The crowd stood in shock as Professor stood up and gave a hidden hand gesture for the girls to head to the exit and transform

"If I remember correctly you have "Accidentally" created five super human beings right? And I use the term loosely because they are all young girls, do you take us for fools covering up your human experiments?"

"The Girls are not human experiments!" Professor Utonium explained "They were created by a mistake caused by the strange weather conditions and the use of Chemical Z!"

"Is that so? Before this conference is over I shall have a full investigation on you Utonium… But for now do we have any questions? … Yes, you with the blue!"

"Connie Rights of New Townsville News!" The strange familiar lady spoke up "Despite having a policy against Human Experimentations there have been reports of other scientist doing so that you choose to ignore; take one Richard Hardly who is now in custody after attempting to experiment on young children."

"After finding out about Professor Hardly's misdeeds we have erased all his credentials, as of yesterday Professor Hardly is no longer a member of the S.O.T.I."

"If that's true then what about others who have been known by you to conduct such misdeeds? For example, Professor Lenard-Genes B. Gone, who has gone into custody after the heinous act of changing the children of a normal family into a cow and a chicken?"

"Well I uh…"

"Another example was one Dr. Animo a scientist who has experimented with animal AND human DNA for years before custody."

"That's not true I uh…"

"Also is it true that you are in league with the black market to sell weapons of mass destruction to enemy countries."

"That is all false accusations I can assure can and will be rectified."

Meanwhile back stage

"Oh really now?" Mandark said as he pushed some buttons causing all the screens around the stage to flicker and reveal the truth

Back by the dome

The crowd was taken by surprise as video screens began showing off Professor Protozoan's journal entries

"January 12th, It seems that the good Doctor in Aaron City needs a reminder." Professor Protozoan on the screen spoke "His cure for cancer is too costly, perhaps a little arson will change his mind."

"What… But… I…" Protozoan stuttered

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO BURNED MY CURE AND MY LAB!" One scientist called out

"Now, now people this is all a big misunderstanding

"March 15th, Professor Ion seems to disagree with my methods." The screens shows again "Under normal circumstances I would scold him, however I pull the strings… clean energy or no clean energy, his policy on no more weapons has to go… and so does he."

"Protozoan, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" another scientist yelled

"I can explain everything!" Protozoan began to panic

"Alright girls I've had enough." Blossom spoke up after closing the exit door and making sure no one else was around **"Let's roll!"**

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"_**POWER-PUFF GIRLS Z!"**_

After Transforming the girls flew over and landed on top of the dome looking down on the cornered professor

"_PROTOZOAN!"_ The girls called out making every one look

"Who the… YOU!" Protozoan growled

"_The Lovely Fighting Science Legend, __**Power-Puff Girls Z!"**_

"All of your crimes and false accusations you used to cover yourself have been exposed Protozoan!" Blossom called out "Turn yourself in and be judged for you crimes!"

"I don't think so girls!" Protozoan pushed a button causing the dome to open up the girls floated to avoid falling off or falling in when suddenly…

***ZAP***

The girls were blasted from behind by the C.A.T.S. and fell in with the robot right behind forcing Protozoan to close the top trapping the girls and the robot inside "So long FREAKS!"

With the crowd distracted by the event that just happened, Protozoan managed to escape to his office unaware that Dexter was waiting for him there. Meanwhile Connie Rights escaped in her true form, Computress

"What happened?" Bubbles asked

"Professor Protozoan has trapped you all in this dome!" The C.A.T.S. spoke in a monotone matter "As a failsafe the dome is programed to open when this unit has received a significant amount of damage."

"You mean we have to defeat you in order to get out of here, we have to destroy you?" Bunny asked

"Correct."

"No Problem, HERE I COME!" Buttercup called out as she charged at the human shaped machine

"Scanning!" The machine spoke as its eyes glowed staring deep into Buttercup "Scan complete, access!"

"TAKE THIS!

***CLANG***

The girls stood in shock as Buttercup's attack was blocked by the robot after creating its own hammer. Buttercup tried a Sonic Swing only to have it countered with its own Sonic Swing causing a cloud of smoke, Buttercup stood stunned when suddenly the robot's hammer caught her off guard and slammed her into a wall!

***Crash***

"Buttercup!" Bubbles said as she charged "MY TURN!"

"Scanning!" The robot said giving the same look and changed the hammer into a bubble wand "Scan complete, accessing!"

"BURSTING BUBBLES!" Bubbles shouted while swinging as hard as she could causing bubbles to fly full speed at the robot, only to be countered "I won't go down that easily!"

Having no choice Bubbles held on and started fighting with her wand like a staff, the robot countered all her moves until it finally kick her to another wall

***Crash***

"This robot… it scans its opponent and copies the powers then it copies the movements before the opponent has time to react!" Bunny analyzed "Protozoan may be a mad man but he sure is a tricky one!"

"We have to find a way to keep it off balance, Bunny can you keep it busy?" Blossom asked "I have a plan… and I need your help Kasey."

"Okay Ms. Blossom." Bunny said then charged the robot as it also scanned her "Take this, Kendama Cannon!"

"Scan complete, accessing!" the robot said as it clashed with Bunny copying her weapon and attacks and knocking her at another wall

***Crash***

"Here it comes." Blossom said as she, Bloom and Bullet prepared themselves "Remember the plan."

"Okay sis." Bloom replied as they turned to the robot

"Cheep!" Bullet followed

"Scanning!" The robot began

"GO!" Blossom ordered

"RIGHT!" Bloom replied as both girls disappeared

***Whoosh***

"Scan incomplete, searching!" the robot spoke looking for Blossom, Bloom and Bullet as they kept disappearing and reappearing "Searching!"

"Over here!" Blossom called as she disappeared and reappeared again and again

"Nah nah!" Bloom teased as she did the same

"Che-eep!" Bullet followed!

"Searching!" The robot said getting more and more confused

Meanwhile Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny managed to get up and get together to watch the show

"I didn't know Blossom and Bloom could teleport." Bubbles stated

"They're not teleporting Bubbles." Bunny explained "They're moving at full super speed, faster than the eye could see. By doing so the robot can't keep up and scan their powers and abilities like it did us."

"We just have to wait for the right moment and take it down." Buttercup planned and the others agreed

The robot was unable to keep up with the girls when suddenly Bullet jumped onto its face and blocked its vision

"Warning, warning!" The robot began to panic "Vision has been impaired, warning!"

"NOW!" Blossom called as she and Bloom stopped moving **"Shooting Yo-yo!"**

"**Electro Bubbles!"**

"**Graviton Drive!"**

"**Wrecking Ball and Pin!"**

"Bullet Jump off!" Bloom ordered in the air as Bullet obeyed and rolled into a ball in Bloom's hands as she came right above the robot **"Bullet Ball: Slam Dunk!"**

***BOOM SHA KA LAKA***

The combination of the sister's trickery and the full combined attack did the trick as the robot was no more and the top of the dome opened

"All right we did it, let's go!" Buttercup cheered until she saw Blossom sitting and Bloom on her stomach with Bullet on her back panting like no tomorrow "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah(huff)… just(huff)… need(huff)… to(huff)… rest (huff)." Blossom explained

"Moving that fast for so long must have really worn you out." Bunny pointed out

"I'll carry Bloom, you two help Blossom." Bubbles said making the others comply "I doubt Protozoan's gone far, but where could he be?"

"I'll bet he ran back to his office." Blossom stated as her friends helped her up "(GASP) Dexter's still there!"

"_WHAT?"_ the girls all gasped at the news

"We have to hurry!"

"_RIGHT!"_ The girls all stated as they flew out the top and continued toward the villain's hideout

'Dexter, please be alright!' Blossom pleaded in her mind as they continued

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Protozoan's office<p>

"I made it!" Protozoan said as he locked the door behind him "Curse it, Dexter and Mandark must have teamed up and set this trap after they caught Hardly."

"Welcome back Boss!" Dexter said as he appeared sitting on Protozoan's chair "How'd you like our little surprise?"

"You self-important little brat… you have some nerve… What do you want?"

"I don't know, do you want to know my plans first or would you like to explain your plan before me."

"Well everyone knows what I've done, but I'll reveal my ultimate weapon after you tell me your plan."

"Fair enough, here!" Dexter said as he dropped the contract in front of Protozoan's feet "I highlighted some articles you should really look at."

"Hmm…" Protozoan moaned as he picked up the contract and looked at what Dexter mentioned "Article 2, section 4: In case of an unforeseen death the company must then go to the next suitable candidate for ownership… So what I already knew this you brat!"

"Keep reading!"

"Humph… Article 2, section 7: If a suitable candidate is not found the company must be merged with the still living party… Hmm… Article 4, Section 5: The candidate for Protozoan industries will go to his Protozoan's son Alexander Protozoan and Dex-Labs will go to my dear grandson Dexter…hmm… WHAT… Article 4, section 5: Since Dexter is still of adolescence the ownership of Dex-Labs shall still go to Protozoan… No… Article 4, section 6: however if Protozoan refuses to take command then Dex-Labs shall be terminated? … WHAT IS THE MANING OF THIS?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Since I'm still too young to own Dex-Labs and with your refusal to take Dex-Labs that means… DEX-LABS DOESN'T EXIST HA HA HA HA HA!"

"What's so funny? That means you can't keep your promise! YOU LOST!"

"I promised my Grandpa that I would never let anyone take Dex-Labs away from me, but how could I lose Dex-Labs if I've never even got it in the first place? Also… I'm glad I lost."

"What?"

"I needed a break from science anyway, I found something more important."

"And what could that possibly be?"

"Let's just say it's a gift from the heavens, all I have to do is ask Professor Utonium for it."

"I don't know what you're babbling on about, BUT IT WONT WORK."

"Sorry Protozoan, but your little plan to take all of my grandfather's resources has just been derailed… But there's still one thing I don't get… Why weapons? Of all the thing science can be used for, why would you turn the S.O.T.I. into a weapons manufacturing plant?"

"Grr… well since you explained so much to me, I might as well answer… Money of course! You see this world will end in war and with weapons I control I could easily make the buyers bend to my whim, after all Dexter… HE WHO HAS THE GOLD MAKES THE RULES… I guess you could say since everyone will want my weapons they'll have to make a deal with me since I will hold all the card, as well as the secrets mwa ha ha ha ha ha and if anyone gets in my way, they will be dealt with."

"… That's why you murdered my Grandfather?"

"Friend or not he was still in my way… and that Utonium, making items to help people made him next, I just needed a way to contain those human experiments from getting in my way… and you being just a child makes you no threat… any last words before I end you Dexter?"

"As a matter of fact… SMILE, you're on candid camera!"

"Hmm?" Protozoan questioned until he saw an announcement screen revealing his face… the same face he had at that point and time "WHAAAAAT? HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN ON?"

"The whole time and it's not just the screen, Mandark and I hacked every TV and radio signal within a five mile radius. I'm pretty sure the police have their evidence now after Dee-Dee and Lala told them to come as well."

"… YOU… LITTLE…!"

"Normally a plan like this would take weeks to execute, but when two geniuses are at work it only took a couple of hours… so Protozoan what's your plan now?"

"I guess I have no choice…" Protozoan spoke as he grabbed a remote and pushed the button "Now you will all pay, I DON'T NEED THE S.O.T.I. I WILL RULE THE WORLD ON MY OWN!"

***Rumble***

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Dexter asked as the building began shaking

"I have awaken… THE BIG GUY! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh man!"

"DEXTER!" Blossom called from outside through the window "JUMP!"

Following Blossom's orders Dexter jumped out the window and into Blossom's arms as the building crumbled. Blossom landed putting Dexter on the ground as they looked back at the giant smoke cloud where the building once was

"Thanks Blossom." Dexter said as he stood up then looked at Blossom as she breathed heavily "Are you okay?"

"Yeah (huff)… I uh… (puff) I'm just about out of power thanks to that robot of his." Blossom explained

"Mwa ha ha ha ha!" Protozoan's voice could be heard echoing out of the smoke

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dexter said as the smoke cleared revealing a white robot torso with treads and a glass dome on top where Protozoan was

"Freaks … meet Bruno." Protozoan cracked as he unleashed five more C.A.T.S. from the robot "And your destruction!"

"No way!" Bloom cried out in shock "He has more?"

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped

"He must have been saving this for some time now!" Bunny analyzed

"How can we fight five?" Bubbles spoke up "We were barely able to beat one!"

"Not to mention we're all exhausted!" Blossom explained

"We can't give up!" Buttercup yelled out "I'm not giving up!"

"I don't think you have a choice!" Protozoan grinned as he raised one of the hands and threw at the group "SO LONG FREAKS!"

Time seems to have slowed down for our heroes as the giant fist came down about to crush them. Blossom held on to Dexter for dear life as death seemed to come crashing down on them… Suddenly

***Ba-Koom***

A white light came out of nowhere and blasted the arm off the robot and on to the side out of harm's way leaving the whole group speechless

"WHAT THE? WHO DID THAT" Protozoan roared as the light came back and landed between the two groups, suddenly the light disappeared to reveal one who opposed Protozoan was in fact… a what the? "YOU!"

"A MONKEY?" Blossom, Buttercup and Bunny questioned

"A MONKEY!" Bloom and Bubbles eyes twinkled

"Oh oh ah eek eek eek!" Monkey cried in a dark blue jump suit, with yellow glove on his hands and feet, a yellow belt and a yellow M on his mask over his eyes

"MONKEY, long time no see!" Dexter called out

"Oh ah eek eek eek!" Monkey replied to the boy genius

"_YOU KNOW HIM?" _The girls asked in shock

"Yeah, you remember Agent Honeydew? Well she's his care taker… and uh… long story short I'm sort of the one who created him."

"You created him?" Blossom asked in shock "You created one of the greatest super heroes in the world?"

"Like I said it's a long story."

"So Monkey, the Global Security's little pet, you think you can stop me?" Protozoan growled "CATS, scan and DESTROY!"

The robots complied and marched towards monkey who readied himself

"Monkey doesn't stand a chance out there!" Dexter explained

"I won't let that happen!" Buttercup called "I can still fight!"

"Not without help you're not." Blossom said as she and the girls held their compacts out

"…Right… let's do this!"

With that the other girls changed back to normal and gave Buttercup their powers, Buttercup charged up as her Green and Yellow suit changes in to White, Gold and Sliver

"**Super Powered Buttercup!" ** Buttercup powered up and flew over to Monkey "Let's do this!"

"Oh ah!" Monkey agreed as they both flew towards the robots and destroyed them in less than an instant

***BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM***

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Protozoan yelled with surprise

"It's over Protozoan." Buttercup called as she pointed the now kendama at the mad man "Give it up!"

"AH AH!" Monkey agreed

'I can't believe I can understand what this monkey is saying!'

"It's not over yet, NOW BRUNO!" Protozoan ordered as the chest of the robot opened up and revealed a new type of CATS, while the others looked like children, this one looked like a full grown adult with one big red eye "Those CATS were just prototypes used to gather your information, this one is the real deal… heh heh heh… GET 'EM!"

The robot charged at the two heroes, Buttercup changed her weapon into a bubble wand and shot at the robot who dodged with ease and punched the Power-Puff away. It then turned to Monkey who tried to punch it only to have it dodge again, grab his tail and throw it next to Buttercup. The two heroes charged together but were stopped by energy similar to Monkey's and frozen in place

"UGH Can't move!" Buttercup struggled

"EEK!" Monkey screeched

"Protozoan stop this!" Dexter ordered

"You think I'm going to listen to you freaks?" Protozoan growled "Robot, DESTROY THEM!"

The red eye on the robot turned to the group and glowed as it readied its beam

"RUN!" Dexter ordered as the team scattered

"AH!" Blossom yelled as she tripped and fell

"Blast the red head!" Protozoan ordered and the robot fired

***FLASH***

"BLOSSOM!" Dexter yelled as his body moved on his own and pushed Blossom out of the way 'Good, at least she's sa…'

***ZAP***

The group all stared in horror as the beam pierced through Dexter's torso and sent him dragging on the ground sending his glasses off to shatter in the distance

"Dexter… NOOOOO!" Blossom ran over to check on him, as she froze in terror "There's no pulse… he's not breathing… he's… no, Dexter you can't be… DEXTER WAKE UP!"

"He's dead?" Protozoan asked as his evil happiness grew "He's dead… HE'S DEAD HA HA HA, With Dexter out of the way the world will be mine MWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The group all grew teary as Blossom cried her eyes out at Dexter's lifeless body, suddenly the group backed away as they noticed Blossom's dark aura showing

"You murderer… I will… I will…" Blossom growled as she held her dark side back

"You're in for it now." Buttercup threatened still frozen in place by the energy

"What are you talking about?" Protozoan grew curious

"You see there's someone a lot scarier than me and you just ticked her off."

"Hmm?"

"BLOSSOM! IF THERE WAS EVER A TIME WHEN I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO HOLD HER BACK THIS IS IT, TEACH THIS PSYCHO A LESSON!"

"Buttercup… thank you!" Blossom said as she gently put Dexter's body down and gave the robot and Protozoan a glare of pure rage from her now Black and Red eyes as she took out her compact "GRRAAAAH… **DARK BLOSSOM**!"

"WHAT THE?" Protozoan grew fearful of the White haired, grey skinned and fully transformed raging demon girl ready to pounce on him "CATS DESTROY HER!"

"Scanning." The robot reported "Error, Power overload!"

"You evil… self-centered… psychopathic… MURDERER!" Dark Blossom yelled as she charged at the robot at full speed utterly destroying it and freeing Buttercup and Monkey

***Crash and Boom***

"NO, STAY AWAY!" Protozoan yelled as he prepped Bruno up to attack

"RAAAAAH!" Dark Blossom roared as she flew at full speed crashing into the robot again and again destroying the robot piece by piece

***OOH EE OOH AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG***

The robot was in pieces and Protozoan crawled out from the wreckage and looked around to see nothing but scrap metal and fire, suddenly Dark Blossom appeared and marched towards him. Her glowing eyes looked on with rage and loss as the fire burned behind her making her appear as a dark silhouette haunting Professor Protozoan as he tried to crap crawl away

"No, stay back!" The old man panicked "I give up, forgive me."

"I will never forgive you." Dark Blossom growled "You took him away from me, I will never forgive you."

"Blossom stop!" Kasey called

"We have to do something!" Bubbles explained

"It's okay, don't worry!" Buttercup reassured causing everyone to stare at her

"But Buttercup, you know Ms. Blossom is not herself when she's like that." Bunny explained "Why don't you stop her?"

"Because… I believe in her." Buttercup's answer made everyone go quite and pray

"Please… Please… put me down!" Protozoan begged as Blossom lifted him over her head

"I could destroy you with a thought." Dark Blossom said as she threw him to the ground and stared down at him as he shivered "You lied, you cheated, you stole… you even killed… I have never been so angry in my life… but seeing you… down there, being so pitiful… I realize now that you've lost everything…" Blossom finished and changed back to normal as Honeydew and Global Security came "You're not worth it."

"It's over." Buttercup said as she gave back everyone's powers changing them back in to Power-Puffs

"Professor Protozoan, You are under arrest!" An officer came with handcuffs

"You did it Blossom!" Honeydew said but Blossom stood silent as she walked back to Dexter "Blossom, is something wrong?"

"Eek!" Monkey happily cheered as he jumped into Honeydew's arms

"Well hello Monkey! What's going… (gasp)… oh my… I NEED A MEDIC!"

"Dexter." Blossom cried as she held Dexter's head in her lab "I can lift buildings, I can move faster than light and I can even freeze things… but I can't even save one friend… Dexter, I'm sorry."

Memories of the boy ran through the girls' minds. The girls couldn't believe that this boy who may have been a self-important genius was also one of the best friends they ever had. The things he showed them was amazing and he made them so happy just by being happy too. Even with his gift or curse the girls never thought of him as any less then another best friend they were glad to meet.

"Wait, I have an Idea!" Bunny spoke up getting the girls attention "Remember when Dexter mention how the white Z-Rays give us healing powers and that it could be given to others."

"Yeah I remember." Bubbles spoke up "Wait you mean we could use our white Z-Rays and help Dexter?"

"But… isn't he… gone?" Bloom asked

"Chi." Bullet chirped

"He still has color…" Buttercup spoke up "I say we give it a shot."

"You guys!" Blossom said as she got up "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" Bloom agreed

"Cheep!" Bullet followed standing on Bloom's head

"Okay!" Bubbles said

The girls all formed a circle holding each-others hands as they readied themselves for the process

"We have nothing to lose any way so…" Bunny spoke "Let's do our best!"

The girls held hands and concentrated as their white lights covered their bodies and shined on Dexter bathing him with their hope

'Dexter…' Bloom thought 'Don't go away, you're like a big brother to me!'

'Dexter…' Bunny thought 'You never let being an outcast stop you, I'm glad I made a friend who knows what it's truly like.'

'Dexter…' Buttercup thought 'You may be a nerd, a geek and even a bit of a spaz, but you know what… that doesn't matter, I still think you're cooler then you think.'

'Dexter…' Bubbles thought 'I'm glad I met you, you treat people the way you meet them and not judge what they are… you're a good friend.'

'Dexter…' Blossom thought 'You've change my life so much… and I'm glad we changed yours… but Dexter… please don't go, I… I… I…'

The light continued but as time passed the light disappeared… and Dexter still didn't move, giving up Blossom fell on her knees and continued crying.

"(Sniff) It didn't work." Blossom said as tears poured out of her eyes

"Let's go." Buttercup said as she hid her tears "Let's get the medics and leave them alone."

"Right." The girls agreed leaving Blossom to caress Dexter's head in her lap

"Dexter, I'm sorry." Blossom spoke to the boy's body "I'm sorry I couldn't save you… you've done so much for me when I was about to give up. I love my friends but I was always jealous of them, they have more friends and family then I could ever have. I was alone when they weren't around or with their boyfriends, I felt like they were growing more distant from each other… distant from me. I thought I couldn't have what they had, but then you came. We became friends instantly and we didn't think any less of each other as we stood together. But I could tell you were always lonely and you denied it but you knew it was true and I did everything I could for you and it drew me closer to you than anybody before… and now I can barely contain myself… Dexter… the truth is… I LOVE YOU! I've had my crushes but none of them compare to you. YOU'RE THE ONE, you're the one I want, the one I need, the one who I can have! You made me feel more special than anyone else. (Hic) I'll never leave you alone (Hic) because (sniff) even if you leave, I will never leave your heart! Dexter (Hic, hic) I am truly, deeply and madly in love with you (Sniff) and I couldn't save you. Dexter… I'm sorry. (Hic, sniff) Waaaaah!"

"B-Blossom?" A voice was heard and Blossom was in shock as Dexter's gloved hand was on her cheek and his eyes were slowly opening "Am I… dead?"

"(GASP) You're alive?… B-buy w-why would you ask that?"

"Well… because there is a beautiful angel above me!"

"You're alive!" Blossom grew a gigantic smile as tears of sadness turned joy poured out "HE'S ALIVE! GIRLS COME BACK, DEXTER'S ALIVE!"

The girls heard the news as they saw Dexter stood up, with renewed joy they ran back to check up on him

"Easy, be careful!" Blossom ordered as she helped him up

"I'm fine!" Dexter reassured "Hi girls!"

The happy reunion went on as the girls came over with tears of joy as they came to give gentle hugs to the now revived boy, even Buttercup couldn't restrain herself as she turned her back to the group hiding her tears and blush

"Oh oh oh eek eek eek!" Monkey cheered in Honeydew's arms

"I'm so happy you're okay, Dexter!" Honeydew explained "But let's take you to the hospital, just in case."

"Okay!" Dexter said as he slowly got up and taken to an ambulance where the girls grew relieved knowing he was safe.

However, unknown to our heroes, they were under very watchful eyes on a roof

"Well, it looks like they didn't need our help after all." A shadowy Woman explained

"They sure do have a lot of potential." The shadowy leader spoke

"Do you really think that they could really be a good use Major?" A shadowy young man stated

"I do Val, but in due time. Trust me we just may need the help of Those Power-Puff Girls… Let's go!"

"Krunk can't wait!" a large muscular shadow explained as the shadows disappeared… for now

* * *

><p>Later after the ordeal<p>

Mandark decided to go back to his van for a good long rest

"Well now that that's over I guess I should relax." Mandark said as he reached his destination, only to notice the van was gone "What the? Where the? Huh?"

Mandark franticly searched until he noticed a note with his name on it, he decides to open it up and read

"Dear Mandark,

I've decided to go back to New Townsville and I'm taking my son and all your inventions with me. I won't say meeting you wasn't a slice of heaven, but it wasn't. SO LONG SUCKER!

Signed,

Mojo Jojo

PS: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha"

"GRRRRR! MOOOOOJOOOOO! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU BIG APE, MARK MY WORDS!"

Okay that's enough of that

* * *

><p>Hours later at the Hospital<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this Blossom?" Buttercup asked

"Yes, I have too." Blossom stated "This may be the last time I see Dexter, so I'm going to see him one last time."

"Okay, good luck Blossom." And with that Buttercup left her friend alone to wait for the Utoniums to finish with Dexter

"Blossom?" Ken called getting the teen's attention

"Dr. Utonium, Ken… I can go in?" Blossom asked Professor Utonium's wife and son

"Yes, Dexter just wanted to finish something with my husband." The doctor explained "You can go dear."

"Thank you." Blossom bowed as she walked up the stairs to Dexter's room 'This is it, my final good bye to Dexter… I hate this!"

Later she came to the same door where she took a deep breath and waited as she heard Professor Utonium and Dexter finish their conversation

"If that's what you want Dexter, than I have no problem with it." The Professor finished as he left "See you later, Dexter."

Blossom stood back as the man opened the door to let her in

"Go ahead Blossom." The Professor stated

"Okay, thank you Professor." Blossom lowly spoke as she went in and closed the door behind her into Dexter's private room "Um… hi Dexter!"

"Hi Blossom!" Dexter spoke up "Crazy day huh? So… what do you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I just wanted to say… good bye."

"Good bye? Why?"

"Dexter, our vacation is almost over… and once it's done… I will… I'll never see you again."

"What are you talking about? Didn't you hear my speech when I was with Protozoan?"

"No, we were too high in the air looking for you. Why, what happened?"

"Blossom, come with me… in the moon light!"

Dexter climbed out of his bed with his pajamas on and walked with Blossom over to the balcony, there Dexter proceeded to take out the contract he saved and gave it to Blossom

"Read what's highlighted." Dexter ordered and Blossom read, her eyes grew wide as she kept reading then turned to Dexter

"Dexter!" Blossom spoke on shock "What does this mean?"

"Since Protozoan never held Dex-Labs right away, he can't own it… and since I'm still too young, I can't own it, so no one can take it!"

"You mean you're going to shut down Dex-Labs… Why?"

"Because it's just a factory runned by robots, it won't be a problem."

"No, I mean what are you going to do now?"

"I've decided… until I'm old enough to be a full-fledged scientist, I Dexter will be working and staying as an assistant to Professor Utonium at the Utonium World Labs."

"You mean?"

"Yes, I've decided to stay and live in New Townsville."

"(GASP)"

"I want to be where I am happiest, with my friends, with a family that cares and most importantly I want to stay… with you."

"But… but Dexter, why?"

"I heard you when you thought I was dead and hearing that made me so happy… Blossom, the truth is… I love you too."

"(GASP)" Blossom covered her mouth and grew teary

"And I will make sure you are never sad again; Blossom you may be a super hero, but that doesn't mean I won't protect you."

"Dexter (Sniff) I… I…" Blossom was so happy she couldn't hold it as he cried tears of joy in his chest "Thank you!"

Blossom couldn't contain her happiness as she and Dexter looked deep into each other's eyes. Then finally… with no more distractions, no interferences and nothing coming between them… the dream came true… they drew closer and closer to each other locking their faces with their lips and thought to themselves that this would never end.

* * *

><p>Outside on the ground<p>

Dee-Dee, Mimi, Lee-Lee and Lala vava decided to pay Dexter a visit after hearing he was in the hospital

"I hope Dexter's okay." Lee-Lee stated

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's just fine!" Mimi reassured

"Yeah, he's with doctors and nurses and…" Dee-Dee spoke then paused as she looked up "You know, maybe we shouldn't bother him now."

"Why not Dee-Dee?" Lala asked and Dee-Dee pointed at the balcony "Holy!"

"Is that Dexter?" Lee-Lee asked "And is he?"

"HA HA Way to go Dexter!" Mimi stated happy for the boy "I knew you had it in you!"

"We should leave him alone." Dee-Dee Suggested "We'll say goodbye when our vacation's over."

"Right." The othergirls agreed as they walked away not helping that they couldn't stop staring at the newly found couple, Dee-Dee took one last look and thought to herself

'You deserve it Dexter… good bye.'

And with that the ballerinas left

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on a roof across from Dexter and Blossom<p>

"Does this mean Dexter's really my big Brother now?" Bloom asked the other girls who were all transformed with Dexter's robots

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped

"Waaaaah!" Bubbles cried

"I guess so Bloom." Bunny answered "Ms. Blossom finally found her prince."

"Waaaaah!"

"Yeah, I think they're right for each other." Buttercup stated

"Waaaaah!"

"Bubbles, why are you crying?" Bunny asked the wailing blonde

"Because (Sniff) I'M SO HAPPY!" Bubbles answered "WAAAAAH!"

"You know I feel a song coming on!" Martin explained

"Oh I know." Fred spoke up "How about the one with Shaggy?"

"You mean the guy from Scooby-Doo?" Computress asked

"No, I mean the Jamaican reggae singer!"

"Great choice, let me fix my voice!" Martin said as he set it to fix the song he had in mind "Ready Martin!"

"(Ready FRED!)"

The girls all sat back and relax as they continued watching over Dexter and Blossom knowing that this was just another start, for there was never a dull day in the life of the Power-Puff Girls Z. Whether it was a battle, a war or true love they were ready… even with their vacation over.

_(Girl you're my angle,_

_You're my darling angel!_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me,_

_Baby!_

_Shorty you're my angel,_

_You're my darling angel!_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need,_

_Lady!)_

_Life is one big party when you're still young,_

_But who gonna have your back when it's all done,_

_(yeah)_

_It's all good when you're little you have pure fun,_

_Can't be a fool son,_

_What about the long run?_

_(Gal)_

_Looking back shorty always will mention,_

_Said me not giving her much attention,_

_(Yeah)_

_She was there through my incarceration,_

_I wanna show the nation,_

_My appreciation!_

_(Girl you're my angle,_

_You're my darling angel!_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me,_

_Baby!_

_Shorty you're my angel,_

_You're my darling angel!_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need,_

_Lady!)_

_You're a queen and that's how you should be treated,_

_(Oh)_

_Though you never get the loving that you needed!_

_(Yeah)_

_Could have left and I called and you heeded,_

_Begged and I pleaded, Mission completed!_

_(Gal)_

_Mama said that I and I dissed the program,_

_Not the type to mess around with her emotions,_

_(Yeah)_

_But the feeling that I have for you is so strong,_

_Been together so long,_

_And this could never be wrong!_

_(Girl you're my angle,_

_You're my darling angel!_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me,_

_Baby!_

_Shorty, you're my angel,_

_You're my darling angel!_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need,_

_Lady!)_

_Girl in spite of my behavior,_

_Say I'm your savior!_

_(You must be sent from up above!)_

_And you appear to me so tender,_

_Say girl I surrender!_

_(Thanks for giving me your love)_

_Girl in spite of my behavior,_

_Well, you are I'm your savior!_

_(You must be sent from up above!)_

_And you appear to me so tender,_

_Well girl I surrender!_

_(Said thanks for giving me your love)_

_Now life is one big party when you're still young,_

_And who gonna have your back when it's all done,_

_It's all good when you're little you have pure fun,_

_Can't be a fool son,_

_What about the long run?_

_(Yeah)_

_Looking back shorty always will mention,_

_Said me not giving her much attention!_

_(Gal)_

_She was there through my incarceration,_

_I wanna show the nation,_

_My appreciation!_

_(Girl you're my angle,_

_You're my darling angel!_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me,_

_Baby!_

_Shorty you're my angel,_

_You're my darling angel!_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need,_

_Lady!_

_Girl you're my angle,_

_You're my darling angel!_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me,_

_Baby!_

_Shorty you're my angel,_

_You're my darling angel!_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need,_

_Lady!)_

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes: <strong>_Oh my gosh! This story was so sappy, you could have it with pancakes! ***Ba da Bum Ching*** ZING, thank you ***BOO*** oh come on that was a good one, you see it's sappy and syrup is made of sap and you put in on pancakes and… you… I… T_T… never mind. Anyway there you have it folks Dexter and Blossom are now officially Boyfriend and Girlfriend, what more could you ask? Okay maybe the songs (I'm a Believer by Smash Mouth (Personal Favorite Rock Band) and Angel by Shaggy ft. Rayvon) were a bit much, but hey it's an adventure mixed with mystery and romance. Anyway next chapter everyone will be back in New Townsville and a new saga will await them, that's right this is the end of the "Dexter Saga"! Dee-Dee, Lala and the others may return but I'm not sure yet, Honeydew, Monkey and Mandark will definitely make a comeback!

Now for the real dilemma, I have a great idea for the next saga in this story but… I can't decide on the villain! So here's the deal… I will put up a poll (feel free to vote) of the three villains I have in mind and I WANT YOU to vote… and maybe, JUST MAYBE, the two losers will make a cameo. Anyway here they are...

Choice #1: The return of _Him_! _Him_ has returned and this time he brought aliens and he's getting some old friends. But His main objective is to get revenge, not on the girls but… ON MONA!

Choice #2: The Queen of the Underworld, Mandy! That right, the same Mandy from the most over rated CN original, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, has pulled some strings and has taken over the Underworld and now has her sights set on Earth, starting with New Townsville.

And Choice #3: Dr. X and Bell! Yup the two villains from Bleedman's comic PPGD (Good art, badly thought out writing). In this story Dr. X is somehow connected to the SOTI and wants Utonium's head, as for Bell… well she's not just a puppet in this story, she's much deeper… but is she a hero or a villain?

Anyway the choice is yours, feel free to vote and tell me who you choose (if you want to) and why in your review!

_**News:**_Cartoon Network has done it again, this time they are canceling Young Justice and Green Lantern! Two awesome shows that only lasted 2 seasons! I mean COME ON! Enough of that, go to Bleeding Cool News' web site, they have pics of the new PPG 2013 Special coming this fall. Rumor has it that if this special is successful, they will continue with a series. I'm actually very… indifferent about that, but I still wish for a PPGZ American Dub. Anyway, don't forget to vote and review

_**Next Chapter: **_Kasey finds that growing up is hard, meanwhile the shadowy figures decide to show themselves to see if the girls are truly ready for the new incoming threat! Can they survive the A.W.S.M. initiation test? Find out next time!

Hasta la Vista, Baby!


	11. Are you AWSM enough?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this because Stuart Snyder sucks

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Specials"

"Specifics or more than one"

_**The Magic and Science of Good and Evil!**_

**Chapter 11:** Are you A.W.S.M. enough?

_Part One_

The City of New Townsville and what a beautiful day it is indeed. Just a few weeks after Their Spring Break our Heroes were back to business as usual, fighting crime, saving the day and doing it all before bed time. And as the sun shines down on a little tenement, Bunny stretches to greet the new day.

"Wow, what a great day!" Bunny said as she stretched "I'd better get ready for our picnic!"

Apparently Blossom thought the whole group should spend some time together. So happy to see all her friends together again Bunny quickly changed into her clothes and rushed down stairs to see her Brother and building manager Barry feeding Burns his breakfast

"Hey Barry, feeding Burns again?" Bunny asked

"Yeah." Barry said as he petted the dragon "Hard to believe we have a pet dragon huh."

"I can't believe he eats dog and cat food!"

"You kidding? He'll eat the can if he's hungry enough!"

"Hey you two!" Mona said as she came down with Blitz the smallest Rowdy-Ruff boy to meet with the siblings "Good morning!"

"Good morning!" Bunny and Barry said in unity

"Ready for the Picnic Bunny?"

"Yeah, I hope we have fun!" Bunny stated

"Blitz, don't forget to take Burns for a walk… I mean fly." Barry ordered "Be careful and don't forget to pick up this time!"

"Okay Barry!" Blitz answered

"Will you be okay without us big brother?" Bunny asked

"No sweat." Barry reassured "The boys and I are just going to the movies to check out that new film by Genndy Tartakovsky."

"That's good."

"Why in the world would anyone get rid of such a great cartoonist?" Mona asked "Well you boys have fun, see ya!"

"Bye Mona, bye Bunny!" Blitz called out as the girls walked away

"Don't have too much fun!" Barry joked

"Don't worry we won't, bye!" Bunny said as the distance between them increased

"Behave Blitz!" Mona followed

Bunny and Mona made their way to the Utonium's labs where their friends were most likely waiting

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Blossom's House<p>

Blossom woke up to greet the day in her room

"Ah, what a beautiful day." Blossom said as she got up then looked at a picture on her desk of her and Dexter "Good morning sweetie, MWA!"

As Blossom made her way to the bathroom she heard strange noises coming from the locked room

"Hello?" Blossom asked as she knocked "Kasey, is that you?"

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped from outside the door

"Bullet, is Kasey okay?"

"Ooh… sis?" Kasey said as she opened the door holding her stomach "I don't feel so good."

"What's wrong Kasey? Are you nauseous?"

"No, it's not that… l when I woke up I…" Kasey then whispered the rest in Blossom's ear making her blush

"Kasey… you… oh my!"

"Please don't tell mom and dad."

"We have to tell mom, but we'll leave dad out, okay?"

"Okay."

"Cheep?" Bullet chirped on Kasey's arm

"Don't worry, I'm fine Bullet."

"Come on, let's tell mom." Blossom ordered as she helped the young girl down, as the girls reached downstairs they saw their mother at the sink washing dishes "Um mom?"

"Yes Blossom what is it?" The mom asked then looked at the youngest daughter "Is something wrong Kasey?"

"Well Kasey is…." Blossom spoke up then whispered the rest shocking the mother, who quickly changed her expression to… happy?

"My little girl's growing up!"

"Huh?" both girls grew confused

"Congratulations Kasey, I am surprised you started earlier than your sister though."

"MOM!" Blossom grew embarrassed

"I can't wait to tell your father! … Oh wait here, I have coupons! The pharmacy is not too far from here, you know what to pick up Blossom!"

"Yes mom…" Blossom spoke still embarrassed "Once I come back I'll call and cancel the picnic."

"NO!" Kasey spoke up "I'm fine Blossom really, don't stay because of me, I can come!"

"Okay, if you're sure about this Kasey."

"You girls be careful and have fun." The mom explained as the girls got ready "And don't worry Kasey, growing up is never easy… bye girls!"

"Bye Mom!" The sisters called as they left for the Utonium's lab

* * *

><p>Later outside<p>

Kasey stood holding her stomach in discomfort as she and Blossom continued to the lab

"Ohh… this sucks." Kasey complained

"Cheep!" Bullet complied with worry on Kasey's shoulder

"Don't worry Kasey." Blossom reassured "it's natural."

"Mom said it means I'm growing up."

"That's right, in fact I think you've grown a lot."

"Really… but you're still a lot taller than me sis."

"That's not what I mean, I mean mentally."

"Huh?"

"But you're still my noisy little sister."

"HEY… tee hee… thanks Blossom."

"Anytime Bloom, come on we're almost to the lab."

"Okay!"

"Cheep!" Bullet perked up as the sisters went to the lab which was now in sight

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the lab<p>

Dexter was in the work station underneath a large machine making adjustments as he grabbed tool after tool while he laid on a roller, after a few minutes he pulled himself out, removed the goggles and rubbed the sweat off his face so he could put his glasses back on

"PHEW… finished!" Dexter said proud of himself

"Glad to see you've finished Dexter." Computress came in the room

"Yeah, now I can… (YAWN)… get some rest."

"I don't think you can Dexter."

"Huh, what do you mean Computress… wait, WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"9:15am."

"AND TODAY'S THE PICNIC!... Oh man, Blossom's going to kill me."

"It's okay Dexter, you can still have fun."

"Computress, why didn't you tell me to stop?"

"I did… ten times… every hour… Dexter, you really need to get out of this routine."

"I know…"

"You're not alone anymore Dexter, you have friends, a family that truly cares about you and a beautiful girl that loves you."

"Yeah, you have no idea how much that means to me, but… (Yawn) old habits die hard."

"I know, come on let's get you dressed."

Computress helped the exhausted Dexter get up and get ready for the day.

Meanwhile in the lab

Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny and Mona were gathered around the table getting ready for the picnic when the sisters came finally came in

"Hi girls!" Blossom called with a bag from the pharmacy

"Hi Blossom, hi Kasey!" The girls said in unity

"CHEEP!" Bullet angrily chirped

"Hi Bullet." The girls said sheepishly

"Cheep!" Bullet cheered up

"Hi!" Kasey spoke in distain "(Groan)"

"What's wrong Kasey?" Bubbles asked as she walked over to the young girl

"I'm fine."

"Oh…huh?" Bubbles said as Blossom came and whispered in her ear making Bubbles' face turn red "SHE HAVING HER FIRST WHAT?"

"Bubbles keep it down!" Blossom shushed pleaded

"Ooh I see." Buttercup slyly sneered "Stomach pains and a bad attitude, it's not that hard to figure out what's going on."

"Um should we uh I mean uh why don't we uh!" Bunny spoke all flustered and discombobulated "Shouldn't we uh I mean uh!"

"Don't worry Kasey, it's just a part of a woman's body." Mona explained "I mean we all go through it."

"Really Mona?" Kasey asked "Even you Girls?"

"HUH? Well yes!" Mona grew embarrassed "Mine started when I was thirteen?"

"Oh I see… Sis?"

"Umm… I…" Blossom blushed "I was ten… and I still don't like it."

"You mean… It's keeps coming back?"

"Yup, every month for about a week."

"A WEEK?"

"Don't worry Kasey." Bubbles reassured but still blushed "As you get older you get used to it… I started at twelve and uh… well…"

"What about you Bunny?" Kasey asked

"WELL I UH!" Bunny Panicked then calmed down but still with a beat red face "It happened just before I first transformed… CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE PLEASE?"

"What about you Buttercup?... Buttercup?

Buttercup turned and stood silent as the girls stared, suddenly the answer came to them

"YOU NEVER HAD ONE YET?" The whole group screamed in shock

"Yeah, so what?" Buttercup glowered with a red face

"I guess this means that even Kasey is more of a woman then you now huh!" Mona teased

"Why you!"

"Hi girls!" Dexter said coming in the room

"Dexter you're here and…" Blossom paused as she inspected Dexter in his street clothes with his messed up collar uneven pants legs and semi-tucked undershirt as he rubbed the back of his messy hair "You're… a mess…"

"Yeah, I was rushing while getting ready." Dexter sheepishly smiled while Blossom glared

"You were up all night working again, weren't you?" Blossom grew agitated

"No… well a little I uh…" Dexter began to panic as Blossom fumed "I'm sorry you know how I get when I'm making something, I lost track of time that's all!"

"(Sigh) Come here!" Blossom said as she grabbed Deter and tidied him up "Dexter, you need to take better care of yourself."

"I know, I know… it's just that uh well… your hair smells nice."

"Don't change the subject, I'm mad at you now… (sigh) you know how I worry."

"I know, old habits die hard… that's all."

"That's no excuse to skip sleep, you need your rest."

As the couple talked the girls looked on at the cute scene and giggled

"Looks like Blossom wears the pants in this relationship." Buttercup stated

"But Blossom doesn't wear pants often." Kasey stated stunned

"Chee…" Bullet sighed

"It's a figure of speech Kasey!" Bunny explained "It means Blossom is in charge."

"Oh… well my sister has always been bossy!"

"Tell me about it." The girls joked

"There we go, much better!" Blossom sighed as she finished tidying up Dexter "Dexter I… (Sigh) You know I love you right?"

"Of course." Dexter sheepishly answered "I love you too."

"That's why I need you to take better care of yourself."

"Don't worry you're pretty little head. I'll try harder for you."

"It's not for me… it's for you… (kiss) alright, let's go."

"Hi girls!" Ken said as he walked in the room "Hi Kasey!"

"Hi Ken!" the girls greeted

"Hello" Kasey weakly said as she hid the items she and Blossom got from the pharmacy and held her stomach

"What's wrong Kasey?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have to go with us if you don't want to."

"Don't worry Ken!" Blossom interrupted "Kasey's just…"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Kasey Screamed

'Stomach pains and irritable… uh oh' Dexter thought then explained "Ken, it's best not to get too involved in these thing when it comes to women."

"Huh, what do you mean Dex?" Ken asked

"Trust me it happens to my sister and that way I can finally get some rest. You see between the ages of nine and fifteen a girl goes starts to go through their menhmmmph!"

"Okay, that's enough out of you!" Blossom said coving up her boyfriend's big mouth "I think it's best if Ken finds out on his own, but later… MUCH later."

"Okay… Ken… just trust me, Kasey's body is just… maturing that's all."

"Uh… okay…" Ken accepted "Can I help you Kasey?"

"No I'm Fine." Kasey calmed down "Thank you."

"Hi girls!" Professor Utonium called as he came in with his wife "Is every one ready?"

"Yes sir!" The whole group cheered

"Your friend Cody called." Dr. Utonium explained "He said he's coming to take you."

"Cody's taking us?" Bubbles asked "How?"

"It's a surprise."

***Beep*Beep***

"Oh that's him now!" Professor Utonium said "Have fun now!"

"Okay!" The whole group called again "Bye!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside<p>

"OH!" Dexter cheered "CODY'S GOT THE CAR!"

The group all gasped as they all looked at Cody's new red sports car, after all he is 16 years old

"SHOTGUN!" Dexter, Ken and Buttercup all called out at the same time

"Sorry guys, this seat is reserved." Cody explained as he opened the passenger seat "Coming Bubbles."

"Why thank you Tee Hee!" Bubbles laughed as the others groaned

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the Lab<p>

"Well honey, you know what they say." Professor Utonium spoke to his wife "With the kids away, the adults will play."

"Oh you ha ha ha!" Dr. Utonium laughed "I really should start dinner."

"(Sigh) okay dear."

*Ding Dong*

"I'll get it." Professor Utonium explained as he went to open the front door "Yes can I help you?"

"Hello Professor Utonium." said an English woman with short black hair and a business suit "How have you been?"

"Agent Honeydew, long time no see." The Professor as he shook the woman's hand "Come in, make yourself at home."

The two reentered the den to sit and talk

"Honeydew!" Dr. Utonium called as she walked over to the secret agent "How have you been? Can I get you anything?"

"No, that's quite all right." Honeydew explained "Actually I came here to talk to all of you about something important."

The room grew serious as the adults sat down

"So what's so important that you had to come and visit us?" Dr. Utonium asked

"Actually, it's about an old friend of yours!" Honeydew explained making the adults grow more curious "Professor Protozoan's son has gone missing."

"Xander?" Professor Utonium spoke up "Did something happen?"

"Yes, after the incident at the S.O.T.I. Alexander Protozoan along with his daughter disappeared without a trace."

"You and Alex were good friends growing up right honey?" Dr. Utonium asked

"Yes, he was my friend ever since high school." The professor explained "He liked it when we called him Xander. We met when our fathers met with Dexter's grandfather at the S.O.T.I. He was doing research on astrology, and technology… do you know how or why he has disappeared?"

"There's an investigation on that now." Honeydew continued "Tell me something, is it true that both you and Alexander were in charge of the research of the original component "Chemical X"?"

"Yes! Before it transformed into the more potent and powerful "Chemical Z" Xander and I were each given some to research."

"So what exactly are Chemicals X and Z?"

"We don't truly know, all we know is that exposure to Chemical X can cause an increase or even reveal the hidden or full potential of anything it's exposed too, but it was still highly unstable. However Chemical Z is more potent and stable and we've seen the results."

"You mean the Power-Puff Girls?"

"Exactly, can you believe that this compound caused gave ordinary girls the ability to lift mountains, fly faster than the speed of sound and become indestructible?"

"Yes, as well as materialization, healing and the ability to survive the vast vacuum of Space. Those girls are truly amazing, but that's not counting the villains and monsters caused by the combination of Chemical Z and Kennainum He."

"You sure do your homework Honeydew. Kennainum He was the original compound that was made for Chemical X only not as powerful, it was created by my ancestor Professor Pithum and overtime became more powerful and unstable making what we now call Chemical X."

"I see… and if this formula ever went into the wrong hands it could be disastrous."

"Yes… however I'm more worried about my friend."

"I understand Professor Utonium, don't worry Global Security is doing everything they could to find him and the chemical."

"Thank you Ms. Honeydew."

"By the way, how are the girls doing?"

"They are fine." Dr. Utonium spoke up "After being home for months I finally had a chance to know them, whatever force chose these girls to be the defenders of this city made the right choice."

"That's good to hear, because I came to warn you about the test?"

"What test?" Both Utonium's asked

"The test that shows, that they can stay Super Heroes."

The adults stood quiet shock at the news as Honeydew explained the situation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the park during the picnic<p>

Mona went for a walk while Poochi and Bullet played in the grass as the group all stood together and laughed enjoying each other's company until they found a subject they all could talk about.

"This is the life!" Jack said as he sat with the group on their towel enjoying their picnic "School's almost over and summer's upon us."

"Yeah, I hope you enjoy high school." Cody explained

"Heh you watch." Mitch spoke up "When high school starts, I'm going to own it in no time."

"Some things never change." Dexter pointed out, yawned and then looked at a distraught Buttercup "Buttercup what's wrong, aren't you excited that you're going to high school next year?"

"Oh don't mind her." Blossom began "She's just feeling down because in the high school we're going all girls have to wear…"

"AHH, LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LA LA LA LA!" Buttercup said covering her ears

"Skirt withdrawal?" Dexter smugly asked

_"Skirt withdrawal!"_ the others smugly answered

"It's bad enough I have to wear a skirt while I'm a Power-Puff." Buttercup fumed "But now I have to wear it while I'm at school?... I need some air."

Buttercup got up and stormed off away from the group

"Buttercup wait!" Mitch got up and followed

The group sighed and then turned their attention to Kasey, who was laying her head on her sister's lap

"Kasey, are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked

"I can take you home, if you want me too." Cody asked

"No I'm fine, really!" Kasey said

"Um Jack?" Bunny spoke up "Do you want to get some snacks from the stand over there for everybody?"

"Sure!" Jack answered "Lead the way!"

And with that the tenement tenants were on their way

"Cody, I want to check something." Bubbles said as she got up "Do you want to come?"

"Sure." Cody said as he got up and followed his girlfriend

"Are you sure you're all right Kasey?" Blossom asked as her little sister sat up

"I'm okay Blossom." Kasey answered "I just don't want to ruin everyone's day."

"Don't worry, you're not ruining anything… by the way how do your… new…"

"Oh um… it's… a little weird… but comfy."

"That's good, now… Dexter and I are going to talk, can you watch over her Ken."

"Sure Blossom." Ken said reassuring the red haired teen

"Thanks Ken."

"We won't be long." Dexter said as he took Blossom's hand "Don't hesitate to call us if something's wrong."

"Okay I won't." Ken stated as the two red heads left, Ken then turned to Kasey to check on her "Are you okay Kasey?"

"I'm fine." Kasey spoke up to her best friend "Growing up is hard isn't it?"

"Yeah, my mom said that's why it takes so long."

"I guess you really are only young once."

"Yeah."

"Once I'm better what do you say we have more fun once school's over?"

"Sure why not."

"YEAH HA HA HA!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"(Sigh) Sometimes I wish I could stay a kid forever."

"I know, but we all have to grow up sometime… so what do you want to be when you grow up."

"I…I don't know yet, but I want to grow up here first." Kasey said as she held her hands to her chest

"K-KASEY, DON'T TOUCH THERE!" Ken said as he turned away with a red face

"Why not Ken… I WANT TO BE AS BIG AS MS. BELLUM !" Kasey smiled

"K-Kasey!"

"Tee hee that way everyone will like me and think I'm pretty!"

"Kasey, y-you don't have to be big there to be pretty."

"Huh… what do you mean Ken?"

"Well I… uh…"

"I mean… I'm nowhere near as pretty as my sister."

"That's not true, you're much prettier than you sister!" Ken spoke and then covered his mouth in embarrassment

"Ken… y-you really mean that?" Kasey said with a blush on her face as well "T-thank you."

"Uh sure… no problem."

The two youngsters stood quiet for a minute until Kasey looked at Ken again with a blushing face

"Um… Ken?" Kasey spoke up

"Um… Yes Kasey?" Ken responded

"I was wondering… well…"

"Yes?"

"When we do grow up together… well… I was wondering if… um."

"What Kasey?"

"When we grow up… would you marry me?"

"W-W-WHAT? Kasey we… uh… I…uh… you… we shouldn't be thinking about this now!"

"Tee hee relax Ken, I'm just kidding."

"That's not funny Kasey… maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"I mean… anything can happen until we grow up."

"Oh…"

The two stood silent until Kasey spoke up

"… Hey Ken." Kasey spoke

"Yeah?" Ken responded

"Well… I've seen my sister kiss Dexter a lot just like Mom and Dad do… so uh…"

"K-KASEY, ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"But don't you want to try it?"

"Well I uh… uh…"

Without realizing it Ken and Kasey looked deep into each other's eyes drawing ever closer… suddenly

"HEY GUYS!" Poochi called "WE'RE BACK!"

"CHI!" Bullet chirped

The talking robot dog and the living Squirrel doll appeared and looked with bewilderment as Ken and Kasey stood several feet apart

"What happed?" Poochi asked

"Cheep?" Bullet followed

Suddenly Kasey's compact began to beep; she then opened it to reveal Blossom and the Mayor talking about Mojo Jojo in New Townsville

"(Sigh) Hopefully this will take my mind off this pain." Kasey spoke as she stood up "Coming Bullet?"

"Cheep!" The Squirrel doll chirped as she jumped on Kasey's shoulder ash she pulled out her compact

"Good luck Kasey." Ken said "And Be Careful."

"Thanks Ken… **Burning Bloom**!" Kasey transformed and began to float "Hey… My pain is gone! Okay bye Ken!"

And with that Kasey flew off. Ken just sat where he was with Poochi and sighed as he waited for the other guys, knowing they were coming back to the spot once the girls left.

* * *

><p>A little earlier somewhere not too far<p>

Dexter and Blossom stared up at the clouds as time went by, Blossom sighed as she sat with Dexter right on her back

"Is something wrong Blossom?" Dexter asked with worry "You're not still mad at me, are you?

"No, you apologized enough." Blossom answered "I'm just worried about Kasey."

"Blossom, she's growing up."

"I know but…"

"You'll always be her big sister no matter what, and you two will always love each other."

"I know (Sigh) I was just thinking about the first time she became a Power-Puff Girl."

"What happened?"

"I was freaking out!"

"You can talk to me about it, if it makes you feel better."

"Okay, it happened last September." Blossom told Dexter everything about how Kasey became a Power-Puff Girl ***Read "The Z-Rays Shine Again" Chapters 6 and 7* **and that's what happened."

"A lot has changed hasn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Blossom… you did nothing wrong, you were just frustrated and scared."

"I know…"

"Listen, things change and people change, it's all part of growing up. Besides who would have thought that someone like me and someone like you could meet let alone come together."

"Yeah, you're right. Becoming a Power-Puff Girl is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, but… one day I might have to give it up."

"Maybe… but until that day comes, you should make the best of it."

"(Sigh)"

"Don't worry Blossom, powers or no powers, you will always have your friends, your sister, your family and most of all… me."

"Dexter."

"I will never leave your side Blossom, I promise to always be there for you… and Kasey."

"Thank you Dexter, I'm glad to know I have someone with your heart… now if only you would spend less time in your lab."

"Only if you lay off the snacks."

"Not on your life mister!"

The two laughed and played as Blossom's stress disappeared. A once lonely boy with a genius brain and an ego full of denial and a once peppy energetic showoff together as a lovey dovey couple, it was like a fairy tale with a very happy ending. Suddenly Blossom's belt went off interrupting the scene

"Mr. Mayor, what's wrong?" Blossom asked

"It's Mojo and his son." The Mayor panicked

"Don't worry Mayor, I'll get the girls and we'll get right on it." Blossom said as she closed the compact and looked at her boyfriend

"Don't worry, I'll always have you." Dexter explained "But right now, your city needs you."

"You're right. I have a responsibility to uphold, thanks Dexter."

Dexter stood back as Blossom did her thing

**"Hyper Blossom"** Blossom transformed then floated in mid-air as she turned to Dexter "I'll be back soon!"

"Don't worry I know, just be careful" Dexter said as Blossom flew off and he walked back to the picnic. "(Sigh) I guess a hero's work is never done."

* * *

><p>Earlier by the lake<p>

Bubbles dipped her feet in the water as Cody watched in thought, Bubbles then turned to him to see what was the matter.

"Cody?" Bubbles asked "Is something wrong?"

"No." Cody said with a fake smile "Just thinking about the future."

"Are you… still worried about the monster inside you?"

"…yeah…"

"Cody." Bubbles spoke as she held his hands "I promise you, Dexter and the Utoniums are working on a cure. Not just for you but for all of the monsters in New Townsville."

"Bubbles, thank you." Cody said as he closed the gap between them "I have to know… if I turn into that thing and can never be changed back… would you… would you still be by my side?"

"(Gasp)… How could you say that?"

"Bubbles, I…"

"I would do anything to stay by your side… even if it means becoming a monster again" ***Read "The Z-Rays Shine Again" Chapter 9***

"Bubbles… Thank you… you're always saving me, just like the hero you are."

"Cody." Bubbles spoke up but then her compact beeped, she opened it up and heard Blossom's and the Mayor's voices, she then turned to Cody

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere."

"(Mwa) Bye Cody… **Rolling Bubbles!"** Bubbles transformed and flew to the scene

"I have faith Bubbles." Cody said with a smile as he walked back to the picnic "And as long as I have that faith, I know we will be happy one day."

* * *

><p>Earlier in the thick of the woods<p>

Buttercup and Mitch were feeding some animals with their nuts until Mitch noticed something wrong with Buttercup.

"Hey BC is something wrong?" Mitch asked "Come on these critters are getting hungry."

"I know, it's just." Buttercup said then got up scaring the critters away then turned to Mitch "I've decided… and I want to hear your answer."

"Okay shoot!" Mitch said but then noticed Buttercup's face turning redder "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'M FINE… I just want to know… if you… if you… grrr… (Inhale)… I want to know if you want to make it official!"

"BC what are you talking about? Make what official?"

"Y-You know… US!"

"Come on girl, you're acting weird."

"I'm fine you moron… I just want it to be official."

"Huh?"

"Grr… (Inhales some more)… MITCH… WILL YOU OFFICIALLY BE MY BOYFRIEND?"

In surprise Mitch was left speechless and dropped the nuts on the floor, Buttercup had an intense blush all over her face showing Mitch that she was serious

"The others think we're a couple." Buttercup explained "And while I do like hanging out with you, I just want to take it further… I mean no other boy wants to come near me and they act like they're scared of me…. MITCH PLEASE, I REALLY LIKE YOU!"

"Buttercup… I…" Mitch began to stutter but then stood up to give his answer to Buttercup's teary face "You're serious!"

Mitch stood up and did something he has never done before, he gave his former best friend now girlfriend a hug.

"Sure, anything for you." Mitch answered

Buttercup looked up and smiled as she hugged back

"Thank you Mitch (Sniff), you're the best." Buttercup began to tear up until she heard a strange sound

"Heh heh heh." Mitch quietly laughed

"HEY!" Buttercup grew emotional as she pushed Mitch away "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, it's just… I know you're a girl and all… but this is the first time I see you… as a girl!"

"Humph, I can't help it, you've meet my family. I'm like this because of them, besides I can't stand all that girly-girly stuff."

"I don't see the problem, you could be whatever you want to be and I'll still be by your side."

"Thanks Mitch."

"Besides no matter who you decide to be, you could be a real cutie if you put your mind to it. Ha ha!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Buttercup screamed in embarrassment as she pinched Mitch's freckled face "I TOLD you… that I…I…"

Buttercup calmed down and stared at Mitch's eyes, Mitch stared back as Buttercup's face suddenly became beautiful to him. As their eyes and hearts came in sync they unknowing came closer and closer to each other's faces… suddenly

***Beep beep beep***

"What the… OH COME ON!" Buttercup said as she opened her compact to hear Blossom and the Mayor talk about the situation "(Sigh) Sorry Mitch."

"Don't worry about it." Mitch said as he put his hand on Buttercup's shoulder "Besides your team needs their toughest fighter and the city needs their heroines. Go on and kick some butt!"

"Thanks Mitch." Buttercup spoke as she took out her compact and flew off **"Powered Buttercup!"**

"Hmm… I have a girlfriend… wow… Ha ha MAN… (Sigh) Guess I should go back to the spot!" and with that Mitch walked back to the picnic

* * *

><p>Earlier at the corner store just outside the park<p>

Jack and Bunny were heading back with the snacks when Jack decided to ask a simple question

"Bunny, I've been wondering." Jack began

"Yes?" Bunny responded

"What do you think would happen if everyone knew about you being a Power-Puff Girl?"

"AH… gee… I-I don't know! Everyone would freak out I guess."

"And your brother?"

"…That's the scary part, I don't know what he'll do."

"Well he is very over protective of you."

"Yeah, you've experienced that first hand."

"Don't remind me (shudders) I feel like he's watching us right now and if I turn around he's going to just appear and… (gulp)."

"Ha ha ha don't be silly Jack, this is my brother we're talking about not the Slender-Man."

"Sometimes I can't tell who's scarier."

"Ha ha ha that's my high school football playing MVP brother for you… we're the only relatives we got ***Read chapter 15 of TZRSA for details*.** But what really scares me is everyone else."

"Everyone else?"

"Friends, neighbors, strangers… you know people who aren't related to me."

"Bunny… I will never leave your side! I promise!"

"Jack, I… thank you."

"Well if anything happens, you girls could always hang out with those Rowdy-Ruff Boys."

"EW NO!"

"Ha ha ha oh come on I think you all would look cute together with your counterparts."

"Jack I told you, the Rowdy-Ruff Boys come from our DNA, it's like we're related! And being with them would be like… Incest!"

"Incense? What the heck is that?"

"Incest is… how should I put it? It's a forbidden relationship between ones related by blood."

"Oh I get it, since they all have the DNA of you girls, they would be like your sons or brothers or something."

"Exactly! Besides they seem to have fun with Barry."

"I guess because they didn't have a real man in their lives, Barry does act like a big brother to everyone and not just you."

"Yeah and he finally asked Kelly out on dates."

"Good for him, he deserves it."

"Yeah."

"Bunny listen to me… one day I hope your brother and I can reach an understanding, because… I don't want to leave your side."

"Jack, I…"

"You've done so much for me and your brother has done so much for everyone it's hard to imagine life without either of you."

"(Gasp)"

"Bunny, you are truly an amazing girl and it doesn't matter if you're a Power-Puff or not."

"Am I?"

"Of course you are, you just have to stop selling yourself short."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I mean there must be some reason why you became a Power-Puff."

"Thanks Jack." Bunny said as she hugged her boyfriend

"Any time." Jack responded as he hugged back

Suddenly Bunny's belt went off forcing her to open her compact and hear Blossom and the mayor

"Duty calls." Bunny said as she turned back to Jack "Will you be okay?"

"Sure!" Jack said as he grabbed all the snacks "Just be careful okay."

"Yeah… **Starry Bunny!"**

And with that Bunny transformed and flew off, joining the others in battle leaving Jack to carry the snacks

"Oh well, a little more guy time never hurt anyone."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile by a flower bed<p>

Mona sat down and picked some flowers to make a bouquet leaving her to her thoughts

'These flowers are so pretty.' Mona thought to herself 'Tee hee if Brick was here he'd probably grab as many flowers as he could and give them to me.'

Mona stood up and looked over the vast garden

'You know if I wanted to I could bring all these flowers to life so they could go where ever they wanted… but then people would think of them as monsters.'

She then looked up into the sky to see birds flying away

"Why not? If I wanted to I can go anywhere I want and do anything I wanted to, I have everything I wanted now. It's true… I have a family, friends, a life and people who will love and protect me. (Sniff) It feels like a dream."

"Maybe it is a dream." A voice was heard making Mona stand up and look at a girl around her age wearing a pure white summer dress, she had long slick black hair with only a few large strands in the front with a white head band, her eyes were closed as she smiled and she had a very beautiful face "Sorry to eavesdrop, but I wanted to see all the flowers."

"Oh…"

"So what were you talking about?"

"ME? OH UH NOTHING… just… ya know… stuff!" *PING* suddenly a chill ran down Mona's spine 'T…This feeling, it feel like… when I was in front of Him for the first time… But… this girl… she doesn't feel evil… so why is it so hard to breath around her?'

"Huh is something wrong?"

"N-NO! I just… well… My name is Mona… W-what's yours?'

"Mona huh? You're not who I'm looking for."

"Who are you looking for?"

"That… is for another time."

***WHOOSH***

Suddenly a strong force of wind force Mona to cover her eyes and the girl disappeared leaving Mona with confusion and fear, but Mona soon forgot the whole thing and turned her attention back to the flowers.

* * *

><p>Part Two<p>

Meanwhile in New Townsville

Mojo Jojo and Jr. Mojo were in their giant Robo and causing a really big no no and people were on the go go! (I can't believe I just did that)

"Ah nothing like a little destruction to calm the nerves right Jr.?" Mojo asked his son

"You said it dad!" Jr. replied then saw the radar signaling the approaching heroes "Dad, they're here!"

"I see them, FIRE!" Mojo called making the robots fire all its weapons

"Ah Mojo Mojo Mojo, What are you doing?" Bubbles cutely teased as she dodged the enemy fire and fired bubbles back at it "Are you trying to take over the world again?"

"Yes I'm trying to take over the world again." Mojo said with Frustration "AND I'M GOING TO DO IT TOO!"

"Sure you are!" Buttercup teased as well smashing parts of the robots with her hammer "With you big dumb smelly robot?"

"IT'S NOT A BIG DUMB SMELLY ROBOT!" Mojo Jr. yelled as he pushed buttons "IT'S A SUPER BIG AWESOME ROBOT THAT DOES COOL STUFF!"

"LIKE THIS!" Mojo said as he made a huge cannon appear only to be knocked off by Bunny's ball shot from the pin of her Kendama

"Sorry but we've seen that already!" Bunny teased as well "Nothing new, been there done that!"

"I hate to break it to you guys." Bloom said staying out of sight but still next to the robot "But battling you is getting kind of boring."

"Cheep cheep." Bullet said crossing her arms and shaking her head in agreement

"Boring… BORING?" Mojo snapped "Is this boring?"

A missile came out the forehead of the robot only to be stopped dead in its tracks by Blossom with one hand

"Look we do this every day." Blossom explained "You're all… I am Mojo Jojo and with my blah blah blah blah shall rule the world, I will be the one in command, total global domination shall be my responsibility, I…"

"I DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT!" Mojo screamed "I am clear, consist and to the point, I am not a broken record, and I do not repeat myself over and over again, I…"

"Uh Dad…" Mojo Jr. Interrupted "You kind of do _do_ it, especially when you're losing it."

"Well in case you haven't noticed son, I AM LOSING IT!"

"And everyday Bullet, Bloom, Bunny, Buttercup, Bubbles and I stop you." Blossom continued her explanation "When are you going to learn that you will never, ever rule the world and that all your little weapons and plans are all going to blow up in your…"

***BOOM***

Suddenly the missile Blossom was holding blew up in the robots face causing it to fall and shut down, making the girls laugh. Blossom managed to calm down and looked at the wreckage

"Three…" Blossom began "Two… One…"

"Curse you Power-Puff Girls!" Mojo yelled as he climbed out the robot and ran away "I'll remember this!"

"DAD!" Mojo Jr. called running after his father "Wait or me!"

"Well that was easy." Bubbles cheerfully explained

"We should be getting back to the boys." Bunny spoke up "They're probably bored without us."

"Yeah, let's go!" Buttercup cheered

***FLASH***

Suddenly a blinding flash appeared above the girls causing them to look up to see if they see the source while covering their eyes

"What is that?" Bubbles yelled

"I can't see!" Bloom called out

"Cheep chi!" Bullet followed

"Hold on!" Blossom ordered "Something's happening!"

***FLASH***

Suddenly another flash came and the girls disappeared while the bright light faded and also disappeared.

* * *

><p>Someplace… Secret<p>

The girls rubbed their eyes and looked around to see themselves on what looked like an empty room with windows showing the night sky inside a space station

"Bullet!" Bloom spoke up "I don't think we're in New Townsville anymore."

"Chee!" Bullet chirped

"I don't see no yellow brick road either." Buttercup joked "But I'm about to smash something if we don't get some answers."

"Uh girls." Bunny called the others to look out the windows "You're not going to believe this."

The girls ran to the windows to see that the night sky wasn't really a night sky

"I don't believe this!" Bubbles gasped "We're in space!"

"Y-you mean…" Blossom began

"WE WERE ABDUCTED BY ALIENS?" The sisters screamed

"This can't be real… NOOOOO!" Blossom panicked "W-WHAT IF THEY PROBE US?"

"WHAT IF THEY REPLACE US WITH EVIL CLONES?" Kasey didn't help

"WHAT IF THEY TAKE OVER OUR MINDS?"

"WHAT IF THEY EXPERIMENT ON US?"

"WHAT IF… WHAT IF THEY PUT EVIL MAN EATING BABIES THAT EXPLODE OUT OF US?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the sisters screamed louder

"No, that's not going to happen." Bubbles and Bunny explained while fanning themselves

"You two have been looking at too many alien movies." Buttercup grumbly explained

Suddenly the large door in the room opened and a shadowy figure appeared and slowly walked towards the girls as they braced themselves

"Is that an Alien?" Bloom asked

"Grr." Bullet growled ready to pounce from Bloom's shoulder

"No…" Bunny answered "I… I think that's a witch."

"Alien, witch or whatever it's not going to take us without a fight!" Buttercup stated as she readied her hammer

"There's no need to worry girls." The witch spoke with an English accent and revealed herself in the light, she was a beautiful adult woman wearing a pink and red somewhat revealing witch costume but had a red mask over her face "I'm sorry we had to pull you from your duties back home, but this was the only way to get your attention."

"Huh?" Bubbles puzzled "Have we met?"

"I don't think we've met her." Bunny explained "But she does seem familiar."

"You're right." Buttercup followed "I feel like I've seen her before but I can't figure out where."

"Well… I'm really not all that famous." The woman modestly explained

"O… M… G…!" Bloom gasped "Y-you're… you're… MS. SPELL!"

"YOU'RE A REAL SUPER HERO!" Blossom cheered "And one of the founding members of the Association of World's Super Men!"

"NO WAY!" Bubbles, Bunny and Buttercup gasped

"I remember now!" Bunny spoke up "I've seen you in Ms. Blossom's magazines, you really are a real super hero!"

"Well… I'm actually flattered." Ms. Spell explained "Yes I am Ms. Spell and I also know of you, the young and powerful heroes of the city of New Townsville, The Power-Puff Girls Z!"

"Wow, she knows about us!" Blossom gasped

"Actually, we all do."

"All?"

"Yes, now come along, there's someone who wants to meet all of you." Ms. Spell explained and walked back through the door

"Um… yes ma'am." Blossom nervously followed with the others in pursuit, they kept going looking at the strange space station until they reached a large door "Well here we are, you may enter and I shall follow."

The girls gulped as the door opened to a room where there was no light, they all calmly entered to the middle where a spot light. The door suddenly closed and the girls looked around in a slight panic

"Welcome young heroes!" A stern man's voice called out grabbing the girls attention, suddenly the lights turned on to reveal a large u shaped desk where strange looking adults all looked down at the girls and in the middle was a man with a yellow cowl that looked like an eagle on top, he also had a blue and white shirt with white stars on the blue, blue gloves and a red and white striped cape "Welcome to the Association of World's Super Men!"

The girls stood in shock as they were surrounded by famous heroes from all over the world, they franticly looked around to see if they could recognize as many heroes as they could

"Ma-ma-m-ma-ma-m" Blossom stuttered "MAJOR GLORY, THE GREATEST AMERICAN HERO THAT HAS EVER LIVED!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bubbles screamed with glee as she looked at a young man with long flowing blond hair and a guitar axe "VAL HALLEN, THE VIKING GOD OF ROCK!"

"NO… FLIPING… WAY!" Buttercup squealed as she looked at a giant purple muscular man "THE INFRAGGABLE KRUNK, THE WORLDS MIGHTIEST MORTAL!"

"(Huff Puff)" Bunny Hyper ventilated "The Living Bullet, Tiki Torch, Sam-R-I, White Tiger, Capital G, Phan-Tone, Rat Man, Snow Man, Big Ben, E Male, The Down Under Mate, Ya Man, Mandingo, Mucho Muchacho, Mushu Gai Man, and even Freedom Gal!"

"Sis… It's… It's…!" Bloom spoke up as she pointed and caught her sister's attention "GALACTIC MAN!"

"W-we're surrounded by famous heroes from all over the world!" Blossom explained "Are we…?"

"Yes, you are." Major Glory explained "Welcome to the **Association of World's Super Men Space Station."**

"WOW!" The girls all shook with excitement

"Yes, we know all about you Power-Puff Girls, in fact we have been monitoring you for some time." Major Glory stated as screens of the girls in action appeared over the stands "And it seems you do a fairly good job at keeping your City of New Townsville safe."

"Wow uh… thank you sir." Blossom nervously spoke up

"Needless to say, you girls rock!" Val Halen stated making the girls blush

"And so we have come to an agreement to make you full fledge Super heroes!" Miss Spell explained making the girl gasp

"If… you pass our test." Major Glory spoke up again putting the girls glee to a halt

"A test?" Blossom asked

"What kind of test?" Bubbles followed

"A test huh? Bring it on!" Buttercup spoke with determination

"W-What will happen after the test?" Bunny nervously asked

"Will pass it, just watch!" Bloom cheered up

"Cheep!" Bullet followed

"Hmm… this test will put all that you have learned and experienced into one scenario, we will judge you on your abilities and skills, both physically and mentally!" Glory explained "If you pass you will be full fledge heroes and members of the A.W.S.M."

"Awesome!" The girls cheered

"Exactly!.. You will be sent back home and will still do your normal hero routine, however you will be able to contact us any time if you don't feel up to the task and will be called upon or contacted when we heroes feel the need for your assistance."

"Wow, cool!" Blossom began causing the girls to converse with themselves

"However…" Major Glory spoke up one again grabbing the girl's attention "If any one of you fail… we will have no choice but to strip all you of your powers and position as the heroes of New Townsville."

The girls all stood in shock at the words this stern man spoke, the girls paused to realize that… he was serious.

"No way!" Kasey objected

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped with anger

"But why?" Bunny asked with concern

"You've got to be kidding?" Buttercup refused to believe it

"It doesn't make any sense!" Bubbles spoke up

"After all that we've done for our families and friends, you want to take us away from them?" Blossom asked "Why?"

"No man's an island." Major Glory explained "We've been keeping an eye on all five of you for some time now and I do not doubt your abilities… however… I have doubts about your character. Truth be told the chances of young heroes passing these test are one in five thousand and based on your character alone, you just may fail."

"Wait a minute!" Blossom spoke up "What do you mean our character?"

"Let's start with you Hyper Blossom, why did you want to become a hero in the first place? What makes you capable of even being called a hero? And why should anyone trust you? Need I remind you of your other half Dark Blossom?"

"Huh?"

"You claim to be a hero yet you show off the most selfish actions and as Dark Blossom you lose every regard for human life."

"…I…"

"Bubbles… though strong in heart and kind, you have proven to be the most naive and less focused of the group, only interested in showing off your pretty skirt."

"Umm…" Bubbles said in shame

"Buttercup… tomboy… yes, unorthodox brute… definitely! The most reluctant of the heroes and the one to never have a plan and always leaps before looking often putting others after your own pride."

"Grr…" Buttercup growled

"Bunny… the smart one but always the scared one, always thinking, always worrying but never acting… especially on your own when needed the most… also is it true that you were once able to transform into a monster."

"B-b-but…" Bunny stuttered

"And finally Bloom and Bullet, the two youngest members, always having to be protected, rescued and always getting in the way. You two seem to cause more trouble than some villains."

"That's not true!" Bloom objected

"Cheep!" Bullet agreed

"Maybe so." Ms. Spell spoke as she walked towards the girls "But this test is to see if you five are truly capable of continuing what you do."

"So… what do we have to do for this test?" Bunny asked

"I'm sorry we have to keep it secret."

"So much for studying." Buttercup scoffed

"Ms. Spell, please escort our guest out of the room." Major Glory ordered "You will have ninety minutes to think of your response."

"What response?" Blossom asked

"To what makes you think you all should stay super heroes, it's obvious that you lot still don't know the answer. Once that question is answered, we will begin the test… Good luck to all of you… You'll need it."

And with that Ms. Spell escorted the girls out of the room with their heads full of doubt and uncertainty.

"Feel free to look around and take your time, but remember you have one and a half hours." Ms. Spell explained as the girls slowly walked away "Girls… take note… a true hero always finds the answers from deep within, I wish you the best of luck."

And with that Ms. Spell walked back to the court room leaving the girls to go in their separate directions

"Spell can I talk to you?" Freedom Gal appeared and walked over to the sorceress "Well, what do you think?"

"Well they do have a lot of potential." Ms. Spell explained "And I do believe that they have what it takes to be something greater… however they have only been heroes for almost two years now, we will just have to wait and see if they have the will… and heart."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later<p>

Blossom, Bloom and Bullet toured around the hall of past heroes until they saw museum like displays of past heroes, Space Ghost, Bird Man, Mightor, The Herculoids, Frankenstein Jr., Samson and Goliath and their personal favorites (Mine too) The Blue Falcon and Dyno-Mutt. Suddenly something caught the sisters' eyes… a trio of young heroes Coil Man, Fluid Man and Multi Man also known as The Impossibles.

"So how's your pain Bloom?" Blossom asked

"Oh, It's okay." Bloom answered "As long as I'm a Power-Puff Girl I'll be fine, But once I change back…"

"Don't worry sis, It's all part of growing up."

"I guess… do you think this test is part of growing up too?"

"I guess so… Bloom, when I look at these heroes I have to wonder what it is that they have that we don't… and why do these heroes doubt us?"

"…"

"Cheep chi!" Bullet called

What is it Bullet?" Bloom asked making her and her sister look "Galactic Man!"

"Hello girls." The Full Masked hero greeted "I hear you're fans of my adventures."

"YES SIR!" both girls cheered

"I see you're looking at the statues of old heroes… these were great heroes."

"Yeah, they were!" Blossom spoke up

"So tell me girls, what gives you the right to be heroes at all?"

"What?" Blossom asked with the question catching her and her sister off guard "W-well… what gives you the right?"

"Good answer! Now tell me what chose you out of all people to be heroes?"

"Who knows… maybe there's a higher power at work, but all I know is that I don't regret being a hero, just like I've always wanted."

"Why did you want to be a super hero?"

"Well, at first I thought it would be cool to fly around and save people so they could look up to you… but then I realize that I also had the power to do what's right. When we were younger we were always bullied and picked on and Bloom would always get hurt, I thought if I was a super hero I would be able to protect everybody I cared for especially her. Maybe there is someone more suited to be a super hero than me, but I was chosen and I refuse to let anyone down."

"That's right sis!" Bloom agreed "I realized after I became a super hero it wasn't always fun and games, it was a responsibility. My sister wanted nothing more than to protect me, but when I got my powers I realized that I could protect her too. We do what's right because we can!"

"Cheep chee!" Bullet cheered

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Galactic Man laughed and put his hands on their shoulders "Those were very good answers! Girls, never lose that light and hope you carry. For when you need it, it will lead you to victory. Use it on this test and I know you will pass this test, you have my support."

"Galactic Man…" The girls' stunned fear turned in to excitement "Thank you!"

"I'd better be going" The hero said before walking off "Good luck girls!"

With renewed pride the girls waved goodbye to their hero and smiled at each other

"You know something sis." Bloom spoke up

"What Bloom?" Blossom asked

"Growing up, might not be so bad."

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped also feeling renewed

* * *

><p>At the same time by some windows<p>

"I wonder." Bubbles looked at the beautiful Earth with worry and fear "What would my life be like if I never became a Power-Puff Girl? Would I have ever met Cody again? Would Buttercup and Mitch ever meet? Would Ken and Kasey know each other? Would Blossom ever meet someone as wonderful as Dexter? Would Bunny still be sad? Would Blossom and Kasey get along? More importantly would we have ever become friends? So many questions about my life, what do I do if I have to give it all up?"

"Hey, why are you here all by yourself?" A voice called getting Bubbles attention "Want to talk about it?"

"V-Val Halen! Uh… Sure!"

"It's Beautiful isn't it?" Val asked standing next to Bubbles looking at the Earth

"Y-yes… it is."

"It's too bad it's the only one we have. Can you imagine losing everything you know and love."

"Uh… no, I can't."

"Midgard, is such a fragile world."

"Is that why heroes are chosen carefully?"

"Kind of."

"Do you think you can fix it by yourself?"

"Well I… no, I can't… no one can… not by themselves anyway, we all have to do our part and do our best."

"Okay, now let me ask you this… if you could change anything from the past would you?"

"I… I… I don't know! I mean… there are things I would want to change, but what if I change something to good for me… but it become bad for someone else?"

"Sometimes things happen for a reason, whether it's deserved or just coincidence. Making one thing different can change a lot more then you realize."

"I see… Bad thing do happen to everybody, but if we accept all the good things then we shouldn't change it or we might lose what's good."

"Exactly! Well I better be getting back, okay kid?"

"W-Wait, Mr. Halen!"

"Yeah?"

"Even if I do fail this test, can I at least have your autograph?"

"Oh… Okay!" Hal couldn't refuse Bubbles starry eyed face and he gave Bubbles a poster with his signature "Good luck!"

And with that Bubbles saw the young hero off and with a renewed sense of pride turned back to the Earth

"Maybe I don't have the right to change things." Bubbles smiled "But neither do they… I'm a Power-Puff Girl for a reason and no one should take that away from me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another section of the space station<p>

Buttercup huffed and puffed stomping her feet in what looked like an empty training hall

"Humph, big jerks!" Buttercup pouted "After all we've done for New Townsville, they want to come in and just kick us out like that? THAT'S HORSE SNOT!"

"Buttercup took a seat and began to think of all the things that has happened over the past year and a half that's happened when they became Power-Puff

"I don't care if these guys are real heroes, we've protected our home not them. (Sigh) Why don't they trust us?"

"It's not about trust." A nasally voice called getting Buttercup's attention "Up here."

"Wait, you're uh… Rat Man!" Buttercup stated as the chubby hero fell from the ceiling and on to the floor net to the young teen

"That's right!"

"But… Why aren't you back at the meeting?"

"I was busy tuning up Freedom Gal's morality mobile then I decided to try out my new inventions when I heard you ranting and raving. You're a Power-Puff Girl right?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Follow me."

Rat Man lead Buttercup in to a room full of pictures and small statues of heroes she's never seen before, the heroes all looked young or inexperienced. Suddenly the duo stopped at a large statue of a large man with what looked like an "M" on his chest

"Where are we?" Buttercup asked "And who is that?"

"This is the Hall of Shame." Rat Man Answered "This is a reminder of people of the heroes that don't need to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Look to my right!"

"Hey, that's Spore! I heard of him great hero!"

"You think so? He's in here because his method of justice is mass murder."

"But the bad guys are gone right?"

"Murder is murder no matter how it's done. Besides, death and destruction only lead to more death and destruction. Do you really think that sinking to the same level as the villains we fight justifies what we really do?"

"I… uh…"

"They don't, there are times when a hero is gone that another hero will step up and take his place, the same can be said for villains. We believe jail or an asylum is best because a villain doesn't want to take the place of someone who'd rather step down."

"That makes sense!"

"The same can be said for Comrade Red on the left, however he is seeking true guidance from his fellow heroes. But it's this false hero here in the middle takes the cake."

"Who is he?"

"He is known as Major Man, they say he could do anything and had millions of people fooled until he was exposed for setting up crimes and purposely let people get hurt for fame and fortune."

"Is that why you have to be careful choosing new heroes?"

"Yes, especially if they're young and inexperienced. Well I'd better be getting back to work."

"Okay Rat Man, thanks and don't worry, we'll prove to all of you that we are real heroes."

"Hey I'm convinced, but Major Glory will be a little tougher… All right, see you later!"

Rat Man left Buttercup with her thoughts. She then clenched her fists and looked up with confidence

"I'll show them… we all will, we are heroes… and we've earned that right time and time again… and we're nothing like these fakes!"

* * *

><p>At the same time<p>

Bunny sat at the cafeteria alone in the corner thinking to herself

"Becoming a Power-Puff Girl is one of the best things that has ever happened to me." Bunny thought out loud as tears of fear and anguish filled in her eyes "I can't imagine what my life would be if I never meet Ms. Blossom and the others. I mean… I'm can't turn into a monster any more, but… that monster was a good way for me to become brave… regardless, a monster is a monster right?"

Suddenly a large shadow loomed over Bunny forcing her to look up to a giant purple muscle bound man

"Can Krunk sit with Purple girl?" The Infraggable Krunk asked

"Um… sure…" Bunny said as she rubbed her eyes and moved over so the gigantic man could sit

"Thank you… What's purple girl's name?"

"Um… Bunny, sir."

"Me am Krunk, Krunk want to be friend."

"Uh… o-okay Mr. Krunk."

"Bunny girl want Krunk as friend, but isn't Krunk monster to girl?"

"What? No? Mr. Krunk, you're a famous hero!"

"But people say Krunk look like monster and monster is monster, right?"

"No… I didn't mean… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Krunk's feelings not hurt, Krunk know Bunny girl no understand what real monster is."

"Huh?"

"When Krunk make friends with Flag Man and Blondie, Flag Man taught Krunk what real Monster is."

"Flag Man? You mean Major Glory?"

"Yes, Flag Man tell Krunk that it is what monster do that make monster not what look like. Tell Krunk, did Bunny girl hurt anyone when Bunny girl was monster?"

"Actually… NO!"

"So Bunny girl transform into something else, not monster."

"Oh I see! When you put it that way… but… I'm still worried about this test… I'm scared."

"Why Bunny Girl scared?"

"Because I know I'm going to fail and let everyone down, I'm just a coward."

"You scared… but you no coward."

"(Sniff) I'm not?"

"Flag Man told Krunk, it okay to be scared. Being scared no make you coward, not doing what right make you coward."

"(Gasp)"

"Will Bunny girl stop helping friends?"

"No."

"Will Bunny girl turn back on friends?"

"Never."

"Will Bunny girl run when friends need her?"

"I'd rather die! My friends have done too much for me to deny them, I will never turn my back on my friends!"

"… Bunny girl no coward."

"Huh?"

"Flag Man tell Krunk, it okay to be brave and scared at same time."

"Huh?"

"Bunny girl no coward, Bunny girl no monster, Bunny girl… hero."

"(GASP)"

"Bunny girl need to believe in Bunny girl… because Krunk believe in Bunny girl."

Bunny's tears changed from doubt to relief as her eyes suddenly glowed with energy making Krunk stand up and put his giant hand on her shoulder

"Krunk know Bunny girl will pass test." Krunk reassured the girl "Krunk like Bunny girl, Krunk want to be Bunny girl's friend."

"Mr. Krunk, I…" Bunny began then smiled "I want to be your friend too Mr. Krunk."

"Krunk better go now, good luck Bunny girl!"

"Okay Mr. Krunk bye!" Bunny waved to the large man the snapped herself out of her funk and with a quick slap in the ace with both hands cheered up. "I can't give up, but… I'll still do my best."

* * *

><p>Time was up and the girls reentered the court room<p>

Major Glory stood stern and steady as the girls entered the room ready for anything the heroes could throw at them

"So girls, ready for your test?" Major glory asked

"YES SIR!" the girls all stated at once

"Ooh confident, aren't we? Well now, I guess we should begin with the usual evaluation."

The lights went out and only six spot lights were on each of the heroes standing on the stage

"Let's start with you… Bloom." Major glory began and Bloom walked up to him "Tell me, you are only nine years old and you think you are capable of being a hero? How so?"

"Because I know right from wrong and I never give up!" Bloom bravely answered "I know I may be too young and small, but I'm a Power-Puff Girl for a reason and I'm not going to let it go to waste."

"Hmm… okay, at least you're not a coward like your friend Bunny."

"I am not a coward." Bunny spoke up as she also walked up to the Major

"That's surprising, are you saying that you are not scared of failing?"

"Actually sir, I'm terrified… but that doesn't mean I won't try my best. Pass or fail, at least I will know I tried."

"Humph… I see you want to be a rebel, tell me how many more people will be hurt by you and Buttercup."

"Now wait just a minute!" Buttercup yelled and stomped towards the man "I admit, I've gone over board and even lost it at times, but I would never raise my hammer against and innocent person. I will use it to bring justice to those who deserve it!"

"Hmm… Interesting… It's amazing that these "White Z-Rays" chose you five brats of all people."

"We are not brats!" Bubbles said as she walked up to the man as well "We were given the chance to make the world a better place, just like any other hero."

"And what prey tell make you, any of you, think you are the right choices to be heroes? How do you know there wasn't anyone better? How do you know you weren't chosen by mistake?"

The girls stood silent as none of them could come up with an answer, suddenly Blossom walked up to the major and gave her answer

"The truth is… there are no right answers to those questions." Blossom's answer shocked everyone "Whether we were born with it or we got them from a freak accident, does anyone care as long as we use our powers responsibly. We had just as much a chance to have powers as anyone else, but who knows maybe there is someone more suited to be heroes than us, regardless we are the Power-Puff Girls and no matter what the reason we use our powers to help those in need!"

The girls smiled at their leader's answer and all gathered around her to show their support, but Major Glory was in a different mood

"So… those are your answers?" Glory spoke up "Very well… it seems that you still don't know what it means to be heroes and don't have what it takes to stay heroes!"

The girls all gasped in shock at the Major's decision, as doubt and self loathing began to take over

"Now, do as I say and give up your powers." Major Glory ordered

"No." Blossom spoke up

"As your superior you shall do as I say."

"If you want our powers…" Blossom said as she held her Yo-yo in front of herself ready to fight "You will have to take them!"

"We've earned the love and respect of New Townsville." Bubbles said getting her Bubble wand ready "You have no right to take us away from them!"

"There are too many people counting on us!" Buttercup shouted as she readied her hammer "We will not let them down, and we don't care who says otherwise!"

"You may think we are not heroes…" Bunny stood firm with her kendama "But our family and friends are counting on us to be there for them!"

"We will keep our powers even if we have to fight you Major Glory!" Bloom stated with Bullet ready to pounce "We were chosen and we will not give up!"

"CHEEP!" Bullet chirped

_"WE ARE… THE LOVELY FIGHTING SCIENCE LEGEND__**, POWER-PUFF GIRL Z!"**_

*Cue Lightning*

Major Glory gave a shocked expression on his face and then he suddenly looked down, clenched his fist and shook

"You girls… I… I… I… I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO MOVED!" Major Glory began crying with tears of joy leaving the girls with bewilderment "YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELVES AS TRUE HEROES, YOU HAVE PASSED THE TEST!"

_"HUH?... __**WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"**_

Suddenly the lights turned on and the crowd stood up, applauded the girls and came down to congratulate them

"W-w-what happened?" Blossom asked

"You passed dearie." Ms. Spell explained

"Huh?" Bubbles asked in confusion

"What?" Buttercup followed

"Uh?" Bunny too

"I don't get it!" Bloom spoke up

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped

"It's very simple actually." Freedom Gal walked up to them "You see the true test was to see your drive."

"Drive?" Bubbles and Bloom asked

"Our motivation!" Bunny explained

"You see many young heroes take this very same test." Ms. Spell explained "Believing in their own abilities most young heroes believe the test is strictly physical but often that is not the case."

"Well that would explain Rat Man." Buttercup spoke up

"Exactly!" Freedom Gal spoke up "Rat Man is a nice guy and very helpful, he's no Olympic champion, but he's very dependable and always willing."

"You see the test was to see if you knew what it means to be true heroes." Ms. Spell continued "Most young heroes think it's all about fighting crime and nothing else."

"But you girls realized that it's a lot more to being a super hero than fighting crime, but to make sure we sent some fellow heroes to check on you during your break. You actually listened and realized it's about protecting the people you care about and taking care of your loved ones as well as yourselves."

"And that's what it means to be true heroes."

The girls smiled and sighed as relief consumed their bodies as they looked at each other with glee, suddenly Blossom thought of something

"But what about all that stuff the Major said?" Blossom asked

"It was only a scare tactic." Ms. Spell continued "The chances of young heroes passing really are one in five thousand, however we don't take away their powers we just erase their memories of the test and let them continue until we think they truly are ready."

"And today you girls proved you were truly ready." Freedom Gal explained

"Wow!" Blossom said as she and the others blushed "I can't wait to tell the professor and… Dexter… AH WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"Are you in a hurry?"

"We were all together in a picnic when Mojo attacked and then that's when you called us."

"Oh I hope the boys are okay?" Bubbles spoke up

"NOT SO FAST!" Major Glory spoke up after cleaning his face if tears "First I want to give you these, your official A.W.S.M. badges."

The Major handed the girls their prizes and the girls all looked on with awe

"Also… This is for Bubbles as a gift from Val Halen."

The man handed a laminated poster of Val Halen with his Signature and everything to the now happy blonde

"And finally, I need you all to stand here with us and your weapons… Now smile!"

***Flash***

The girls all took a picture with the heroes, the photo was plastered and framed with each heroes signature and a note on top saying "Congratulations".

"Thank you very much!" the girls said before running off

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Major glory called halting the girls one last time "In all the excitement I almost forgot the real reason why we chose now to call you."

"Huh?" The girls puzzled at the man response as suddenly a screen appeared and on it flashed Mojo Jojo

"Now the Villain here Mojo Jojo, while basically a mutated monkey he is still surprisingly intelligent and is no slouch to making robots and machines of mass destruction."

"Yeah, but he's pretty easy to defeat." Buttercup said with pride

"That's because you've fought him so long that he has become predictable. To us he is merely a B-rank Villain."

"A B-rank?" Bubbles asked "Well he did give us trouble from time to time."

"Yes, next file." The Major spoke and a picture of another villain appeared "I believe you know _Him_!"

"Yes sir." Bunny explained "He was one of our scariest foes yet."

"Yes we know, even we, the A.W.S.M. might have had trouble if we went up against him… but thanks to you exposing his simple weakness we decided on ranking him as an A-rank villain."

"Wow… Him, only an A-rank?" Bloom asked

"Cheep!" Bullet squeaked

"Yes, now look at this!"

The girls gasped at the sight of a destroyed city full of flames

"This is the Metropolis of Citiesburg." The Major continued "It was destroyed by a S-rank villain known only as Dr. X, we have next to zero information on him and now… he has his sights set on New Townsville."

"But why?" the girls all asked

"We don't know… we put this test together to prepare you for the upcoming danger, we did not want to just interfere. However you have proven yourselves as full fledge heroes and I don't want any of you to feel intimidated or belittled by our presence… After all you are and always will be recognized as real super heroes."

"Major glory, I…" Blossom stuttered then she and all the other girls bowed "Thank you so much!"

"If you need any help or have any info, don't hesitate to contact us."

"Yes sir!"

"By the way, give my regards to Dexter!"

"Huh? Dexter? YOU KNOW DEXTER?"

"Yes, we go way back, he's actually helped us save the world a couple of times."

"Dexter never told us that! I'm going to have a long talk with him."

"Oh don't mind him, he's actually quite modest when he needs to be, I'm sure he has his reasons." And with that Major Glory got up and shook Blossom's hand "I wish you the best of luck Power-Puff Girls… and God speed."

"Thank you Major Glory!" Blossom spoke

"And thank all of you too!" Bubbles bowed

"We won't let you down!" Buttercup cheered

"Wish us luck." Bunny pleaded

"Bye Bye!" Bloom waved

All the heroes waved back at the girls as the suddenly took off with new joy and pride in their hearts, as the heroes watched the girls flew back to Earth Major Glory was having trouble keeping his posture

"Hey, what's the matter Glory boy?" Val Halen asked

"Flag Man crying?" Krunk teased

"No!" Glory lied "I just got something in my eye… and I'm just so proud of this generation!"

* * *

><p>Later at the lab<p>

"Tah Dah!" The girl still transformed presented their frame of them and the other heroes "You're now looking at the newest members of the A.W.S.M.!"

_"Awesome!"_ The boy friends stated

"Exactly!"

"Congratulation girls!" Honeydew applauded "You must be very proud!"

"Thank you Ms. Honeydew!" Kasey stated all starry eyed to her idol "I'm just glad that you… Ow…"

"Chi cheep!" Bullet laughed

"Are you alright dear?"

"Yeah… just… growing up… that's all."

"Don't worry, what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger."

"Thanks Ma'am!" Kasey said as she cheered up

"It's nice to see you stationed in New Townsville." Bunny explained

"Thank you dear!" said Honeydew "But it's only until we clear this mess. Well now, it seems all is well and cleared up."

"Not quite." Blossom said as she walked over to Dexter and put her finger on him "You!"

"Me?" Dexter got caught off guard

"Yes, you!... Why didn't you tell me you've met Major Glory?"

"Oh uh well you see uh I uh didn't think it was uh such uh a big deal and uh… oh boy…"

"Come with me!" Blossom ordered as she pulled her boyfriend's ear

"Ow hey, ow sweetie ow!"

"Bye Dexter, nice knowing you." Mitch teased

"Mitch, leave him alone." Buttercup ordered

"Oh come on babe."

"Any way, what did you girls do?" Mona asked

"It's a long story." Bubbles explained

"That's okay you all should be getting some rest now anyway." Dr. Utonium explained "Who knows what's next for you girls?"

"But it's never a dull day…" The professor began "In New Townsville."

And with that the crew all laughed and enjoyed the rest of the day unaware of what was coming next. All and all for now they were all happy and well… except for Dexter, who was getting an earful from his girl… don't worry they'll make up with a kiss and a hug.

Somewhere… hidden in a dark and red lair possibly underground

A shadowy figure looked on his monitor watching the girls in secret, who was this Man… no one knows

"Ah… Utonium… it's been a long time." The strange man spoke in a deep foreboding voice "And Dexter's with you too… hmm this is getting better by the minute… and those so called Power-Puff Girls will be no match for what I have in store MWA HA HA HA HA!"

"Dr. X?" a strange robot who spoke in a strange language rolled in

"Yes, what is it Xyz (Pronounced ex-ceez)?"

"W3 ar3 a11 wa1t1ng 4 ur 0d3r$, Ma$t3r!"

"Good! We will begin as soon as I get my new recruit."

"V3ry w311 ma$t3r, $ha11 1 t311 th3 0th3r$?"

"No… not yet."

"V3ry w311 ma$t3r."

"Dr. X?" The same girl who spoke with Mona appeared "You don't have to do this."

"81T3 UR T0NGU3 U L1TTL3 8RAT, #0W DAR3 U 593AK 2 TH3 MA$T3R L1K3 T#AT, U L1TTL3 F%L!"

"XYZ, HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT?" Dr. X screamed

"F-4g1v3 m3 ma$t3r, 1 d0n't kn0w w#at cam3 0v3r m3!" Xyz begged for forgiveness

"My dear sweet Bell… you will understand someday."

"I hope so…" The girl spoke as her father, Dr. X, sat back down "Although I very much doubt that."

Who is Dr. X and what does Bell know that we don't… that… may come to the light… next chapter!

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Phew, I did it… the first chapter in my final saga of my PPGZ Fan Fiction. Now for all my fans out there… I'm sorry but…

**I… NEEDED… A… BREAK!**

I want to apologize for the delay but I pretty much had to re think this whole story. Originally I had Mona pregnant to use as a plot point to bring back Him, but I changed my mind, so I had all of you pick the villain for me and so Dr. X and Bell won. I hope you all like where this story is going, because it is going to get better than this. Monkey, Honeydew, The A.W.S.M. (Especially Galactic Man), Dee-Dee, Mandark, Olga aka Lalavava and Dark Blossom will all return and I plan to make things CRAZY! BTW did you know Galactic Man is the Hero Blossom and Kasey worshiped in the Ocean dub.

**Rant:** Everyone… brace yourselves… I have found the real reason why good shows are being canceled on Cartoon network. It's bad enough that Cartoon Network has this stupid resentment about giving what people want (An Anime Block, Good and/or Old shows and less adult swim but more Toonami). But this… THIS… this is a new low, take note that THIS IS REAL! Kevin Smith from the pod cast called Fat Man on The Bat Man interviewed Paul Dini about Beware the Bat Man until they talked about a subject that caught everyone's attention… here's the script of that very interview...

**DINI:** "They're all for boys 'we do not want the girls', I mean, I've heard executives say this, you know, not Ryan(?) but at other places, saying like, 'We do not want girls watching this show."

**SMITH:** "WHY? That's 51% of the population."

**DINI:** "They. Do. Not. Buy. Toys. The girls buy different toys. The girls may watch the show—"

**SMITH:** "So you can sell them T-shirts if they don't—A: I disagree, I think girls buy toys as well, I mean not as many as f***ing boys do, but, B: sell them something else, man! Don't be lazy and be like, 'well I can't sell a girl a toy.' Sell 'em a T-shirt, man, sell them f***ing umbrella with the f***ing character on it, something like that. But if it's not a toy, there's something else you could sell 'em! Like, just because you can't figure out your job, don't kill chances of, like, something that's gonna reach an audi—that's just so self-defeating, when people go, like… these are the same fuckers who go, like, 'Oh, girls don't read comics, girls aren't into comics.' It's all self-fulfilling prophecies. They just make it that way, by going like, 'I can't sell 'em a toy, what's the point?'

**DINI:** "That's the thing, you know I hate being Mr. Sour Grapes here, but I'll just lay it on the line: that's the thing that got us cancelled on Tower Prep, honest-to-God was, like, 'we need boys, but we need girls right there, right one step behind the boys'—this is the network talking—'one step behind the boys, not as smart as the boys, not as interesting as the boys, but right there.' And then we began writing stories that got into the two girls' back stories, and they were really interesting. And suddenly we had families and girls watching, and girls really became a big part of our audience, in sort of like they picked up that Harry Potter type of serialized way, which is what The Batman and [indistinct]'s really gonna kill. But, the Cartoon Network was saying, 'F***, no, we want the boys' action, it's boys' action, this goofy boy humor we've gotta get that in there. And we can't—' and I'd say, but look at the numbers, we've got parents watching, with the families, and then when you break it down—'Yeah, but the—so many—we've got too many girls. We need more boys.'"

**SMITH:** "That's heart-breaking."

**DINI:** "And then that's why they cancelled us, and they put on a show called Level Up, which is, you know, goofy nerds fighting CG monsters. It's like, 'We don't want the girls because the girls won't buy toys.' We had a whole… we had a whole, a merchandise line for Tower Prep that they s***canned before it ever got off the launching pad, because it's like, 'Boys, boys, boys. Boys buy the little spinny tops, they buy the action figures, girls buy princesses, we're not selling princesses.'"

And that's the interview fans… in other words, if you're a girl and you watch Cartoon Network and you want good shows to last longer… here's what you do… STOP WATCHING OUR SHOWS…. O_o… WHAT THE FUDGE CAKE IS THIS SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA ALL ABOUT? That's right all good shows (Young Justice, Green Lantern, Beware the Bat Man and Thunder Cats) were also cancelled because too many girls were watching too. Believe me, I'm a guy and I respect the opposite sex and I admit sometimes I like girl shows (I was addicted to Sailor Moon and PPGZ you know) and if it were me and I saw this I wouldn't be sexist and turn away from my female fans, I'd do something to get more of their attention, that way I have both shows for boys and girls and I'd make more Money and that's what it's all about, you just have to be smart and caring about it, which these guys (and possibly gals) clearly are not. Especially since THERE ARE NO COMMERCIALS TO SHOW US THAT THERE ARE TOYS FOR US TO BUY! In fact Animes like DBZ, Naruto and Bleach have dolls of the male characters for boys so why can't you do that? Now imagine if PPGZ was finally redubbed and brought to the US and they made both dolls and action figures for this show (WITH COMMERCIALS)… I guarantee you, THEY WOULD SELL! Or who knows maybe IDW would have made a comic of this too (If they did, do you think they'd be interested in adapting my stories). If I wanted to talk about everything I feel about this rant, it would be longer than this chapter… for now, there is a petition on it, find it and sign it!

**Next Chapter:** The Girls go back to work but it seems they have competition… and it's... A WHITE POWER-PUFF GIRL? Also Princess appears again, but what happens when she touches the Positive energy of the Nurotomic Protocore?

Until then fellow PPGZ Fans, Merry Christmas!

Justice Friends Assemble! (Silence) Justice Friends Assemble! (More Silence)… Justice Friends… **ASSEMBLE ASSEMBLE ASSEMBLE!**


	12. Positive Darkness and Negative Light!

**Disclaimer: **I am running out of clever ways of saying that I don't own this!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Specific or more than one"_

"**Specials or attacks"**

_**The Magic and Science of Good and Evil!**_

**Chapter 12: **Positive Darkness and Negative Light!

_Part One:_

The city of New Townsville and school is just finishing up for our heroes as they began to rush back to the lab, but for one of them a change of pace was on it's way!

"All right, Junior High School is over!" Buttercup cheered

"As of next year we are officially high school students!" Bubbles explained

"Oh I know, I'm so nervous!" Bunny shook

"It's okay Bunny you'll be fine, we're all accepted into the same school!" Blossom spoke up "Let's enjoy our weekend for now, in a few weeks it will be our senior prom!"

"Man, do we have to go!" Buttercup explained

"Why not Buttercup?" Bubbles cheerfully asked "I think it'll be fun!"

"Now I'm even more nervous!" Bunny spoke up and the girls giggled

"Hey Blossom!" Princess Morbucks appeared with her entourage Mandy and Brandy

"Oh, hi Princess." Blossom greeted back

"So I heard you and Dexter were at the movies yesterday."

"Yeah, it was great!"

"The movie or Dexter?"

"Ha ha very funny, actually it was a double date. Bubbles and Cody went with us."

"Oh that's nice (sigh) so how's Dexy doing?"

"He's okay, he seems a lot calmer and happy now?"

"Sooo… what exactly… do you two do together?"

"Oh you know hang out, play, kiss, be there to say we love each other… the usual boyfriend girlfriend stuff."

"Blossom… What. Exactly. Do. You. Two. Do. Together?

"Huh?"

"Do you… you know… do anything special?"

"…Princess… WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL!"

"Hey, I'm just asking!"

"…(sigh) Actually… Dexter and I have talked about that and… we've agreed to wait till we decide to get married."

"Oh?"

"We're still young and well… the consequences can lead to a big responsibility, even being prepared is not a guarantee."

"Wow… you and Dexter agreed on that?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… I'm happy for you and Dexter Blossom… well our ride's here, take care."

"Okay Princess, see you later."

And with that Blossom and Princess separated, Blossom joined with the others to wait for Kasey and Princess took Mandy and Brandy to her limo. Meanwhile on the bridge all our heroines decided to chat.

"So what was Princess asking you about?" Bunny asked

"Oh, nothing much." Blossom explained "She just wanted to know how Dexter and I doing."

"Really?" Buttercup teased "Sounds to me like she was asking if you two reached Tier 15 yet."

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom yelled with a red face

"Chill Blossom, I'm just kidding."

"Tier 15?" Kasey asked "What's that?"

"_YOU STAY AWAY FROM THAT!"_ the older girls all yelled at Kasey out of embarrassment

"Listen…" Blossom began again "Dexter and I talked about… Tier 15… and well… I'm not ready for a responsibility that big, I don't want stress coming between us… I mean, what if we end up fighting, what if we end up breaking up, what if we don't earn enough money… and what if… WHAT IF WE END UP ON A DAY TIME TALK SHOW? NOOO!"

"BLOSSOM, CALM DOWN!" Bubbles said putting her hands on her panicked friend's shoulder "Look… patience is a virtue and you should be proud you and Dexter agreed to take your relationship slow."

"Thanks Bubbles, I'm just glad that we have boys that will always be with us as long as we're with them."

"Yeah, although I feel kind of bad that we had them sit through that movie yesterday."

"But didn't you enjoy the movie?" Bunny asked

"Oh, we loved it! But… ha ha ha seeing Cody and Dexter trying not to laugh or gag, tee hee it was kind of cute."

"Ha ha ha, tell me about it!" Blossom continued for her "You should have seen them, they were doing their best to hold back for us."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them that we know they didn't like the movie."

"I know I wouldn't like it." Buttercup interrupted making the others laugh

"Can I see it Sis?" Kasey asked

"Sure, I'll buy the DVD!" Blossom explained "Come on girls, the lab is close and the Mayor and Ms. Bellum wanted to talk to us about something important."

"YEAH!" The others agreed and began rushing after their leader

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the lab<p>

Dexter was working on the Utonium's newest machine when suddenly Cody came in

"Hey Dex, how you doing?" Cody called

"(YAWN) I'm okay." Dexter explained as he stopped working to get up and talk

"So did you sleep last night?"

"You kidding, when I got home after that movie I had to let all that out and almost woke up the Utoniums!"

"(YAWN) Tell me about it, I almost fell asleep in all my classes today."

"Yo what's up my homies!" Mitch called as he came in through the door with Jack still in his Karate Gi

"Hey guys…So I heard you two were on a double date last night?" Jack spoke up "So how was the Movie?"

"Dude… that movie was an atrocity." Dexter spoke up "And I couldn't help but laugh my butt off at it when I got home."

"That bad?"

"Nah, it couldn't be that bad." Mitch teased "You two haven't gone insane yet… So what was it about?"

"Ugh, you know what these girls did to our Vampires and Werewolves?" Cody asked

"Oh no!" Jack and Mitch groaned

"Yup, now it's Demon Hunters, Hunters of Demons… they turned them into sissies to!"

"It was one of those gothic action thrillers." Dexter joined "and there was not one scene that had something original in it."

"Wow, this sounds like a Golden Globe winner." Mitch sarcastically joked

"Sooo… what then?…" Jack asked

"Umm… Oh Dex, let's tell them about that one part!"

"Okay okay you're going to love this!" Dexter began "So the main hero just defeated this really big bad demon, it was a really cool fight too and so…"

"Wait…" Mitch interrupted "Is the hero a guy or a girl?"

"Um well he says he's a guy but I beg to differ." Dexter explained making everyone laugh "Anyway, "HE" just killed the demon and the girl starts to like him and they were about to kiss when suddenly, guess who comes through the door?"

"Another Demon?" Mitch asked

"The main villain?" Jack asked

"Nope, it was her platonic friend they brought along for a love triangle!" Cody answered "Say Mitch, now if you were the demon hunter, what would you do?"

"Uh… if Buttercup and I were about to kiss and Dexter came in I'd…" Mitch began

"HEY!" Dexter interrupted

"Nah, I'm kidding Dex you're cool! Anyway I'd grab him by the collar and go, BOY I will whoop you so bad if you don't get back in there and let me be with my girl… Did he do that?"

"Are you kidding?" Cody laughed "he… he… Dexter you tell them Ha ha ha!"

"Okay, so he looks at **her **and goes… WAS HE IN HERE THE WHOLE TIME?" Dexter began making Mitch and Jack Laugh "Y…YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THERE WAS ANOTHER MAN IN HERE BOO HOO HOO HOO!"

"AND HE RUNS OFF!"

"AH HA HA HA Dude you're kidding right HA HA HA!" Mitch couldn't help himself

"We kid you not man! Dexter and I wanted to EXPLODE it was so funny to us!"

"Ha ha ha Oh man." Said Jack "It sounds more like you all went to see a horror movie rather than some chick flick!"

"They're both the same thing!"

The whole room burst out in laughter as the boys prepared for the girls arrival

"Okay… okay, the girls will be here any minute." Dexter explained "Mitch, Jack, We uh… we kind of told the girls that we liked the movie too."

"Yeah, please don't tell them the truth." Cody pleaded "It was just so bad that we couldn't help but laugh when we got home."

"No prob." Jack explained

"Promise man, man to man promise." Mitch fist pounded the others in agreement

"Thanks guys!" Dexter spoke in a now cheery mood

The boys waited around when suddenly, the girls appeared and went to their boys for their hugs

"Hey Dex!" Blossom cutely greeted "How was your day?"

"Better now that my angel's here!" Dexter teased as she held her by the waist

"So are the Utonium's here?"

"Actually they went to get the Mayor and Ms. Bellum and they should be home soon."

"You mean Ken and Poochi are not here?" Kasey asked as she pouted

"Don't worry Kasey, they'll be back."

"Okay."

"Cheep." Bullet chirped trying to reassure Kasey as the others waited "Cheep?"

"What is it Bullet?"

"Chee… Cheep chi cheep chee!"

"Really? Weird."

"What is it Kasey?" Blossom asked

"I don't know… Bullet thought there was a monster on the loose but then it just disappeared."

"That's weird, Bullet's nose is almost as good as Poochi's."

"You think something wrong Bullet's nose."

"Don't know, just wait till the professor comes back we'll ask him."

"Okay!"

The sisters and the squirrel doll joined the others to wait for the adults

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the road in the professor's van<p>

"I hope this news we have to give the girls isn't too surprising." The Mayor said

"Don't worry Mr. Mayor." The Professor said reassuring the man "I'm sure the girls will understand."

"Besides all good things have to come to an end sometime." The professor's wife followed

"I guess you're right." The Mayor spoke all calm now "I'm sure going to miss all the adventures I've been dragged into."

The adults laughed when suddenly Poochi stared out the window with a bewildered look.

"Hey what's wrong Poochi?" Ken asked

"I don't know…" Poochi explained as he continued sniffing the air "For a minute there I thought I smelled a monster attack, but then one of the girls took care of it."

"So what's so strange about that? Maybe she caught wind of it or was there when it happened."

"But that's just it."

"Huh?"

"I didn't recognize who it was and it felt like she was in super mode, but… it wasn't super mode."

"That is weird… when we get home we'll do an investigation on it."

"Okay."

Other than that the drive was rather pleasant for them

* * *

><p>Later Back at the lab<p>

The Utoniums, Mr. Mayor and Ms. Bellum entered the main room to see the group all waiting patiently for them to come

"Hi everyone we're back!" Ken called out getting everyone's attention

"HI KEN!" Kasey cheered as the he and the adults came in

"Hello children!" Dr. Utonium (the wife and mother) called out as she came in "How is everyone?"

"Sorry we're late." Professor Utonium (The husband and father) explained as he and the other adults came in to relax

"It's good to see everyone again." Ms. Bellum spoke as she sat down

"Alright now is everyone here?" The Mayor asked as he looked around the room to see all were present and accounted for "Good now, hello everyone!"

"_Hello Mr. Mayor!"_ all the children spoke in attendance

"Hello, now as you all may know I have called you all here to make an important announcement… This is my final year as Mayor!"

"HUH?" The teens asked

"I didn't realize your term ended Mayor." Bunny explained

"Time really does fly does it?" Bubbles asked

"We really haven't been in New Townsville that long." Jack explained "So it's understandable to why Bunny and I didn't know."

"So does this mean that we're getting a new mayor?" Kasey asked

"That's right Kasey." Blossom answered

"In fact this summer there will be statements and press conferences where two of the three candidates will show what they have in store for New Townsville." Ken explained

"Oh I see!" Kasey acknowledged

"So who are the new candidates Mr. former Mayor?" Cody asked

"Well… as a matter of fact one of them is right here." The Mayor (Sorry he's not Mayor any more… Mr. Mayer) answered as Ms. Bellum got up to greet everyone again

"That's right kids." Ms. Bellum proudly explained "After all I'm more than a pretty face."

"_OH!"_ The children gasped in shock

"A female politician?" Mitch joshed "Give me a break."

"Hey, watch it Mitch." Buttercup scolded "There have been female politicians before and we almost had a female president, just you wait we'll have one someday!"

"_YEAH, GIRL POWER!"_ All the girls cheered

The boys put on fake smiles as they simply ignored the girls outburst

"Anyway, good luck on your campaign Ms. Bellum." Blossom wished "You already have my vote!"

"Me too!" Bubbles approved

"Me three!" Buttercup cheered

"Me four!" Bunny joined in

"I'd vote too but I'm probably too young." Kasey gloomily explained

"Chee…" Bullet mimicked

"Thank you girls." Ms. Bellum exhaled "I'm going to need all the support I can get, especially with my new rival."

"Who is your rival Ms. Bellum?" Blossom asked

"His name is Mr. Stan DeVille, once he has entered the scene his approval rating has skyrocketed. However after doing some research I have reason to believe that he has some shady connections."

"You mean illegal?"

"Possibly, however I can't be sure, I hope the opportunity comes to make my move and expose him."

"What kind of activity is he known for?"

"Arms dealing, black market dealing, and possible importation of illegal substances."

"Wow, with a record like that it's no wonder he wants to run for office." Mitch Joked making Buttercup bop him on the head

"I'm sure something will come up, I mean people know you from your years as the mayor's assistant Ms. Bellum." Dexter spoke up "I'm sure they will trust you to make the right decisions."

"Your right Dexter." Ms. Bellum smiled "Thank you, it's good to know you have a big brain as well as a big heart."

"And that's why I love him!" Blossom playfully cooed as she hugged her boyfriend making him smile and blush while everyone laughed

"So what about you Mr. Mayer?" Kasey asked

"Well dear…" Mr. Mayer thought "I'm just going to retire and maybe spend some time with my grandkids, I may not have been the best mayor but I think I did my best and I made a good decision in trusting the safety of the city to you and your gifts."

"And once elected I will continue, to give you the support you deserve." Ms. Bellum finished as everyone applauded

Afterward the group all began to relax and talk about the future, suddenly Poochi and Bullet lifted their noses into the air

"Cheep cheep!" Bullet chirped loudly as she ran back to Kasey

"Huh, what's wrong Bullet?" Kasey asked as Bullet climbed

"There's a monster on the loose!" Poochi explained

"He's not kidding!" Mitch spoke as he saw the attack on TV "LOOK!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the female reported panicked "Fuzzy Lumpkins is once again wrecking our fair city in another attempt in making the entire city his property! We will keep you up to the minute report on the situation, but as of right now this reporter is wondering… WHERE ARE THE POWERPUF GIRLS?"

"A superheroes work is never done." Blossom explained "All right girls, let's ro…!"

"Wait a minute folks, something's coming!" The reporter continued causing the girls to pause and continue watching "It looks like one of the girls have appeared but we can't make out which one."

The news caught the whole group off guard even the adults ran to the television to see who this mystery girl is but all they saw was a black silhouette of a girl with long hair. The whole group tried to look on to see if they could make out the girl when suddenly a bright flash came through the screen forcing everyone to shut their eyes. The flash only lasted seconds but it still effected everyone's eyes, soon one by one the groups eyes opened making them look back at the TV

"I-I don't see anything ladies and gentlemen." The reporter explained as she appeared to be the only thing at the scene "It seems as though the monster attack has stopped and the mystery Power-Puff Girl has disappeared, it also appears as though Fuzzy Lumpkins has disappeared as well. Well folks I hope we soon solve this mystery soon, until then this is Wanda Scene on the scene, back to you Tom!"

"THAT'S IT!" Poochi called out getting everyone's attention "That's the energy I sensed earlier!"

"Chi cheep!" Bullet followed

"You too Bullet?"

"CHEEP!"

"Huh, what's going on?" Buttercup asked

"Bullet and Poochi sensed something earlier." Kasey explained "But it disappeared."

"Poochi also sensed one of you girls but he didn't recognize which one." Ken followed "But he also thought she was in super mode."

"Do you think they were actually sensing that girl?" Bubbles asked

"It's a possibility." Bunny answered but pondered "But who is she and why show herself now."

"Could she be a new Power-Puff Girl?" Kasey asked

"It could be." Blossom answered "But we're not going to find out by just standing here, I say we investigate and ask her ourselves."

"Yeah!" The girls agreed as the group stood back

"Take care Bubbles." Cody spoke up

"Don't worry I will." Bubbles smiled

"Don't get too out of hand Buttercup" Mitch teased

"Hey, I can't help it if I have too much fun while fighting." Buttercup grinned

"Be careful Bunny." Said Jack

"I'll do my best." Bunny said trying to psych herself up

"We'll be keeping watch here." Ken explained

"Don't overdo it." Dexter ordered

"Okay!" Kasey cheered

"Cheep cheep!" Bullet mimicked

"Thanks for the support guys." Blossom smiled "We really needed it!"

"All right." The Professor announced "Power-Puff Girls! Move out!"

"_RIGHT!"_ The girls called out as they made their rings appeared and grabbed their compacts

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"_**Power-Puff Girls Z!"**_

"Wish us luck everybody!" said Blossom as she and the other girls waved

"Good luck girls." Dexter spoke as everyone else waved

"Let's roll!"

And with that the transformed girls flew off to investigate this mysterious new figure, leaving the rest of the group to their lives

"Well I guess Ms. Bellum and I better get going, I'm sure the girl can take care of themselves." Mr. Mayer explained "Good day to you all."

"It was nice seeing you all again." Said Ms. Bellum as she followed the soon to be former Mayor

"Well I'd better be going too." Cody spoke up "I have a big game tomorrow, see you later."

"I got to go too." Jack called out "I promised my dad I'd continue practicing, catch you later!"

"(Sigh) oh well, when in Rome, I guess I'll go home too." Mitch sighed "Later!"

"What? You guys aren't going to wait for the girls?" asked Dexter

"Don't worry Dex, we all know the girls can take care of themselves!"

"I know but… you're not the least bit worried?"

"Dude, don't get the wrong idea, I am worried, but I also had faith. I know you worry, but you have to keep a clear head."

"Wow… you're the last person I expected to hear that from."

"Heh… I guess being with Buttercup more often has had an effect of me."

"Yeah well… thanks Mitch, see ya!"

And so the boys hands came together and the group left leaving Dexter and the Utoniums to monitor the girls and their progress

* * *

><p>Later downtown<p>

The girls asked everyone they could meet, they searched high and low asking every person (and Animal) what they saw and where it has possibly gone. After a few hours of investigation they all met at the park and came up with the same conclusion

"Nothing!" Blossom yelled in frustration "Argh none of this make sense and we all keep getting the same answers."

"A white Power-Puff with white hair and a black vest…" said Bubbles

"Who appears out of nowhere when a villain attacks…" Buttercup followed

"And just disappears in a flash of light…" Bunny finished

"And no details on who, what, where and why…" Bloom added

"Cheep chi cheep." Bullet pondered

"We're not getting closer to solving the mystery of the white Power-Puff are we?"

"Unfortunately no." Blossom answered "Maybe there's something we're missing."

"We've asked everyone who's seen her." Bubbles explained "Well everyone except the villains and monsters she's attacked."

"THAT'S IT, Bubbles you're a genius!"

"I am? I mean, I am! ... How am I a genius?"

"Maybe the monsters and villains can give us some information, after all they're the ones who've met her."

"Good thinking Blossom!" Buttercup applauded "We should split up and ask around."

"But which Monsters did she attack?" Bunny asked

"We'll just ask them all!" Blossom proudly answered" Bloom, Bullet and I will talk to Fuzzy in the forest, Buttercup you check up town where the Gang Green Gang usually hang out, Bubbles you check the shopping district for the Ameba Boys and Bunny you try calling Mona and the Rowdy-Ruff Boys to see if they know anything… All right everyone ready?"

"Yeah."

"We'll meet back here when we get our info, Good luck!"

Following the self-proclaimed leader's orders the girls took off in different directions to continue their investigation.

* * *

><p>Uh-oh Back to the Lab again<p>

"Do you really think the monsters of New Townsville will have more info on this mysterious girl?" Dexter asked Blossom on the screen

"I don't know." Blossom answered "But it is our best lead."

"All right, just be careful sweetie."

"I will honey."

And with that the screen turned off leaving Dexter to rejoin the Utoniums with their work on Poochi

"Any luck Professor?" Dexter asked

"Almost done." The Professor responded

"What are you trying to do Dad?" Ken asked

"Well… Poochi's sensors usually respond to Monster attacks when they happen, so Dexter and I are trying to clean his filtration system to see if he could more accurately locate dormant Black Z-Rays before they become active."

"Oh I get it!"

"We're also trying to increase the sensitivity, maybe we could adjust it enough to locate dormant Z-rays." Dexter Explained "I mean there are more monsters in New Townsville and most rather live normal lives but still could prove to be a threat."

"Yeah, if only there was a way to permanently cure them of the Black Z-Rays."

"Yeah…" The professor continued "I hate to think what would happen if another war for New Townsville broke out." ***Read TZRSA Chapter 13-15***

"Well, we're almost done!" Dexter proclaimed

"Honey, that Morbucks girls is here to see you." Dr. Utonium called

"Oh that's right!" Professor Utonium remembered "I was asked to make something special for the Morbucks and they paid me half in advanced, bring her in!"

As the Professor left to answer the door Dexter held his head and sighed

"What's wrong Dexter?" Ken asked

"Oh nothing." Dexter answered "I just still hoping Princess has gotten over me yet."

"But I thought you decided to just stay as friends."

"We did… and we are… it's just that… well it's complicated."

"She still likes you huh?"

"Yeah, she's happy for Blossom and me and all but… I guess some things are hard to let go."

"Oh!"

"HI DEXY!" Princess called as she entered the main room

"Hi Princess." Dexter said trying to put a smile on "So what brings you here?"

"Oh nothing, just coming by to pick up something my parents wanted… So uh… how are things with you and Blossom?"

"Oh… we're fine…"

"…"

"…"

"Well… I'm happy for you…"

"Um… thank you…"

"Okay… do you mind I look around?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay."

"Princess wait… if you ever need a friend, we're here… there's no need to feel discouraged."

"I… Thanks Dexter, that's sweet."

And with that Princess Morbucks took a tour of the lab leaving Dexter back to his work and sighing

"Isn't that two-timing?" Ken blurted out making Dexter's face turn red

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU LEARN THAT?" Dexter panicked, putting Ken in a head lock

"OW HEY, I OVERHEARD IT OKAY OW LET GO!"

As the boys joked around Princess was left to her own thoughts

'Well at least they're happy.' Princess thought to herself 'Now all I have to do is wait for my maids to give the okay and… huh?'

Princess couldn't explain it but something drew her closer to a door that said "Top Secret"

"I shouldn't but…" Princess thought out loud "But it feels like something's calling me"

Princess opened the door and turned on the light only to see… junk… suddenly she saw a round metal case with writing on it

"The Nuro…tomic… Proto… core?" Princess read as it suddenly opened to reveal the large green atom "So pretty… I shouldn't but… I… I can't help myself… I must… I must…"

***ZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAPPPPP***

Energy filled the room as Princess held on for dear life as the core entered her mind filling it with thoughts she should have never seen

"AAAAAHHH!" Princess screamed as she put the core back in its place leaving her to breathe heavily "N-no… It… it can't be… I'm a…I… I have to go back!"

Princess panicked as she steadily walked back to the main room where the Professor and her Maids were waiting

"There you are Princess." The Head Maid called "Are you all right?"

"Um… Yeah, uh…" Princess staggered "Okay bye Professor Utonium… Bye Dexy."

"Bye Princess!" the group spoke up as Princess left

'What's gotten into her?' Dexter thought to himself

Outside in the van Princess was lost in her thoughts leaving the maids no choice but to pester her

"Princess Morbucks, are you sure you're all right?" A maid asked

"I'm fine, now leave me alone!" Princess ordered making the maids silent as the drive continued 'This can't be right… what's happened to me?"

Princess was driven home as the strange occurrence continued to bother her.

* * *

><p>Later back at the park<p>

The girls all came back together to once again talk about their investigations. Blossom, Bloom and Bullet were the first to arrive followed shortly by Bubbles

"Hey girls, I'm back…" Bubbles said as she landed and looked at the beaten up sisters "What happened to you two?"

"Well you know." Blossom said trying to straighten up "Fuzzy being Fuzzy."

"Yeah, Mister "Git off a ma property" Came after us once he saw us!" Bloom explained

"Cheep chi!" Bullet followed

"Oh my!" Bubbles gasped "Did he hurt you?"

"No we managed to calm him down and get some info." Blossom answered "Turns out the white girl that attacked him was a Power-Puff Girl and she attacked him so she could ask where Mojo Jojo was."

"Really, that's weird." Bubbles spoke "Violet and the Ameba Boys told me the same thing."

"So we know she's looking for Mojo?" Bloom asked as she pondered "But… why?"

"Chi?" Bullet mimicked

"We find one answer just to end up with more questions." Blossom stated

"I wonder…" Bubbles spoke then looked into the sky "Huh… look it's Buttercup!"

"Hey girls!" Buttercup called as she landed "I found the Gang Green Gang, but I was too late they were attacked by the white Power-Puff."

"And she asked them if they knew where Mojo was right?" Blossom asked

"That's right, but how did you know tha… oh I see… so now what?"

"We wait for Bunny, if she has the same results then we'll have to track down Mojo."

The girls stood lost in their own thoughts when suddenly their belts began ringing and flashing the girls opened the compacts to reveal Bunny

"Bunny… Is something wrong?" Blossom asked as she looked at her frantic friend

"MS. BLOSSOM!" Bunny panicked "COME HERE QUICK!"

"Okay, we're on our way!" Blossom answered as she closed her compact and turned to the others "Let go girls!"

The girls took off and followed their leader to Bunny's location

"What's wrong with Bunny Blossom?" Bloom asked

"Cheep chi!" Bullet followed

"I don't know but we better hurry just in case!"

"RIGHT!" The girls agreed as they sped up after their leader

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the lab<p>

"I'm going to get some supplies from the back." Dexter explained to the Utoniums who were checking the monitors "I'll try to be quick."

"Okay Dexter, take your time." Professor Utonium explained as the young man walked to the back and noticed the door was a bit open

"What the…" Dexter said as he walked in to examine the room for the supplies he was after "Maybe I just forgot to close the door last time… huh… hey why is the case to my Nurotomic Protocore open… must have been a mouse or something."

Dexter thought nothing of it and closed the case, grabbed the supplies and shut the door behind him

'Hmm I wonder… Wait… Wasn't Princess was back here?… what if she?…. NAH!'

Dexter walked back to the Utoniums , with a clear head and no worries

* * *

><p><em>Part Two:<em>

Meanwhile back at the girls

Our heroines flew back to Bunny's location which turned out to be not too far from her tenement

"Look!" Bubbles called out "There she is! And Mona's with her."

"Let's land!" Blossom ordered causing the girls to descend and see Bunny as she was watching over… The Rowdy-Ruff Boys… who were all on the floor injured "Bunny, what happened?"

"I don't know but they're pretty banged up." Bunny spoke as she helped blight stand up "An ambulance should be coming."

"Can you help them?" Mona pleaded

"Okay, everyone… find your counterpart and help them any way you can!" Blossom ordered and everyone shook their heads to reply "Alright easy does it Brick."

"Thank you Blossom." Said Mona

"What happened here?"

"Well… it's like I told Bunny…"

***Begin Flash Back***

"Well boys, how you doing?" Mona cutely asked the boys as they held the dozens of shopping bags Mona made on her latest shopping spree

"Y-Yes Ms. Mona." Brick lied holding three of Mona's bags

"Uh Ms. Mona?" Boomer called "Why did you buy so many clothes for yourself?"

"I didn't buy all those clothes for myself." Mona explained "Some of these clothes are for all of you too."

"Huh?" Butch spoke up "What do you mean Ms. Mona?"

"Well I had a talk with all the adults and told them you never went to school before. SOOO… we've decided to home school you over the summer and get you ready for the real thing."

"WHAT?" Blight yelled "We have to go to school?"

"That's right, you boys do nothing but sit around the house all day. Barry and I agreed that it may be best for you if you go to school and get ready for the real world."

"COOL!" Blitz cheered but the older boys gave him the stink eye "Oh come on guys, we don't do anything but play games all day any way… right Burns?"

"Rawr!" The little Dragon agreed

"Sorry to burst you bubble little dude." Brick began "But school is boring and a waste of time, there's no point."

"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!" Mona screamed as she scolded the boys making them halt "School is where people go to grow and learn about the world around them, it's also a place where you can make friends… Boys, I already explained this to you, we're starting over so we could live our own lives and make our own choices in the future… that's why you have to go to school."

The boys stood silent with embarrassment then Mona closed the gap between them then she comforted them

"Boys… we are family and we live with people who tolerate us with care and love, let's make the best of it… please boys… for me."

Brick looked at the other boys who all nodded in agreement to give school a shot

"All right Mona." Brick spoke in defeat "Anything for you."

"Thank you boys." Mona cheered up "All right let's get home and eat."

"**Awe isn't that nice."** A voice came from the sky

"Who was that?" Butch asked as he and the others looked for the source of the voice

"Look, up there!" Boomer called out pointing to the silhouette of a girl floating in the air

"Is she… a Power-Puff Girl?" Blight asked as he adjusted his glasses

"Who are you?" Mona demanded to know

"I have no obligation to tell you." The figure answered then cracked a whip like weapon on the floor causing a shock wave sending Mona flying back into the boys

"_ !" _the boys called in a panic as the held her up

"What do you want?" Brick asked in rage "What do you want from us?"

"Answers." The mysterious girl said as she landed "And I know you know, after all who better to ask then The Rowdy-Ruff Boys and the daughter of the demon _Him_."

The group froze in shock to the surprise that this being in front of them knew exactly who they were

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Brick tried to lie

"Don't play dumb." The girl explained "I know all about you and your connection with Mojo Jojo, whom I am on a mission to look for. Now… are you going to tell me… or do you want to play? I think I'll start with Mona first."

"NO WAY YOU WITCH… GUYS, LETS GO!" Brick ordered

"_RIGHT!"_ the boys all shouted ready for battle

"**Hyper Brick!"**

"**Rolling Boomer!"**

"**Powered Butch!"**

"**Starry Blight!"**

"**Burning Blitz!"**

"_**Rowdy-Ruff Boys Z!"**_

The boys transformed and readied their weapons but the mysterious girl just laughed

"This will be quick!" The girl smirked as the boys charged

***End Flash Back***

"Then what happened?" Blossom asked as the ambulance appeared

"It happened so fast." Mona explained "The next thing I knew the boys were defeated… next thing I knew she grabbed my collar and lifted me in the air and demanded to Know where Mojo was… I told her I didn't know, then she asked me if maybe you knew."

"…Sorry but your guess is as good as ours."

"I figured as much… still… she wants to meet you and ask you in person."

"I see… where and when?"

"The park around five."

"It's four thirty now… Mona, take care of the boys, we'll meet with this girl and… talk."

"Thank you Blossom… Be careful… please"

"We will." Blossom shook Mona's hand and ran back to the girls to tell them the news "That's the whole story, so if we hurry we could meet her at the park where we were!"

"She defeated all the Rowdy-Ruff Boys on her own?" Bubbles asked

"I don't understand what's going on, but something tells me this will be fun." Buttercup gave an almost evil smile

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this." Bunny explained with worry

"What do you think she wants Mojo Jojo for?" Bloom asked

"Chee!" Bullet chirped

"I don't know, that's why we are going to ask her." Blossom explained "Come on girls!"

"_Right!" _The girls proclaimed and took off back to the park to meet the mysterious girl

Meanwhile Mona jumped in the back of one of the ambulances to comfort Brick

"They left?" Brick asked with concern

"Yeah." Mona answered

"They don't stand a chance."

"… I know…"

* * *

><p>Morbucks Manor<p>

While the girls continued their search Princess toured her home as she seemed lost in thought

"Princess Morbucks?" one of the maids called to the wondering young teen "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just want to go into the movie room to check something." Princess explained

"Alright, but please don't take long dinner will be ready soon"

"Okay!"

Princess walked into the room to look at the movie collection their family had, she couldn't help but look at the collection of videos featuring her evil Mary-sue of a sister. She then turned to the real movies and decided to look at something to get her mind off what happened earlier today, suddenly she saw a movie about meteors falling to Earth

"AH… not again!" Princess held her head in pain as an image of her leading meteors to crush the school appeared "No…no uh… let's try another movie uh… this one!"

Princess picked up another movie about female spies

"I use to love this one… AH!" Princess held her head again as an image of Sedusa and Violet appeared causing her to panic and put the movie back "I'm just seeing things, that's all."

Princess took a deep breath and turned her attention to her father's movies, she then saw one that caught her eye, it was about a 50ft woman on the attack

"Ha ha ha, sometimes I have to laugh at my father's taste and… OW… no, not again." Princess held her head again as a more familiar image appeared again she looked down to see tiny people run by her feet then suddenly a robot that looked like a Power-Puff Girl appeared in front of her "No… that was just a dream that all… a dream!"

Princess closed her eyes then opened them up again to see herself still giant sized but then she noticed she was holding something in her hand…it was Dexter

"DEXTER?" Princess sat down to think until an answer came to her "I remember… I remember it all… I have to find Sapphire."

"Princess… dinner is ready!" A maid called getting Princess' attention

"(Sigh) Alright, maybe after dinner." Princess got up and went to eat hoping to clear her head

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the park<p>

The girls all waited for the deadline that the mysterious girl left for them as they kept checking their compacts for the time.

"It's 4:57 now." Bunny stated "Do you think she'll really show up?"

"She'd better." Buttercup scowled "She's going pay for hurting our friends."

"She beat all five Rowdy-Ruff Boys." Bloom explained "How strong could you possibly be?"

"I don't know." Blossom said as she comforted her sister "But we have to be ready for anything."

"(Sigh) I wonder what she's after." Bubbles questioned "What does she want with us and Mojo?"

"We'll find out soon Bubbles… All we have to do now is wait."

***Beep beep beep***

"Hello?" Blossom answered her compact

"Any news girls?" Dexter asked on the compact from the lab

"No nothing yet… I just hope this isn't just some wild goose chase."

"The Utoniums and I are on our way, just be careful in case anything happens."

"Don't worry Dexter, we will."

"See you soon baby."

"Okay, love you."

Blossom closed her compact and sighed

"So now what sis?" Bloom asked

"(Sigh) I don't know." Blossom answered then got up "Maybe we should go home, for all we know she could be leading us on a wild goose chase and leaving us here while she searches for Mojo."

"_**That sounds like a good idea." **_A voice said coming out of nowhere _**"But I thought it'd be more fun to meet my copy cats."**_

"Huh?" Bubbles panicked "W-who said that?"

"Who are you calling copy cats?" Buttercup asked as she growled

"W-who are you?" Bunny asked "W-where are you?"

"GIRLS LOOK UP!" Blossom called out and the others followed suit as a silhouette slowly floated back to the ground "It's her."

"_**So you're Blossom huh, nice to meet you." **_The silhouette landed and came into view, she was a beautiful girl around the same age as the older girls. Everything about her screamed Power-Puff Girl, she had the same costume but pure white with a black vest her shoes were white but with black stripes on the bands around her wrists and legs, she still wore a belt with a black compact and a white "P" and still had the yellow "P" on her vest and choker. But the oddest things were her pure white hair with a black band around it and her light grey eyes "So you're the Power-Puff Girls… I must say, I'm not impressed."

The girls all stood in awe as they looked on at a new white Power-Puff Girl, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about her

"E-excuse me…" Blossom politely spoke up "But… who are you?"

"A-are you really a Power-Puff Girl?" Bubbles followed "Like us?"

"WOW COOL!" Bloom cheered as she ran towards the girl

"BLOOM WAIT!" Blossom called out in worry

"CHEE!" Bullet called as she slowly moved towards Bloom from the ground

"Hi, I'm Bloom!" The little Power-Puff stated as she held out her hand "So you're a Power-Puff Girl too huh? So… what's your name? How'd you get your powers? Why are you looking for Mojo? Can we be friends?"

The girl simply smiled and put her hand on Bloom's head, thinking there's nothing to fear the girls dropped their guard. Suddenly the girl removed her hand from Bloom's head and then…

"**BAM"**

The girl chopped Bloom across her face sending her flying back to the others

"BLOOM!" Blossom panicked as she and the others came to help the little one up "Are you okay?"

"Ow… yeah… I think so." Bloom woozily explained

"Chi cheep!" Bullet chirped then turned to the girl to prepare for a bite

"Alright sister, what's the big idea?" Buttercup angrily asked

"All right, let me explain." The girl smirked while our heroes put up their guard "My name is Bell… and I am here to… **Beat the heck out of you!"**

* * *

><p>Back at Morbucks Manor<p>

Princess gloomily entered her room after dinner and sat on the edge of her bed as Sapphire jumped up for comfort by her owner

"Meow." Sapphire meowed as Princess began to pet her

"Oh Sapphire." Princess began "You know about it too don't you? ... I'm a Monster… I've cause nothing but pain and suffering to people around me."

"Mew?"

"I don't know how it happened, or even why, but when I touched Dexter's core thingy I began remembering everything… that explains the frequent black outs and memory losses, I thought it was nothing but my imagination… but now I know the truth… but… I feel like there's something else I should know, I just can't figure out what it is."

"Meow."

Princess was loss in thought as she looked out the window, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if anybody else found out. Would she lose Brandy and Mandy as friends? Would she ever be accepted by people? Who anyone really pay attention to her again? And what would become of her Family?

"I have no choice." Princess as she got up "I have to talk to Professor Utonium and the Power-Puff Girls, I have to speak with them now… But the maids won't drop me off at the lab again today, I'll have to wait… or maybe… Sapphire…"

"Mew?" the cat purred as Princess came over and hugged her

"Forgive me."

"**MMEE-OOOWWW!"**

Princess grabbed Sapphire's tale and the transformation began, once it finished Princess saw her monster self in the mirror

"So this is what it really feels like." Princess petted Sapphire and went to the window "I'll be back Sapphire okay?"

"Mew."

And with that Princess flew off without notice back to the Utonium's lab hoping to find some answers

* * *

><p>At the same time at the park<p>

"What?" Blossom asked as she helped Bloom back onto her feet "Why? … What have we ever done to you?"

"Oh, it's nothing personal." Bell explained "You see Dr. X has plans for New Townsville and he can't fulfill those plans with you in the way."

"_**DR.X?" **_the girls all called out in shock as memories of Major Glory warning the girls about the S-Class criminal that destroyed a whole city in the blink of an eye… and now he has his own Power-Puff Girl

"So you know about the doctor don't you?"

"Yes, we do." Blossom explained "We know he's a very dangerous man and that he's also very powerful… but… we had no idea there was another Power-Puff Girl and that she was working for him."

"Well now you do, so now what?"

"Please tell us… what does he want with New Townsville?"

"He wants… revenge."

"Revenge?... On New Townsville?"

"Not exactly… he wants revenge on Professor Utonium."

"What? Why?"

"That… is personal… however… there's someone who I want revenge on too."

"Who?"

"Who else… your little boyfriend Dexter."

"Dexter? ... What has he ever done to you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Yes it is! Dexter, like you said, is my boyfriend and I'm going to protect him and everyone I love!"

"And I'm going to do what I can for everyone I love."

"…"

"Nothing to say? ... Good… now tell me, where is Mojo Jojo?"

"…We don't know, he's appears when he wants to… and that's one thing we can never predict about him."

"(Sigh) Oh well, I guess I'll be going now."

"WAIT…"

"Don't worry, their times will come. Besides I want to meet with Dexter first… then I'll decide on how I'll deal with him."

"Bell I have one more question."

"Make it fast, I'm bored of you ."

"How… how did you become a Power-Puff Girl?"

"… My powers… came from you actually… they saved my life."

"…"

"And now they will end yours… if you get in my way." Bell then turned around and began walking away

"Bell wait!"

"We're done talking… I have nothing more to say to you weaklings… besides I'm bored."

The girls stood silent as Bell walked away, that was until Buttercup launched herself towards Bell with her hammer

"BUTTERCUP WAIT!" Blossom yelled but to no avail

"You think you can just turn your back on us you little ghost?" Buttercup called out as she raised her hammer to strike "We won't let you hurt anyone, **Megaton Hammer!"**

***BAM***

The girls all stood in shock as Buttercup's attack… had no effect

"WHAT?" Buttercup shouted as she noticed that her hammer was halted by Bell, with one hand "Why you… TAKE THIS!"

Buttercup swung again, this time to the side, but Bell managed to stop her hammer again, this time by gripping the top of the handle

"Grr… oh yeah well… what the?" Buttercup grunted as she tried to move her hammer from Bell's grip, Buttercup struggled with all her might but Bell didn't even budge, all Bell did… was smiled "N-No way… H-how?"

"I already told you… you're weak." Bell taunted and then…

***BAM***

Kicked Buttercup to the ground causing her to drop her hammer, where Bell just picked up the weapon and twirled it as if it weighed nothing "Interesting choice for a weapon, too bad it's in the hands of a weakling."

"What the…" Buttercup looked on in awe 'How can she handle my hammer so easily, even I have a hard time with it sometimes.'

"Are you seeing this?" Bunny asked the other girls behind Buttercup's back "She's holding Buttercup's hammer like it's nothing."

"I know." Bubbles explained "It usually takes two of us just to lift it."

"Girls, we may have to attack together." Blossom explained while the others agreed

"Aw, you want your hammer back?" Bell teased then raised the hammer again "CATCH!"

Bell threw the hammer with all her might making the girls dodge at the launched object as it crashed through everything in it's path leaving the girls stunned

"No way." Buttercup muttered in shock, then turned to Bell as she began her charge "Why you little… (GASP)!"

"Too slow." Bell explained as she appeared on Buttercup's side "I already told you… you're weak."

***Ker… flop***

"What the… no… BUTTERCUP!" Blossom called out seeing her friend unconscious, face first on the floor

"Aw how boring…" Bell said as she gave a small unimpressed smile "I was hoping I would have more fun, I guess I was wrong. Give up you can't win."

"Oh yeah, we're not giving up!" Bubbles stated as she came forward with her Bubble wand **"Bursting Bubbles!"**

Bubbles swung her wand causing hundreds if not thousands of bubbles to fly towards Bell, however all of Bubbles' projectiles just seem to go through Bell as she stood in one spot

"What the?" Bubbles asked in shock as she tightened her grip in her wand "Oh yeah take this! **BURSTING BUBBLES!"**

"How is this possible Ms. Blossom?" Bunny asked "Bubbles' attacks go right through her."

"No, that's not it." Blossom explained

"What do you mean sis?" Bloom asked

"Cheep?" Bullet followed

"Look by her feet!" Blossom answered making the others look "See it."

"I see… dirt flying up?" Bloom answered

"Wait there's more…" Bunny explained "I see… foot prints?... Around her feet?... What does it mean?"

"My guess…" Blossom said as she and Bloom stood up "She's moving and goes back to that same spot she's standing in so fast that it looks like she's not moving, when in reality… she dodging so fast that it looks like she's not moving at all."

"Is that possible?" Bloom asked

"Chi." Bullet was amazed

"She's not only stronger… but she's faster too?" Bunny stated losing her will "C-can we really win?"

As the others watched they noticed Bubbles was starting to slow down, suddenly she lowered her wand and breathed heavily as Bell seemed unfazed

"Are you done sweetie?" Bell teased then walked towards Bubbles and then…

***BAM***

Kicked bubbles in the stomach knocking her down to the ground

"So sweet, so kind… and yet… so stupid." Bell said as she looked down on Bubbles' body "Next."

"Bell!" Bunny called out as she stood between Bell and the sisters "We don't have to do this."

"Why not?" Bunny said putting her hands on her waist "This is too much fun."

Bell began walking towards Bunny making her tremble more

"S-stay back!" Bunny ordered but to no avail as Bell came closer "I… I… I SAID STAY BACK!"

***BANG***

Bunny accidentally fired the ball of her Kendama straight at Bell

***GRAB***

Only for it to be stopped by Bell's hand in the same fashion as she did Buttercup's hammer

"Ooh, you're braver then I thought, too bad I need you out of the way." Bell teased

"NO!" Bunny yelled as she charged towards Bell, only for Bell to walk pass Bunny

***Ka-Flop***

And knock her to the ground like nothing happened

"And then there were two." Bell scoffed and smiled "Please give up."

"Bloom." Blossom whispered

"Yes Blossom." Bloom quietly responded

"I have a plan, listen… … … … … Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good… GO!"

The two sisters disappeared leaving Bell curious yet unimpressed, suddenly Bloom appeared from the sky with Bullet in her ball form in her hands

"**Bullet Ball: Slam Dunk!" **Bloom called as she threw Bullet to the ground as hard as she could causing an earthquake by Bell's feet causing her to fly up

"Nice try kid but I'm just too… WHAT?" Bell taunted until she noticed Blossom's Yo-yo tied around her ankle "Aah!"

***SLAM***

Blossom pulled her Yo-yo as hard as she could forcing Bell to slam into the jagged rocks that Bloom created. The sister landed next to each other and gave a thumbs up

"Nice one sis!" Bloom cheered

"It's not over yet." Blossom explained

Suddenly Blossom's body was wrapped in a strange rope when suddenly electricity began running through it

***ZAAAAAP***

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Blossom screamed as her body absorbed the energy

"Blossom!" Bloom screamed when suddenly the rope let her sister go and cause her too fall on her knees with smoke, Bloom then looked at the rope as it came back to Bell as she floated out of the smoke "A Jump-rope?"

"I can't believe you've forced me to reveal my weapon." Bell stated as she then looked towards the little Power-Puff and smiled "Well at least now this will be fun… Ready little one."

"BRING IT ON!" Bloom stated with grit "Ready Bullet?"

"Cheep!" Bullet replied

"Kasey… don't" Blossom weakly replied as the electricity left her on all fours paralyzed

"**Bullet Ball: Soccer Kick!"** Bloom called out as she kicked Bullet causing her to fly straight towards Bell's face only for Bell to tilt her head and dodge the attack "Oh no… ACK!"

"Now I've got you!" Bell said as she lifted Bloom up by her collar and held her by a tree

"Let her go!" Blossom commanded but Bell just gave her an evil look and smiled "I said let her…" (Ba-dump) '(Gasp) Oh no, not now!'

Suddenly Bullet came barreling back at Bell, but Bell whipped her jump-rope and knocked Bullet down and out

"BULLET!" (Ba-dump) 'NO… I have to calm down, I still don't have complete control over Dark Blossom yet… if I lose control now, she might hurt the others.'

"Let me go!" Bloom ordered and kicked

"Aw how cute!" Bell teased only to shake Bloom and bang her back against the tree

***SLAM***

"AHH!" Bloom yelled in pain

(Ba-dump) "Stop." Blossom weakly ordered as her dark aura began showing

"Why?" Bell teased as she slammed Bloom against the tree again "This is too much fun!"

***SLAM***

"AHH!" Bloom yelled again

(Ba-Dump) "Stop!" Blossom growled as her darkness grew larger

"Make me!"

***SLAM***

"AAAHHH!"

(Ba-Dump) "STOP!"

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

***SLAM***

"(Sniff) Hic… Blosso…"

"I SAID… (Snap)… STOOOOOP!"

***FLASH***

"What the?" Bell gasped as she looked at Blossom's new form and dropped Bloom causing her to crawl away, she couldn't believe the white hair, grey skin, black and red eyes along with the black and red uniform "So you're Dark Blossom?"

"Eh heh heh heh heh… so you want to play huh?" said the maniacal dark alter ego of the red Power-Puff as she suddenly charged "fine… YOU'RE IT!"

***CRASH***

The two clashed knocking over tree after tree, the soon found and opened area and smiled at each other

"Now things are getting interesting!" Bell expressed with glee

"Heh heh heh… Kill… murder… destroy… exterminate, EXTERMINATE!" Dark Blossom called out as she charged full speed at Bell

"**Thunder Crack!" **Bell called as she swung her Rope

"**Shooting Yo-yo!" **D. Blossom followed countering Bell's attack

The two sung and swung again clashing in midair, suddenly Bell halted…

"And here I thought today was going to be boring." Bell smiled as her face grew more maniacal "Now to finish you!"

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

"Argh, not now!" Bell said as she answered her compact "Hello?"

"M$. 8311, Dr.X wa^T$ y0u #0m3 r!g#t Away!" XYZ answered

"What? What do you mean I have to go home right away? I'm busy!"

"!'m $0rry Ma'am, 8ut 0rd3r$ ar3 0rd3r$."

"Fine, I'll be home as soon as I can." Bell closed her compact then turned back to Dark Blossom "Sorry but I'm going to have to end this game, but we'll play again… just wait."

"Are you stupid?" Dark Blossom growled "You started this fight and now you think you can just leave?"

"Alright then, I have one more attack for you" Bell stated as she began twirling her jump-rope around in the air causing clouds to grow dark and stormy

"You think a little lightning is going to hurt me?"

"I'm not aiming for you."

Bell looked down at the ground and Dark Blossom saw what she was looking at, Bloom and Bullet still trying to get up

"(GASP) YOU WOULDN'T!" Dark Blossom growled

"I WOULD, **STORM SNAP**!" Bell yelled as she swung her whip at Bloom and Bullet

***THUNDER CLAP***

Bell smiled as her weapon hit it's target, although Dark Blossom was an evil version of Hyper Blossom, her love for her sister would never change, Blossom once again became Bloom's shield

"What the… BLOSSOM!" Bloom screamed in shock as Dark Blossom stood fried to a crisp, blocking Bell's attack on Bloom

"Are… you… alright?" Dark Blossom asked as she slowly changed back and then collapsed "…Bloom…"

"Blossom!" Bloom called and then shook her now unconscious sister

"Cheep!" Bullet followed

"Blossom get up, please!"

"Well now." Bell said as she landed forcing Bloom to put up her guard by using her body as a shield "Aw how cute, listen kid you and these other fakes better get it through your thick heads. I'm the new hero got it? And you relics are in the way."

Bell raised her whip and twirled it again as clouds gathered for another lightning attack, Bloom and Bullet had no choice but to brace themselves when suddenly

***BOOM***

An explosion caused Bell to fall on her back and lose her clouds

"Who did that?" Bell angrily asked as she looked towards Bloom only to see a cloud of smoke, but then the one to oppose her appeared with bazooka in hand "You… you're… Princess Morbucks?"

"Princess?" Bloom asked as the cloud of smoke disappeared making her able to see Princess in her monster form standing between her and Bell "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to see Professor Utonium." Princess explained "But then I heard all the fighting so I came to check it out, what's going on?"

"Well… this girl says she's a Power-Puff Girl and she's here to get rid of us."

"What?"

"Yeah and she defeated everyone!"

'She's really powerful… I have to be careful.'

"Tch… as much as I love to teach you a lesson, I have to go." Bell said as she turned her back and began flying away again with a smile "I won't attack you when you're guard is down, however if you interfere with our plans again… you better pray I'm in a good mood… Bye-bye… Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

***Flash***

And with that Bell disappeared leaving Princess to sigh and turn back to Bloom

"Well… at least she's gone." Princess said as she walked back towards Bloom "Are you okay!"

"OH YEAH I'M FINE, I… just… need… to… res…" Bloom started but then collapsed on top of her sister

"CHEEP!" Bullet panicked

"Don't worry Bullet." Princess said reassuring the squirrel doll "She just needs to rest

Suddenly the Professor's van appeared and in a panic Dexter and the Utonium's came out to check on the girls

"BLOSSOM!" Dexter yelled as she came close "Is she?"

"She's fine Dexy." Princess spoke calming him down

"Thank you Princess, but what are you doing here."

"I'll explain later, right now let's take them back to the lab."

"Right!"

Princess helped the girls into the Van and rode with the Utoniums to heal them up

* * *

><p>Later… somewhere secret<p>

"I'm home!" Bell stated as she walked in the dark laboratory

"Welcome home my dear." The mysterious Dr. X appeared in front of the evil white Puff, he looked like a demon, his build was like a mountain of muscle with red-orange skin, he had no hair, no nose, no mouth, and no chin, his "face" had four blank yellow eyes and his head was on fire "How did it go?"

"I couldn't find Mojo." Bell answered "But I did meet the Power-Puff Girls… and you were right, they aren't a threat."

"Good, very good… Now don't worry about Mojo Jojo he'll show up eventually, now get some rest."

"Okay… Dr. X?"

"Yes?"

"Remember our deal… we get our revenge… I get my father back."

"Yes child… a deal's a deal."

"Good… I'm going to bed."

Bell walked back to her room leaving Dr. X and his robot Butler XYZ to talk

"Dr. X?" The robot spoke

"Yes XYZ" his Master replied

"W#y d0 y0u pu+ up w!+# #3r?"

"You just don't understand family XYZ?

Meanwhile Bell came over to her bed where she had a picture frame of her and two men

"Don't worry grandpa." Bell said as she held the picture "Dexter will pay for what he's done."

Bell then put the frame back in place and touched her belt to turn off her powers, she now wore a long white summer dress and her hair changed back from white with a black band to black with a white band, Bell was the same girl that talked to Mona on the field of flowers. She then turned on the TV to watch Clarence on Cartoon Network and cuddled up with a green dog doll and rested on her bed

"I swear it!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Utonium's lab<p>

The girls all regained consciousness and hung their heads in shame as they sat on the couch in their normal forms

"Girls, thank goodness you're all okay." Professor Utonium stated with relief, but the girls all stood silent

"What's wrong girls?" Dr. Utonium asked

"W-we lost." Blossom answered "Badly"

"We didn't stand a chance." Bubbles followed

"And the worst part." Bunny began "She was only toying with us."

"We couldn't beat her." Kasey began to tear up "No matter what we did."

"Girls, the important thing is that you're all okay." Dexter said trying to cheer them up "I don't know who this white Power-Puff is, but I know you will beat her one day, as long as you don't give up!"

"Dexter…" Blossom got up and gave her boyfriend a hug "Thank you."

The girls cheered up with new found confidence and radiated with hope… all except for Buttercup who looked away. Just then Ken and Poochi came in with drinks hoping to help the girls relax

"Here have some drinks!" Ken said as she handed the girls one each

"Thanks Ken!" Blossom, Bubbles, Bunny and Kasey all cheered

"Here you go Buttercup."

"I don't want it." Buttercup quietly answered

"It'll help you to relax."

"I SAID I DON'T WANT IT!" Buttercup yelled as she backhanded Ken's dish knocking her drink to the floor "Ken, I… forget it!"

"Buttercup, what's with you?" Blossom stated as she helped Ken "Ken, was only trying to help… Now apologize!"

"For what, being annoyed? In case you haven't noticed fearless leader, WE LOST!"

"I know that, but beating ourselves up is not going to make this situation better."

"Oh, like you would know, little miss snack happy."

"At least I'm not a crybaby tomboy!"

Blossom and Buttercup glared into each other's eyes as if a fight was about to break out. The group could only brace themselves for the worst, when suddenly…

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Princess still in her monster form appeared "So is this how the all star athlete of the team acts after a little loss?"

"Princess?" The older girls gasped seeing their rival in the lab with them

"Let's go girls!" Blossom ordered

"WAIT!" Kasey jumped with her arms spread apart stopping the fight "Princess saved us, she's on our side."

"Cheep chee!" Bullet concurred

"What?... is this true?" Blossom asked

"Yeah, just don't make a big deal out of it." Princess explained

"Um… thanks… but…"

"Why?... I'll show you." Princess explained as she gritted herself showing off her dark aura, suddenly her eyes changed back into stars and her dark pink afro changed back into her side puffed brown hair… Princess was back to normal leaving the whole group speechless "I know that I'm a monster now… and I'm here because… I WANT ANSWERS!"

The whole group stood silent as things just got weirder, they all stood still looking at the firm yet confused frienemy… just waiting… waiting for the next surprise.

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes: <strong>_Sorry for the wait I had to rethink how I wanted this story to go, so anyway. Bell is revealed and Princess knows about her powers, now we just have to find out what Dr. X wants with Professor Utonium, what Bell is truly after and how will Princess cope with her discovery. Now I know some of you know Bell and Dr. X from Bleedman's comic Power-Puff Girls D (Doujinshi) however this is my story and I gave my readers a choice for the next villain and Bell and Dr. X won, there will be somewhat major differences but I'll do my best to stay true to the source material. "But KCruzer, isn't Dr. X Bell's father?" Yes, however you will find out more on what's going on later… Promise, I have it all figured out… and I also promise to make these chapters quicker. Anyway about Bleedman… he's a great artist but a questionable writer… Also, chapter 7 is fixed!

_**Great News:**_ Ready… STUART SNYDER HAS OFFICALLY RESIGNED! (Insert random parade here) I'm so happy, I just hope the next president fixes Cartoon Network! In fact here are my hopes…

**1. Concentrate on entertainment and not on toy sales!** Canceling a good show because of toy sales is retarded, if people like it, keep making it or bring back those that were wrongfully canceled because of it. (IE: Sym-Bionic Titan, Thunder Cats, Young Justice, Green Lantern and Beware the Batman) Cartoons are made to mainly entertain, not to only sell a toy, that's what commercials are for!

**2. Boys are your ****main**** demographic, not your ****only**** demographic!** Girls watch Cartoon Network too (Or at least they use too) and there are boys (and even grown men) who like to watch shows for girls (MLP anyone), I sure as hell wouldn't mind girls shows. There is nothing wrong with expanding your horizon.

**3. Cartoons don't just come from America and Canada!** If there aren't enough good cartoons from here get it from somewhere else and share it. France has good cartoons and the Kick Starter for WAKFU was successful, so now they are offering it to US networks. But most of all JAPAN has great cartoons and not all of them based around toys or cards (although I think Tenkai Knights is awesome), I still think a new anime Block for the new generation would be a great idea. (I'm still hoping for a new Dub of PPGZ and Funimation's Sgt. Frog)

**4. Something for Everyone!** This is Cartoon Network, NOT the Mostly Animated Stupid Comedy Network! Not everyone watches only comedy comedy comedy! Some of us want more, we want Action, we want Adventure, we want Drama and we even want Suspense. Cartoons are a form of art that could take any shape and form with enough care and that's what we want, we don't want just one genre, we want to see all the kinds of different stories they could tell and all the shapes and forms it could take.

And finally… **5. Learn what the past did wrong and fix it!** Stupid Snyder has done enough damage, but that doesn't mean it can't be fixed. Learn from past mistakes and work with them and if you have to try listening out for good advice from fans and if you manage to find treasure behind all the junk, please work with it. (DC Nation for starters)

_**Next Chapter: **_Buttercup is not herself, so it's up to Princess and Mitch to help her out. Meanwhile Blossom and Dexter visit Bell and find out more about what she's after. Mojo and his son appear and finally… the fight you've all been waiting for…

**Blossom Vs… Buttercup?**

SAY WHAT?

Well that's all for now, I hope you enjoy this story a lot more than I did typing it. Until then… Sayonara!


	13. Pride and Circumstance!

**Disclaimer: **So much for the 1st Amendment.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Specifics or more than one"_

"**Specials or Attacks"**

_**The Magic and Science of Good and Evil!**_

**Chapter 13: **Pride and Circumstance

_Part one_

The City of New Townsville and although cloudy outside, three of the girls seem to be making the best of it as they rested their feet in water while their boys gave them each massages on their shoulders. Blossom, Bubbles and Bubbles were all in bliss while Ken and Kasey played a board game out of the way of the older kids, meanwhile Computress stood cooking breakfast. Despite all the fun they were having, Buttercup was nowhere to be seen which left the girls worried about their agitated friend.

"(Sigh)" Blossom breathed

"Are you okay angel?" Dexter asked as he massaged more "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine… I'm just worried about Buttercup."

"Yeah, me too." Bubbles spoke up "She hasn't been herself after our loss that day."

"Bell creamed us… who knows how powerful really she is."

"I know, it's scary." Bunny joined in "Buttercup's pride must have been shattered… and now she doesn't know how to cope with it."

"I know but…" Bubbles paused "She's so angry now, well… angrier than usual."

"I can understand how Buttercup feels." Cody explained "Being stuck in a rut, frustrated, feeling helpless, and most of all weak… it's hard."

"I'm sure she can find a way to cool off." Jack reassured "So why isn't Mitch here either?"

"He said he was going to check on Buttercup at the soccer field." Dexter answered when suddenly there was a knock at the door "Ken?"

"I got it Dexter!" Ken said as he got up to get the door

"Alright guys that's enough." Blossom said making the boys take a break

"Alright, man she did a number on you." Dexter explained "I wish I could do some research so that maybe I could find a weakness."

"NO YOU CAN'T! YOU MUSTN'T!"

"But, I want to help."

"I know, but Bell wants revenge on you."

"I know that, the question is… why?"

"I don't know but… (Sniff) Dexter, I just don't want anything to happen to you… (Teary) not again…" ***Read Chapter 10***

"I know…" Dexter explained as he laid his forehead on Blossom's "And I promise, I'll be there for you, always… and alive."

"(Sniff) I know… I love you."

"It's scary huh." Cody said sitting next to Bubbles holding her hand "Seeing you risking your lives every day."

"There's a reason why we're the Power-Puff Girls." Bubbles explained as she tightened her grip on Cody's hand "And I have the power to protect everyone I love, if I don't do it… who will?"

"I kind of know how they feel…"

"…Me too"

"Bunny?" Jack asked getting Bunny's attention "Do you agree with them?"

"Actually… yeah." Bunny grimly answered "Dr. X wants revenge on Professor Utonium and he may destroy New Townsville to do it."

"I may not have super powers, but that doesn't mean I won't be there for you."

"Jack no, you'll get hurt and I don't know if I'm good enough to protect you."

"Yet you try every day and I can't help but worry… I think I understand how Barry feels…"

"Oh Jack." Bunny sighed as she laid her head in his chest "I care about all of you too much… That's why I can't give up… thank you."

"Sure thing, Bun-bun."

The girls felt some relief knowing that one thing they protected would have their backs. Suddenly the romantic moment ended as Princess Morbucks entered the room looking gloomier than ever.

"Hi Princess." Dexter spoke up "Are you feeling better?... Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks Dexy." Princess spoke in a low tone "Is the Professor here?"

"Yeah, he's in the office to the left."

"Thank you."

Princess slowly walked to the office leaving her friends with worry

"Poor Princess." Bubbles stated

"Yeah, I know how she feels." Cody explained "Finding out that you have a monster inside you… it's kind of heart wrenching."

"We had no choice." Dexter began "We explained that she was affected by black Z-rays."

"We know." Blossom followed "We couldn't explain how or why and she ran off."

The group all stood silent unsure of what to do, suddenly Princess came back into the room

"Um… can I sit with you?" Princess asked

"Sure." Blossom explained as she, Bubbles and Bunny moved the ice and towels out of the way to make room for Princess "So what happened?"

"The Professor's busy?"

"Oh… maybe we could help."

"What?"

"We'll listen Princess… you kind of caught us off guard the other day, that's why we were speechless."

"I know, but I was just so… so confused, I mean I remember everything… all of my attacks, all of my powers and all of my…"

"PRINCESS! Sit down and breath."

The frantic Princess did what Blossom told her and looked at her classmates along with the little kids who were worried about her.

"Now tell me." Blossom began "How did you find out about all this?"

"Well, I don't really know why but…" Princess paused for a minute "I think it happened because… I went for a walk in the lab and I found this strange glowing green orb."

"A glowing green… (Gasp)" Dexter thought for a moment "I'll be right back!... Computress, can you make something for our guest too?"

"That will not be a problem Dexter." The robot assistant complied as Dexter ran off to the back

"This green orb." Bunny spoke up "Did it look like a giant atom?"

"I think so." Princess thought for a minute

"PRINCESS!" Dexter came back with a round metal orb and opened it to reveal his Nurotomic Protocore "Is this the orb you're talking about?"

"THAT'S IT, THAT'S THE ORB!"

"So how did it happen?"

"I… I don't know… I was walking around the lab yesterday, when I suddenly felt something… calling me… I couldn't help it, I went in the room saw the case and opened it to see this thing, next thing I knew… all these memories came flushing into my head and I… I… I panicked!"

"Oh my!" Bubbles gasped "So how do you think it happened Dexter?"

"Not sure." Dexter spoke with his arms crossed "Even I don't know the full effects of the Nurotomic Protocore, especially when it comes in contact with Z-rays or someone with Z-rays in them."

"What the heck's a Z-ray?" Princess asked

"A Z-ray is what gave us and all the monsters powers." Ken said as he walked up to the group "There are white Z-rays which are attracted to positive energy, those are the lights that created the Power-Puff Girls."

"So the Black Z-rays make monsters?"

"Oh… wait a minute… so where did these Z-Rays come from?"

"Well… they are a mixture of _Him's_ black dust, Kenium He and Chemical Z, the dust and Kenium were trapped in an ice burg, Chemical Z freed them and changed them into pure energy I.E. the Z-rays and blasted them into the sky and landing on random targets."

"A BLACK LIGHT… OUT OF THE SKY?" Princess jumped out of her seat in shock

"What's wrong Princess?" Blossom asked

"I… I remember a strange black light coming out of the sky and… that's it… that's how it happened." Princess flopped back down "I… I…"

"It's a lot to take in I know, but we can help."

"Y-you can."

"Yeah."

"… thanks"

The group stood silent as Princess calmed herself down; suddenly a question came to her

"But… why me?"

"Well… based on my research." Dexter explained "I found out that Z-rays are attracted to positive or negative energy given off by people or things through thoughts or emotions. For example the white Z-rays are attracted by Blossom's go to attitude, Bubbles' kindness, Buttercup's will, Bloom's bravery and Poochi's helpfulness. But the black Z-rays were attracted by Mojo's hatred towards humans, Fuzzy Lumpkins selfishness, The Ameba Boys desire for more and Sedusa's desire to be someone else."

"Sedusa?... (GASP)" Princess thought as a memory came back to her "You mean Annie?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Bubbles asked

"Annie actually transformed in front of me once, I forgot all about it… poor thing… wait, what about me?"

"Well Princess I… uh…" Bunny spoke up "I think Black Z-rays were attracted to you because of your desire for more attention since your parents didn't give you as much as they should have."

"Oh… I see… what about you?"

"Me?"

"You're a Power-Puff Girl right? Why were white Z-rays attracted to you?"

"Um… well I um… uh…"

"They weren't." Blossom answered for her stuttering friend "You see while Bubbles, Buttercup and I were trying to collect Z-rays we accidentally merged a black and white Z-ray together… the rays flew to Bunny together, the White Z-ray was attracted to Bunny's pure heart but the Black Z-ray was attracted to her low self-esteem, they made her both a Power-Puff Girl and a Monster." ***Read TZRSA chapters 3 and 4***

"So Bunny's a monster too?" Princess asked with surprise

"Not any more, you remember Mona right? Well thanks to her she was able to get rid of the black Z-rays and cure her."

"Can you cure me too?"

"…No… I'm sorry, you see Mona was able to take the Black Z-ray out and let the White Z-ray clean out the residue, even if we got rid of the Black Z-ray in you Princess, the residue would still make you transform."

"What?"

"Right now there is no cure for you."

Princess looked down with disbelief and uncertainty leaving the others silent and unsure of what to do or say, suddenly Princess' dark aura began to glow as her anger rose, then out of nowhere she transformed in to her monster form and looked at the group with tears and rage

"RAWR!" Princess yelled as she lifted and threw the chair she was sitting on at the group making them scatter, in her frustration she then lifted the couch above her head "You did this! My life is ruined because of you!"

"Princess wait!" Kasey spoke up as she came over to the rampaging monster teen

"KASEY NO!" Blossom called out

"We're still looking for a cure, we haven't stopped yet."

"SO WHAT?" Princess yelled "I'm a monster and I have to live with it. How can I deal with this?… AND WHAT IF MY PARENTS FIND OUT I'M A BAD GUY!"

"But… you're not all bad Princess."

"How do you know?"

"Because when Bunny and I went to save my sister from _Him_, you saved us and helped rescue her remember?" ***Read TZRSA Chapter 14***

"… (SIGH) I remember…"

"And didn't we all think you would make a good Power-Puff Girl if you weren't a monster."

"… Yeah… So what?"

"Well maybe until we find a cure, you can use your powers differently now that you can control yourself."

"… tell me… why would you help me after all the bad I've done?"

"Because you weren't you… and now you are…and besides… you're our friend."

Kasey's words effected Princess making her look at the little girl's smiling face, she then calmed down and put the couch back in place as she changed beck to normal

"Kasey, I…" Princess took a deep breath and calmed down "I… I just need time to think… but it's so hard."

"The only thing we can do right now is to help you cope and accept it." Cody explained "Trust me that's a good start."

"Cody's right!" Bubbles followed "If you can deal with the monster inside maybe you can use it to your advantage."

"Oh I see, maybe I can…" Princess thought out loud "Wait, did you say Cody? (Gasp) You were that Lion-Wolf thing that was with us during the war?" ***Read TZRSA Chapters 13-15***

"Uh yeah." Cody reluctantly answered

"Wow, I would have never guessed it… So I guess you are talking from experience huh?"

"Yeah, it's not easy… but I have my friends there to help me… and if you want, we can help you too."

Princess stood silent and lost in thought as everything everyone said was beginning to sink in

"(Sigh) I guess I'll have to give it some time."

"Good." Jack sighed as well "I don't think I can handle you super powered types much longer."

The group laughed and Princess seemed calm when suddenly the Professor and his wife came in the room.

"So Princess?" Professor Utonium kindly asked "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Princess gloomily answered "Make it quick, I promised my maids I wouldn't take long."

"I'll see what I can do."

The two left the room leaving all the teens and kids to give a sigh of relief

"Oh Dexter, could you do me a favor?" Dr. Utonium asked

"Yes ma'am?"

"Could you pick up some thing for us at the grocery store, I have a list?"

"Okay, I really don't have anything else planed."

"Thank you Dexter, you're such a sweet boy."

"Do you want to come too Blossom?"

"Sorry Dex, I'd love too but I really should wait for Buttercup." Blossom sadly explained

"I understand, I'll be quick." Dexter finished as he gave a quick peck on Blossom's forehead and waved good bye to everyone else.

"(SIGH)"

"What's wrong Blossom?" Bubbles asked

"It's nothing… just… too much going on at once, you know?"

The others agreed and continued their day in the lab.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a soccer field<p>

A curtain raven haired tomboy practiced her shot but missed the goal… for the fiftieth time

"ARGH!" Buttercup screamed "WHY CAN'T I DO THIS?"

"Because you suck." A familiar voice answered in her head

"WHY CAN'T I BEAT YOU?"

"Because you're the weak one?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?"

"What would I want… from a _**loser**_? Ha ha ha ha ha, AHH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

Buttercup kept kicking soccer ball after soccer ball trying everything she can to hit the goal where an imaginary Bell stood, laughing and taunting her as Buttercup missed every shot

"ARGH!"

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Dang it, What the Heck, when I find that witch again I'm gonna kick her stupid Butt and make her eat Fudging Snot."

"Dang girl!" Mitch appeared getting her attention "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"What do you want Mitch?"

"I just came to check up on you… is there something I can do?"

"I'm fine, I don't need any help!"

"Really?... considering your constant cussing and you goals are zero to… a hundred, I think you do."

"Leave me alone."

"Buttercup listen, I get it you lost to that white Power-Puff."

"LOST? Mitch, I was humiliated!"

"Okay, so you're down… but taking your frustration out on soccer balls doesn't seem to be helping, so I came to help… whither you like it or not."

"I SAID I DON'T NEED HELP, NOW LEAVE… ME… ALONE!"

Without thinking Mitch marched over to Buttercup and grabbed her wrist halting her rampage on the field

"Buttercup calm down!" Mitch ordered in frustration "If you don't you're going to do something you're going to regret!"

"Mitch, you don't understand!" Buttercup struggled "I have a lot to stand for, ugh, and for me to just lose to some bratty snow white wannabe… how can I face myself?"

"By doing something you don't normally do, THINK! I get it, you lost and your pride is on the line… I'VE BEEN THERE, I've lost fights too, but I've learned that if I don't think, I'm going to end up hurting someone I care about."

"Grr!"

"Is that what you want to do Buttercup, block everyone out until you attack them? THEN HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FEEL?"

"MIND YOUR OWN BUISSNESS!"

***SLAP***

Buttercup managed to free herself from Mitch's grip and back handed him leaving his face red

"Happy?" Mitch asked with frustration

"I don't need anybody's help." Buttercup explained with rage in her eyes "I'll beat that little white witch… and nobody's going to stop me."

And with that Buttercup ran off leaving Mitch to sigh with his failure

"(Sigh) MAN… now what do I do?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Grocery Store<p>

"Laundry detergent… check, cooking oil… check, snacks… check, milk… check." Dexter said as he looked at the list "All that's left are eggs."

Dexter walked over to the eggs when suddenly a strange man in a trench coat, hat and sunglasses held the fridge door open for him

"Oh, thank you sir." Dexter spoke up

"You're welcome young man… oops!" the strange man said as his sunglasses fell off

"I got them, here you go." Dexter said as he grabbed the specks and got a good look at the man's green hairy face

"Oh thank yo…" The man paused as he recognized Dexter's face

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"**_

"YOU'RE THE BRAT WHO HANGS OUT WITH THE POWER-PUFF GIRLS!"

"AND YOU'RE MOJ…"

"Shh" Mojo shushed

"…Mojo Jojo!" Dexter quieted down "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Well a guy got to eat… besides I'm not in the mood to be both starving and beaten."

"Makes sense."

Later on the line

***Beep***

"…This feels weird." Dexter complained

***Beep***

"How do you think I feel?" Mojo responded

***NEXT***

Later by the exit

"Well, that was…. Interesting." Mojo stated as he checked his bags "Well… see ya."

"Yeah… oh Mojo wait!" Dexter called getting Mojo's attention "I know I shouldn't be helping my enemy but… there's someone very powerful looking for you."

"Powerful huh? Sounds interesting."

"I don't know what they want with you, but I know it's bad."

"What do you think they want with me?"

"Who knows… Maybe they want to dissect your brain or maybe they want to recruit you, either way it will be bad for everyone."

"Hmm… I take that into consideration kid… thanks."

"… Yeah sure… see you later."

After that awkward moment the two geniuses left in opposite directions

"Well that was… interesting." Dexter sarcastically told himself

"Excuse me." A girl's voice called getting Dexter's attention "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what seems to be the prob…" Dexter froze as he turned to look at the white Power-puff "YOU!"

"That's right… and I need you to come with me!"

Dexter only stood there standing his ground yet frozen in fear as Bell came closer

"Sorry, but you really don't have a say in this matter tee hee."

Bell playfully touched Dexter with a finger… suddenly…

***FLASH***

Dexter and Bell disappeared, groceries and all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the lab<p>

Kasey sat on the couch trying to catch her breath

"That was scary." Kasey explained as Blossom and Bullet comforted her

"Cheep!" Bullet smiled

"Tell me about it." Ken stated

"Yeah, it was." Blossom said "But you managed to calm Princess down and it helped all of us."

"I know, but what I said was true after all!"

"We know Kasey." Bubbles spoke up "She just needs some time to cool down and think this through."

"Princess is not really all that bad once you get to know her huh?" Cody asked

"Maybe." Jack explained "But she still scares the heck out of me."

"Tee hee, don't worry Jack." Bunny reassured "Besides I can kind of relate, having something inside you that you don't think you'll ever understand."

"I know." Blossom spoke thinking of her Dark Blossom form "But then again, the city could always use more heroes. There's only so much the Power-Puff Girls can do."

"Hey maybe Princess could be a Power-Puff too!" Kasey cheered

"Cheep?" Bullet said bewildered

"_Absolutely not!"_ The teens all gloomily stated

"Humph." Kasey pouted

"Not this time Kasey." Ken explained

The team laughed but the mood suddenly changed when Buttercup entered the room, still huffing

"Buttercup?" Blossom called walking towards her still angry friend "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Buttercup gruffly stated

"… hmm… still mad."

"Back off, you're not my psychiatrist."

"You're right, I'm not your psychiatrist! I'm your friend and I want to help you anyway I can, but I can't do that if you block me out by acting like a big baby."

"Grr… WHAT YOU SAY?" Buttercup growled as she grabbed Blossom by her collar "I said I'm fine, so you want to help me, tell me where Bell is so I can beat her to a pulp."

"LET GO OF ME!" Blossom screamed as she forced Buttercup's hands off and pushed her away "Even if I did know where she was, I wouldn't tell you! You're out of control Buttercup and what makes you think you can beat her the next time you see her?"

"You don't have to worry about that… I'll win… and she'll never humiliate me again! She was lucky last time, this time she'll lose big time."

"LUCKY? She didn't beat us with luck, if anything we're lucky to be alive!"

"That's because you were in my way!"

"In your way of what? Getting killed?"

"Of beating her!"

"I don't know where this delusion of grandeur comes from, but it's clouding your judgment… Did you forget? We were all beaten; she was just toying with us!"

"Fine, I'll beat her all by myself!"

"How? And with what power? That pride of yours is going to get you killed."

"You should talk fearless leader, you who don't even have the guts to get revenge!"

"I do want revenge, but I have to be cautious."

"Cautious? HA, in case you've forgotten… YOU'VE ALREADY BEEN KILLED ONCE, so is that what you mean by being cautious?" ***Read TZRSA Chapter 13***

The whole room gasped at Buttercup outburst, causing everything to halt and the whole room to stare and Kasey to almost burst into tears at the horrible memory

"Buttercup, that's low!" Bubbles yelled "Even for you!"

"We're all in this together!" Bunny explained "You're no better than anyone here!"

"What do you know?" Buttercup screamed "My father and brother are champions in their respected sports… and so am I! But now… to have some punk witch show up and tell me that all I've accomplished is all for nothing? That's unacceptable."

The room stood silent until Blossom spoke

"So… is you're attitude now acceptable proof of what you accomplished?" Blossom asked making Buttercup angrier "You're acting like a spoiled child, not a champion of anything."

"You wouldn't understand!"

"You're right I wouldn't understand, but even so that is no reason is act like a chicken with its heads cut off!"

"…Grr…"

"There will never be a reason good enough to turn my back on my friends… I gave my life because I was trying to protect everyone… and as much as I hate to admit it… I'D DO IT AGAIN IF I HAVE TO!"

"…"

"But I have to be cautious and hope it never comes to that, I have too many people I love… and I can't just leave them, but I can't give up on them either!"

"… I'm out of here."

"HOLD IT! We're not done yet!"

"I don't care, I'm going to find her and beat her."

"Oh no you don't!"

Blossom tackled Buttercup and did her best to restrain her friend but the whole group joined in and held them both down

"Blossom, Buttercup Stop!" Bubbles ordered

"Please don't do this!" Bunny pleaded

"You two have to calm down!" Cody explained as he restrained Buttercup

"You two are friends right?" Jack stated as he held back Blossom

"All right that's enough!" Dr. Utonium yelled

"_She stared it!"_ The two combatants angrily explained

"I don't care, you two are friends. You all have come back from worse things stronger than ever, you can't let this one defeat bring you down. You have to figure out a way to win, but taking your frustration out on each other isn't going to help. You have to think about your friendship."

The two managed to stop fighting but huffed and turned away from each other in displeasure; their prides were in their way. Blossom wanted to look before leaping and Buttercup demanded action a.s.a.p., suddenly the video monitor signaled an incoming call.

"It must be the Mayor." Professor Utonium explained as he answered the call "Hello Mr. May… you're not the Mayor!"

"Wow, you figured it out, you really are a Professor!" A familiar white haired and eyed Power-Puff teased

"_IT'S BELL!"_ All the girls gasped

"Oh wow you remember me!"

"What do you want Bell?" Blossom asked

"Oh nothing, I just want to play a little game."

"We are not in the mood for your kind of games Bell." Bubbles glowered

"But it'll be so much fun, I have prizes and everything!"

"Whatever prize you have Bell, you can keep it." Bunny explained

"Oh really, even this prize?" Bell said as she moved the camera around to reveal a familiar figure tied, bound, and gaged in a chair

"Hmm hum hmm hmmm!" The gaged red haired glasses wearing boy tried to talk

"DEXTER!" Blossom yelled in fear

"So do you want to play now?" Bell evilly teased

"You let go of big brother Dexter right now!" Kasey demanded

"Cheep!" Bullet followed

"I will… if you play." Bell continued teasing

"What do we have to do?" Blossom asked

"Simple, bring me Mojo Jojo by sun down and you can have Dexter back… but if you don't, then I'll finally have my revenge on Dexter."

"Where are you?"

"In an old cabin not far from Fuzzy's property, you better find me… the clock is ticking… BYE!"

***CLICK***

And with that the monitor went off leaving the girls with a new dilemma

"She's mine!" Buttercup growled as she stormed off

"Buttercup wait!" Blossom called "We need a plan first; if we just go in there we'll be putting Dexter in more danger

"You want to save your dumb boyfriend, FINE! You rescue him, while I beat up Bell."

"Don't you mean get beaten up by Bell, she's too powerful Buttercup, you know that."

"GRR, YOU'RE WRONG, I CAN BEAT HER, JUST WATCH! **Powered Buttercup!"**

And with that Buttercup Transformed and flew to Bell's location leaving her friends in the dust

"BUTTERCUP WAIT!" Blossom called out but it was too late as Buttercup was already out of sight "Dang it!"

"Don't worry Blossom." Bubbles said reassuring the leader "We'll find a way to help Dexter."

"You just concentrate on Buttercup." Bunny helped finish

"You sure." Blossom asked as Bunny and Bubbles nodded "Okay, thanks guys… but be careful! **Hyper Blossom!"**

And so Blossom transformed and flew off after her rebellious friend

"So now what? Bubbles asked

"Should we look for Mojo?" Bunny followed

"Hmm… HEY, I have an Idea!" Kasey explained

"_HUH?"_ the two teens gasped

"Cheep?" Bullet mimicked

"I don't like the sound of that." Ken explained

"Don't worry, I have it all figured out." Kasey said very prideful "Computress, remember that one robot that Dexter made that was destroyed?"

"Which one Kasey?" Computress asked "Dexter repairs all his robots and puts them away in case of emergencies."

"Okay, here's the plan…" Kasey whispered in everyone's ears as their eyes grew wide with surprise "… Okay, do you think it will work?"

"I'm impressed Kasey!" Bunny smiled

"Wow, you really are Blossom's little sister!" Bubbles explained with glee

"Okay, everyone knows what to do right?" Ken asked

"I'll get the robot ready." Computress complied

"Cheep Chi!" Bullet cheered

"Alright, let's begin operation: Bait and Switch, READY?" Kasey rallied the group

"_YEAH!" _The whole room cheered as Kasey's plan went underway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the cabin in the woods<p>

Dexter struggled as he remained tied up while Bell finished her message to the girls from her laptop and strutted towards him

"Well that was fun." Bell explained "I already know they're going to come without Mojo. (Sigh) Such a shame, they really think they can beat me… as for you, are you ready for my revenge."

"Revenge? For what?" Dexter asked as Bell removed his gag

"You took someone away from me… and I will never forgive you."

"What are you talking about? I never took anyone away from anybody."

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not playing, besides I don't even know who you are."

Dexter had a point, there was no way Dexter could ever recognize Bell in her Power-Puff form. So without a word Bell went over to a dark corner so Dexter couldn't see, she then revealed a strange object… a wheelchair

"Recognize it Dexter?" Bell sternly asked "My grandfather gave it to me."

"What does a wheelchair have to do with anything?" Dexter was confused

"I couldn't get around without one… let me tell you how I got my powers. Months ago when Dr. Hardly kidnapped the Power-Puff Girls they were held in a containment chamber, little did they know they were being scanned by Dr. Hardly's partner, Alexander Protozoan, the son of Professor Protozoan. You managed to rescue them but we already contained enough data of the black z-rays we stole from Mojo Jojo and the White Z-Rays we scanned from the Power-Puff Girls."

"I had no idea."

"Of course not… anyway we were able to create synthetic Z-rays and use them anyway we wished. Later Professor Protozoan was defeated and arrested by you and those Power-Puffs, leaving Professor Utonium a free man. Little did they know Professor Protozoan had a granddaughter, who from birth had a rare disease but Professor Protozoan still loved more than anything. He wanted to rule the world just for her and he would do anything to obtain that dream, even kill. But once he was arrested the little girl was stricken with hatred and wished nothing but hate for you and the Power-Puff Girls as she remained bedridden. A few days later, there was a brawl at the prison, some of the inmates that Professor Protozoan sent turned on him… and ended his life. Once the news reached his son and granddaughter the girl grew gravely ill. Then one day Alex told his daughter that the Z-rays can grant the user healing properties, Alex decided to use it on his dying daughter, but the synthetic rays were too unstable so he couldn't risk it. But the girl didn't care, she will die soon anyway, so she said she would do it and take on the synthetic White-Z rays, as much as it takes… for revenge."

"Wait, what? You mean…"

"That's right, the experiment was a success the girl was allowed to live and obtained great power far greater than the Power-Puff Girls, however the girl's powers were too great and drove her insane. Alex managed to reason with the girl and bring his daughter down to Earth. Meanwhile the girl had only one thing on her mind… revenge on the one who truly ended her grandfather's career and life… YOU DEXTER."

"It can't be… you mean you're…"

"Yes." Bell finished as she activated her Black and White compact transforming her back to normal, her white hair and eyes were now black and blue and she wore a denim vest over a white shirt, black belt and grey skirt, her headband also changed from black to white to match her new hair "My name is Belladonna Protozoan… and I… am the Granddaughter of Professor Protozoan."

"I don't believe it, we've met before but… that's why you showed me the wheelchair, your sickness made it so that you couldn't walk without passing out."

"So you do remember, good!"

"Listen to me, I sent your grandfather to jail yes. But I had no idea he would die there."

"Well he did AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I understand that you loved your grandfather, but he was a madman, he needed to be stopped before he hurt or killed someone else."

"I don't care, you took him away from me and now you are going to pay."

"…"

"Now you will die Dexter!"

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"What will killing me accomplish?"

"… It will satisfy me, knowing that justice is served for my grandfather."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"Professor Protozoan took care of anybody who got in his way, thus… he also killed my grandfather as well."

"What?... No… you're lying?"

"It's true, look up his archives, I'm sure that if you have them you will see that the fire at Dex-Labs was no accident."

"So you took out my grandfather for revenge too."

"No, I sent him to jail to pay for his crimes and hope he would come out a better person. I did not think he would die there… If I had done what you are about to do myself… then I would be no better than him."

"So… you're saying that… death isn't the answer?"

"It never is and it never will be, it won't make you any better than the person you cause it on… trust me, all you will do is make people hate you more. Either way, your grandfather is dead… and is never coming back."

"I KNOW THAT, I just… I just… (Sniff)… I loved my grandfather so much… (Hic)… I know he was insane… but (Sniff) He said he'd do anything for me… and he did… (Hic…Hic)… and you took him away… WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME? (Hic) WAAAAAHHH!"

The girl could only cry tear after tear as memories of the one she loved most ran through her mind, Dexter stood silent, knowing that saying anything could mean disaster for both him… and Bell.

* * *

><p><em>Part 2.<em>

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest

Buttercup grew angrier and angrier as she grew more and more lost trying to find the cabin that Bell was using to hold Dexter; she continued her search as a storm was brewing in the sky

"Grr… a cabin near Fuzzy's forest my butt!" Buttercup growled "When I get my hands on her I'm gonna…"

"There you are!" Blossom called interrupting Buttercups rant "Buttercup listen to me."

"I have nothing to say to you Blossom." Buttercup said turning her back on Blossom

"I get it, you're mad because you lost first… But we're a team; we can't just do whatever we want alone."

"Ha, a team? The rest of you just get in my way, I'm the strongest, I'm the best fighter and I never leave a job undone, unlike you who can only pretend to be a real leader."

"I don't pretend, I've made mistakes and I've done selfish thing, but I would never turn my back on my friends like you are doing now."

"… humph…"

"Buttercup listen, there is another way. We will defeat Bell and we will protect our home, but we can't do it by blocking out what's in our hearts. Bell is stronger, faster and more powerful than any of us, we have to work together. You think your father and brother never lost anything, that's impossible, we can only truly learn by losing. We all lost to Bell because we attacked separately, I understand if you want to beat her on your own but there's too much at stake here."

"…"

"Come on, let's put that pride aside and work together."

"…No…"

"This is not just an order from your leader Buttercup; this is a request from your friend."

Blossom placed her hand on Buttercup's shoulder, which was the final nail on the coffin. Buttercup's hammer appeared and with a mighty swing Buttercup knocked Blossom to the ground. Now covered in dirt, Blossom grew more frustrated.

"You are so smug, you know that?" Buttercup yelled "You think the world revolves around you, you think that we can't do anything without the great Blossom to guide us through our problems huh. We'll I got a news flash for ya, I can do things just fine without you."

"Oh and this counts as just fine?" Blossom screamed back "Going out on your own, fighting an enemy we can't beat and possibly get killed? I mean come on what are you thinking?"

"Don't push it red, you can't expect us to fall in line every time like your little toy soldiers."

"Hey I do what I can as a leader, FOR YOU! W-why do you hate me for that?"

"And who ever said I wanted to be led? I'm better off calling my own shots now so get used to it!"

"YOU AREN'T READY, you're impatient and hot tempered and I've never thought that I am better than you… and you're not better than me."

"HA HA HA, oh little Blossom, I'm going to have to prove you wrong on that one." Buttercup stated as she readied her hammer

"Don't do this Buttercup."

"I'm done taking orders… and I'm done… with friends!"

Blossom took out her Yo-yo and prepared herself; it was a moment Blossom never dreamed of… she would have to fight… and defeat… one of her closest friends.

"_HAAAAA!"_ The two charged at each other then suddenly…

***KA-BOOM***

The two super powered girls crashed into each other creating a shockwave knocking away some trees, they then raced into the sky, crashing into each other causing shockwave after shockwave separating and scattering clouds with every blow. Buttercup appeared and used her multi sonic swing on Blossom, only to have the attacked dodged, except for the last beam. Buttercup then charged towards Blossom to strike her down, but Blossom dodged the attack and used her Yo-yo to tie around Buttercup's leg, swing her and then slam her back into the ground. Blossom then charged only to suddenly stop and use her shooting Yo-yo attack, overcome with the illusion of what seemed like hundreds of Yo-yos Buttercup could only block the incoming attack. All the strikes caused dust to fly up blocking Blossom's view of her target; she then stopped to see the damaged done but saw that Buttercup was nowhere to be seen. Buttercup then appeared from underground and struck Blossom with her hammer on her side sending her flying knocking down many trees. Buttercup then charged at Blossom only to have her attack halted as Blossom grabbed her collars, put her foot on Buttercup's abdomen and toss her through more trees. Buttercup then landed in an open area of the forest, as she tried to get back on her feet Blossom landed close to her and readied her weapon again

"Stop it Buttercup!" Blossom ordered "This is getting stupid, I don't want to fight you."

"Too bad." Buttercup growled "Because I'm going to PUMMEL you!"

Buttercup charged only to have Blossom flip her over and put her in an arm lock

"Was that good?" Blossom asked as she let her go "I learned it from you."

"YOU… (ugh) lucky shot!" Buttercup growled as she rubbed her now sore arm "But now you're luck has run out."

"… I'm not fighting you Buttercup."

"You're only saying that because you know I'll win… face it Blossom, I'm stronger than you, faster than you and I'm a better fighter then you will ever be."

"You know what… you're right… and I've always respected that about you. In fact I've always thought of you as a better asset to the team than any of us… especially me. But now all I see is a little brat who's mad because she can't have her selfish way."

"You have no idea about how I feel do you."

"No… I don't… but that's only because you think you can do anything all by yourself… and you won't let anyone see your pain… you were defeated, humiliated and tossed aside like nothing… so now you think you can win, just because you think we were in your way? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"This is my fight… STAY OUT OF IT!"

"THIS IS OUR FIGHT… and I'd rather die than see any of my friends get themselves killed because of something stupid! YOU CAN'T WIN BUTTERCUP… not yet."

"I have to win… she has shattered my pride, stolen my honor and made everything I've worked for look like it was for nothing… she must pay Blossom… and you're not stopping me."

"… Tell me… what more do you have to lose, so that you can open your eyes Buttercup?"

"Grrr."

"I'm your friend Buttercup… and even if I have to beat you to a pulp, I'm always going to be your friend… that's why I'm going to stop you, even if it kills me."

"…Blossom… the truth is… you're stronger then you think. You're as much as an asset as I am and I've always accepted you as a good friend and a great teammate… but I… I need closure… I need to fight Bell with my all and win, so that I can go on knowing I can look at myself proudly and go "they can always count on me"… but I can't do that… if I'm being held back."

"… I understand… but that pride has misguided your better judgments and cause you to hurt others around you and not think ahead… I just don't want you hurt any more than you already are… if you do fight Bell the way you are now… you might lose more than the fight."

"ENOUGH TALK BLOSSOM, let's finish this."

"… I guess I have no choice… LET'S GO!"

"_LET'S SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Morbucks Manor<p>

Princess climbed out of her limo and walked towards her home lost in thought

"Welcome home dear!" Mrs. Morbucks as they walked by each other "Alright I'm late for an appointment, bye-bye."

The woman rushed by not even looking at her distraught daughter as she walked to her room. She then plopped herself on the mattress and began to wonder

"(Sigh) Do I really deserve this?" Princess asked herself "Oh Sapphire, I'm a monster… but I don't want to be one… what do I do?"

"Meow." Sapphire just purred as she cuddled up next to her owner

Princess looked up at the ceiling lost in thought as time went by, suddenly she got up looked out the window and thought out loud

"What if I was a Power-Puff Girl?" She spoke "Or not a Power-Puff but… something else… but what?"

Suddenly a loud booming sound went off in the forest not too far from the manor, it was strange to all the maids but to Princess it was something else

"This… feels… familiar… Blossom? ... And Buttercup?" Princess realized then turned to Sapphire who just meowed "Sapphire… Something tells me something's wrong… and it has to stop… Sapphire… wish me luck."

Princess locked her door and walked over to Sapphire and grabbed the cat's tail

"**MEEEOOOOOW!"**

And with that Princess transformed

"Sorry Sapphire." Princess said with a sheepish look on her face "But I'm still not used to Transforming on my own yet… alright, I'll be back."

Princess flew off without being noticed unaware where she was going and unsure what would happen next.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the hut<p>

"So now what?" Dexter asked Bell as she sat on a chair opposite of his

"I don't know." Bell answered "I know what my Grandfather did was wrong but I had no idea… I… I'm just… I loved him so much and I put the blame on you because you put him there, you didn't kill him but you caused it."

"…"

"So Dexter, now that your time is up… any last words."

"Yeah… Professor Protozoan was an evil man, he caused pain and suffering to others by abusing his powers. Even if what he did was for you it was still wrong… and if I didn't stop him and put him in jail someone might have done something worse to him. I'd be lying if I said I never wanted to terminate him, but then I'd lower myself to his level and be no better than him. Death is and will never be the answer, I wanted him to pay for his crimes not kill him… I understand how you feel because… I lost my grandfather too and when I found out it was because of Protozoan I wanted him dead. But then I thought about my friends and family, what would they think if I became a murderer. I sent him to jail hoping he would come out a better man, I had no idea about his death… So that's why all I can say is… I'm sorry… for everything I did… and didn't do."

Bell stood silent at Dexter's response, she tightened her fist and gritted her teeth and turned around as tears of frustration poured out her eyes

"DEXTER!" Bell yelled "I…"

"BELL… ARE YOU IN THERE?" A familiar female voice called "We brought Mojo Jojo as promised

"Bubbles?" Dexter asked

"Let me go you smelly humans!" A familiar monkey voice followed "You will pay for this, I am MOJO JOJO!"

Bell wiped the tears off her face and put on a fake smile, she then walked out the door and saw Bubbles and Bunny with a tied up Mojo Jojo

"Ooh you found me!" Bell playfully teased "Hey… where are the others?"

"Blossom and Buttercup are having a disagreement." Bunny explained "And Bloom is safe at home."

"Oh is that right?"

As the girls continued back and forth Dexter struggled with the ropes, but to no avail

"Dang, I can't get free." Dexter grunted when suddenly

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped next to him

"Bullet, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to save you." Bloom appeared and gave him a peace sign "Come on Bullet, try to break the ropes."

"Cheep." Bullet replied as she began biting the ropes

Meanwhile Bubbles and Bunny kept Bell busy

"Well since you brought Mojo to me hand him over." Bell ordered

"Not so fast." Bubbles spoke up "Tell us why you want Mojo Jojo."

"I don't." Bell answered shocking Bubbles and Bunny "My boss does."

"Your boss?" Bunny asked "Okay… why does your boss want Mojo Jojo?"

"Who knows, something about being useful to him."

"So your boss wants me to work for him?" Mojo asked

"Yeah, Pretty much."

While the others kept bell talking Bullet and Bloom managed to free Dexter

"Excellent!" Dexter cheered as he got up and stretched

"Come on Dexter Let's get out of here!" Bloom begged as she pulled his arm

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped from atop of Bloom's shoulder

"Wait, let me get something." Dexter explained as he ran over to the laptop Bell was using "Here it is."

"What's that?" Bloom asked

"A flash drive."

"A what?"

"It's like a backup system for your computer, if we're lucky maybe we could find out more about Dr. X and his plans."

"And Bell?"

"No… I pretty much found out all I can about Bell."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later, let's go."

"Right!"

"Cheep!" Bullet agreed and the three jumped out the back window

"Well now that we're done talking." Bell said as she pulled out her jump-rope whip "Let's get down to Business."

***WHIP* *CRACK* *SLICE* *BOOM***

"Did you really think I wasn't going to notice you're little trick." Bell said as she called back her whip after destroying the C.R.O.N.E.***Read Chapter 6* **"So how about this…"

Bubbles and Bunny prepared their weapons ready to fight for their lives

"Just take him." Bell said as she put her weapon away and turned her head leaving Bubbles and Bunny confused "Didn't you hear me, I said take Dexter and GO!... What's with that look? Oh I get it you had a plan and Dexter's already gone, right?... Alright, well I'm bored… see you later."

Bell flew off leaving Bubbles and Bunny confused, once Bell was out of sight the girls ran to catch up with Bloom and Dexter, who were somewhere in the forest

"Come on Dexter!" Bloom called "We have to keep moving."

"I know (huff) I just (puff)…" Dexter said as he hyper ventilated "I hate running."

"I know Dexter, but we can't fly otherwise Bell will see us."

"HEEEEEY!" Bunny called out making Bloom and Dexter Look "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah (huff) We're fine (puff)." Dexter said still out of breath

"Out of breath Dexter?" Bubbles asked "Good things Buttercup's not here."

"Ha ha very funny." Dexter said with sarcasm "This is no time for jokes we have to hurry before Bell finds…"

Dexter paused as he looked up and saw Bell hovering above, the girls readied their weapons just in case she went on the attack

"DEXTER!" Bell called out with tears in her eyes "I… I FORGIVE YOU!"

The group stood in shock of Bell's outburst as she continued to cry

"But I will not stop helping Dr. X with his plans, understand?"

"BELL WAIT!" Dexter called out "Why are you helping Dr. X and What are his plans?"

"… I can't say what his plans are… But… He has my father hostage."

"…Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No… I have to do this on my own… Goodbye Dexter."

And with that, in a flash of light, Bell disappeared leaving the others to worry

"Dexter?" Bloom called for a response "What happened in there?"

"I'll tell you later." Dexter gloomily answered "Let's go home."

The girls agreed with Dexter and lifted him up so they could fly back to the lab and wait for Blossom and Buttercup.

* * *

><p>Speaking of<p>

Blossom Managed to hide from Buttercup behind a tree, their breathing was heavy and deep and the fight kept going at what seemed like a stalemate

"(Huff Puff) Don't know why I'm surprised." Blossom stated to herself "She is the athletic one, I have to put an end to this once and for all… And I think I know how."

Meanwhile Buttercup looked everywhere for Blossom as she dragged her hammer in frustration

"Man, I was right by not underestimating Blossom." Buttercup stated in exhaustion "But I will win and I will beat Bell."

Suddenly Blossom's yo-yo popped out of the ground and wrapped around Buttercup's leg. With a mighty tug the string brought Buttercup underground and back to Blossom who threw Buttercup out of the ground and into the air and with another mighty tug slammed Buttercup back to earth. Blossom released the Yo-yo and swung it again to cause two trees to fall on top of Buttercup

"Phew, it worked." Blossom said as she floated in the air looking down only to see a cloud of dust and dirt "Are you done Buttercup?... Cause I know I am."

"I AGREE!" Buttercup yelled as she appeared out of nowhere…

***BAM***

And slammed her hemmer into Blossom's side causing her to fly through some trees and crash in an open area, Buttercup followed, landed and slowly walked to her fallen friend who was trying to get up "Nice trick Blossom, but you know you can't beat me."

"No… not… now." Blossom said as she struggled to get up

"Huh why not, say you give up and let me fight Bell, and then I'll stop."

"No… ugh… get… away."

"Huh, what was that? I win anyway."

"I said… GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"WHOA!"

Buttercup back a way in fear as Blossom's eyes became black and red indicating that Dark Blossom was about to be released

"RAAAAARGH!"

***BAM***

Blossom banged her head into the ground as hard as she could; she then lifted her head and reopened her now white and pink eyes, leaving Buttercup in shock

"Blossom… you've been holding Dark Blossom back while fighting me this whole time?" Buttercup asked as Blossom got back on her feet

"I… I had too…" Blossom explained "I'm here to show you that you are making a huge mistake… not to fight you."

"… humph… could've fooled me… come on Blossom one last rush… COME ON."

"… Sigh… Fine… if that's how you want it… then…"

"Good… now… any last words?"

"Yeah… how can you beat Bell… If you can't even beat me?"

"GRRR… HAAAAAH!"

"HYAAA!"

The girls once again charged at each other with one last attack each in mind, once they came close to each other Buttercup swung her hammer with all the might she had left, but Blossom managed one last jump and flipped over Buttercup's head, Blossom then used her yo-yo and stuck Buttercup's hammer before she could react losing her grip and dropping the large weapon. As Blossom landed she than rushed to Buttercup, who was still in shock from the attack, and managed a good thrust of her leg into her abdomen, then with a quick leap balled her fist and swung with all her might knocking Buttercup to the floor. Blossom then stood above Buttercup with her yo-yo high in the air and with one last swing shot at Buttercup's face, Buttercup braced herself for impact but nothing came, she then noticed the yo-yo digging up dirt and kicking it in her face as it spun in the ground. The toy weapon suddenly stopped spun in reverse and returned to Blossom's hand as she stared down her fallen friend

"It's done." Blossom said as she stood back

"What…? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DONE?" Buttercup yelled as she struggled to get up but to no avail

"This fight… it's done… neither of us won and I glad… I just hope I opened your eyes…"

"…"

"I want a piece of Bell too, I want to unleash Dark Blossom and rip her to shreds with no distractions… but I can't… and I won't… because as much as I want too… I refuse to stoop down to her level, just like you're doing now… so Buttercup please… I'm begging you… think and listen, but most importantly..."

Blossom extended her hand ready to help Buttercup up and end the fight

"Stay my partner… my teammate… my friend."

Blossom smiled as Buttercup looked at her hand as she held it out to pick her up. But she refused the hand and swatted it away reusing her friends help

"Buttercup… you have to stop." Blossom pleaded "This is foolish, you can't beat Bell yet… if I let you go and fight her now… you may get hurt… or worse, that's why I'm stopping you… well, if that's how you feel then… do as you please, I'm going to find my friends and rescue Dexter… Buttercup, if you do find Bell… win or lose… just come home… Please."

And with that Blossom turned her back and began walking away leaving Buttercup to bathe in her own disgrace. Suddenly Buttercup slowly got back to her feet and summoned her hammer, she walked towards Blossom. Blossom heard the footsteps turned around then

***BAAAAAAAAAAM***

The world seemed to have slowed down on Blossom as Buttercup's hammer came in contact with her side. The world sped up again as Blossom flew off and crashed in to a tree back first and landed on the ground… and laid there… motionless

"HA NOW WHAT?" Buttercup asked in manic glee "Still think I can't win? Still think you're not in the way? Well guess what, I WON and you can just eat it! I don't care what happens to me or anybody else, I will find Bell and beat her to a pulp then I'll show you who the real leader is! WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT THAT HUH?"

"…"

"Well… SAY SOMETHING… GET UP!"

"…"

"DID YOU HEAR ME?"

"…"

"Um… okay this is not funny, just admit it I'm better than you… at everything!"

"…"

"Blossom?"

"…"

"H-hey, get up… come on."

"…"

"Quit fooling around… this is not funny!"

"…"

"Blossom… A-are you okay?"

"…"

"Blossom… wha… what have I done?... Blossom I…"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" A voice shouted from the sky

***BOOM***

An explosion came between Blossom and Buttercup filling the air with dust. Buttercup coughed as the dust began to settle revealing Princess Morbucks in her monster form with her bazooka standing in front of Blossom

"Princess?" Buttercup asked

"WHAT THE HECK'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Princess asked in anger

"I-I-I just… I…"

"I overheard your conversation… so you want to beat Bell right? How are you going to do that? Are you going to beat her by becoming just like her?"

"WHAT? NO! NEVER! I'm nothing like Bell!"

"Really… you say you're so much better than the others, you act all high and mighty, you get rid of anything and everything in your way… and most of all you attack your friend with a sneak attack when she showed you mercy!"

"…I…"

"Tell me Buttercup… I was hit by Black Z-Rays and now that I can learn and control it I have to know… which one of us is really the monster?"

"…Princess… I…"

"I'm taking Blossom home, you can think about what you've done."

"Princess… I… You're right… I… Let me help you with Blossom."

"I think you've helped enough."

"PLEASE!"

"…"

"…"

"Oh… alright, I got her right arm and you get her left."

"Okay."

Buttercup did as she was told and the two took off with their injured friend. They flew to the professor's lab as carefully as possible when Blossom suddenly woke up

"Ugh… uh… w-what… huh… Princess?" Blossom groaned

"Hey Blossom." Princess greeted "Don't worry, you'll be better in no time."

"Oh… huh… Buttercup?"

"… Yeah?..."

"What happened?"

"You won… but I cheated… and I feel rotten… Blossom you were right, I put my pride above everything else and… I didn't realized what I could have lost… I'm sorry… I realize now that winning isn't that important when you're a super hero… it's becoming stronger so you can protect and keep protecting those we care about… I didn't care about anything, I was just so angry that I ignored all that… but when I saw you there… unconscious, I realized something… I have friends and family that love me; I can't just push them out of my way because of some grudge, I have to remember that I'm stronger because of them and nothing can replace them… and that's why, I'm going to get stronger first and then when I'm ready, I'll fight Bell… not for revenge, but to protect everyone I love and that's why… I am a Super Hero."

"… Wow… Buttercup… that's really deep."

"I… realized that, because… you paid a price you don't deserve to pay… and you were doing it to help me, to protect me and too (sniff) save me… not just from Bell, but from myself… Blossom… I can't thank you enough (hic)."

"Buttercup… that's what friends are for."

"(Sniff) Yeah!"

"But next time you have to take you're rage out on something, try videogames."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

'Wow, look at them.' Princess thought to herself 'A few minutes ago they were trying to kill each other, but now they're laughing it off like it was just a little tiff. Hmm, they must be really good friends… I wonder if I have a chance to be like that.'

As the rain began to fall the three flew back to the lab hoping to heal up unaware of what transpired on the other side of the forest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the secret base of Dr. X<p>

"So it's true." Bell sat in her pajamas looking through her Grandfather's archives "… Hmm… Dexter huh?... Something tells me I haven't seen the last of him."

***knock*knock*knock***

"Bell, can I come in?" Dr. X asked through the door

"Okay." Bell said as she closed her laptop and Dr. X entered "Need something?"

"No, just checking up on you… so… you couldn't do it?"

"No… Dexter's grandfather was killed by grandpa, but he chose to make him pay for his crime, not kill him. That was never his intention, he did nothing wrong, so I let him go… but that doesn't mean I won't help you, remember our deal."

"Yes girl… tell me why won't you accept the truth… **I am your father**."

"No, you're just a manifestation of his jealousy for the Utoniums, created by the artificial Black Z-Rays he created."

"We created!"

"You gave me the artificial White Z-Rays and the power I had caused the accident but regardless, you are not my father and when you're satisfied you promised to cure yourself so that we can be a family again, that's the deal and that's why I'm helping you… just remember, unlike me with Dexter, you have no intention on killing the Utoniums."

"I remember dear… once they are humiliated and we rule the world, then and only then… we will be a family."

"Good."

The two angrily stared at each other ending the conversation when suddenly XYZ appeared

"51r, w3 #av3 a v151+0r!" the robot spoke

"Ah good, let him in." Dr. X replied

"Y35 51r!" the robot complied and left the room

"We'll talk later." Dr. X said as he followed "Don't worry, I'll remember my promise."

Bell stood there glaring as the door closed left with nothing but worry and fear

"Good thing I left the Flash drive there so Dexter could take it." Bell said to herself "Now, I just hope Dexter can do something with it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the main room<p>

"Ah.. so you decided to come after all… and you brought your son!" Dr. X said as he greeted the mysterious guess "Tell me, what changed your mind?"

"The Power-Puff's friend told me about you." The guest explained "So I figured since I want to destroy them so much I figured, the enemy of my enemy can be my friend."

"Flawless logic, very good Mr…?"

"Jojo… Mojo Jojo, mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I don't know Dad." Mojo Jr. stated only to be ignored "but I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p>Utonium's lab again<p>

"_WHAAAAAT?" _Blossom and Buttercup yelled in shock together _"Bell is Professor Protozoan's Grand Daughter?"_

"Yup, that's the story." Dexter explained "(Sigh) Even after death, Protozoan's greed and ambition seeks to get us."

"Wow!" Kasey gasped "So does this mean that Bell's not really evil?"

"Could be, but she is helping Dr. X who is in fact evil."

"He did destroy a whole city." Blossom stated "Major Glory said it himself. Dr. X is dangerous."

"Good, evil or neutral Bell is still a threat." Bunny explained "And we have to be careful."

"Speaking of Careful." Bubbles spoke as she wrapped another bandage on Buttercup's arm "Someone needs a time out!"

"I know, I know and that's why… listen." Buttercup got up and spoke "Guys… I just want to say I'm sorry… I'm sorry for being selfish, rude, and arrogant and I'm sorry for turning my back on you when you need me most… I let my pride get the better of me and it put all of you in danger… so all I can say is… CAN YOU FORGIVE ME?"

The whole room stood silent as Buttercup's speech sunk in, unsure of what to say of all people, Princess (in her normal form) spoke first

"Why wouldn't they forgive you?" Princess said making everyone look at her "Do really think every here will just look down on you just because you made a mistake, get serious."

"What do you know Princess?" Buttercup asked

"No, she's right!" Blossom explained "Remember when I said I sometimes think of you as a greater asset to the team then even me?... Well, I still mean it."

"But Blossom I…"

"Buttercup listen." Bubbles jumped in "You are part of the team and you are our friend, we will always forgive you when you do something wrong. You're only human and… we'll always be friends."

"Bubbles."

"Their right…" Bunny blurted out "Um… the truth is, well… If there was any body I wish I wish I was more like… it's you Buttercup."

"Bunny."

"Yeah Buttercup, you're a Power-Puff Girl just like us!" Kasey cheered "We're a team and we'll always be there for each other, forever and ever!"

"Cheep!" Bullet followed

"Bloom… Bullet… I…"

"Well Buttercup." Dexter spoke up "There's your answer, what do you say?"

"I… I… I… (sniff) guys (hic, hic)" Buttercup spoke unable to contain herself "THANK YOU (HIC) THANK YOU SO MUCH (sniff) I'M SORRY, I JUST… JUST…"

"Buttercup, don't hold it in." Mitch came in and spoke up "Show them how you feel… no one will think any less of you, I promise."

"Mitch I… I… W-W-WAAAAAHHH!"

Overcoming with emotion Buttercup wailed tears of joy for her friends and sorrow for her actions, but like Mitch said her friends thought no less of her. Blossom was the first to rise and give her a hug, Buttercup hugged back and cried in her chest. Soon after Bubbles, Bunny, Kasey and Bullet all joined in as Buttercup's pain vanished.

'Wow, they are such great friends.' Princess thought to herself 'I'm actually a bit jealous… hmm who knows; maybe if things were different I may have been a Power-Puff girl too. Maybe there is something to this hero thing after all!'

"(sniff, sniff) Thanks guys." Buttercup said calming down "C-can I get some air?"

"Go ahead Buttercup." Blossom granted

"Thanks." Buttercup spoke as she walked out the room

"Hey wait for me!" Mitch said following Buttercup

The group all gave a sigh of relief knowing they managed to help their friend when she needed them most

"Buttercup." Bubbles sighed

"She'll be fine Bubbles." Dexter explained "But for now the Utonium's and I have work to do."

"What's that in your hand Dexter?" Bunny asked

"It's a flash drive I stole from Bell's computer. If we're lucky we may find some info on Bell, Dr. X and the artificial Z-Rays she mentioned."

"Can I look Dexter?" Ken asked

"Sure thing Ken." Dexter stated as he gave him the flash drive and put it in his laptop "Okay, now let's open this baby up… hmm… here we go… and… ah ha!... No… no no no!"

"What is it Ken?" Poochi asked as he sat next to his friend

"Let me look son." Professor Utonium ordered and looked at what his son found "Oh my… this is…"

"What is it Professor?" Blossom asked

"This has more information than I thought… if this truly is what Dr. X has used to make the artificial Z-Rays and what he's planning… then he's more dangerous than we thought… to us… and too himself."

The man stood firm leaving the room full of gloom and doom, unfortunately our heroes knew that only time will tell what would truly happen next.

'Wow, that sounds scary.' Princess continued thinking 'Will I be able to help them when they need it?'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the roof<p>

The storm had ended and Buttercup stood in a corner looking at the stars and the moon, suddenly Mitch appeared and walked over to talk to his would be girlfriend

"Hey Buttercup." Mitch called but Buttercup didn't respond "Do you… want to talk?"

"Go away." Buttercup said lowly not looking at her crush

"What… you don't want me to see you crying?"

"Go away."

"Buttercup, you can stop now."

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Buttercup tried to backhand Mitch again but this time Mitch was ready and grabbed Buttercup's hand

"Now what's wrong?" Mitch asked with frustration

"I… I… I FEEL LIKE CRAP!" Buttercup answered trying to hold back more tears "(sniff) I treated my friends like garbage, I nearly killed one of them and yet they forgave me anyway (Hic) I… I… I love them so much, but how could they just forgive me like that?"

"… Yeah… you did… and maybe you don't deserve their forgiveness, but despite all that they still for gave you and accept you. So why are you beating yourself up?"

"Because… I'm weak!... Who am I kidding? I have so much on my shoulders and I used that as an excuse to do what I wanted… what's worse is that I nearly lost not just one but all my friends. I'm happy they forgave me but… I… I…"

"You can't forgive yourself?"

"YES! And I can't stand it!"

"…(sigh)… Buttercup… you are the last person I would ever call weak."

"Huh?"

"You're strong, passionate and you have so many people backing you up. I've seen you in action; you are the most amazing person I've ever met, powers or no powers."

"Mitch I…"

"If your friends can forgive you than you should be able to forgive yourself, because you have all these people in your life who believe in you."

"Mitch… You're right, I can't keep beating myself up like this I have to keep it up… and if I ever do face Bell again… win or lose, as long as my friends are safe… I can be at ease… thank you Mitch."

Buttercup turned and her tear stained face seemed to glisten in the moon light as she put on a smile

"I uh… wow uh…" Mitch stuttered

"What's wrong Mitch?" Buttercup grew worried

"Nothing… it's just weird seeing you look like a girl."

"Humph… grr… WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MISTER!"

"UH YES?"

"… I am a girl… and I'm glad I was able to show you that, just like you showed me your soft side."

"Buttercup… it's well… it's because I would do anything for you… heh… Cutie!"

"I TOLD YOU… never mind… Mitch, thank you… that's why I… oops."

"What?... You what?

"I… I… Mitch… I love you."

"Buttercup… I… I.. love you too."

The two embraced each other as emotions they tried to hide flourished. They looked into each other's eyes as they came closer, locking their lips together hoping to stay that way for as long as they could keep fighting.

_**To be continued!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes: <strong>_Sigh… here we go again… I'm going to be honest; I think I'm losing interest in writing this fan fic. That's why it takes me so long to write a chapter, I mean I have the ideas but I just can't seem to get them out on paper. So I want to apologize to all the loyal readers and fans I made.

Anyway on with the story… I don't think I've done a chapter that focuses so much on Buttercup/Kaoru. I've focus on the other girls and Bubbles once, but not Buttercup. While she was never my favorite, you got to admit she has her charm (sort of). I like how in PPGZ she was at first the reluctant one but as the series progressed she grew very close to Momoko and Miyako. So It was nice showing a little character Development... Oh, and Bell's origin and Dr. X's secret is revealed so there's that.

_**BIG NEWS: **_In July Cartoon Network introduced their new president, **Christina Miller**, That's right Cartoon Network's new president is a woman. This is surprising considering Cartoon Network's policies on women (and what happened to Skyler Page, the creator of Clarence, but that's another story) remember the interview with Paul Dini and Kevin Smith, well now only time will tell. According to **David Levy,** the new president of Turner, Ms. Miller will be working with Turner international to expand the kids business at a global level (ANIME PLEASE). In other words it won't be just Cartoons from America and Canada anymore, they're thinking bigger! Let's wish Ms. Miller and her new vice president **Vishnu Arthreya,** the former Vice President of Cartoon Network Asia, the best of luck in fixing the network we all grew up with. I think my hopes for PPGZ to come to America has just been rekindled… then I heard that the original PPG are getting a reboot in 2016… oh well… who knows maybe they'll show both… doubt it.

_**Next Chapter: **_Dr. X makes his next move which will change someone's life, meanwhile Dee-Dee, Lala-Vava and Mandark return and Blossom faces people who may become her worst enemies… Dexter's Parents!

Until Next Time Fellow Fickers, BYE!


	14. Halloween Special: Mandy?

**Disclaimer: **Not the Owner, just a fan!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Specifics or more than one"_

"**Specials and attacks"**

***Sound Effects***

_**The Magic and science of good and evil!**_

**Halloween Special: **Mandy, the Queen of the Underworld!

_Part one_

"The City of New Townsville." said a strange girl and not me, looking at a crystal ball to see the Sun rise above the city "Look at it… so peaceful, so docile, so clean, so friendly and oh so pure… IT. MUST. BE. DESTROYED!"

The strange girl stood up and looked at the calendar and clock as she glances in her crystal ball.

"With the power I have I could crush them all." The angry eyed blonde explained "But I can't because of those goody-goody heroes of theirs, The Power-Puff Girls Z, I need them out of the way… but their powers could be useful to me and there is just so many ways to do so. Lucky for me a day like today narrows it down, this will be fun, in fact it almost makes me smile… Happy Halloween, New Townsville."

As the strange girl sat back down and plotted against New Townsville, little did she know that her plans would have a very peculiar effect on today's activities.

* * *

><p>After school at The Utonium's lab<p>

"Tah-Dah!" Blossom said in her Halloween costume, A pink pirate "Well what do you think?"

"HOOOOOWL!" Kasey said in her Werewolf costume

"Cheep Chi!" Bullet the squirrel doll cheered

"Awesome!" Dexter cheered "You two look great!"

"Okay, so where's your costume Dexter?" Blossom asked

"What are you going to be?" Kasey followed

"Blossom and I wanted to be Pirates, remember Kasey?" Dexter explained

"Oh yeah."

"Can't wait to see it!" Blossom said then gave Dexter a peck making him blush

"Tah-dah!" Ken spoke as he appeared with a Frankenstein's Monster suit

"Awesome!" Dexter asked

"Now we just have to wait for the others." Blossom explained "Princess' party starts in a couple of hours."

"I can't believe Princess invited all of us!"

"I know right?"

"This is going to be awesome!" Kasey cheered

"Cheep chi!" Bullet followed

"Hey guys!" Bubbles called as she entered with her costume, A long red skinny dress, with white make up and fake blood under the mouth "What do you think?"

"A bit much, don't you think Bubbles?" Blossom asked

"So you decided to go with the cute but sexy look huh?" Dexter teased making Blossom stomp on his foot out of jealousy "Ow, hey I was kidding!"

"Yeah, well…" Blossom said as she blushed feeling bad about abusing her boyfriend "Sorry, you know how I get."

"I know, but I love ya anyway."

"Tee Hee."

"Ugh, cut it out with the mushy stuff." Buttercup spoke in her costume, torn white street with holes, white make up and chains with skulls attached "Well what do you think?"

"ooh... spooky!"

"Check me out… Brains… brains!" Mitch came in wearing a very odd costume, looked normal… but more… dead "What?"

"REALLY? You're going as a Zombie?"

"There's nothing wrong with the originals Dex." Cody said as he entered the room wearing what look like Count Dracula costume "Well, how do I look?"

"Don't look at me, ask Bubbles." Dexter teased

"You look very handsome." Bubbles teased making Cody get a nosebleed after seeing her costume.

"HA HA HA, come on Cody it's just a costume."

"Leave him alone Dexter." Blossom ordered even though she was laughing too

"Okay, Okay."

"Hey guys!" Bunny said entering wearing a witch costume "Sorry, I was trying to be creative, can you guess who I am!"

"Ooh how bewitching!"

"And Dexter gets it again." Mitch teased "Because that costume is enchanting."

"_OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" _Mitch and Dexter called out

"Will you two knock it off!" Buttercup scolded

"Ha ha ha, don't worry Buttercup, they're just having fun!" Jack spoke in a wizard costume "Well amigos, what do you think?"

"You make a good sorcerer Jack." Dexter guessed "Muy Bueno!"

"So are you kids all ready?" Professor Utonium asked

"Almost Professor." Dexter answered "I just have to put on my costume and we're good to go!"

"It's nice of Princess Morbucks to throw a Halloween party for her class mates." Dr. Utonium followed "You kids all have fun and remember to be home before it gets too late."

"_OKAY!"_ The group all called out

"And make sure you all watch Ken and Kasey!"

"_Yes ma'am!"_

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Dexter asked

"_YEAH!"_

"Alright, LET'S… PARTY!"

"_YAY!"_

And with that Dexter put his costume on and the group left. Every year Princess Morbucks would throw a Halloween party and invite almost every student in her class to a costume party with music, dancing, and most of all candy. The group all jumped in the Utonium's van and took off. Unknown to them a mysterious figure was on the roof looking down as the group left.

"A party huh?" The shadowy female figure pondered "Sounds like fun… and the perfect way to tear them down."

The figure disappeared and left the scene.

* * *

><p>Later at Morbucks Manor<p>

The group walked up to the entrance and were greeted by Princess' maids and a large bouncer

"Name please." The bouncer insisted as Dexter walked up to her

"Dexter McPherson!" Dexter stated

"Let's see… ah here you are, are any of your guest Princess Morbucks' classmates?"

"Yes…"

Dexter managed to explain everything to the bouncer and the group entered. To their surprise they were greeted with blasting music, colorful yet dark lighting, all the others students in different costumes and a wide buffet big enough to feed and army.

"Oh you made it!" Princess called out as she walked over to the group in her costume, a dress where one side was a white angel and the other a black demon, and began flirting with Dexter "Hi Dexy, what do you think?"

"Uh… heh heh it's nice Princess." Dexter nervously answered but the noticed Blossom fuming 'If I be any nicer Blossom's gonna make me walk the plank.'

"Oh Dexy, could you do me a favor?"

"Y-yes."

"Blossom, tells me you're a pretty good DJ, could you play something for us?"

"Well, I haven't DJed in a while but… eh why not!"

Dexter managed to get away from the girls and Blossom managed to calm down as he got behind the DJ booth and prepared

"You're so lucky Blossom." Princess pouted

"Huh?" Blossom said confused

"I can tell you and Dexter really hit it off."

"Oh… um… yeah…"

"Are you still mad?"

"Well uh…"

"Don't be… I was just teasing, I'm glad you found someone that made you happy."

"Oh!"

"Besides I love the look on your face when I make you jealous."

"Grr… humph."

"Oh don't be like that, now go over there and cheer on your boy… GO!"

"Yeah… thanks Princess."

Now in a better mood Blossom walked over to Dexter's desk and cheered him on.

"That was… surprisingly nice of you Princess." Bunny stated

"Yeah, yeah… just don't tell Blossom." Princess shushed

Dexter happy to see Blossom next to him got his equipment ready and began to play the 2nd most popular Halloween song of all time…

_Boys and Ghouls of every age,_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see,_

_This our town of Halloween._

_THIS IS HALLOWEEN,_

_THIS IS HALLOWEEN,_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!_

_THIS IS HALLOWEEN,_

_EVERYBODY MAKE A SCENE,_

_Trick or Treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright!_

_IT'S OUR TOWN,_

_EVERYBODY SCREAM,_

_In this town of Halloween!_

_I am the one hiding your bed,_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs,_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!_

_THIS IS HALLOWEEN,_

_THIS IS HALLOWEEN,_

_HALLOWEEN!_

_HALLOWEEN!_

_HALLOWEEN!_

_HALLOWEEN!_

_(Pause)_

_In this town… we call home,_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song._

_IN THIS TOWN,_

_Don't we love it now, everyone's waiting for the next surprise!_

_Round that corner man,_

_Hiding in the Trash can._

_Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll,_

_SCREAM!_

_THIS IS HALLOWEEN,_

_Red and Black,_

_And slimy Green!_

_AREN'T YOU SCARED?_

_Well that's just fine!_

_Say it once, say it twice,_

_Take a chance and roll the dice,_

_Ride with the Moon in the dead of night!_

_Everybody scream,_

_EVERYBODY SCREAM,_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tea away face,_

_HERE IN A FLASH AND GONE WITHOUT A TRACE!_

_I am the "who" when you call who's there?_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair!_

_I am the shadow on the Moon at night,_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!_

_THIS IS HALLOWEEN,_

_THIS IS HALLOWEEN,_

_HALLOWEEN!_

_HALLOWEEN!_

_HALLOWEEN!_

_HALLOWEEN!_

_HALLOWEEN!_

_HALLOWEEN!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere,_

_Life's no fun without a good scare!_

_That's our job,_

_But we're not mean,_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_IN THIS TOWN,_

_Don't we love it now, everyone's waiting for the next surprise!_

_Skeleton Jack,_

_Might catch you in the back,_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump right out of your skin!_

_THIS IS HALLOWEEN!_

_EVERYBODY SCREAM!_

_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?_

_Our man Jack,_

_Is king of the pumpkin patch,_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin king now!_

_THIS IS HALLOWEEN,_

_THIS IS HALLOWEEN,_

_HALLOWEEN!_

_HALLOWEEN!_

_HALLOWEEN!_

_HALLOWEEN!_

_(Pause)_

_In this town we call home,_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

_LA LA LA LALA LA LA LA LALA_

_LA LA LA LALA LA LA_

_WEEEEEEEEEE!_

Meanwhile the bouncer kept watch as a young girl with evil looking red eyes and Blonde hair combed to the left in the front and up in the back to look like devil horns with a black band in it came by the door wearing what looked like a witch costume with no hat.

"Name please." The bouncer ordered

"That's none of your business." The girl answered

"Well then I can't let you in young lady, you'll just have to go home and Trick or Treat or something."

"Do you have any idea of who you're messing with?"

"Don't know and don't care, now go home."

"Are you sure about that?" A woman's voice replaced the girls

"Yes, you should… uh I uh…" The guard was speechless as the girl was replaced by a very beautiful and seductive woman with long Blonde hair and sharp red eyes "Um ma'am… a-are you a teacher?"

"No, but I still think you should let me in." The woman stated as her eyes glowed red hypnotizing the bouncer "Is there a problem with that?"

"No mistress." The bouncer said in a now monotone voice "Go right ahead."

"Good boy."

The woman entered the manor and saw the party where soft dancing music was playing to calm the mood while couples danced in embrace and Dexter took a break from the DJ booth as the real DJ Princess hired showed up

"You just had to show off didn't you Dexter?" Blossom playfully teased

"Oh come on." Dexter playfully complained "Admit it you like it when I show off."

"Tee hee, darn right I do."

"Ditto."

The two dances opposite Bubbles and Cody, but Buttercup and Mitch stood in their seats grumbling

"Phew I'm beat." Buttercup said "I'm glad I got to dance to some real music, but why do they have to play this crud."

"Chillax Buttercup." Mitch followed "Enjoy the mellow moment, we don't want to have too much fun."

"So… you want to dance in this Mitch?"

"You kidding, the last time I danced to this music with you, you nearly broke my foot."

"I said I was sorry."

"Don't worry about it; everyone has their own way of fun, so let's enjoy it."

"… Yeah!"

As the teens enjoyed their party the strange woman appeared, no one seemed to take notice as she pulled out a weapon, a large scythe, she then pointed the tip at the DJ booth and the music stopped as it short circuited

"Hey what's going on?" Cody called out and the rest of the crowd joined in

"I don't know." The DJ Explained "But I'll have it back up in a sec."

"That won't be necessary." The woman stated as she floated over to the booth and stood on top breaking a record "You're in my way."

With a wave of her hand the woman magically lifted the helpless man and tossed him aside knocking him out cold against a wall, she then turned around and looked down at the confused crowd.

"Who is that?" Buttercup asked

"I don't know." Mitch answered "But man does she have some really big…"

***SMACK***

"Blossom, you'd better change." Dexter whispered

"Right." Blossom answered then signaled Bubbles who was blocked out of site by Cody helping her escape

"Girls, over here." Buttercup called making the other two join her "Is everyone here?"

"Wait, where's Bunny and Kasey?" Blossom asked

"Over here." Bunny quietly called as she and Kasey appeared "And Kasey's with me."

"What's going on sis?" Kasey asked

"I don't know, but I know it's bad." Blossom answered "Let's get to the bathroom and change, quick."

"_Right."_

The dark woman looked on at the crowd not noticing the girls escaping to transform, she then began to speak

"Kneel." She said but the crowd just looked on with confusion "All right then."

The woman landed on the floor and slammed the bottom of her scythe onto the floor, shaking the whole building causing everyone to panic. Suddenly the floor opened up and green light shined through, suddenly out of the green light a giant dog light creature appeared and glared down at the children with its three heads. The middle head looked like a vicious pit bull, the right head was that of an angry bull dog and the left head was… A poodle? Regardless the monster was still terrifying as it looked down at the crowd ready to pounce… and eat

"Good boy Cerberus." The woman said as she patted the monster's side

"ARF ARF!" the monster's heads complained

"Tch sorry… good BOYSSS, happy?"

"ARF!"

"Good… now let's try this again… KNEEL!

Thunder and lightning seemed to strike and roar inside the building forcing the crowd to give into the demands of the wicked woman

"Much Better." The woman said as the crowd did as she ordered, however "You dare stand after being ordered to kneel."

"That's right." Princess Morbucks stated bravely "This is my party and you have no right to ruin it."

"Aw how cute, the little Princess just wants to have fun… sorry, but I miss the part where that's my problem."

Meanwhile in the bathroom the girls looked around just in case.

"Okay, we're clear." Buttercup stated after closing the last stall door

"Who is that Ms. Blossom?" Bunny asked

"And what does she want?" Bubbles followed

"I don't know." Blossom answered "But we better do something before our classmates get hurt."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kasey stated as she and the others grabbed their compacts

"Cheep!" Bullet cheered on

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"_**Power-Puff Girls Z!"**_

The girls transformed while Princess stood her ground

"Why do you villains have nothing better to do than to ruin people's lives?" Princess asked

"Why not?" The woman asked back "And I'm not just some random villain, with the power I have, soon… I will become a Goddess."

"How is that any different from other random villain?"

"Simple, because no one can stop me."

"WANNA BET!" Blossom's voice called forcing the woman to turn and face the heroes of New Townsville

"_The Lovely Fighting Science Legend, __**Power-Puff Girls Z!"**_

"So you're the heroes I've heard so much about." The woman explained unimpressed "Cerberus… SICK 'EM!"

"RAWR!"

The three headed dog demon charged at the girls who managed to easily dodge and fly around

"Now our chance let's go!" Dexter stated as he and Jack snuck to the doors and forced them open

"EVERYONE THIS WAY!" Jack called and everyone ran as fast as they can out the Manor and into safety

Meanwhile the girls continue their playtime with Cerberus

"I guess three heads aren't better than one after all." Buttercup teased

"We have to get it out of here and fight that woman." Bubbles explained

"Any plans Ms. Blossom?" Bunny asked

"As a matter of fact, huddle!" The heroes complied as Blossom whispered her plan "Everyone get it?"

"_Got it!" _the girls complied

"Good! Bloom, Bullet… GO!"

Bloom and Bullet flew straight at Cerberus ready to strike

"Ready Bullet?" Bloom asked her squirrel doll as she got closer to Cerberus

"Cheep!" Bullet replied

"And… Split!" Bloom and Bullet split up and flew circles around the three heads forcing them to look in all directions as the team confused the beast

"Over here!" Bloom teased "No, over here!"

"Cheep, cheep!" Bullet copied "ChI!"

"Now it's my turn!" Bubbles stated as she came closed **"Blinding Bubbles!"**

Bubbles swung her hand making bubbles fly towards Cerberus' faces and…

***POP*POP*POP***

Popped in front of Cerberus' eyes making it dizzier

"My turn! **Yo-Yo Lasso!"** Blossom called as her yo-yo's string wrapped around Cerberus' mouths tying them shut "NOW!"

"**Hyper Sonic Swing!" **Buttercup called out as she sent Cerberus flying

"**Kendama Cannon!" **Bunny stated as she sent Cerberus back down to earth

***CRASH***

"Aw poor Cerby!" Bloom tendered to Cerberus in a nurse's outfit in midair confusing the beast "Don't worry; we'll take care of you!"

"Cheep!" Bullet followed

"First we'll give you a nice warm bath!" Bubbles said also in a nurse outfit holding a giant sponge making Cerberus nervous

"Then we'll have to groom you up!" Bunny followed also in a maid outfit holding a comb and a blow dryer scaring Cerberus

"However you still need your shots!" Buttercup stated in another nurse outfit holding a giant needle terrifying Cerberus

"And then…" Blossom finished up in a nurse's outfit as well holding a giant pair of scissors as Cerberus began to panic "WE'LL HAVE YOU **FIXED**!"

"RAAAH! YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE!" Cerberus panicked as he ran back into the hole he came out of with his tail between his legs

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" The woman yelled in anger but it was too late as Cerberus already escaped "You worthless dog!"

"ARF ARF!"

"FINE, DOGSSS… HAPPY?"

The girls changed back into their super hero outfits and congratulated each other on a job well done, but the happy time was cut short as they turned to the now fuming dark witch

"Girls, everyone's out!" Ken stated as he ran back into the room "Hey where's that dog thing?"

"Ken, we have to hide!" Dexter came in and grabbed the boy "The girls are still fighting. Stay here, hopefully we won't have to jump in!"

"All right, we got rid of your pet." Blossom stated as the girls faced down the villain "Now tell us, who you are and what do you want?"

"If you must know." The woman stated as she branded her scythe and stared down the girls "My name is of no concern of yours but what I can say is that… I am **The Queen of the Underworld**… and I decided to take over New Townsville, but first… it looks like I have to get rid of you."

"Sorry, that'll never happen!" Blossom stated

"You're not the first villain to come in and think that you can just take our home!" Bubbles followed

"So why don't you just crawl back under whatever rock you came from?" Buttercup growled

"For a Queen of the Underworld, you're not all that scary… and you can't win!" Bunny strongly explained

"CHEEP!" Bullet chirped ready for a fight

"YEAH!" Bloom called out "YOU CAN'T BEAT US **OLD LADY**!"

Bloom's voice echoed all over the manor… and it seemed to have a particular effect on the queen

"O… O… Old… lady…" The woman stated as her rage began to boil "OLD… LADYYYYY!"

"Uh… oops." Bloom nervously spoke

"Bloom, what were you thinking?" Blossom scolded

"Sorry sis, I didn't think… and besides how can she say she's not an old lady, especially with those really big…"

"BLOOM!"

"Sorry!"

"YOU…you shall all pay for this INSOLENCE!" The woman screamed as her dark power was unleashed

"Come on Ken, let's go!" Dexter said as he grabbed Ken and ran towards the exit

"But, what about the girls?" Ken asked in fear

"They'll be fine, but we won't be if we don't make it to the entrance."

As the science boys ran at full speed to safety, the witch's dark power began to take hold as Princess' Manor began to transform and take on a new shape. It's former bright and colorful setting changed into a dark twisted haunting looking mansion.

"Now for you!" The woman stated and with a wave of her arm trapped each girl in a dark bubble, but Blossom a managed to get caught in the same one as Bloom and Bullet "Let's play a game… all you have to do is find a way back to me, but you have to do it… WHILE YOU'RE STILL SANE!"

The girls screamed as each Bubble flew out of the manor in different directions; meanwhile Dexter and Ken managed to escape but stood in shock as they looked on in awe as the Manor changed into a Dark Castle and the sky turning black, luckily they noticed the girls flying off in their prisons. Just as the transformation was complete light began to surrounding the castle leaving the boys who were lucky to be outside confused and afraid. Inside the Queen sat down on her new throne and began to plan

"Ah much better…" The Queen angrily stated "Humph, those girls how dare they?… I'll have to do something about them."

The woman pulled out what looked like a crystal ball and looked into it

"Hmm… what should I do… what were they before they transformed?"

The woman looked into the crystal ball and saw the girls in their Halloween costumes; suddenly a plan came to her

"Perfect! All I have to do is make their leader yield to me and the city will be mine… and I just found the perfect way to do it too… this plan is so good it almost makes me smile!"

The woman waved her arms over the crystal ball and began to cast her spell.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a random part of town<p>

"Bloom, are you okay?" Blossom asked as she got up

"I'm fine." Bloom explained as she got up "How about you Bullet?"

"Cheep." Bullet replied as it climbed back on Bloom's shoulder

"Okay, let's call the others." Blossom ordered as she grabbed her compact "Hello, can anyone read me."

"I hear you Blossom!" Bubbles' voice came from the compact "And… I'm fine, i-I think."

"That's good Bubbles… and it looks like you're not too far from Bloom and me, we should meet up."

"Okay, I'll see you soon but I can't fly, my power's too low."

"She's right sis!" Bloom interrupted "Bullet and I can't fly either."

"Chee…" Bullet said gloomly

"Okay, then we'll just have to walk." Blossom explained

"Blossom you there?" Buttercup's voice came in

"Buttercup, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'll be better when I hammer that witch back in to the Underworld."

"Hello… can anyone read me?" Bunny 's voice followed

"Bunny, is that you?" Blossom called in a panic "Where are you?"

"I don't know, but I can see the manor… she's turned it into some sort of castle!"

"I can too!" Buttercup stated

"Me too." Bubbles followed

"So can we." Blossom explained "Once we recharge, we'll have to try again."

"_Right!"_ The other girls stated

"That won't be necessary." Ken spoke through the compact as well

"Ken?" Blossom asked "What do you mean?"

"Dexter and I analyzed the light surrounding it and found out that it's some kind of magic force field; even if all of you were at full strength and attacked at once you wouldn't make a dent in it."

"So what do we do?"

"Meet us back in the lab Dexter and my parents will think of something."

"Will you too be okay?"

"Don't worry, Dexter added a side car to his moped; we'll be fine. Good luck girls!"

"Okay, everyone got that? Meet back at the lab."

"RIGHT!"

"Come on Bloom." Blossom ordered as she closed her compact and began walking

"Okay!" Bloom walked behind

"Cheep!" Bullet chirped

As the sisters began walking little did they now was that the queen's plan began to take effect.

Meanwhile Bubbles, who was not far from the Sisters became nervous

"I can't believe she made it so dark already." Bubbles said nervously talking to herself "Ahh!"

Bubbles was caught off guard by a tree with something hanging from the branches

"Bats?... Oh Sorry to disturb you…" 'Wait a sec… since when are bats in New Townsville?"

"Forgive us." The bats spoke in echoes to Bubbles and flew towards her "We have to obey."

"Huh… what are you… no… NO… STAY BACK… AAAAAHHHHH!"

In another part of town Buttercup walked through a grassy field where only crickets and owls could be heard

"Man this is creepy, I hope everyone's okay." Buttercup said to herself when suddenly she heard a noise from a branch and readied her hammer "WHO'S THERE?"

"Who…" said an owl on the branch "Who…"

"Oh… heh… it's just an owl."

"Who…"

"YOU… ha ha, okay I'd better get go… AHH!"

Suddenly ghostly hand grabbed Buttercup's ankles causing her to fall face first on the grass making more hands rise up and grab her

"UGH… GET OFF OF ME!" Buttercup growled as the hands began pulling her underground while she sank into it and dissappear "ARGH… LET GO OF… NO… NOOOOO… AAAHHHhhh…"

"Who…"

Meanwhile Bunny heard strange noises and began to look around nervously

"H-Hello… is anyone there?" Bunny called as she looked around and saw an open door, curious but scared, she decided to look inside "Hello?"

As she walked in the door suddenly closed and lights turned on to reveal… a room full of brooms

"Ohh… oookay… I uh… better go." Bunny said as she walked over to the door

***SWEEP***

"Hello?" Bunny called out and looked around only to see a broom out of place "Hm… oh well."

***SWEEP*SWEEP***

"WHAT THE?" Bunny panicked looking around only to see more brooms out of place "I better get out of here!"

***SWEEP*SWEEP*SWEEP*SWEEP***

"Huh… AAHHH!" Bunny panicked as all the brooms were out of place and sweeping up dust suffocating Bunny while she tried to escape the room "AAHHH LET ME OUT… AAAHHHH HELP ME… AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Later Bullet thought she heard a noise as the sisters continued walking towards the lab

"Cheep?" Bullet chirped

"What is it Bullet?" Bloom asked

"Chi…" Bullet said discouraged at not knowing

"Bloom, Bullet we can't worry about that now." Blossom stated trying to stay firm "We have to meet the others at the lab."

"Ugh…" A noise came from a corner in front of the sisters

"Sis, what was that?" Bloom asked as she hid behind blossom

"I don't know." Blossom answered "But stay behind me."

"Ugh… Bl… Blossom?" the source of the voice appeared, it was Bubbles who was weak and pale "B-Bloom? H-help… me…"

"BUBBLES!" the sisters called out as the went and helped their friend up

"Bubbles, what happened?" Blossom asked as she helped her friend "You look pale."

"I… I was attacked by something… and I… I…" Bubbles tried to talk

"Don't talk Bubbles, we'll get you home first."

"I'll get this arm." Bloom said as she went under the opposite arm of Blossom

"Good job Bloom, now let's go home."

"Blossom…" Bubbles began to talk again "My… my throat is so dry… I… I'm so thirsty."

"Don't worry Bubbles, we'll get you some water when we get to the lab."

"But… I'm so thirsty…"

"I know Bubbles I know."

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

Blossom's compact began beeping notifying her of an incoming call

"Hello?" Blossom asked as she answered her compact

"Blossom, are you there?" Ken's voice came out the compact again

"Yes Ken, what is it?"

"Well, I've been doing some research and I found out that this power of the queen's is making things go crazy."

"How crazy?"

"You have to see it to believe it. Dexter and I are hiding right now and we… we… we see g-g-ghost!"

"GHOST?"

"Yeah, some of the town's people are running scared; not only that but the trees and animals are changing too… be careful girls, who knows what else has been changed!"

"Have any people change too?"

"No not yet, but anything's possible."

"Okay Ken, Thanks for the heads up."

"Okay see you soon!"

Blossom and Bloom grew more worried, not only for their home but their sickly friend too. That was about to change when they suddenly turned a corner

"Blossom… I need a drink…" Bubbles moaned

"I know Bubbles." Blossom reassured "We're almost there, just a little further."

"AHH!" Bloom screamed in surprise "WHAT IS THAT?"

"Cheep?" Bullet looked on bewildered

"Huh… don't worry Kasey, it's just the furniture store that it has that big mirror up by the front window and it… it's just.. just." Blossom paused as she looked at the mirror in horror, she then dropped Bubbles and grabbed Bloom and pulled her away from Bubbles and in front of the mirror

"Blossom… help me… I'm so thirsty…" Bubbles weakly called as she got up

"Blossom what's wrong?" Bloom asked with worry

"Cheep?" Bullet followed

"Bloom… look at the mirror." Blossom ordered not turning away from Bubbles "Do you see us."

"Yeah, I see us… why?" Bloom asked again

"Do you see ALL of us?"

"Well yeah, I see you, me, Bullet and Bu… Bu… Blossom… where's Bubbles' r-reflection?"

"Everything's changing right?"

"Y-you mean… uuuhhh."

"Blossom, Bloom…" Bubbles called out as her voice sounded more desperate "I'm so thirsty… (huff)… my throat is so dry… I need a drink… I need to drink… blood." Bubbles said as she revealed her now yellow and red eyes along with her ever growing fangs "I need to drink YOUR BLOOD! RAWR!"

"MOVE!" Blossom called as she pushed Bloom and Bullet out of the way so they could dodge Bubbles attack causing her to crash into the shop's window "BLOOM RUN!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Bloom asked as she ran with her sister "WHAT'S HAPPENED TO BUBBLES?"

"She's been turned into a Vampire!"

"A VAMPIRE?"

"CHEEP?" Bullet squealed in surprise

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Kasey asked

"I DON'T KNOW, JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Blossom ordered

"BLOSSOM SHE'S GAINING!"

"YOUR BLOOD!" Bubbles growled "I VANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!"

"Kasey split up!"

"Okay!"

The sisters split into two alley ways leaving Bubbles with a difficult choice; she then decided to go after Blossom leaving Bloom and Bullet alone

"Phew we're safe here Bullet." Bloom sighed

"Chi… cheep… Grr." Bullet put up her guard

"What is it Bullet?" Bloom asked unknowing that something was behind her until she turned around "Huh?"

***CHOMP***

"OW!" Bloom screamed in pain and fell to the floor "Something bit me!"

"Chi!" Bulley called as she jumped into the shadows after it only to find nothing there "Chi… chi?"

"I'm fine Bullet, but what was that?"

"KaSeY… kAsEy!" an eerie voice called

"Wh-who's t-there?" Bloom asked as she held Bullet in her arms

"Kasey… KASEY!" the voice was revealed to be Buttercup, but now she was…

"A G-GH-GHO-GHOST YAAAAAHHH!"

"KASEY… I need your SOUL!"

Bloom ran full speed back to the street and back to her sister; who in the meantime was having her own problems

"I hope Kasey's all right." Blossom pleaded "I already lost Bubbles, so I guess I'd better go back and check."

"AHH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Who said that?"

"I did Ms. Blossom!" Blossom looked towards the sky and Saw Bunny now with Green skin, a warty nose, riding an old broom and wearing a pointy hat floating above her "My master want's a word with you."

"So the queen is behind all this, she's turned all my friends into monsters."

"So are you coming Ms. Blossom?"

"Forget it!" Blossom ran as fast as she could but the Bunny witch stood on her tail

"You can't run forever Ms. Blossom, I'll get you my pretty AND YOUR LITTLE SISTER TOO AHH HA HA HA HA HA!"

Blossom ran back into the street and ran right into Bloom

"Bloom, are you alright?" Blossom asked with worry

"BUTTERCUP!" Bloom Panicked "SHE'S A G-G-G-GHOST!"

"Kasey… give me your soul!" Buttercup gloomily spoke as she came closer

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!" Bunny appeared with a menacing look on her witchy face

"Bloom RUN!" Blossom ordered as she pulled her sister only to be stopped by a giant bat which then transformed into Bubbles the vampire.

"Blood… let me suck your blood!" Bubbles said as the monsters, which were once her friends, came in for the kill.

"Hang on Kasey, it's going to be all right." Blossom lied hoping a miracle would happen

"DEXTER, ANYONE!" Blossom had no choice but to call for "HEEEEELP!"

***VROOM* *VROOM* *VROOOOOOOOOOM***

"Did somebody call for a hero?" Dexter asked as he appeared on his moped with Ken in the side car

"Dexter!" Blossom cheered

"Ken!" Bloom followed

"Chi!" Bullet finished

"Alright Ken NOW!" Dexter ordered as he pulled out a portable vacuum

"Right!" and Ken pulled out two water pistols and fired at Bunny forcing her to the ground "Eat this!"

"AHH NO… NOOO!" Bunny called out in pain as she sank into the ground "I'm melting, MELTING oh what a world, what a world!"

"Your turn Buttercup!" Dexter said as he turned the vacuum on full blast sucking in Buttercup

"NOOO… AAAHHH!" Buttercup screamed as she got trapped inside the machine "THIS SUCKS!"

"You can say that again… and now for Bubbles!"

"HISS!" Bubbles hissed at the boys

"I got it!" Ken said as he pulled out what seemed like a smoke bomb and threw it at Bubbles feet "EAT THIS!"

***POOF***

"Ha ha ha Fools smoke can't hurt Vampires." Bubbles said from behind the cloud of smoke, until she started coughing "(cough) Huh (cough) W-What is this (cough)?"

"It's just a smoke Bomb… with an extra dose of garlic inside?"

"Ooh." Bubbles fell to the ground and the group was safe

"Ken, pick up Bunny, I'll get Bubbles." Dexter ordered

"What are you going to do with them Dexter?" Blossom asked

"We have to take them back to the lab, maybe we can find cures."

"Okay, let's go Kasey!"

"Right!" Bloom complied and the group managed to get their friends back to the lab again

* * *

><p><em>Part Two<em>

Back at the Castle

The Underworld Queen watched as everything transpired and simply scoffed it off

"So they think they won do they." The Queen told herself "Little do they know that the fun's just beginning."

* * *

><p>Back at the Utonium's lab<p>

Professor Utonium finished bathing the monster girls in the Z-ray lights hoping to change them back to normal, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, Blossom." The professor stated as he lowered the weapon "But my machine works on Z-Rays, not magic."

I guess we have no choice." Ken explained back in his normal clothes "We have to lock them in the cages we kept for monsters."

"So much for that hypothesis, then there's only one way to change them back." Dexter firmly spoke in his scientist attire as he looked towards Blossom

"We have to face the queen." Blossom answered and the scientists nodded "I wish there was another way."

"I know Angel, but not to worry, Ken and I are almost finished with the Magic Force Field Destabilizer."

"So we just have to sneak in and beat her."

"Looks like it."

"Okay, ready Bloom?... Kasey?"

Blossom looked on as Bloom breathe heavily as her face began to turn red

"Bloom, are you okay?" Blossom asked

"I think so…" Bloom explained as she huffed and puffed "I'm just…"

"Bloom, you're burning up… you poor thing you must be worn out after all we've been through…Why don't you change into your pajamas and get some rest?"

"Okay…" Bloom replied as she changed back to normal and walk to Ken's room to change

"Cheep!" Bullet called trying to follow her partner

"It's okay Bullet, I'm just going to lay down for a bit."

"Chi…"

"Don't worry Bullet." Poochi came over and calmed the worried doll "Kasey will be fine."

"Chi…"

And so Kasey walked over to Ken's room, meanwhile the rest of the group tried to think of a plan

"The machine will be ready for you and Kasey to use in no time Blossom." Dexter explained reassuring the down teen

"I hope so." Blossom explained "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, just follow us for now." Ken stated as he pulled the Power-Puff into the other room leaving the adults to ponder and the pets to relax

Meanwhile in Ken's room Kasey who was now in her pajamas tried to relax but felt restless

"Man, why can't I relax?" She asked herself "Am I too worried about my friends? No, that's not it… Maybe, it has something to do with that thing that bit me… I need some air."

Kasey got up and opened the shade and then opened the window, as the light shined through Kasey felt compelled to look at the light source… the full moon.

"Huh, that's weird, there's no full moon tonight." She spoke to herself again "But it's so beautiful, I can't turn away and… I… and… UGH… I… ARGH… AAAHHHHH!"

Kasey rolled on the ground as Pain began to surge through her body

"AHH SIS…KEN… DEXTER… HELP ME… ARGH!"

Kasey called for help as she noticed her hands becoming longer and her feet began to stretch out of proportion, then her muscles began bulging out ripping her pajamas sleeves and pant legs to shreds

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? AHH ARGH!"

Kasey's spine began to poke out her back tearing what was left of her top off, her spine seemed to grow as a tail appeared and then she then looked at herself again and noticed hair growing all over her body as the transformation continued

"SIS… SIS… HELP M… HEL… RUFF RUFF RUFF!"

Lastly Kasey's face began to cover itself with hair as her face stretch out and form a snout and her eyes glowed red with ferocity as the transformation finished

"AAAWWOOOOOOOOOO!

***CRASH***

Back at the lab Dexter managed to finish the invention and gave it to Blossom

"Alright here it is." Dexter said as he handed the weapon to Blossom "Just aim at the force field and it should destabilize it in a 10x10 diameter for five minutes so you can make your way inside."

Thanks Dexter, thanks Ken." Blossom nodded as she held the invention tight "Kasey and I should be able to… wait you hear that."

"Hear what?"

"I don't hear anything Blossom." Ken explained

"That's weird, I thought I heard it coming from… KASEY!" Blossom shouted as she ran out the room to Ken's room to check on her little sister, when she got to the room the door was locked forcing her to knock hard "KASEY? KASEY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? KASEY!"

***CRASH***

Blossom knocked the door down in frustration and looked around at Ken's room only to see the window broken

"KASEY!" Blossom called out in fear as her little sister was nowhere to be found

"CHEEP!" Bullet called as it landed on Blossom's shoulder

"Blossom!" Dexter called as he appeared in Ken's room "What happened?"

"What's going on?" Ken asked as he appeared "MY ROOM!"

"GUYS, KASEY'S GONE!" Blossom panicked "Something broke in and took her!"

"Blossom calm down!" Dexter said as he held his frantic girlfriend's arms

"I don't think anything broke in!" Ken stated as he investigated "Look, here's Kasey's clothes and there's no glass on the floor or any sign of a struggle."

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN?" Blossom panicked more

"Calm down, Bullet and I will go with you and bring the M.F.F.D with us and we'll look for Kasey together." Dexter explained the plan "Ken, you and your parents keep an eye on us and take care of the others."

"_OKAY!"_

"Let's go!"

And with that Blossom flew out the window and Dexter exited the building and called his moped from his teleporting watch, this time without the side car. As the two teens searched frantically for the lost 9 year old little did they know, they were being watched by the queen.

* * *

><p>Back at the Castle<p>

"So now they're looking for the little one huh?" The queen stated with a small grin "I have just the plan for them… hmm… Maybe I'll go after the leader's boyfriend next… hmm… so that's him huh?... His red hair! It reminds me of… NO NO FOCUS… I have a world to concur and they're not stopping me… hmm… Billy…"

* * *

><p>Back in town<p>

"KASEY!" Blossom called out hoping to hear her voice call back "Where are you?"

'Poor Blossom." Dexter thought to himself 'I hope Kasey's all right… she's fine I know she it, Kasey's stronger then she looks."

Dexter grew confident as she rode on the ground, when suddenly Dexter saw someone crossing the street and not paying attention

"Hey, get out of the way!" Dexter turned his high beams on the figure and discovered that it was a "ZOMBIE!"

"Brains!" The zombie man said as he turned his attention to Dexter who was now trying to escape "Brains, brains!"

"ZOMBIES AGAIN, I CAN'T TAKE THIS… huh… AAAHHHHH!" Dexter spoke as he came to a screeching halt as he soon realized that he was now surrounded by an army of the undead "Oh great!"

"_Brains, brains!"_ All the zombies spoke as they came closer to the helpless genius _"Brains, brains… BRAINS!"_

"BLOSSOM HEEEEELP!"

"Dexter?" Blossom halted to look back to her love surrounded "HOLD ON I'M COMING! **YO-YO SUPREME!"**

***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***

Blossom managed to knock most of the zombies out so Dexter could breathe; she then landed to make sure he was okay

"PHEW, Thanks Blossom!" Dexter gave a sigh of relief

"We're not out of the woods yet." Blossom explained as the zombies got up and began moving towards the couple again "This is bad!"

The zombies came closer and closer to the couple, Blossom was unsure on what to do and Dexter couldn't find the right weapon he needed. But just as the Zombies were about to attack

"RAWR!" A huge dog like creature came and attacked "WOOF WOOF!"

The zombies ran away in fear of the beast as it chased them away from the couple. Blossom and Dexter were left stunned, unsure of what happened. Suddenly the creature got up on its hind legs and turned to the couple with glowing red eyes and sharp grinding teeth, the creature was revealed to be a werewolf with brown fur all over its body and long golden brown hair going down it's back

"GRR!" the beast growled as it came closer to them "RRRRRR!"

"Cheep?" Bullet chirped as it caught a familiar scent "Cheep CHEEP!"

"What is it Bullet? Blossom asked

"Cheep chi chee!"

"I don't understand y… wait.. you mean… that's?"

"GRR!" The creature growled coming ever closer

"Blossom, I finally got my freeze ray; Stand back!" Dexter said as he pointed his weapon

"Dexter NO!" Blossom said as she lowered his weapon then walked towards the beast "It's okay, I got this."

"Are you crazy?"

"It's okay, she won't hurt me… isn't that right?"

"GRR… RAWR!" the creature charged at Blossom at full speed and jumped towards her ready to knock her down "RAWR!"

"Kasey."

***BAM***

"Blossom!" Dexter yelled in panic as he saw his girlfriend on the floor with the creature, but he managed to calm down once he heard a strange noise coming from the monster

"(sniff) (whine)"

"It's okay Kasey, we're all here!" Blossom spoke softly as the creature looked up with it's now orange eyes filled with tears on its saddened face

"Uhn ruff ruff!" the creature barked trying to communicate her sorrow to her older sister as she helped her sit up

"Kasey?" Dexter spoke in shock as he took a knee and Kasey trotted to him so he can get a closer look "Kasey… you're a werewolf? (sigh) this night just keeps getting worse and worse."

"That witch." Blossom spoke lowly "That witch… I'll get her for this!"'

"Blossom?" Dexter called as he looked over to see her now teary black and red eyes

"I'll kill her… I'LL KILL HER!"

"Blossom calm down!"

"I'LL KILL HER!"

"ARF ARF!" Kasey barked as she laid her head into Blossom's stomach forcing Blossom to look at her pleading eyes "Arf… ARF!"

"Kasey…" Blossom said as her eyes changed back but force her head to turn "I… I can't even look at you like this."

"Ooh!" Kasey whined

"Blossom, I understand how you feel." Dexter said as he came over to her side "But you need to calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?" Blossom screamed in anger "BUBBLES IS A VAMPIRE, BUTTERCUP IS A GHOST, BUNNY IS A WITCH AND MY SISTER HAS BEEN TURNED INTO A WEREWOLF! When I find that witch I'm gonna tear her a new one AND THEN TEAR THAT APART!"

"Hmm?" Kasey turned to Dexter as ask what her sister was talking about

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Dexter explained to Kasey then turned to Blossom "I know that, but you need to think before letting Dark Blossom make things worse. You need to think about what you're doing before you do something you're going to regret."

"You… You're right, I'm sorry… I will calm down." Blossom explained as she stood up "For everyone."

"Good… now let's get going, the castle is not far from here."

"Yeah… Kasey, Bullet are you coming?"

"Woof woof!" Kasey barked in agreement

"Cheep!" Bullet followed

"Let's go." Dexter ordered

"Right." Blossom said as she and the others followed

"I hope the others are okay."

* * *

><p>Back at the lab<p>

"RAAAAAHHH!" Bubbles screamed bloody murder "I need blood! It hurts! Give me now!"

As Bubbles ranted in the next room making the Utoniums worry

"Poor thing." Dr. Utonium spoke as her husband removed the needle from her arm

"I know dear." Professor Utonium explained "But all can do now is wait for Blossom and Dexter to find a cure… alright Ken they're ready!"

"What is it dad, I mean Professor?" Ken asked as his father handed him three red plastic air tight bags

"That's our blood, there's enough in each for a blood drive… hopefully they will calm Bubbles' blood lust down… be careful."

"Okay."

Ken entered the next room seeing Bubbles struggle with the bars of her prison as she ranted and raged for her hunger to subside

"(sniff, sniff) Ken… you smell delicious." Bubbles spoke frightening Ken with her eyes full of murderous intent, like a lion on the verge of pouncing on its next meal

"Here… a pint of each of our blood so you can calm down." Ken explained

"Gimme gimme GIMME!"

"Here."

Ken threw the bags into Bubbles' cage, unable to help herself Bubbles grabbed one of the bags off the floor and gorged herself in one of the bags as she sucked every last drop of blood out of it

"I hope that calmed you down Bubbles." Ken said as he sadly walked out the door

"Ken." Bubbles called making Ken look at her blood filled sad face "Please… Help me."

"Let me out!" the ghostly Buttercup called from inside the vacuum "LET ME OUT!"

"Ken… Ken?" Bunny the witch tried to call as she began to reform and dry up forcing Ken to spray more water on the clutter of clothes which was once his friend "KKKEEEeeennn…"

Ken felt hurt and scared as he backed away with a disgraced face and locked the door leaving Vampire Bubbles to look out the window and worry

'Blossom, Dexter… please be safe.' Bubbles thought to herself, but then fear came over her 'Oh no… What if something happens to them and I stay like this forever? What if I get hungry again and lose control? If I don't escape and the sun rises, I MIGHT DIE! But if I do escape, I MIGHT HURT THE UTONIUMS! I can't… I CAN'T… AAAAAHHH!"

Bubbles screamed in fear and rage filling the lab with despair as the team could only hope for the best.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside the back of the castle<p>

Dexter and Blossom made it to the back and prepared to enter the castle to defeat the queen

"Well, we're here." Blossom explained "Now we just have to go in and kick her butt."

"Hmm, I wonder." Dexter began to think

"What's wrong Dex?"

"Hmm?" Kasey whined

"Cheep?" Bullet followed

"Something's not right." Dexter answered "No monster guards, no extra security, no warnings and no alarms… either this really is easy or…"

"It's a trap." Blossom interrupted "I know, I tried to deny it but… we can't worry about it now, we don't have time… we'll just have to find a way to beat it."

"Yeah I guess, we don't even know what the trap could be… just be careful please."

"You too."

"Alright, let's do this!" Dexter stated strongly as he pointed his new machine at the force field and created an opening in the light "Let's go!"

"Right!" Blossom said as she began to follow Dexter, suddenly

"GRRR!" Kasey jumped between the teens and the door halting their entrance "Ruff… ruff ruff!"

"Kasey… what's wrong?" Blossom asked with worry

"She knows it's a trap too." Dexter answered "Can you blame her for being scared for us."

"ARF… ARF ARF… ARF!"

"Kasey, we'll be fine okay." Blossom stated as she gave her sister one last hug

"ARF AAARRF!" Kasey's barks became weaker as she became more distraught as she closed her eyes tight not wanting to see the teens walk by her, as Blossom and Dexter disappeared Kasey could only stay still and call hoping someone would hear her pleas for help "AWWOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Inside the castle<p>

"Uh maybe you should lead the way Blossom." Dexter fearfully explained "After all you're the one with super powers."

"My hero." Blossom sarcastically stated "What's the matter, my big strong man scared?"

"No, I'm… just… be-ing cautious… I mean there's nothing to be scared of right?"

***Click***

"DAAAHH!" Dexter screamed as he jumped into Blossom's arms "Oh… heh… just a falling rock… heh."

***Ker-Plop***

"This is no time to be scared Dexter." Blossom stated as she dropped her scared boyfriend on his butt

"Sorry… it's just that this place is so creepy."

"I know, I know."

"We just have to beat the queen and get past her scythe."

"Me scythe?" A deep voice called out making Dexter jump into Blossom's arms again

"DAAAHH!"

***Ker-Plop***

"He-hello?" Blossom called out

"Hello!" The voice called back

"Is any one there?"

"Yes, in here!"

The voice came from what looked like a prison door, Dexter and Blossom walked closer to it to hear the voice clearer

"H-He-Hello?" Dexter called into the dark cell "Is anyone there?"

"Yes, I'm here." The voice called from the shadows were it could not be seen

"W-Who are you?... What do you want?"

"Don't worry, I won't harm you… I just called out when I heard someone mention me scythe."

"Your scythe?" Blossom asked "That scythe belonged to you?"

"Yes, I'll tell you everything else if you free me."

"Hmm… what do you think Dexter?"

"I don't see why not… with all due respect we need all the help we can get." Dexter explained as he began to pick the lock and free the mysterious prisoner **(CLICK)** "There we go, okay sir you can come out now."

"Oh thank goodness." The voice came out and revealed itself "I'd thought I'd never leave tis place, thank you."

"_AAAAAHHHHH!" _Dexter and Blossom both screamed as a walking talking skeleton appeared, forcing them to slam the door and block it

***SLAM***

"WHY THE HECK DID WE FREE A SKELETON?" Blossom screamed

"No wait, you don't understand mon!" the skeleton spoke

"AND WHY DOES HE HAVE A JAMAICAN ACCENT?" Dexter yelled

"Please listen, I won't hurt you… I'm the Grim Reaper!"

"The Grim Reaper? AAAHH!" Blossom wailed "Don't let him touch you or you'll die!"

"What? No! That's a myth (most of the time) I just want me scythe back and to help you defeat Mandy!"

"… _HUH?..." _Blossom and Dexter grew curious as they reopened the door to let the prisoner out

"Who's Mandy?" Blossom asked

"Well, you know her as this so called Queen of the Underworld." The Grim Reaper explained "You see the only reason she's so powerful is because she managed to find out the secrets of me scythe and steal it from me."

"Um… okay." Dexter spoke from behind the door "So how do you know this "Mandy" and how exactly did she become so powerful."

"(sigh) It's a long story." The Grim Reaper explained "You see a long long time ago I was doing me job when Mandy's best friend Billy's pet hamster's time was up. Billy didn't want to let the hamster go so they challenged me to a game of limbo, but just as I was about to win (as always) they cheated forcing the hamster to land on me skull and making me knock over the limbo bar, forcing me to become their friend forever and so now I'm stuck with her and her stupid friend leaving me to an eternity of tourture."

"Uhh…" Blossom and Dexter were stunned

"What wit does looks huh?"

"No offence Mr. Reaper." Dexter explained "But that's probably the lamest story of life and death I've ever heard."

"Ditto." Blossom agreed

"Humph shows what you know." The Grim Reaper huffed "Anyway time passed and somehow Mandy stole me scythe and gained almost all me power, now she believes herself to be a goddess and unbeatable… however, she does not know all the secrets! If you can get the scythe away from her and give it back to me I can reverse all her spells and make it like all tis never happened."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Dexter asked

"Hold on, Death is not evil… however you can always count on it… and I'm not speaking figuratively."

"Hmm… hold on." Blossom said as she huddled with Dexter "Can we trust him?"

"I don't know." Dexter answered "But we may be better off with him rather than Mandy."

"Okay… Mr. Reaper, we have a deal."

"Good, let's shake on it." The Reaper said as he extended his bony hand and Blossom hesitantly shook back "All right, the throne rooms this way FOLLOW ME… Oh by the way."

"_Huh?" _Both teens paused

"Call me Grim."

"Uh… okay… Grim."

As the group walked on with their strange new partner Kasey stood outside with nothing but worry

"Chi cheep chi!" Bullet insisted

"Hmm… woof!" Kasey agreed Bullet climbed aboard and the two entered the castle

Meanwhile Grim and the teens entered the large throne room which was once the main bedroom

"So this is the throne room huh?" Dexter stated looking around at the now much larger and darker room "It's so very… gothic."

"You like it." The Queen stated as she appeared in all her sexy beauty "I thought the old décor was too… colorful."

"Alright MANDY!" Blossom stated as she readied her Yo-yo "We're ready for you."

"What?... How did you know my real…? Grim…"

"Hello Mandy." Grim spoke up "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Oh you mean this?" Mandy teased as she held out the scythe "Well then… come and get it!"

The group and Mandy stared each other down waiting for the first move to be made. Their eyes met, their sweat dropped, their grips tightened, their…

"Well what are you waiting for?" Mandy stated as I ran out of metaphors

"Uh… what do you mean?" Dexter asked

"Aren't you going to make the first move?"

"Huh… but isn't this the part where you spring your trap?"

"What?"

"You know, the bad guy always has a trap ready just in case so they don't get their hands dirty and then when if it works you start a monologue about how much better they are and stuff… You know A TRAP!"

"… hmm… uh… (Face palm) AH I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!"

Awkward silence… Ahouka

***ANIME FAINT***

"YOU DIDN'T SET A TRAP?" Blossom yelled in frustration

"Yeah, it kind of slipped my mind." Mandy explained "But I had to do something more important."

"WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN SETTING A TRAP FOR THE PEOPLE WHO COULD STOP YOU?" Grim yelled in rage

"What else… a bath." Mandy stated making more awkward silence "What? Can't a villainess freshen up before a big battle?"

***Anime Faint 2***

"Tch whatever… it's not like you can beat me anyway."

"We'll see about that Mandy!" Blossom said as she flew towards Mandy readying her attack **"Shooting Yo-yo!"**

"No you don't!"

***CLASH***

The two weapons collided sending both parties flying

"Blossom!" Dexter yelled as he ran to help

"Boy, wait!" Grim called but to no avail

"You should worry about yourself!" Mandy stated as she swung the scythe sending a shock knocking Dexter off his feet.

"DEXTER!" Blossom called out only for another shockwave to come and send her flying and crashing into a wall "Ugh… can't move!"

"Well now, what do we have here." Mandy said as she closed the gap between them so she could taunt Blossom as she remained stuck in the wall "So now what red?"

"You won't get away with this."

"What do you mean? I already have… once I take over the city I'll take good care of your friends as I let them loose on the city… And as for your sister, I think I'll keep her as my pet… She's just the cutest little werewolf isn't she? I'll teach her tricks and tell her where she can and cannot poop… Regardless, I'll still rub her nose into it. Finally, if she's a good pet maybe I'll groom and breed her!"

"YOU WITCH!"

"Now, what should I make you? I did my research… since you like sweets maybe I'll make you a blob."

"Grr."

"But then again… before you met your cute little science boy you were a bit boy crazy… maybe I'll turn you into a succubus."

"YOU!"

"Or maybe I'll just make you a gorgon that way you can't look at anyone and no one can look at you."

"UGH!"

"Oh well, I think I'll let the scythe decide… READY!"

Mandy pointed the scythe at Blossom ready to turn her into whatever monster she wanted, Blossom struggled as the weapon began to glow

"Ugh… No!" Blossom continued to struggle

"Get ready!" Mandy said as the scythe glowed brighter

"BLOSSOM NO!" Dexter screamed

"SO LONG RED!"

"RAWR!" the werewolf Kasey appeared and attacked Mandy ***CHOMP***

"AAAHH!" Mandy screamed as she lost her grip on the scythe and shook Kasey off her arm "YOU BRAT, YOU BIT ME!"

"OW!" Kasey yelped as she hit the wall

"You shall pay you little… the scythe, where is the?"

"Over here Mandy!" Dexter called revealing the scythe in one hand and Bullet on his shoulder

'THAT DOLL!... it must have grabbed the scythe when that mutt bit me!"

"Here you go Grim!" Dexter called as he walked over to the skeleton

"NO!" Mandy scream about to run when suddenly

***DROP***

"You're not going anywhere Mandy!" Blossom freed herself form the wall and grabbed Mandy's legs causing her to fall over face first

"Thanks Dexter!" Grim said as he got his scythe back

"NO!" Mandy screamed again as Blossom let go and Mandy flew towards her desired weapon

"Now Mandy, I think it's time you show your true self!" Grim said as his black and red hooded cloak covered his skeletal body and pointed the scythe at the charging woman

***ZAP***

Grim zapped Mandy causing a cloud of smoke to appear, suddenly out of the smoke a small figure flew out and then skidded across the floor face first past Dexter and Grim

"What happened?" Blossom asked as she flew over to Dexter followed by Kasey

"Arf?" The werewolf asked confused

"(INHALE) GRIIIIIIM!" The small figure stood up and turned around to face the oppressors "You worthless pile of bones, I'm gonna… WHAT?"

Everyone but Grim was stunned at the small teen girl in front of them, she had Blonde hair combed to the left in front but in the back it was combed up to make like devil horns with a black band in the middle, she wore a pink sleeveless dress that ended at her thighs with a white stripe on the bottom, a white collar and a yellow flower in the middle and finally she had black closed toe sandals covering her white socked feet

"Who… are… you?" Dexter asked Bewildered

"Who do you think genius?" The girl asked back "I'm Mandy."

"H-how… old… are… you?" Blossom followed

"I'm thirteen, why?"

"This is Mandy's true form." Grim added

"Wait a second!" Dexter yelled "You said you meet her a long long time ago!"

"Well… two years with her is an eternity to me."

"But… she's just a kid… like us." Blossom added

"Yeah, I might have forgotten to mention that."

"So that means everything about her was fake!" Dexter realized "Even those really big…"

***SMACK***

"I'm not just a kid like you!" Mandy strongly stated "I am destined for greater things; I got sick of waiting till I grew up to do something, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and use Grim's scythe properly."

"You turned my friends into monsters, you claimed you wanted to take over the world and you put all of us through all this torture…" Blossom ranted "WHY?"

"Well… I was bored."

"…" Blossom stood silent as her eye twitched

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Dexter screamed

"Hey, a girl needs a hobby now and then."

"… Grim, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it Dexter?" Grim asked and Dexter whispered into his ear bone "Okay, I don't see why but… Okay!"

***ZAP***

"(Cough, chough) Grim what the heck was that for?" Mandy ranted with a now higher pitch voice through a thick cloud of smoke, suddenly as it cleared "When we get home I'm gonna… what?"

The group was in shock as Dexter requested that Mandy be turned into a four year old.

"Now I gotcha!" Dexter stated as he picked up the now baby Mandy by her collar

"Put me down!" Mandy struggled trying to escape the fifteen year old scientist

"Someone needs to be punished and put into time out."

"You wouldn't dare you pervert!"

"You're right; I wouldn't dare put my hands on such a little thing… BLOSSOM ON THE OTHER HAND!"

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh!" Blossom gave off an evil laugh as she came closer with glowing eyes and a huge sinister smile "HEH… HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!

"Wait, no, you wouldn't, stop pwease, No, NOOOOO!" Mandy pleaded as Blossom grabbed her arm, put her over her knee and

***SPANK*SPANK*SPANK*SPANK*SPANK*SPANK*SPANK*SPANK*SPANK***

With a combination of super speed and strength Blossom gave Mandy exactly what she deserved, Grim tried not to laugh while Dexter covered Kasey's eyes. Soon Blossom placed Mandy back down as she cried her eyes out at the pain in her not so cute little behind

"Huh, now why didn't I think of that?" Grim asked

"Now say it!" Blossom scolded

"I'm sowwy." Mandy cried

"What was that?"

"I'm Sowwy!"

"Wanna go again?"

"I'M SOWWY!"

"Much better… (sigh) alright Grim your turn."

Blossom walked away as she switched places with the Reaper to face down Mandy

"Grim, you'll pay fow this." Mandy tries to intimidate "Just you wait until we get home, you'll…"

***SNAP***

"ZZZ" Mandy suddenly fell asleep as Grim snapped his fingers

"Finally!" Grim stated as he pointed his scythe at the sleeping child "Okay that's enough fun for today."

***ZAP***

And with that Grim changed the stills sleeping Mandy back into her original teen self and lifted her up over his shoulder

"Well, that's that." Grim stated as he walked over to Dexter and Blossom "You two have my eternal gratitude, now I best be on my way."

"Wait Grim!" Dexter called out

"Don't worry Dexter, I'll change everything back and make it like it never happened."

"You can really do that!"

"Of course, the day will go by like it should have and everything will go back to normal."

"Thank Goodness." Blossom spoke up "And Kasey?"

"Her and all your friends will be fine."

"Thank you Mr. Reaper."

"No problem, besides it's not like this chapter is part of the main story. That's just one of the powers of the Grim Reaper AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Uh no offence Mr. Reaper." Dexter gloomily stated "But I don't think breaking the 4th wall is all that impressive a power."

"Lighten up will ya… and don't worry, I'll put in a good word for ya when you're time is up."

"Uh… heh heh okay… Oh Mr. Reaper… uh can I ask you a question?"

"Okay." Grim listened as Dexter whispered it in his ear bone "WHY DOES EVERY BODY ASK ME IF DOING THAT'S REALLY A SIN OR NOT? (sigh) Sorry, Dexter you have to ask my higher ups."

"Aw man."

"If what's really a sin Dexter?" Blossom asked making Dexter nervous

"Oh uh… nothing heh."

"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure you get a good spot up stairs." Grim happily continued "Now I just have to take Mandy home."

"Okay Grim… but if you want my opinion, if I was forced to be friends with her… our relationship would be a long distance one."

"Maybe Dexter, but… it's complicated."

"There's something you're not telling us Grim."

"I know and I can't tell you what it is… yet."

"Okay, I understand."

"Bye Mr. Reaper." Blossom waved

"See ya kid, we'll meet again… get it, cause I'm the Grim Reaper and I…

"_WE GET IT!"_ Dexter and Blossom complained

"Oh whatever… don't worry, you'll all live long healthy lives with your son and daughter too!"

"Oh that's good to know!" Dexter said with relief

"Yeah, it is and…"

"_WAIT, OUR WHAT?"_

"OOPS, TIME'S UP!"

***Tap* *TAP* *FLASH***

Grim tapped his scythe onto the floor and caused a huge flash of light to cover the whole city, soon everything was back to normal and everything had a reset to be like the whole event never happened. As such the entire group was back at the lab after Princess' party.

"Okay, the rabbit's here… the chicken is here and the bear is… ah ha here." Dexter said as he played a strange game on the computer "Okay, I think I got their patterns down, I think I can beat this."

"That's good." Cody said over his shoulder "Man this game is tense… hey Mitch, where did you find this game?"

"I saw some guy with glasses, spiky hair and a pink mustache play it." Mitch explained "After watching him play it, I just had to try it."

"Hey Dexter, have you check Pirate's Cove?" Buttercup asked

"Oh man, I forgot… let's see… ah here it… AAAHH!" Dexter looked at what was now an open curtain and what was once an out of order sign was now a "IT'S ME!" sign "OH SNAP, THE FOX IS GONE!"

"Whereishe whereishe whereishe?" Jack panicked as Dexter looked around the cameras for the robot fox "THERE!"

***TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP***

"AH! HE'S MAKING A RUN FOR IT!" Mitch Panicked

"CLOSE THE DOOR, CLOSE THE DOOR, CLOSE THE DOOR!" Buttercup called out

***SLAM***

***BONK* *BONK* *BONK***

"_YEAH!"_ the teens cheered glad they avoided their death in the game

"Oh man my heart is pumping." Buttercup sighed 'And for some reason, I'm glad.'

"This game is scary because it's intense." Mitch explained

"I think I'll pass playing this." Cody stated

"AWE, don't be such a baby Cody!" Jack teased

"Alright, let me check… open the door, turn on both lights, look at the cameras and…" Dexter stated as he played when suddenly

***AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH***

"AAAHHH, GOSH DANG IT MAN." Dexter complained with surprise as the Game Over screen appeared "The bear got me man… are those my eye balls? OH MAN, that was scary."

"MY TURN!" Buttercup stated as she got in Dexter's seat and began playing

"Hey guys, what are you playing?" Kasey asked as she and Ken came in

"Oh, I heard of this game." Ken explained "Man this game is terrifying!... I can't wait for the sequel!"

"_THERE'S A SEQUEL?" _the teens expressed in shock

As the conversation continued Blossom, Bunny and Kasey stood eating their candy while watching a movie when suddenly Bubbles came in and sat down

"Hi Bubbles!" Bunny called out to her sighing friend "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Bubbles explained "I just can't get this taste out of my mouth."

"I wonder what that taste is?" Blossom added "Maybe just some bad candy, right Kasey… Kasey?"

"Sorry sis, I was just looking at the movie." Kasey said as the others looked at the movie of the wolf-man "Wow, I wonder what it's like becoming a werewolf… I'll bet it's scary awesome."

"I'll bet it's not." Blossom explained "I'd hate to imagine that… oh by the way Bunny, your brother called and said the water's working again so you can take a bath tonight."

"Uh… I don't know why Ms. Blossom…" Bunny said unusually nervous "But I feel like skipping a bath tonight."

"Okay, if you feel like it… all well at least today was an awesome Halloween."

"_YEAH!"_ the group on the couch cheered

"AAAAAHHH!" Buttercup screamed at the computer "What the heck was that?"

"Oh man, I can't believe you saw the gold bear!" Dexter and the others laugh as they enjoyed the rest of their Halloween.

And so Halloween was over for our heroes but somewhere else Halloween was just beginning.

* * *

><p>In a city far away called Endsville<p>

"Wake up Mandy." Grim said waking the grouchy teen from the couch "Billy and Irwin are on their way to take you to the party."

"Ugh… hey Grim, what happened?" Mandy asked as she woke up "Why does my butt hurt?"

"Don't you remember?... You stayed home all day and fell off the bottom stairs and landed on your rear."

"Oh…"

"So do you have a costume?"

"No, I'm just going like this."

"Okay, whatever you say."

***Ding-Dong***

"Oh that must be Billy." Grim explained

"Yeah, yeah…" Mandy said as she walked bye "See you Grim."

Mandy walked towards the door and saw Billy, a boy with tanned skin a big nose, blue eyes and red hair, was dressed as Grim and Irwin, an overweight black nerd with glasses, was dressed as Dracula

"_Trick or Treat."_ The boys joked

"Hey Mandy, How you doing?" Billy asked

"I'm fine, let's go." Mandy complained

"No costume this year YO?" Irwin asked

"Come on you dofuses, we're teens we shouldn't be wearing costumes."

"Oh come on Mandy." Billy stated "You're never too young to have fun."

"Yeah I guess… let's go."

"Okay, bye Grim!"

"See ya later YO!" Irwin followed

"Okay kids, have fun!" Grim stated as the teens left to Mindy's Halloween party "Finally some peace and quiet."

Grim sat down on the couch and turned on the TV trying to relax

"(phew) I'm glad that I was able to stop Mandy and save New Townsville." Grim replied to himself "And best of all everything's back to normal there… but I can't help but shake the feeling that I forgot something… Oh well… it's probably nothing important."

Little did Grim realize, what he forgotten was indeed important… because not too far Billy, Mandy and Irwin were having their own problems... under the full moon.

"Ugh…" Mandy groaned

"Mandy, are you sure you don't want to go home?" Billy asked

"Maybe I should go home, I feel terrible."

"I'll go on ahead Billy, you take her home." Irwin stated

"Okay, I'll see you there Irwin." Billy stated as he helped her friend

As Irwin left Billy helped Mandy walk home as she started sweating

"Ugh… Thanks Billy." Mandy said ah Billy helped her walk home "You're helping me even when I don't ask."

"Don't mention it Mandy." Billy happily spoke up "Besides we're BFFs, I'm always going to be there for you."

"Billy, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Mandy, what is it?"

"The truth is I lo… Lov… ARGH!"

"Mandy?"

"BILLY… GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"MANDY, WHAT'S WRONG?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Mandy pushed Billy away as she stood on all fours wrenching in pain as her hand, feet and face begin to stretch out of place while a tail grew out, her spine poked out her back and hair grew around her as her shoes, socks and dress ripped apart.

"BILLY… HELP ME… AAH… AAAH… AAWOOOOOOOOOO!"

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

_**Author's notes: **_First I want to apologize; this story was in the back of my mind for the longest. But since Halloween was coming I decided why not and it came out longer then I thought and I had no choice but to post it anyway since I was already so far along so… Happy (belated) Halloween. This chapter is basically what Mandy might have been like if she was the main villain instead of Dr. X. Anyway what did you think of my incorporating the Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy in the world of PPGZ? Truth be told I never liked this cartoon, it just never clicked with me. While I did like the premise and ended up watching some episodes to learn the basics of it… it just didn't sit right with me. Billy was more annoying than funny, Mandy made me want to punch her and everybody else was… meh, I think Grim was the only character I liked. And yes I have checked out Grim Tales from Down Below… Meh again. Also YES, the kids are playing "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" and Mitch is talking about a real Youtuber who plays horror games, don't know him here's a hint "UGH…WHERE'S THE BLACK SMITH?"… Oh forget it it's **Markiplier **and he is hilarious (I like him more than **Pew De Pie**) Anyway please tell me what you think of this little filler chapter?

_**Next Chapter: **_The Real Next Chapter!

Sweet Dreams MWA HA HA HA HA!


End file.
